The Queen and the Scout
by TheFlyingPriest
Summary: Finn is sent on a reconnaissance mission to find the current Queen of the Vampires. However, what he soon finds is that he is destined to serve a purpose beyond his own. My first AU lemon. Rated M for, of course, lemon, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Well this is my first foray into the land of lemony goodness. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Heavy droplets of rain pelted the window as Marceline looked out at her estate. Angry clouds poured water and lightning in equal amount, creating a light show for her personal viewing. A small candle in the corner of her bedroom provided a faint source of light as it flickered, casting faint shadows across her room. She leaned against the windowsill in her silk nightwear, a quiet sigh passing through her lips. The weather had quickly become monotonous, as it usually did during this time of year. There would be days, and even weeks, of nothing but constant rainfall. There were times when she found herself begging to see a few rays of sunlight so that she knew that the world hadn't been covered in perpetual darkness. Vampire Queen or not, even **_she_** wanted to catch a glimpse of the life-giving sun. She closed the drapes and walked over to sit on her large bed, staring at the mirror in front of her.

A young woman stared back at her through the reflection. Beautiful. Elegant. Stunning. These were but a few of the words many used to describe her. She was of royal blood, and the current Queen of the Vampires. There **_had_** been a king, but he was killed during a duel with another count. As were the customs, she was to be wed to the challenger should he win and the title of 'king' would have been bestowed upon him. However, he suffered from a most 'unfortunate' accident and she claimed the throne for her own pleasure. Of course, this had been many centuries ago, and the thrill of power, wealth and status quickly faded away as she was barraged with tedious royal duties. No longer were the days when she was courted by many a count and, surprisingly, countess. After leading them on endless quests for her love, she grew tired of the game and eventually settled on being alone for the time being. She could always have a man at her beck and call whenever she pleased, but found that such ease of romance bored her. Adventure was what she craved, not the predictable swooning of a suitor trying to elevate his status among the other nobility.

A gentle knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts, "Come in."

Stephan, her butler, stepped into the room with a platter in hand, "I thought you might want a drink, especially with this rather depressing weather."

The vampire smiled, "Ah, you always know exactly when I need one." He poured a decent amount of brandy into a gold chalice before handing it to her. She inhaled the familiar scents before taking a long pull, savoring its fruity taste, "Mmm, my favorite."

The slim butler topped off her cup as she downed them in quick succession, finally stopping when the bottle ran dry, "Sorry, mistress. It seems this bottle is empty. Shall I fetch another?"

Marceline began to feel a slight tingle but, being the immortal she was, that would be all she would feel, "No Stephan, that'll do for now."

He glanced at her unused bed, "Having trouble sleeping?"

"It has proven elusive these past couple of days."

"Shall I prepare some tea then? I have a special brew for such an instance."

She shook her head as she tucked a strand of raven-black hair behind an ear, "That won't be necessary. Its not sleep that I need, its something to **_do_**."

Stephan placed the bottle and chalice back onto the platter, "Being idle can be quite bothersome. Unfortunately, this weather doesn't allow for many options when it comes to keeping busy."

The queen walked back over to the window, "Its even worse when nothing catches your eye anymore. I'm stuck going to boring parties and repetitive gatherings that make me wish for a swift end. Not to mention reining over an estate that seems to be flooded most of the year. I need purpose beyond mere royal duties."

The loyal butler made his way out the door but paused to leave her with a small thought, "How about raising an heir?"

She heard the door click as it closed, but she was already deep in thought.

_Me? A child? I've honestly never thought about it…_

Vampires were not known for raising many children. It was quite rare to see them with more than one or two. Although they lived for thousands of years, they had trouble producing children. While humans enjoy their abundance in fertility, conception among vampires is extremely rare. Some couples spend centuries just trying to get pregnant, while others turn to different measures. It is a known fact that some male vampires take human mistresses for the sole reason of producing an heir. A bite to the neck then turns them into full-fledged vampires, converting them from the half-breed they are born as. Not many female vampires have taken male humans as mates, but there have been rumors that there is a considerably higher rate of conception than if they were to lay with a vampire.

Thanks to Stephan, that was all she could think about.

_Well, I would like to have someone I can pass my knowledge down to, and eventually my throne, but it could be **centuries** before I get pregnant, and then I still have to figure out with whom I want to sleep with._

As she looked out, a small glint caught her eye. Something seemed to move among the trimmed hedges surrounding the entryway, but it was lost as more rain came pouring down.

_It's probably the brandy._

She strolled toward her soft bed before collapsing among the pillows.

_How about a human?_

She was caught off guard by the sudden thought but she began to consider it.

_There's a higher chance and you don't have to worry about him trying to marry into the throne._

She buried her face in an especially large pillow.

_But where the hell am I going to find a human around **here**?_

* * *

Finn made his way toward the massive mansion ahead. The sky was illuminated in a white flash as lighting cracked above. Although he was soaking wet and cold, he was thankful for the cover this foul weather provided. There were no bright rays of sunlight to expose him and all the guards had retreated inside to wait out the storm. He still walked cautiously though, for this wasn't some ordinary estate. The young human was sent as an advance scout to determine whether or not the Vampire Queen was indeed setting up residence here. If they could capture her, they could hopefully force a treaty to end the Blood Wars once and for all. Thousands of lives depended on him and he wasn't keen on failing.

He vaulted over a line of square hedges as he snuck a peek through an entryway window. Only a few lights were lit but he could see several guards on duty as they shifted about. After hopping an iron fence and climbing up a tall tree, he made his way inside through an open window.

_Man, these guys are lousy on security. I guess that's what happens when the war isn't on your front doorstep._

The young human drew his trusty red dagger, rubbing a thumb across the small cross on the handle for good luck. He glanced at the recent addition, a vampire fang that was connected to the bottom of the hilt for added character. Slowly pacing through the halls, he realized just how much searching he had to do. Room after room was cleared with no sign of the queen, and he began to doubt that she was there. After what seemed like an eternity, he stumbled into a grand room filled with priceless works of art and he couldn't help but gawk at the amount of wealth in front of him.

He walked around for a few minutes as he checked out the collection, but his self-tour was quickly interrupted as a gruff voice called out from behind, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Finn turned and spotted the pale complexion of a vampire guard that was staring right at him. He immediately charged the guard before he could draw his sword and tackled him to the ground. As they struggled, the guard managed to holler for help before he was permanently silenced by the human. Finn pulled his dagger from the guard's heart and coughed as the body beneath him turned to ash. There was a commotion at the end of the hallway and he knew that the vampire's final call had been heard, forcing the human to flee. He managed to make it through several hallways before he was surrounded at the base of a sprawling staircase. About twenty guards had encircled him and were eyeing him as though he was lunch. A tight ball settled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about his chances.

_This is **not** an ideal situation. Well, one thing is for sure. They won't be taking me alive._

Finn ducked as a sword grazed his hair and he immediately kicked the guard's left knee in. The vampire howled in pain as he fell to the floor and the human turned just as another guard charged him, sword raised high. Finn grabbed the sword off the wounded vampire and parried his companion's strike with quick precision, throwing him out of stance and leaving him wide open. A red dagger plunged into the guard's throat and the vampire clutched at his neck as he choked on his own blood. Footsteps grew louder as three guards rushed the human and he threw his dagger at the closest one, nailing him in the chest. He rolled under a powerful slash and came up with a second sword in hand, his eyes darting between the two. They each flanked his side and attacked the human with merciless strikes but could not break through his defenses.

It took all his concentration and skill to parry their attacks and he was becoming even more winded as the seconds ticked by. He got a lucky break when one of the vampires slipped in the pool of blood spilling from the fallen vampire's slit throat and Finn used the opportunity to take him out. A steel sword pierced the guard's stomach, and he looked up in time to watch as the other blade came for his neck. There was a loud thud as the head landed next to the disintegrating body and Finn didn't miss a beat as he ran towards the other guard. Swords clashed as they met in battle and they became locked in place, each pushing against the other. However, the vampire began to slowly overtake him and the human decided to resort to some dirty tactics he had learned from when he had lived on the streets. He scraped a heavy boot against the vampire's shin before stomping down on his toes. The guard flinched and lost his focus for a second, but that was all Finn needed. He caught the blade between his own and gave it a hard twist, ripping it out of his opponent's grip. As the weapon fell to the ground, its owner was impaled through the chest and throat.

Blood covered the ground as the weary human retracted his blades, but before he could turn around, the blunt end of a spear hit him in the back of the head. Flashes of light danced across his vision as he collapsed and he felt the weight of several guards pressing onto him as they subdued him. His hands were bound and he was raised to a kneeling position, facing a particularly stern guard. He was dressed in a more elegant uniform than the rest and Finn reckoned that he was Chief of Security.

The vampire locked him with a glare, "Why did you come here? Were you sent by the Northern Armies? Or did those traitorous Ancients hire you to infiltrate our estate?"

Finn simply looked off to the side, knowing full well that no matter what he said, he would most likely be executed by the end of the day. He held his tongue, not wanting to reveal a single letter of information, lest it give him away.

The chief growled, "Answer me, human!" When he didn't speak up, the guard walked up to him and smacked him across the face, "Are you prepared to die?" Finn gave him a bloody smile before spitting on his polished boots, infuriating the lead guard. "Fucking dog!"

He pulled his sword and was about to drive it into the prisoner's chest before a mighty voice stopped him, "Hold your sword!"

Finn looked up the staircase and was amazed by what he saw. A gorgeous woman wrapped in black silk was staring directly at him, her red eyes burning with curiosity. She gave him an alluring smile before turning to her Chief of Security, "Roland, what is the meaning of this?"

The guard stood at attention, "This human has trespassed upon your land and has murdered several of my fellow guards. Your highness, by your order, I will be more than happy to execute him on the spot. Or if you wish, I can take him elsewhere to perform the duty."

She waved a hand, "That will not be necessary, Roland. Leave him where he is and return to your posts."

"But-"

Marceline gave him a stern look, "Your queen has given you your orders. Obey them."

Roland gave her a bow, "Yes, your highness." He fixed the human with a deathly glare before motioning for his guards to leave.

She turned her gaze back upon the human as she studied him. Stephan had alerted her to the intruder and this being the only interesting thing that's happened in several weeks, she decided to check it out herself. The queen had not been disappointed. She had watched in awe as the young human held off her guards with speed, dexterity and skill, not to mention a little luck. Her eyes were fixed upon him as he fought for his life, and she began to feel a sudden rush that she hadn't felt in a very long time. The way he fought and defied them lit a spark in her chest that was rapidly becoming a raging wildfire as it spread across her body. He was gawking at her, and she studied his handsome face. Frosty blue eyes and long, blond hair complemented his strong build; he was clearly a fighter and a warrior. A small voice spoke to her in the back of her mind.

_Now is your chance to get that kid._

The opportunity had presented itself, and she was not one to waste them. She turned to speak with her butler, "Stephan, do you still know the recipe for the lust potion?"

"Yes, mistress."

A sly smile spread across her lips, "Excellent. Go ahead and prepare one and deliver it to my room as soon as its ready." He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as he left to collect the ingredients for the concoction.

Finn didn't know why the queen had spared him, but he was definitely not comfortable with the way she was looking at him. Her eyes scanned his body and he began to feel like a head of beef at a town auction. He wasn't afraid of most things, but the woman atop the stairs radiated an air of pure confidence and certainty that it threw him off guard and shook him slightly. Whatever she wanted with him, he knew it probably wasn't going to be good.

She calmly walked down the steps, swaying her hips as she neared the captured human, and he couldn't help but be transfixed by the vampire's beauty. His mind was telling him to be wary of her charms, but his body was thinking entirely on its own. A soft hand caressed his cheek as she got a closer look at him, turning his head side to side. He shook her off and she let out a pleased chuckle before running her hands over his toned shoulders and arms.

She hummed to herself as she straightened up, "You will definitely do, human."

The queen turned and began climbing back up the stairs and Finn finally saw his chance. He jumped upright and slashed the rope tying his hands together with the red dagger he had managed to reclaim while she spoke to her butler. As soon as the human made a run for it, he was lifted into the air and transported up the stairs. His jaw dropped as his body floated down several hallways and eventually into a large master bedroom. The Vampire Queen was already waiting inside, and he racked his brain trying to figure out what had just happened.

_How did I end up here? How did she get here so fast? What is she going to do to me now?_

Marceline moved him to her bed and sat him down as she put herself between him and the door, "Welcome to my room, human. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Not surprisingly, he was anything but. His eyes darted around the room as he searched for a way out, until he spotted the window across the room. The dagger was hidden up his sleeve but he was wary of her powers. She was, after all, Queen of the Vampires. He just had to bide his time until the perfect opportunity arose. His eyes eventually wandered over to the woman standing in front of him.

Her beauty was beyond mere words. Long, black hair ran down most of her body, hugging her mesmerizing curves. The black silk nightwear did little to hide what was underneath, and his mouth went dry as he checked her out. He felt his shorts tighten as he gazed upon her, and he turned away as he willed away the desire growing in his chest.

The vampire stepped to the side as the door opened, revealing what appeared to be a butler. He handed her a small flask before bowing and leaving without a word.

She gave him a smile, revealing two small fangs, "Now, before we move along here, what shall I call you?"

"Finn," he replied. The human clamped a hand over his mouth in disbelief.

_Dammit, why did I say that?_

"Very well, you may call me Marceline. Finn, I am not going to kill you. I merely require your assistance in a certain matter. All I need you to do is drink this and I will ensure your safety and freedom afterwards." The scout didn't reply. He eyed the flask with uncertainty and then glanced over at the window. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We can either do this the easy way-"

Finn sprinted towards the window and got ready to dive through it, but he let out a pained grunt as he was driven into the wall. The Vampire Queen had him pinned and the dagger had been ripped from his hand by the impact.

Despite his attempt at escaping, she didn't seem to be upset, "Ah, there's that defiance I've been looking for. Now, hold still." She forced the flask into his mouth and emptied it before covering his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

A weird sensation began to overcome the human, and he fell to the ground as his body reacted to the potion. His blood burned hot and his senses grew sharper as he slowly got up. Everything in the room became a random blur, everything except for Marceline the Vampire Queen. She glowed like a beacon in the darkness, and his heart raced away in his chest. He had an intense desire for the woman before him, his hunger for her seemingly insatiable. His voice of reasoning and logic was drowned out by the loud roar of his body, as it demanded that he take the vampire for himself.

Marceline could see the lust in his eyes as Stephan's potion took effect. She walked up to the human and pressed herself against him, rubbing her soft breasts against his toned chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in, locking lips with the sultry vampire. As their tongues danced, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her round ass, eliciting a pleased hum from the horny queen. Their kiss intensified and she slid her forked tongue into his mouth, the taste of blood sending shivers down her body. He turned in place and she found herself pinned to the wall as his hands glided up to her breasts, kneading them softly. She bit his lip as she did some touching of her own, a hand rubbing against the bulge that was now growing in his shorts. Finn pulled on her hair as he planted kisses down her neck, driven on by her soft moans of encouragement. She slipped out of her silk robe and exposed herself to the human, watching with amusement as he stared at her shapely breasts and slim body. They switched positions again with Finn caught between the wall and the object of his desire. Black, flowing hair filled his view as she turned her back to him and began grinding against him. He grew hungrier by the second as she rubbed herself against his bulge, and he reached around to cup her breasts, fingers gently squeezing her nipples. Marceline felt a hand slither down between her legs and she bit down on his arm as he began to stroke her warm honey pot, his fingers working with purpose. She moaned softly as he then began to sensually lick her neck, and the triple whammy was quickly driving her to the edge.

A surprised yelp passed her lips as the human picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down among the pillows. He tore off his shirt and gave her a sexy lick of the lips before spreading her legs. She laid her head back and let out a heavy breath as he began to lick her netherlips, the tip of his tongue swirling in rapid circles. Finn kept going as she buried a hand in his blond hair, giving tugs every time he hit a sweet spot. Her taste filled his mouth as he licked her folds with great enthusiasm, and he loved how she clamped her thighs around his head as he began to finger her as well. She clutched at the sheets as the mortal nibbled on her clit, sending waves of euphoria coursing through her body. The vampire began to grind against him, urging him on as he lapped up her juices. His tongue worked the two with skill as the vampire massaged her breasts, her climax fast approaching. The nimble muscle delved deeper inside of her, and it was enough to send her over the edge. He grasped her thighs as she squirmed, her erotic moans echoing in his ears. Her toes curled as he continued pleasing her through her climax, and she dug her nails into his scalp out of sheer ecstasy. It hurt, but the human didn't mind. His mind was focused solely on pleasing her and he took it as a compliment.

The Vampire Queen caught her breath as the young scout stood up, his toned muscles captivating to the eye. She sat up and began to unbutton his shorts while he kicked off his boots, both eager to get started with the main course. As his last articles of clothing fell to the floor, she gazed at the human's impressive body. Her eyes lingered on his erect member.

_Well, he's definitely got good genes._

Finn fell on the bed as Marceline pushed him over, a mischievous smile on her lips. She began to stroke his shaft at a slow pace, working it with both hands. He placed his hands behind his head and watched as she licked the tip with gentle affection, taking her time. Her forked tongue suddenly curled down his entire length and he groaned with pleasure as she took in the entirety of it into her mouth. He could feel her tongue squeeze his member as her head bobbed up and down in rapid movements.

"Oh man…"

Marceline smiled as she saw the result of her handiwork and she released him with a loud pop. She began to stroke him once again as she focused on the tip, the two forks on her tongue dancing across it. He bucked his hips, forcing more of his length into her mouth, and she responded to his request. His member once again disappeared into her mouth as she deep-throated, holding position for several seconds before coming back up for air. She felt a hand run through her hair as he guided her back down again, moving her at his own rhythm.

"Oh man that tongue…"

Finn could feel his piece as it throbbed inside of her warm mouth. She coiled her tongue around the base of the head again, this time stroking him vigorously. As she sucked on his tip, one hand massaged his staff while the other did the same with his balls. She did this with such intensity that he was on the verge of busting. The vampire slowed down and chuckled when the human gave out a disappointed sigh. Positioning herself closer to him, she placed his length between her breasts, and proceeded to massage him. As she squeezed his member, she once again began to lick the tip with the tips of her tongue, much to the young man's pleasure. Finn was once again nearing the edge but this time in even more heavenly splendor. He wrapped his hands in her smooth hair as he finished inside her mouth, letting out a satisfied grunt as his seed shot out in long ropes. The queen kept sucking on his member until it stopped pulsating, indicating that he was done. She could taste his seed and she was surprised that it tasted slightly of almonds. Swallowing his load, she suddenly realized that she had blown her chance at getting knocked up.

_Ah, shit. That's what I get for getting carried away. Who knows when he'll be ready to go again?_

She didn't notice that she was staring directly at his member and her eyebrows perked up when it began to rise again, so soon after release. Strong arms grasped her and she found herself beneath the human as he began to kiss her passionately. He pinned her arms above her head as their lips locked and she relished the idea of being dominated in bed. She was so used to being the ruling monarch that it bored her out of her skull. This human didn't care about her wealth or power; he was driven simply by lust. The thrill of dealing with such a primitive emotion without all the other strings attached drove her wild. He began kissing her down her neck and didn't stop until he reached her right breast. Finn began to suck on her nipple as he played with the other, listening to her soft sighs. He pulled on the nipple with his mouth and flicked it with his tongue before moving to the other one to do the same thing. As he did this, he placed his newly erect member against her honey pot, slowly rubbing it against her folds.

Hot spikes ran through her body as he teased her in the worst of ways, and she stared into his blue eyes, "You better stop messing with me, Finn."

Her beautiful red eyes lit up as he slipped the tip inside of her and then back out again. She bit her lip as he did this several times, going at an excruciatingly slow rhythm for the vampire. Finn suddenly grabbed her legs and spread them wide before sliding his whole member into her wet opening. She gasped but let out a satisfied moan as he began to thrust inside of her, his hips gyrating in a circular motion. Her nails dug into his back as his entire length rubbed against her walls, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine. She locked lips with the human again as she followed his movement, grinding in rhythm with his strokes. Their tongues clashed as they continued to have sex, her honey pot overflowing and providing no resistance to his powerful thrusts. Finn moved down to suck on her nipples once again as she began to rub her tender button, both partners sweating from the effort. The scout pulled out, much to her displeasure, and moved her to the edge of the bed. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he began to pound her mercilessly and without pause. She opened her mouth to let out a moan but the human never gave her the chance as each stroke robbed her of breath. He reached out to grasp her jiggling breasts and gave them a tight squeeze, sending more embers to the fire that was already consuming her body.

Her fingers turned white as she grasped at the covers around her, her audible moans filling the room as her body flared up, "O-Oh, Finn! Oooo yeah! R-Right there! Rig-"

She wasn't able to finish as the human picked her up and carried her over to the wall, pinning her against it. He braced his arms against the wall and she threw her legs over them, staring deeply into the eyes of the human who was so eagerly pleasuring her. Finn gave her a quick kiss before diving into her again, starting off slowly. With each new thrust, he went in deeper and faster. With her legs spread wide open, she was in perfect position for the full might of his assault. He plunged into her with quiet ferocity, his member sliding through her dainty folds with ease. Hot breaths escaped the vampire's lips as she leaned her head back against the wall, her hands caressing his upper body. As another wave of ecstasy washed over her, she drew her fangs before biting down on his shoulder, lapping up the small drops of nectar that streamed from the wound. He cringed from the pain but it only served to amplify his lust as it quickly turned into pleasure. The queen's nails no longer hurt as they clawed at his back, instead sending slivers of bliss rocketing through his body. Her walls tightened around his manhood as he continued to pump her, and he could once again feel himself drawing closer to his climax. He pulled out and shifted her slightly before going in once again and got instant results. She let out a loud moan as he slid back into her hot opening and he knew he had hit the jackpot. Her breasts bounced in his face as he pounded her with no mercy; sweat dripping down his muscular body.

She took quick breaths as their pelvises collided, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!" The queen brushed long strands of hair out of her face as he continued to rock her world, "You can't…seriously…be a human…right?"

Finn grinned before giving her a particularly hard thrust, "And proud to be one."

"Ooooh…I'm…almost…there!"

She tilted her head back as she climaxed, letting off a sensual moan befitting a queen of the night. Finn was also dragged over the edge as her walls clamped down around his member and she could feel as his hot seed poured into her in quick bursts. He let out a long breath that was silenced as she locked lips with the human, milking him for the last of his seed with her swaying hips.

He collapsed back on the bed with Marceline on top of him and she gave him a pat on the chest, "Not bad, for a human." She glanced over at the grandfather clock in her room and was shocked at what she saw.

_Two hours? Man this guy is a machine! What the heck did Stephan put in that potion?_

She felt his hands grab her breasts and start to softly massage them, his thumbs drawing circles on her small nipples. The vampire looked at him in amazement.

_He can't…he can't seriously want to go **again**?_

Something rather long began to rub against her pale thigh and she shook her head in disbelief.

_Well, I might as well get as much out of him as I can._

She began to rub his length against her wet honey pot before slipping it in. Finn took a moment to relax as she started to ride him, glad to have her doing the work this time around. The queen's sexual movements hypnotized him, her body undulating with erotic flair. She ran her hands through her hair as she rode him, her large bust calling out to him. He sat up and nibbled on her luscious breasts before burying his face between them. The vampire monarch grabbed a handful of his blond hair while he grabbed a handful of ass. Finn gave her cheeks a generous squeeze, generating a cute giggle from the vampire. She pushed him back down and gave him a sultry smile before getting up in a crouching position. The young human moaned as she bounced on him, the loud claps of every impact filling the room. He began to buck his hips in tune with her and she let out her own moan as he delved deep inside of her with every thrust. She ran her fingers across his developed chest, her nails lightly scratching him. Finn pinched her thighs as she increased her tempo, riding him without pause. Her soft mound continued to glide across his member with ease, sending small tendrils of electricity racing through his body. Tired, she settled back down on top of him but turned around, getting into reverse cowgirl position. Finn gazed at her voluptuous ass as it jiggled before him, and he gave it a firm slap.

"Ah, do that again."

He repeated the motion several times, each one drawing a sharp release of breath from the beautiful woman. Her ass was driving him crazy and he quickly straightened up, surprising the vampire. She found herself on all fours as he positioned himself behind her and she glanced back, his eyes full of lust. Being the gentleman that he was, he handed her a plush pillow to rest her head on before ramming her slick entrance from behind. Grabbing her waist, he raised her bottom slightly higher for better penetration and continued pumping her full of his member. Marceline buried her face in the pillow as she let loose wails of pleasure, her hot sex dripping wet at this point. Finn couldn't help but stare at her cheeks every time they slapped against his pelvis, rippling from the impact. He gave them a few more smacks, once again drawing heavy sighs from his partner. The queen felt lightning flash through her body as he hit her sweet spot over and over in rapid succession. Her head was drawn back as he grabbed a handful of her hair, shooting pleasure signals down her body once again.

"Oh, Finn! Fuck the shit out of me!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He let go of her hair and grasped both of her arms as he pulled her back and into him. Encouraged by her words, he plunged into her relentlessly as he cupped her breasts. She reached back to grasp his blond hair as she bounced on top of him, squirming in place as he kissed the sensitive crook in her neck. A tight ball formed near her pelvis and she knew she was nearing her limit.

She pulled on his hair with fierce determination. "Give it…to me…Finn! Don't stop! Uhhh…"

He nibbled on her earlobe as he kept at it, listening to the vampire as her steady moans raised in pitch with each passing moment. She melted in his arms as the dam burst inside of her, coating his member in her hot juices. Her mind seemed to short-circuit from the pleasure overload and she went blank for a few moments while Finn still pumped with purpose. Regaining her senses, she let out a squeak as she was shoved forward into the plush pillow below. The human's blood was boiling and he was ready to drop his load any second now, and he had her in just the right position. Her ass high in the air and her face planted in the pillow, he stuffed her full of his length until he couldn't hold it in any longer. With a loud grunt, he filled her up to the brim with his hot seed, thrusting into her until he was completely drained. With one final thrust, he pulled out his exhausted member and collapsed on the bed, chest heaving.

Marceline crawled up next to him and cuddled with the human, "Please tell me you're done, Finn. I don't know," she paused as she rubbed her sore opening, "if I can go any longer." She glanced up at him when he didn't respond and realized that he was already passed out. Her own eyelids were starting to weigh heavy on her and she snuck a peek at the clock before she too, fell asleep.

_Four hours? That is definitely one hell of a potion!_

The soft chimes of the grandfather clock awoke her from her slumber. She let out a long yawn as she stretched in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Flipping over to her side, she noticed the lack of a certain human. Although she knew he would take his first chance at escaping, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He was the first real source of excitement that she's had in a long time and she was sad to see it go. She sat up and realized that she had been tucked into bed, the covers drawn up past her. A small smile spread across her lips as she stood up, making her way to the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of a letter pinned underneath a red dagger on the bedside table. Pulling the weapon free, she opened the letter to read what was inside.

_You were true to your word, Marceline. I'm sure you got what you wanted out of it so consider us even._

She folded the note back up and placed it back upon the table. Her robe was hung up on the coat rack and she slipped it on, turning at the sound of a light knock on her door. "Stephan, is that you?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Come on in."

The pale butler stepped inside with a fresh set of clothes, setting them down on the bed. "Breakfast will be ready soon, your highness."

"Thank you, Stephan."

"Of course."

She stopped him before he slipped out the door, "That potion you mixed up last night worked wonders. About four hours of it, to be exact. Well done."

Stephan looked away before answering, "Actually, that potion only lasts about an hour. After that, the subject returns back to normal."

Marceline was stunned, "Oh…"

Stephan left, leaving her to her thoughts.

_Finn, you are quite the interesting individual._

A slight draft from the window caught her attention and she walked over. It was open, and through it she spotted golden rays of sunshine as they filtered through the clouds. She looked out at her estate, a bright smile adorning her face.

_Interesting indeed…_

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a lemon story! I wanted to get some practice before trying again so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well you asked for a second chapter and here it is. Enjoy! **

* * *

_How the hell did I get out of that alive?_

Finn carefully walked through the forest as he made his way back to base. It had been almost a whole day since his encounter with Marceline and he still couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. Things had gone from good, to bad, to worse, to hitting rock bottom, and then all of a sudden he was rocking the bed with the freaking Vampire Queen, of all people. He couldn't believe he had made it out of there at all with nothing but a few bruises and a couple of love bites. Rubbing a particular bite on his shoulder, he glanced up and spotted three little pixies as they watched him from the safety of the trees above. They had been following him since he had first stepped into the forest and no matter how far he went they kept on him, even when he circled his tracks to make sure no one was tailing him. He reached for his dagger but quickly remembered that he had left it at the queen's mansion.

_Ah, it'll be okay. They can't do much to me anyways._

He looked up at the setting sun and calculated that he had an hour or two of daylight left.

_Besides, they're not the ones I should be worried about…_

He was traveling through dangerous territory and it would only get worse when the sun went down. It wasn't called Widow's Forest for nothing. Many an adventurer lost their life to this dark forest but the plentiful dungeons and caves filled with priceless treasures lured them like moths to a flame. Those that did make it out alive would come back loaded with gold, jewels and tales of bravery and valor, thus attracting more sheep to the slaughter. The human had no such interest in loot or fine products, he had but one sole motivator, and it was worth more to him than any treasure in the world. As he carried on, it became harder and harder to see as night took the reigns, and he soon had trouble seeing his own hands in front of him. Clinging to anything within reach, his eyes were drawn to three sources of light that fast approached him. He reached down and grabbed a heavy branch in case he had to defend himself, but soon realized that it was the same pixies from before. They flew around him and tugged on his sleeves, indicating that he should follow. With no other source of light around, he had no other choice but to comply.

As one took the lead, the other two took a seat on opposite shoulders, studying him intently. He gave them an awkward smile that drew a giggle from the two little ladies, and he hurried as he kept pace with the other in front. Eventually they arrived at a small clearing and the pixies flew off over the treetops with haste, stranding the scout.

_Well, this is just great. Now I have no idea where I am and I only have a stick. Damn pixies were probably just screwing with me._

A rustle in the bushes drew his attention and he crouched as he listened for the noise again, trying to pinpoint its location.

_Or they were leading me into a trap…_

Two blue eyes appeared in the bushes to his right accompanied by a loud snarl. Finn watched as a Lumiwolf stepped out from the foliage, its body glowing with blue streaks of light. The beast was large, reaching up to his waist in height and probably weighing as much as him. It was a killing machine, and it was staring straight at him. Finn squeezed the branch in his right hand as he waited for the thing to come howling for his neck. He didn't have to wait long. It charged straight at him and the human knew it was pointless to run so he waited for it to get close before smashing his stick into its snout. The wolf whined as it backed away but it didn't leave, instead circling him with deadly intent. His weapon broken and useless, the young man threw it at his attacker in a desperate attempt to drive it off, but the creature easily dodged the projectile and lunged at him, throwing them both to the ground. Finn clamped its snout shut before it could tear into his neck but he was quickly losing his grip as it began to thrash wildly. With one final shake, the wolf freed itself and snapped at the human, its jaws missing his throat by an inch. Finn punched the wolf but it was relentless, never stopping to give him the opening he needed to escape. The scout screamed as it caught his left arm in its jaws, fangs tearing into his flesh. Finn looked up in shock as the Lumiwolf was suddenly ripped off of him and cast high into the air. It flailed as vines wrapped around its front and back legs and blood showered down on the human as it was torn in half. Each half landed with a loud thud and he sat up slowly as he checked his surroundings.

_Out of the pan…_

A bright light blinded him and he rubbed his eyes as white spots filled his vision.

_…and into the fire._

He began to crawl away from the light, grabbing a rock as he went. The light drew closer and he turned, throwing it at the unknown assailant. It was smacked out of the air as a vine intercepted it and he scrambled up, sprinting for the cover of the forest. A vine curled around his ankle and he landed with a grunt as he was dragged towards the figure behind him. He dug his fingers into the ground in a futile attempt to slow himself down and he turned around to meet this new threat.

A long sigh of relief passed his lips when he realized who it was and he gave her a grin, "Huntress! Am I glad to see you!"

The wood nymph shook her head before releasing his ankle. As usual, she made no attempt at conversation and abruptly turned as she began to make her way back into the forest. He got up to follow her and watched as the three pixies he had seen earlier descended towards the wizard. She reached into her sack and produced three large candies, one for each. They chattered happily as they claimed their reward and zipped back into the forest without a trace. She turned her attention back to him as she checked his wound, producing the necessary herbs to treat the injury. With expert care, she tended and bandaged the wound, giving him a small root to chew on for the pain.

Finn gave her a big smile, "Thanks, Hun."

The wood nymph rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname he had given her and pointed toward the forest. He nodded and followed her as she led him down the path that she had used to find him. Her small cloak swished about as she weaved between trees and bushes with the human keeping pace right behind her.

A white ball of light guided them as they made progress, the young scout spotting several landmarks he had used to find his way to the mansion. The lack of noise was bothering him, "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" She turned and simply looked at him, her bright green eyes telling him all he needed to know. "Ah, figures that she would send you. You'd think that she would have a little more faith in me after all the missions I've completed." Huntress shrugged and kept walking, once again leaving them in silence.

In the two years since he had met her, she has never spoken a word to him. At first he thought that he had done something to offend her, but he soon realized that she just didn't like to talk. Either that, or she was mute. He always made sure to do enough talking for the both of them though, much to her annoyance. Finn only did it to mess with her but he didn't mind searching her beautiful eyes for her silent responses. The hood and scarf combination she typically wore covered most of her face, revealing only a small patch of grass hair and the little antlers that sprouted from her head. He has yet to see her mouth or lips, but the rest of her body was open to view, thanks to the tight outfit she preferred to wear underneath her cloak. She keeps mostly to herself, and the only times he has seen her with anybody was with himself. Even though she was short, he knew better than to get on her bad side. Her control over plants and earth magic made her a formidable opponent for those foolish enough to attack her.

They reached the outskirts of the forest and he spotted a large eagle that was sitting on top of a flat rock, preening its feathers. The duo approached and Finn rubbed its smooth beak, "Looks like we're riding in style."

As Huntress began to climb the harness, the eagle suddenly stood up, throwing her off balance. Her foot slipped and she fell, but the ever-attentive human caught her, bridal style. "I got you." She squirmed around until he put her down and she gave him a light shove as she climbed back up again, strapping herself in. He soon followed her up and strapped himself in as well, "You're welcome…"

He held on as the noble creature took off into the sky, its massive wings stirring up clouds of dust in its wake. They shot through the air at high speeds, and within twenty minutes they could see large castle walls ahead. Huntress guided the eagle to one of the landing pads near the palace and they jumped off as an eagle keeper came out to meet them. Finn watched as she disappeared into a hallway and he began to make his way to the throne room to deliver his report. He smoothed out his shirt and shorts as best he could before presenting himself to the guards outside the door.

"Halt. What business do you have with the princess?"

"Come on dude, really? Do we have to do this every time?"

The guard's voice dropped to a whisper, "Sorry, man. You know how strict she is when it comes to following orders and stuff."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. Sucks that you have to deal with this everyday."

The other guard scoffed, "Better than fighting vamps on the frontlines."

"Well I'm here to deliver a report requested by the princess herself."

The guards stepped to the side, "Alright, she's inside. She's been in a pretty good mood actually. Its probably because her soon-to-be man is in town."

Finn nodded, "Should make things easier, then."

He stepped into the large room and made his way to the podium where her highness was seated. She spotted him and quickly dismissed the advisors surrounding her throne before turning back to him. "Hello, Finn. Have you come back with good news?"

The young scout bowed before answering Princess Bonnibel, "Yes, your highness."

She gave him a pleased smile, "Wonderful. Most wonderful."

The princess stood up, giving him a good look at her. Her chestnut hair came down her shoulders in magnificent curls and they matched perfectly with her light brown eyes. She was wearing her usual pink dress and emerald jewelry, and they sparkled as she walked up to him.

"So, where is she?"

"At the moment, she is located south of Widow's Forest in a large estate but I don't know how long she'll be there."

"You were detected?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Unfortunate, but I'm glad that you made it out okay."

"Thank you."

She walked back up to her throne. "We might finally be able to end this war once and for all." She looked up at the large paintings of previous kings passed, "My father and grandfather spent their whole lives waiting for such an opportunity. I shall not let it slip through my fingers." The princess motioned to her personal guard, "Phoebe, please have Finn draw you a map to her location and then bring it back to me immediately."

The loyal guard stepped forth before kneeling, "Yes, your majesty."

The armored guard walked briskly toward the scout and together they left the room. As they turned a corner on their way to his quarters, she purposely bumped into him, "Phoebe, give it a rest already." The woman had a habit of "challenging his worth", as she like to put it.

She locked eyes with the young man, "It sure took you long enough to find the queen."

"Well sorry I missed the big sign pointing towards her house."

Her twin swords bounced as she continued on her way, "You tend to miss a lot of things, don't you?"

Finn scowled.

_I bet I won't miss when I give you a swift kick in the-_

"Hurry up."

He moved into a jog as he caught up to her, "How can you move so fast with all that armor?"

She brushed a strand of long, red hair out of her face, "Its called strength and discipline. You should try it sometime."

"I'll have to pass on that. Its not really my style."

Phoebe shook her head, "I still don't understand how **_you_** are considered the best swordsman in the kingdom."

Finn smirked, "Its called skill. You should try it sometime."

She reached for one of her swords, "Is that a challenge?"

He sighed, "Everything is a damn challenge to you..."

Ever since they had met at the kingdom's sword fighting tournament three years ago, she has always been looking for a chance to prove that she was better than him. She was still sore over her loss to him at the finals and in turn devoted herself to becoming the better swordsman/woman. They were both roughly at the age of twenty, and they both had troubling pasts, which was probably why they got along as they did. There were rumors that she was once a princess of a large kingdom in the Eastern Isles that had been destroyed by a vicious dragon. Nicknamed the 'Fire Kingdom' after the attack, it had been a land of tradition and honor, placing ability in battle above anything else. It showed. She was one of the most skilled fighters in the entire kingdom. Being the sole survivor must have been hard for her, but she trained daily to rise to the position of personal guard for her highness. She always berated him for not practicing enough and slacking off most of the time, not realizing that he did most of his training out in the field.

They walked into his room and the first thing Finn did was kick his boots off. As he dug through one of his drawers for a blank scroll, she checked out the few possessions he had. It was a decent size room with a large bed and a couple drawers for his clothes. He had very little in terms of personal items lying around, since he was often out on missions for days on end, and she spotted the small rabbit doll perched upon a cabinet. She had seen it before but had never bothered to ask him about it, knowing that if he cared little about material possessions, whatever he **_did_** keep around must have been of great significance to him.

The guard searched for his prized weapon along the walls but found nothing, "What happened to your Demon Blood sword?"

He was busy spreading out a scroll across a small table, "I'm having it modified at the moment. It should actually be coming in today," he looked out the window into the night sky, "or tomorrow, more like it."

"Oh…"

Finn scribbled furiously as he drew the map, making sure the landmarks and paths were clearly marked out. After several minutes, he handed her the finished product, "There you go."

She snatched it out of his hand before looking it over, "It's a few days march away, at least for the infantry."

"I made sure to highlight the paths they should take to avoid venturing too far into Widow's Forest, hence the extra travel time."

"I just can't believe that she was so close to us all this time." Phoebe readjusted the section of plate armor around her chest and he couldn't resist trying to sneak a peek, "Your eyes are already blue. Would you like them to be black as well?"

He took the hint and looked away, "Well where better to hide than right in front of your enemy?"

She scanned the map one more time before rolling it up, "I'll get this to the princess. We can finally make some **_real_** progress now."

The guard made a move to leave but he stopped her, "Wait, is it true that Prince Bubba is in town?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, he arrived about a few days ago."

Finn whistled, "So the wedding is really happening?"

"Of course it is. It's crucial that it happens. Once we are allied with Westeria, our combined armies will be able to launch an actual offensive."

"Well I guess she doesn't have much of a choice then, does she?"

"Neither of them does. This war is slowly driving us into the ground. It's a good thing they both like each other, though. At least it won't be so forced between them."

Phoebe was immune to most of his jabs, both physical and verbal, but he knew her weakness, and it was her lack of womanly charms. That's not to say she wasn't pretty, as he personally thought that she was gorgeous, but she had trouble relating to the other fair ladies that took residence in the castle. She was more warrior than lady, and it was apparent. He had accidentally walked in on her while she was showering, and he had gotten the chance to see her tanned, athletic body for the measly price of a broken nose. She was toned and shapely at the same time, but with all that armor she wore, he never would have guessed it. The thing he found most peculiar, however, was the dragon tattoo that ran down her back. He had questioned her the day after, and had received no answer besides a punch to the gut.

Finn held back the smirk that was threatening to come out, "So, with the princess getting hitched, what about you?"

She fixed him with a glare, "What **_about_** me?"

"Maybe Prince Bubba has a nice personal guard you can meet as well."

"My personal life is none of your business! Besides, my life is the princess' and a husband will just get in the way."

Finn gave her a wink, "Aw, don't worry. You'll always have me."

Phoebe blushed, "As if I would stoop so low."

"Ouch."

She marched out of his room, her red hair whipping about, and he let out a deep sigh as he pulled out another scroll.

_I'm not done yet…_

He drew the map once again and rolled it up before tucking it behind a drawer. Locking the door, he flopped into bed and fell asleep within minutes, dreaming of a particular night with a particular queen.

* * *

He awoke to loud knocking on his door, and he wiped his tired eyes as he rose from bed. Muttering a few obscenities as he unlocked it, he was instantly happy with what he saw. Beemo was standing just outside, his Demon sword in hand, "Hey, Beemo. Is it finished?"

The blacksmith smiled, "Yep. I reinforced the handle, just like you asked, and I took the liberty of crafting a better sheath for your back so you can pull it faster compared to your old one."

"Awesome! So how much do I owe you?"

"I won't charge you this time, but how about you collect me some Silver Worms next time you're out on a mission?"

"Yeah man, no probs."

"Cool, see you later."

Finn hefted his blade, pleased with the new grip on his weapon. He slipped it into the sheath and began getting dressed for the trip to come. A heavy weight pressed into his stomach at the thought of today's destination and meeting, but he had no choice in the matter. Something important to him was at stake, and he couldn't fail, not now. After strapping the sword to his back, replacing the old bandages on his arm, and slipping the scroll into his pocket, he made his way into the kitchen for some breakfast. He walked out of the kingdom, his belly full of bread and meat, and began his lengthy journey. By the time he made it, the sun was already falling from its highest point.

_Half a day's walk here, and then half a day's back. You think this bastard would have chosen somewhere closer for these damn 'meetings'._

Finn drew his sword as he approached the rendezvous point, a small clearing underneath a massive Weeping Willow tree. He checked his surroundings for any hidden traps or ambushes, before spotting a woman sitting high in the tree.

The human watched as she jumped down, a fiendish smile on her lips, "Mmm, if it isn't my favorite little morsel."

Finn lowered his sword but didn't sheath it, "Better not try anything funny again, Maxine."

The succubus purred seductively, "Aw, just let me have a taste. I promise I won't take too much of your life force."

Dark skinned with curled horns protruding from her head and a body that could rival even that of a goddess, she was the personification of the word "lust". He knew taking a bite of her offered cookie would leave him entranced beyond saving, "No, thanks. I prefer to keep my free will."

She gave out a disappointed sigh, "You're no fun. Very well, to business then."

A portal opened to her left and he took a cautious step through, checking his flanks. He felt a hand grab his ass and he turned in time to see Maxine smile, a lust for him in her eyes.

_Damn succubus…_

He opened a gap between them as he walked up to the large iron gates that separated him from the object of his innermost hate. His blood began to heat up as they slowly opened, giving him passage to the mansion ahead. It was smaller than Marceline's but it was still huge by regular standards. The human waited at the doors for the succubus and followed behind her as she stepped inside. His grip tightened around his sword as he caught the eyes of the vampire guards standing at attention ahead of him. Split into two lines, they flanked the owner of the mansion as he walked toward the human.

An arrogant smile was plastered across the vampire's face as he eyed the scout, "So glad you could make it, Finn. I trust Maxine behaved herself?"

The devious succubus strolled up to the count, "Oh, you should have seen how he tried to ravage me!"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Maxine." He turned to the count, "You know why I'm here."

The vampire shifted beneath the large cloak he was wearing, "Then I trust you have the payment with you?"

He drew the map from his pocket, "First, I need to see that she's okay."

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not how it works. Hand me the map and then you get what you came for."

Finn's brows furrowed, "And how do I know that you won't just back out as soon as you get it?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

The young human couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut and if there was one thing he trusted, it was his instincts.

_But you don't have much of a choice, do you? It's either give him the map or risk losing her…_

"Fine."

He handed the scroll to Maxine and she in turn showed it to the count. "Well done, Finn. This will do **_nicely_**. Now I can finally reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

"Okay, you got your stupid map, now where is she?"

The vampire snapped his fingers and a figure came out led by a guard. He walked next to them and reached out as he ripped off the shawl that was covering the young woman underneath, "There."

Finn stared at the girl, the same blue eyes staring back, "Fionna!"

"Finn!"

He began making his way toward her but was cut off by several guards before he could get any closer, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well you did get me the map, but there's no guarantee that she'll be there when I arrive. Until I have her head, your sister will be staying with me. Think of it as insurance on my part."

Finn began to fume, "Marshall Lee, you son of a bitch!"

The vampire sneered, pulling on the chain that was wrapped around her neck, "Careful, you wouldn't want anything happening to your precious sister now, would you?"

"If you value having your head still attached to your neck you'll let her go, **_now_**!"

"You'll get a message once it's done, one way or another." Marshall turned to the succubus beside him, "Maxine, please show him the door."

"Certainly."

Finn felt a small tug and he glanced back, spotting a portal as it opened behind him. He began to get pulled into it and his eyes shot toward his sister, "Fionna! Fionna, I'll get you out, I swear!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "I know you will, Finn!"

He tried to drive his sword into the floor but the blade slipped on the elegant tile. Finn locked eyes with the vampire, his heart full of anger and hatred for the dark creature, "This isn't over, Marshall!"

The vampire gave him a final wave goodbye as he was sucked through the portal, and he landed in the grass with a hard thud. Wind rustled the branches of the Weeping Willow above as he lay on the ground, close to the brink of tears. His sister had been within walking distance, and once again she had been ripped from his grasp. The fire in his belly threatened to consume him and he made no attempt to stop it. He yelled his heart out as he drove his sword into the tree over and over again until his hands went numb. Collapsing on his knees, he didn't bother wiping the hot tears as they ran down his face.

_I'm sorry, Fionna. I let you down again, didn't I? Mom would be so disappointed…_

After several minutes, his heart calmed enough that he was able to force himself up to make the trip back. Long hours passed before he made it back to the kingdom, and he went straight to his room, skipping dinner. He locked the door and placed his head against it, not sure of what to do anymore. A soft flutter grabbed his attention and he turned around. He immediately drew his sword as a bat flew around his room, and he figured that Marshall had finally decided to get rid of him. The animal transformed and he felt his heart leap, for various reasons. One, it wasn't an assassin. Two, it meant he was going to live to draw breath another day. Three, it was none other than the Vampire Queen herself, Marceline.

Wearing a tight red dress revealing all of her curves, she sauntered up to the human, "That is quite the mighty weapon. If I hadn't already seen you naked before, I might have thought that you were overcompensating for something."

Finn took a few steps back as she got closer, his weapon still raised high, "What do you want, Marceline?"

"Oh, I thought I would stop by to see how you were doing."

He was still tense after what happened earlier, "Stay back."

She smiled before placing a finger on the tip of his sword, lowering it, "Is that how you greet the person who spared your life?"

Finn was in no mood for games, "Dammit, I said stay back!"

Her eyes narrowed and she ripped the sword from his grasp before pinning him to the wall, "Look, I know about your sister and I came here to help, but if you're going to be an ungrateful jerk, then I'll just go ahead and leave."

His eyes widened, "H-How do you know about Fionna?"

"I've got my sources."

"Then you know what that traitorous bastard did…"

She saw the pain and anger brewing in his eyes and she slowly lowered him down, "Yeah."

Finn bent over to pick up his sword but made no attempt to wield it again. He sheathed it and placed it in the corner before falling back on his bed, covering his face with both hands. The queen studied the human and was thrown off by what she saw. A few nights ago, he had been a whirlwind of fire, power and lust. The man before her tonight looked sad and defeated, like a warrior who was told he could no longer fight. She spotted the small rabbit doll on the cabinet next to her.

_She must really be important to him._

Ever since that night, he was all she could think about. His dominating performance had filled her mind and kept her up at night, her body craving his touch. She took a seat next to him, knowing that she would have to draw out the confident man she had suddenly grown so fond of, lest he be buried beneath a mountain of despair, "Finn, look at me."

His blue eyes looked up at her as she ran a hand through his blond hair, "What..."

"She's not gone yet. There's still time."

He closed his eyes, "Who knows what he has been doing to her this whole time?"

"As far as my sources know, nothing too harsh."

Finn sat up, fists clenched, "I'm going to **_kill_** him!"

She crawled up behind him and began to massage his shoulders, surprised at the amount of tension he had built up, "Well we both agree that he needs to die. However, we can't just go in head-first, can we?"

He let out a sigh as her fingers worked magic, "No, not with my sister still there."

"What if I said that I could free her?"

She stiffened at the cold sound of his voice, "Don't toy with me, vampire. I've already been lied to once."

Marceline continued massaging him, choosing her words carefully, "My people could rescue her, but it'll come with a price."

Finn was tired of all these deals. "You won't get anything out of me until I have Fionna."

"Is she worth it?"

"She's my **_sister_**."

"So then you'll accept my offer?"

"Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice. What will I have to do?"

The Vampire Queen pressed into him, her breasts brushing against his back, "I'll let you know when the time comes."

"Well just fuck me now then…"

Marceline hummed in his ear, "Mmm, now **_that_** I can do."

Finn felt his loins warm up at the sound of her voice but he quickly realized something, "Wait a minute. If you know about Fionna, then you know that I gave Marshall the location to your estate, so then why the hell are you helping me?"

"We have common interests and we can help each other out. As for the map, it won't do him any good if my plan works out."

The fire from earlier reignited in his belly, "As long as I get to drive my sword into that bastard's heart and save Fionna at the end of it."

She could almost taste his fury as she planted kisses across his neck, "**_There's_** the man I've been looking for."

Her cool lips eventually made their way to his and they locked lips as Finn turned around to face her. He laid back and brought her down on top of him as their tongues entwined between their mouths. Running his hands across the small of her back, she buried her hands in his blond hair, enjoying its silky texture. His fingers clutched the bottom of her dress and began pulling up, and she broke the kiss to help him out. Her red dress fell to the floor, revealing a matching set of lace bra and panties. She gave him a wink as she grabbed his hands and placed them against her tender breasts, biting her lip as he began to knead them softly. The vampire undid her bra and tossed it aside, letting out a small sigh as he began to squeeze her nipples along with her breasts. She could feel as his member began to grow in his shorts and she rubbed her mound against it, stirring the human even more. He pulled her down and kissed her again before flipping positions, this time taking the top. His body still burning with pent up anger, he stripped off his clothes before pouncing on the seductive vampire.

Finn captured a nipple between his lips and gave it a light tug, his tongue licking away in small circles. As he did this, he reached down and stroked her warm opening through the top of her panties, noticing that the article of clothing was already thoroughly wet. He kissed his way up into the sensitive area of her neck and moved his hand underneath her underwear to reach her honey pot, his fingers sliding deep inside of her. She let out a heavy breath as he quickened his pace, and she caught his member in her own hand as she matched his rhythm. They kissed passionately and he cringed slightly as she bit into his lip with one of her fangs, the taste of his blood only increasing her desire. She slid her tongue into his mouth for another taste and was pleasantly surprised when he began to suck on the forked tips.

His fingers were working her into a frenzy and she pushed up on his chest to gaze into his eyes, "Slip'em off, baby." He grinned and began to pull off her panties, the woman lifting her slim waist to help. Finn made a move to climb back on top of her but she waved a finger, "Not yet."

The scout let out a surprised breath as the world turned upside down and he suddenly found himself beneath the Vampire Queen. She turned and presented her rich honey pot to the human, letting out a quick moan as he quickly accepted it. As his tongue licked her delicate folds, she did some licking of her own. Her flexible muscle wrapped around his shaft and squeezed tight while her lips caressed the tip. Finn could feel her cold lips press against his burning member and it felt as good as a cool drink of water on a hot summer day. His fingers once again worked her wet opening as his tongue traveled to her most sensitive area, and he felt a sense pride when he heard her gasp. He played with her button and it sent shivers through her body, causing her to tightly squeeze his length. She took in his whole member and stroked it between her breasts, the human relishing the softness of her chest. Her head bobbed with purpose as she sucked his pole from top to bottom before releasing him with a wet pop. Working him with two hands, she gripped him tightly as his tongue brushed up against her sweet spot, and he noticed her reaction. He concentrated on this new area and the Vampire Queen soon found herself teetering near the edge. She leaned back and pressed herself into him, encouraging him to delve deeper. Finn spread her lips and swabbed his tongue inside of her, working it in long strokes. She dug her nails into his thighs as she climaxed, arching her back as he continued to lap up her juices. With a satisfied moan, she came down from her high and turned to give him a gorgeous smile.

She saw the look on his face, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you."

Her mouth closed around his length with increased enthusiasm as she simultaneously stroked him. Marceline focused all her attention on the tip as she wrapped her forked tongue around it and gave it generous kisses. With her hands working him vigorously and her mouth performing at its best, he reached his breaking point. Anticipating his release, she deep-throated and felt his hot seed as it slid down her throat in long bursts. She held steady and pumped his length until no more came out before coming back up for air.

She kept rubbing his staff to get it ready for round two, "So how was that, Finn?"

He let out a heavy breath, "Simply amazing."

Her lips curled up into a fantastic smile, "There's more where that came from."

The human picked her up and kissed her as he made his way over to a chair, "Oh, I know."

He sat down and she placed herself on top of his lap, facing him. Their lips met with renewed intensity and his hands traveled across her body. His fingertips grazed her and she got goosebumps as he ran a finger gently down her spine. Kneading her breasts with care, he teased her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, much to the vampire's delight. She ground her honey pot against his member, coating it in her natural lubrication in preparation for what was to come. Finn wanted to slide into her badly but whenever he made a move she would brush his hand aside. The meticulous vampire knew what she was doing and eventually his pent up anger got the best of him. With a swift move he picked her up and slammed himself into her, his length easily sliding up into her core.

"Uhhh…Finn…"

He grabbed a handful of ass as she started to gyrate her hips in smooth motions, her breasts dancing in front of him. He showed each nipple some love as he suckled them in equal amounts while giving her cheeks a tight squeeze every time her walls brushed against his member. Her long legs reached the floor below and she grasped his powerful shoulders as she began to bounce on top of him, the sound of their lovemaking ringing in their ears. Marceline placed her forehead against his and stared deeply into his frosty eyes as their hips bucked in unison.

Despite his mortal birth, she found herself completely infatuated with the curious being. He wasn't a king or a demigod or even a lord, but the fact that he was neither of these only drew her closer to him as she longed to meet the man behind the blue eyes. Not to mention his skills in the sack. Despite what they were doing right now, she couldn't help but blush as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. She was dumbfounded as to why such a simple gesture was driving her heart crazy but she savored the moment as she locked lips with him in lovely ecstasy. Dismounting him, she quickly turned around and presented her shapely bottom to him as she guided his manhood back into her entrance. With a gentle moan, she once again felt him slide into her with ease. She leaned forward and used his knees for support as she bounced her ass on top of him with loud claps. Finn gave her cheeks a smack before leaning back into the chair, his head spinning from the sheer amount of pleasure. Marceline bit her lip as every descent drove his member deep inside of her, sending shockwaves through her nervous system. Finn grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and a breast in the other before giving each one a respective tug and squeeze, drawing lustful sighs from the queen. Her legs began to grow weak as she felt an orgasm on its way, but was interrupted as Finn got up from the chair.

He picked her up and moved around the chair, placing her down behind it. Realizing what he wanted, she bent over and supported herself on the chair, leaving herself fully open to him. Finn let out a heated breath as her hot honey pot closed around his member.

"Oh fuck…"

He began to pump and her jiggling cheeks only made him go faster. It soon became a challenge to see how fast he could make them shake, and Marceline was glad to be a part of it. His staff slid through her in long strides and she toyed with her sensitive button as he continued to hit her sweet spot with increasing frequency. He released his anger upon the vampire, showing her no mercy as he pounded her fiercely. Her round breasts melted in his hands as he squeezed them tightly, eliciting small gasps from the vampire. She took deep breaths as he drove into her like a machine gone wild. His strong hands clamped down on her waist as he began to near the edge, and she opened her legs wider to give him more room to work with.

To her surprise, he picked her up again and laid her across his bed, and she took a second to feel the soft furs that made up his covers. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and she knew what was coming.

"Give me everything you got."

His eyes full of lust, he threw her legs over his shoulders and rubbed his tip against her netherlips before plunging into her again. Her juices coated his member as he hungrily entered her over and over again, his blood coursing hot. The vampire massaged her breasts as the furs caressed her back and as the human fulfilled her erotic fantasies. The bed shook as the duo made love with no restraint, their moans filling the room and catching the ears of those who passed by his room.

Phoebe made her way to his quarters to ask about a specific path when she heard weird noises filtering through his door. Curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against it, listening to what was inside. She caught the low sound of a manly groan and quickly backed away before her face got any redder.

_Is he freaking jerking it in there?_

She held her ribs and forced her mouth shut before a laugh could escape her lips. The guard walked away, deciding that it would be best to visit him when he was done with his 'business'.

Marceline let out a moan as he gave her a particularly hard thrust and her nails tore into the sheets as a wave of burning euphoria flashed through her body. Finn licked his thumb and reached down to play with her clit and that was the last push she needed. A heavy breath escaped her lips as she climaxed, her whole body shaking from the sudden release of endorphins into her system. Finn leaned down and kissed her as she finally fell from Cloud Nine, her hands running through his soft hair.

"Oh Finn…that was **_amazing_**."

Finn smiled before giving her another kiss, "Thanks, but I'm not quite done yet."

She raised an eyebrow before spreading her legs wide for the young man, "Fill me up then, babe." Finn slid his member across her dripping honey pot and she let out a seductive sigh, "Mmm, Finn. You're gonna get me all worked up again."

He flashed her a mischievous smile, "Maybe that's what I want."

She tilted her head back as he took his time sliding into her, taking agonizingly long seconds.

_Where did this stamina come from all of a sudden?_

The Vampire Queen wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed him into her, "Better finish what you start, mortal."

Finn began thrusting into her and she quickly spread her legs open again as he reared back for powerful strokes. Even though he was trying to pound her pelvis into dust, he took the time to run a gentle hand down her smooth cheek. She took it and planted a small kiss on his palm before bringing it down to her chest. He squeezed her left breast and she squirmed when he began to pinch her nipple, sending sharp pleasure signals across her chest. Finn groaned as her walls clamped around his member and he reached down to wet his fingers before playing with her button again. Marceline was shocked to find herself already on the verge of slipping and she could tell that her partner would be quick to join her as his thrusts grew even more forceful by the second. She decided that she wanted him to finish in the best way possible so she stopped him and flipped over, putting herself on all fours for the human. He gave her bountiful bottom a slap before continuing his relentless assault, and she took up the task of fingering herself as he neared release. With a heavy groan, he shot his seed into her in long ropes as she also went over, her warm opening pulsating around his length as she finished. Both lovers let out a sigh as they slumped on the bed, a tangled mess of hair, sweat and lust. As they caught their breaths, the vampire slithered up to the human and wrapped herself around him, noting the difference in body temperature between them.

Finn ran a hand through his blond hair, "Can I ask you something?"

She glanced at him, her red eyes locking with his, "Sure."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Finn motioned toward their entwined bodies, "I mean **_this_**."

Marceline got up and began to collect her clothes, "Like I said, we have common interests."

"Yeah, well I'm starting to wonder what those might be."

The vampire stuck her tongue out, "Too late, you already accepted my offer."

Finn straightened up and leaned against the headboard, sweat dripping down his body, "Guess I'm screwed, then."

Fully clothed, the queen gave him a small peck before making her way to the open window, "But are the perks that bad?"

He watched her hips as they swayed dramatically, "Ask me that a week from now."

Marceline flashed him a radiant smile, "I might just do that. Ah," she paused and Finn flinched as something drove itself into the headboard an inch away from his face, "I thought you might want that back."

Marceline disappeared into the night and Finn pulled on the dagger until it came loose. There was a small note attached to it and he opened it, reading what was inside.

_No takebacks._

Finn sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into **now**?_

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope it was as good as the first one (or even better)! Now, I had originally intended for this to be a One-shot and I had plans of doing separate One-shots with each of the girls of Ooo but if you guys really like this story then I can always make it happen in here, hence why I decided to introduce most of the girls already. I wouldn't really expect a crazy story or anything from this but if I get enough feedback then I'll decide whether or not to continue it. Anyways, thanks for those of you who left me those awesome reviews and for those who favorite/followed as well. Till the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Well due to the overwhelmingly positive feedback I received from you guys I've decided to go ahead and continue the story. Thus, I present to you the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it, Finn! Wake up already!" Phoebe slammed a fist against his door several more times as she let out an irritated huff. Once again there was no response and the woman growled as she took a step back. She lifted a heavy boot and was about to drive it into the door when suddenly it opened.

Finn rubbed his eyes, scowling in annoyance, "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

She was tempted to go through with the kick but instead decided on fixing him with a glare, "About time you got your lazy ass up! I've been knocking for a couple minutes already!"

"And apparently me not answering isn't a big enough clue to let you know that I didn't feel like getting up?"

Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "If only I didn't need you conscious right now…"

Finn crossed his arms, "Well, what's making you bang on my door like a damn tax collector?"

She pulled the map, "We need to discuss some of these routes. The wedding will be in about a week from now and once the armies are organized we will need to be ready to make our move."

"Why do you need **_my_** help? Aren't there generals and strategists for this kind of thing?"

"Our armies are composed differently. Westeria relies more heavily on cavalry than foot soldiers and vice versa. We need to know what the terrain is like so we can deploy them effectively."

The scout scratched his stomach and that was when she realized that he was only wearing his underwear, "Ah, fine. Let me just get dressed then."

She was checking out his physical attributes and he caught her eye, causing her to look away in embarrassment, "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

He gave her a small bow, "Of course, milady."

She sighed as he scratched his butt before kicking the door closed and she leaned against a wall, shaking her head, "No decency at all…"

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

Finn reached up and gave a big stretch, sighing as his body popped and loosened in preparation for the day to come. He collected his clothes from where they had been thrown the night before and quickly dressed, slipping on his two green waist packs and sheathing his newly returned dagger into the holder on his upper left arm. He gave it an affectionate rub before he made his way over to his trusted weapon and he let out a small laugh. Hanging from the hilt of his sword was a particularly red undergarment from a certain vampire, and he plucked it off before tossing it into a small drawer.

_I wonder if she noticed the draft on the way home?_

He strapped his blade to his back and made his way out to meet the restless guard waiting for him, "Alright, let's get this over with."

She took the lead as they proceeded to the war room, "The princess wants us to have a detailed report on the terrain we'll be traversing before the engagement party."

Finn scratched his head, "Well just how many parties are they going to have?"

"Just the engagement and wedding. The engagement will be in three days and then four days after will be the wedding."

"And then we launch an assault on the queen's estate, right?"

"If all goes smoothly, then yes."

Finn thought about the Vampire Queen.

_Looks like she's gonna have her hands full with our combined armies coming after her and it'll be even worse if Marshall and his Ancients hit her at the same time. Or maybe we'll hit them as they are busy destroying each other and then we can mop up what's left. She better deliver Fionna in one piece before shit hits the fan._

Although they were on easy terms for the moment, her vampire army was an enemy to his kingdom and would be shown no mercy on the battlefield. He knew that he shouldn't expect any in return; after all, their dealings had been made in secret. Still, he couldn't deny that he had grown an interest in the seductive monarch but he was cautious of letting it get any further than a simple interest for she was still a vampire.

They stepped into a large room filled with various officers pouring over field reports and the latest intel, not a single voice raised above a hushed whisper. The duo walked over to a rather gruff looking individual with a cigarette tucked into the corner of his mouth and he greeted them with a grunt, "Ah, well if it isn't Bonnibel's favorite guard and scout."

Phoebe gave him a nod, "General Mathers."

Finn shook his hand, "Hey, Mat."

The general tossed the small bud into the nearest trashcan before lighting up another smoke, "I'm sure Phoebe briefed you on the way here, correct?"

"If you want to call it that, sure."

He took a long pull, "We have one week to plan and organize a full-scale assault on the Vampire Queen's estate. However, as both of you may already know, our mission isn't to kill her but capture her instead. If we are successful, this could save us months and even years of continued fighting. We force the treaty, and then focus our efforts on those meddlesome Ancients. They aren't as big of a threat but if we leave them alone for too long their army may one day grow to rival that of The Queen's Hand."

Finn leaned on the table that a copy of his map was spread upon and glanced at the general, "So what do you need to know?"

"Everything terrain-wise."

"Places to camp, hide, sources of water, hills for elevation and observation, possible routes for the cavalry to flank from, etcetera, etcetera, right?"

"Aye."

The scout glanced back at the map, "It'll take me a day or two to gather enough information to create a proper map and I'll need some form of transportation so I don't waste time just trying to get there and back."

Mathers gave his cigarette a light flick, "We got that covered with an eagle. Now its come to my attention that you were spotted during your recon mission. How exactly did that turn out?"

"They never found out who I worked for or who I was and I made my escape the next morning."

_But not before sleeping with the Vampire Queen, telling her my name and then striking up a shady deal with her just last night._

The general nodded, "Well that only makes our mission that much more important. Speed is of the essence. Once Princess Bonnibel and Prince Bubba are officially married, his troops will meet us just outside of Widow's Forest."

"If there's nothing else to add then I'll go ahead and be on my way. I don't want to get stuck scouting the forest in the dark again."

"Very well. Make sure you report back to me as soon as you get back."

"Yes, sir."

Mathers turned to Phoebe, "Now, regarding the security of the-"

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Finn left and made his way to the mess hall. Fortunately for him, there was no line and he spotted Jake already serving him his favorite meal, "What's up, Jake."

The cook grinned, "Finn, where have you been lately?"

"Oh, you know, out in the field like always."

"Speaking of being in the field-"

"Way ahead of you." Finn reached back into his waist pack and pulled a small jar filled with a pink liquid, "Here."

Jake caught it and inspected its contents, "Damn, this looks like a good batch."

Finn smirked, "Of course it is, man. I got the sap straight out of the Sobbing Sodder's tear ducts."

"Sweet. Now I can make the wedding cake taste twenty times better." He handed Finn the tray with meatloaf, "Here ya go."

"Man this looks as good as always." His mouth was watering and he couldn't wait to dig into the hot meal but he turned to the cook before leaving, "Hey Jake, they're sending me out again. Gonna need some provisions for a couple of days."

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

Jake went to the back and returned with a sack in hand, "Jerky and dried fruits. I even threw in a sweetbread this time around. It's stuffed with a tasty cream."

Finn took the offered sack and tied it to his belt, "Awesome. Need me to get you anything from the field?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be too busy with the cake to make anything else. Just make sure you come back safe."

The scout touched his brow, "You know it."

He filled a mug full of mead and searched for a table before his eyes settled on a figure sitting in the very back by themselves. The small antlers gave her away and he zigzagged through the maze of tables as he drew closer to Huntress. He opened his mouth to greet her before a loud burp shattered the silence.

Finn coughed lightly, "Um, hi Hun."

Her shoulders seized up and she seemed to be completely frozen in place as he took a seat across from her. Big green eyes stared at him, half surprised and half angry that he had dared to sit next to her after hearing her release. He clamped his lips shut in an effort to hold back the roaring laughter that was growing in his belly and he could see the light green tinge in the tips of her cheeks, indicating that she was blushing.

Finn winced as a small foot collided with his shin, "Ow. Ow! Quit it!" She was relentless in her assault and he shuffled to the side, just enough that she couldn't reach him anymore. "Calm down, woman. No one else heard you."

Her impatient huff seemed to imply that one person hearing her was one too many. She averted her gaze and looked out of the window towards the rising sun.

Finn tucked into his plate and took several pulls from his mug, "Its not like it's the first time I've heard you do anything like that. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

She whipped around, brows furrowed, and threw a napkin that he expertly deflected. "Jeez, did no one teach you any manners?"

This earned him an irritated growl and she then reached for a cup full of water before tossing it at him. He ducked under the table and came up with his tongue out, only to be hit in the head with his now empty tray. "Oh, you are _**so **_going to pay!"

Huntress got to her feet and was gone before he could catch her, making him wonder how she moved so fast with those little legs. He refilled his mug and chugged it down, letting out a mighty burp of his own, and headed towards the Eagle's Keep to find his ride. Making sure he had his journal and writing material for the mission tucked away into the other waist pack, he stepped outside and smiled deviously when he realized who was accompanying him on his task. Huntress had her arms crossed and was doing her best to show just how annoyed she was with what she had been tasked to do for the day.

Finn's grin spread ear to ear, "This is going to be **_fun_**."

She flipped him the bird and climbed up the eagle and was about to strap herself in when she felt the human settle in behind her. With a surprised gasp, she was lifted up and soon found she was staring into his broad back. He glanced back and gave her mischievous smile before hooking himself into the saddle. Huntress hurried to do the same and yelped as the eagle leaped off of the castle walls and climbed high into the sky with each powerful flap of its wings.

"I hope you're buckled up tight. I heard there's been some pretty bad turbulence lately."

The earth wizard didn't like his evil chuckle as he gripped the eagle's lead and brought it down into a steep dive. Huntress held in the scream that tried to emerge from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist in an iron-like vice. Her fingers dug into his firm stomach but he didn't even seem to notice as he whooped and hollered like a madman as they plunged to their doom. The eagle screeched as Finn pulled up on its reigns and she felt herself go weightless for a second as he did a full circle in the air. The world tumbled around her as he made the bird do twists and corkscrews she didn't even know it could handle. The wind sweeping past her almost tore her cloak off and she caught it just as he turned to check how she was doing. Making sure the bottom half of her face was still covered, she started pounding on his back until he slowed down.

"Alright, alright."

The eagle leveled out and they began cruising high in the clouds, the wood nymph taking a deep breath as her heart rate finally had a chance to slow down. She looked at the human and was about to smack him in the back of the head until she noticed the look on his face as he gazed down at the world below them. His blue eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow despite the adrenaline rush that was surely flooding his body at the moment, and his mouth was a tight line across his face. She had never seen him sad before and it struck her just how vulnerable he looked at the moment. They usually worked assignments together and over the years she had gotten used to his presence. That didn't make him any less annoying, of course, but she had come to enjoy their one-sided conversations. Finn could be loud, lazy and cocky sometimes, but he always made the effort to make her feel like a partner, even though she had never uttered a single word to him since the first day they met. She didn't know why he bothered talking to her sometimes. Maybe he was crazy, or nice, or simply bored of the constant silence whenever she was around. She remembered the promise he had made her after a particularly long and quiet mission, to find out her real name before the year's end. The nymph had simply shrugged and gone on her way, completely content with leaving him in the dark. No one knew her real name, not even Princess Bonnibel, and she wasn't sure why she didn't want anyone to know it but she just felt like it was something rather personal to know someone's name.

Finn looked over his shoulder at her, his mouth now curled into his usual grin, "Hey Hun, I know you like feeling up on me and all, but can you loosen up a bit so I can at least breathe?" She felt her cheeks warm when she realized she was still holding him in a rather firm grip. The scout grunted as she gave him a punch in the ribs and a snappy click of the tongue before letting him go.

He shook his head as he scanned the area ahead, "And I asked nicely, too." Finn growled when she flicked him in the head, "Don't make me do a flip right now."

Huntress rolled her eyes but didn't feel like trying to hold herself down again so she instead fixed her eyes on the forest just ahead of them. Fields of grass gave way to acres of trees as they crossed into the fringes of Widow's Forest. The human was smart. It was best to scout and recon the dangerous land before the sun went down and they had plenty of time before that happened. Finn pointed toward a clearing in the woods and she nodded as she once again tightened her grip around his waist. Her face pressed into his muscular back as the eagle lowered in short bursts until it finally landed. The young scout hopped off and offered a hand to Huntress that she promptly brushed away as she slid down it's back.

Finn just shrugged as he surveyed the area, "Man, I just left and here I am again." The short nymph felt his gaze shift to her, "Well, is it clear?"

She kneeled and pressed a hand into the soft grass below, her fingers caressing each individual blade. Magic flowed from her palm as she read the environment around her, her mind filling with the small blimps of light that signified each source of life nearby. Creatures moved all about the land but none of them had taken any interest in the duo as of yet. Birds flew amongst the trees and squirrels skittered from branch to branch in search of food. A rabbit nibbled on clovers and hopped away just in time to avoid a venomous strike from a stealthy snake.

Something prodded her in the shoulder, bringing her back from her spell, "Hello? You still there?" She blinked a few times as she stirred and she caught his blue eyes as they peered down at her. The nymph stood and stuck her hand out, indicating that there was no significant threat in the area.

"Alright, let's do this and get out of here."

Finn readjusted his sword as he followed Huntress across the various paths that stretched around the forest. He went through several pencils as he mapped out all the best routes and the outlying terrain, from small bogs to a large expanse of grassland just perfect for moving their cavalry from position to position. A stream flowed readily through the forest and would provide all the water their marching army and tired horses would need. Huntress spent most of the time keeping an eye on the scout as he jotted down notes and drew maps. She took the time to check on the forest's health and condition as she trekked across the land, her eyes ever diligent to any hidden threats around her. Eventually Finn took the lead as they made their way to the Vampire Queen's estate and he didn't seem nervous or scared even though he had been captured only a few nights ago. He pressed on as they backtracked down a different path and Huntress looked up at the setting sun. The orange orb was just above the trees and she knew that night would soon be upon them.

She hurried over and tugged on his shirt to get his attention before pointing up at the sun. Finn glanced up, "Yeah, I know. About time we got out of here. Don't worry, I know a place where we can set up camp for the night."

He took off into the forest and she quickly followed and they soon emerged from the dark reaches of the forest. As the last rays of sunlight retreated over the horizon, the scout led them to a small hill where he set about to lighting a fire. He dug around in his waist pack for a piece of flint while Huntress collected any dry wood and tinder in the area, making a small fire pit between them. Finn struck the flint several times and watched as sparks flew into the flammable bundle, creating a warm and reassuring fire. Huntress sat next to it and Finn took a seat next to her, much to her annoyance. The fire reflected in his eyes, making it seem as though he was raging mad.

He scratched the bandages on his arm and gave her a smile. "We did pretty good today. Got a lot of important info written down and mapped out so tomorrow we'll be able to take it a little easier."

She tucked her knees in and wrapped herself in her small cloak, staring at the dancing fire ahead. Finn joined her and rubbed his belly as it began to growl. He reached back and untied a sack, his hand disappearing inside. A piece of jerky emerged and he stuffed it in his mouth as he chewed thoughtfully, his mind distracted by something else besides food.

The sack was thrust toward her, "Want some?" She shook her head and he pulled it back as he once again dug through it. "Aw come on, you gotta eat **_something_**." The human popped a dried piece of fruit into his mouth and savored it, its mildly sweet taste a treat to his senses. Huntress sipped from her canteen as the scout continued to munch on his meal. "Are you sure you don't want any? I'm feeling kinda bad over here." Huntress once again shook her head and was about to move to the other side of the fire when her stomach suddenly growled.

Finn chuckled and offered a stick of jerky that she, as before, refused. "You are one picky eater, Hun." She threw a small twig that bounced harmlessly off of him as he searched for something inside his sack. Her nose caught the delicious scent of a pastry and he gave her a smile when he noticed her curious gaze, "There's no way you can say no to this. **_Everybody_** loves their sweets." He split the bread down the middle, giving her the bigger half. She refused at first, at least until he waved it in front of her, the tantalizing treat just begging her to be eaten. Finn laughed as it was snatched out of his hand and watched as the ever-quiet wood nymph scooted away and turned her back to him. That was normal of her and he guessed that it was because she had to draw her scarf down to eat, exposing her mouth. He didn't know why she was so obsessive about covering her mouth but eventually he had stopped trying to figure out why.

Finn took a bite from his half and closed his eyes as the flavor splashed across his tongue. A familiar dose of nostalgia hit him and he felt something snag inside his heart. Huntress took small bites, trying her best to conserve the amazing bread before it was completely gone. She chewed the last piece slowly, her ears perking up as the human spoke behind her, "My…my sister used to love these." His voice was huskier and heavier, as if something weighed heavy on his mind. "No, she **_still_** loves these. I remember when she would sneak some out of the pastry basket and then we would run off into the woods to eat them in secret, giggling our butts off because we thought we were so clever. Of course our mom always found out and she would give us an earful before sending us off to bed, our butts thoroughly spanked. That never stopped my sister, though. She always was the feisty one."

Huntress was tempted to sneak a glance back to see his face but decided against it. Whatever it was, it was clear he needed to get some things off his chest. She waited for him to continue but heard nothing but a sad sigh.

He retied the sack and dusted his hands off before standing up, "I'll take the first watch. You get some sleep."

She would be able to sense a threat long before he was even aware of it but she took it as an excuse for him to wander off somewhere. With a little magic, she grew the grass around her and settled on top of her improvised bed, closing her eyes as she pretended to go to sleep. Finn made his way down the hill, his mind thinking about everything except sleep. He neared the fringes of the forest and stepped through as he searched for something that would let him blow off some steam. Branches tugged at his shorts as he delved deeper inside, his urge to fight only growing stronger by the minute. No matter how hard he tried, the image of his sister crying as he was sucked into the portal continued to haunt him. Marceline had provided some relief last night, but only for the night. His heart shook with anger at the thought of Marshall's betrayal but he could only blame himself for believing that he would release her after all this time.

It has been six years since his forces captured Fionna after a raid on their village. The vampires slaughtered everybody, and they had only managed to escape after their mother sacrificed herself, leading the war band that was hot on their tail in a different direction. He still remembered clamping his hands over Fionna's ears to cut out their mother's screams as they killed her but he, however, wasn't so lucky. Her wails would sometimes wake him in the middle of the night and he would find himself drenched in sweat, his hands covering his ears in a futile attempt to snuff out the terrible sound. He had tried so hard to keep them safe as they looked for safety but all they found were the burning remains of nearby villages. Apparently they had not been the only ones hit and after a week spent wandering in the forest they were found by a vampire patrol. He had only the small red dagger given to him by his mother and he did his best to fight them off but he was a mere child facing trained soldiers. They laughed at him as he fell to the ground, wounded, and he could only watch in horror as they dragged his sister away before his very eyes, her shaky voice begging him to save her. He was left for dead and he spent what he thought were the last minutes of his life crying over his failure as a brother. He later awoke inside the kingdom's infirmary and the nurse told him that a group of Rangers had found him when they went out to investigate after a survivor told them of the attacks. Ever since then, he has trained rigorously to become the great swordsman he is now in order to one day save Fionna.

Finn let out a heavy sigh as he stepped into a clearing, still not having chopped anything into pieces just yet. He was actually considering yelling until something came out to attack him but a pair of red eyes shined through the foliage of a tall tree ahead, grabbing his attention. His mighty red sword was pulled from its sheath as the scout readied for whatever was in store and he quickly cast a glance around him to make sure nothing was trying to creep up behind him. When he looked back the eyes were gone and he felt his heart skip a beat.

_Where the heck did it-_

"Hey."

He caught his breath at the faint whisper behind him and he immediately brought his sword down in a powerful arc. The figure gracefully dodged but made no move to retaliate. Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair when he realized who it was, "Jeez Marceline, I almost split you down the middle."

The vampire smiled, "Nice to see you too, Finn."

He lowered his sword, "Are you planning on sneaking up on me all the time? Can we at least make a schedule or something?"

She twirled a strand of hair as she strolled up to him, "But then it wouldn't be as fun."

"Well don't blame me if you end up losing an arm one day."

"That would be based on your ability to actually hit me, of course."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Are you saying I can't hit you?"

Marceline played with the tip of a fang, "Now why would you want to hit a lady?"

The scout sheathed his sword, "Ah, whatever. So what is it this time?"

She slid a finger down his chest, "My, my. Can't a woman just enjoy a walk through the woods nowadays?"

"Sure, if you're crazy. Who walks through Widow's Forest in the middle of the night?"

The vampire jabbed him in the chest, "You."

"I never said I was sane."

"Yeah I realized that when you snuck into my house."

Finn looked her over, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She was wearing black shorts and a black shirt, looking like just your average, insanely hot woman, "Seriously, though. What are you doing out here?"

"That's my little secret, sweetie."

Finn shrugged, "Well I guess I'll just be on my way, then."

She wrapped her arms around his neck before he could leave, her lips eagerly waiting just below his own, "I also have something to tell you but if you still want to leave…"

Her cool skin felt pleasant against his own and he could see the desire in her eyes, "Let me guess, I have to owe you a favor if I want to know what it is, right?"

A finger trailed the outline of his jaw, stopping just below his chin, "That's what the price was at first but now I have something else in mind."

Her cold lips met the human's as she pressed into him, their mouths melding together as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He slid a hand under her shirt and ran it across her smooth skin before breaking off the kiss, "You know, I'm starting to think you only want me for my body."

Marceline nuzzled his neck and gave it a light scratch with one of her fangs, "And what if I do? Is that a problem?"

Finn reached down and cupped her ass, lifting her up to eye level, "And here I thought it was because of my smarts."

She wrapped her long legs around him as they began kissing again, her fingers sliding through his blond hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth and explored her with fevered passion as she gave it tiny nips. She wrapped her tongue around his own and gave it playful squeezes as she swayed her mound against his member, enticing the young scout. Finn set her down and began slipping her shirt off and the vampire lifted her arms to help him out. He stopped halfway and Marceline found she was shrouded in her shirt with her arms held high and she cooed softly as he pressed soft kisses down her collarbone. His lips ventured further south and he placed a kiss atop each breast before finally removing her shirt. She pounced on him as soon as she was free and they both made quick work of each other's clothes.

Marceline reached down and stroked his member as he massaged her breasts, both partners starting to lose themselves in the heat of the moment. His member began to fill her hand as it grew in size and she knelt down to get him warmed up, taking his length into her awaiting mouth. His worries seemed to melt away as the vampire pleasured him and he was glad for the moment of respite. She stroked him with both hands as she sucked on the tip, her head bobbing in a wonderful rhythm that left him wanting even more. He groaned as her mouth enveloped his whole staff and he could feel her tongue as it danced along his member.

She released him and stood up, peering into his blue eyes, "Sorry, baby. This will have to be a quickie."

Finn quirked an eyebrow, "You have something better to do?"

"Yes, unfortunately," replied the vampire, a little disappointed.

Finn picked her up and laid her down in the moist grass below, "Well we'll just have to make the best of it then."

He licked two fingers before reaching down to wet her honey pot and she purred into his ear as they slid inside of her. The Vampire Queen gazed up at the stars as he nibbled on her neck and stirred her loins, her breaths growing heavier by the second. Soon the human had her fully aroused and she was amazed that he had figured her out so easily after only two nights. Finn gave her a kiss and fit himself between her thighs as he rubbed the tip of his member along her delicate folds in circles, drawing an impatient grunt from the vampire.

"Uhhh, Finn. You're such a tease."

Finn grinned and let out a breath as he slid into her warm entrance, her walls eagerly welcoming his member. Marceline wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped with great enthusiasm, their combined bodies glowing in the moonlight. The scout wanted nothing more than to pound her right from the start but he was worried that the noise of their lovemaking would attract unwanted attention. He quieted her soft moans with his lips and she sighed into his mouth as he dove deeper inside of her with every thrust. Her nails clawed at his back and Finn knew that he would end up with plenty of small scars if they kept going as often as they have so far.

Finn whispered softly into her ear, "You know, I'm starting to think that you like me, Vampire Queen."

"I wouldn't say that. It's more of a-" Marceline let out a surprised gasp as he plunged himself up to his hilt.

Finn gave her a devious smirk, "What was that?"

"What I was…uhhh….trying to…oooh fuck." She kept trying to explain herself but she was quickly losing her train of thought as her body began to surge with electricity.

_Ah, screw it. There's no point denying it, but I don't exactly have to confirm it either._

Her fingers trailed down his muscular arms and across his chest as the human continued to fill her up with his member. She could feel the strong beating of his heart as she placed her palm against his chest and found that it matched her own. Finn reached down and gave her button a gentle rub, sending the vampire into a misty haze. Once again she found herself at his mercy as he whipped her up into erotic bliss, his length working like a hot iron in her tight opening. Finn grabbed her waist and with a slight shift the queen now found herself on top of him. Her long hair ran down her body as she began to slide up and down his pole, letting out satisfied sighs every time he reached up into her core. Marceline got an idea and reached out to squeeze one of his nipples, curious to see his reaction. Finn smiled, enjoying the weird sensation, and reached up to do some squeezing of his own. Her body was burning hotter by the minute and the human only added fuel to the fire as he bucked his hips vigorously. A familiar tight knot formed in the bottom of her stomach and she knew she was close. Moving into a crouching position, she began to bounce atop his length, the loud claps echoing in the scout's ears. Finn could tell that she was near the edge as her moans grew more heated with each descent and they were like music to his ears. She finally fell apart and she let out a shaky breath as her body coursed with lightning. Her walls tightened around his member and gave him the last push he needed as he pinned her hips to his own and released inside of her, his seed filling the euphoric vampire.

She collapsed on top of him and placed a soft kiss on his chest before gazing into his eyes, "That was pretty good for a quickie."

He ran a hand through her lengthy hair as he peered up at the glittering stars above, "You got that right."

She snuggled up next to him and joined him as she drew small circles on one of his pecs, "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they remind me of when I was a kid. Back when Fio-"

Finn felt his throat clench up and the vampire wrapped her arms around his waist as she tucked herself into the crook of his neck, her lips brushing against him, "You really miss her, don't you?"

The human cleared his throat, "Of course I do. She's the only family I have left."

She planted cool kisses on his hot skin as a thought popped into her head.

_Well at this rate you might get quite the shock several months from now. That's if I decide to tell you, of course._

Crickets chirped in the woods as the pair continued to stargaze, each lost in their own thoughts. Marceline reluctantly got up and was immediately pulled back down by the human, "Hold up. Didn't you have something that you wanted to tell me?"

She tapped her chin, "Hmm, no?"

He pulled her in and locked lips for a few seconds before breaking away, "How about now?"

Marceline shook her head, "Nothing yet…"

Finn trailed his fingers down her smooth stomach as he kissed her a little more passionately, biting her lower lip this time, "Well?"

The vampire smiled, "It's starting to come to me now but it's still a little hazy."

The scout got up and pinned her to the wet grass below, the queen doing her best not to give in to his wandering lips as they left their mark down her chest. "What about **_now_**?"

She reached down and caught his face before bringing him back in for another kiss, "Well, now that I think about it, I guess there **_is_** something I have to tell you." The vampire sat up and looked him dead in the eyes, "Before I do, I need to know something."

"Sure."

"Do you see me as an enemy?"

Finn rest his arms across his knees as he glanced over at his sword, "To be honest, I'm still not sure what to think about you. You're a vampire, the **_queen_**, in fact, yet you spared me even after I infiltrated your estate and killed your guards. You had every reason to believe that I was an assassin and yet you still let me go free. The only reasons I can think of are that either you've taken a liking to me or you're merely using me. Either way, I have a more pressing matter to worry about."

Marceline ran a hand through her hair as she squeezed the moisture out of it, "I'm surprised at how calm you are about this whole situation."

"Well its either that or go crazy thinking about all of the bad things that could happen. Having something to work towards helps keep you sane."

"I'm assuming you mean Fionna?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you'll be glad to hear that my men will extract her in a few days time."

Finn's head whipped around so fast that she was surprised it didn't fall off, "What?"

"You heard me."

He opened his mouth to respond but no words came out save for a random assortment of choked out syllables. The stunned scout shook his head before trying again, "A-Are you serious?"

"Completely. They'll retrieve her as soon as I give the order."

"Then what are you-"

Marceline placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, "It'll take some time to plan it out. There's no reason to jump right into it, not if you want your sister making it out alive." Finn watched as she gathered her clothes and dressed before turning back to him, "I need to ask you one more time, though. Is she really worth any price?"

The human didn't hesitate, "**_Any_** price."

"Very well, be careful going back to camp. The forest is a dangerous place." The Vampire Queen stood and made her way back into the forest without another word.

Finn watched her the whole way and wondered if he had replied too hastily.

_No. This could turn out bad in any number of ways, but she **is** worth the price. I have to get her out of that bastard's clutches._

The vampire glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a beaming smile before melting into the dark shadows of the forest.

_Yeah, but now it seems like I've gotten myself stuck in **her** clutches._

Finn sighed as he got dressed and he ran a few fingers down the length of his sword. "I'll pay any price," he gazed at the spot where the vampire had disappeared, "but I'll also do whatever it takes."

Sheathing his blade, he made his way back to camp. His tension was gone thanks to Marceline but it was now replaced with a sense of uncertainty mixed with hope for the coming days. Finn trekked through the forest as quietly as he could to avoid detection but his gut was giving him its usual shake whenever something felt wrong. He could feel eyes on him and the complete lack of noise around him only further proved that something was amiss. The scout picked up the pace and zipped through the trees and bushes as he scanned the area ahead of him while listening for any other noises apart from his own. The sound of a snapping twig behind him put him on high alert and his hand instinctively flew to the handle of his sword as he stepped into a rocky clearing.

_Damn, looks like I'm not going to be able to make it back without a fight._

He drew his sword as he stepped into the middle of the clearing, his eyes searching the dark for enemies of any kind. Soon enough, a large group of shrouded figures emerged from the forest, their weapons reflecting the moonlight. Finn counted about twenty in all, and a familiar cold sensation flowed through his body as adrenaline flooded his system.

They drew closer to him as they fanned out around him, swords raised, "I don't suppose you guys are lost and just need some directions?" Finn leapt back as one of the figures lunged at him, "Okay I guess not." He parried the next swing but was forced back as another sword went for his head, "Two on one isn't very nice."

They both took turns swinging at the human as he dodged and parried the attacks with skill. One of them slipped on a rock and Finn immediately punished his mistake with a strike to his shin, cutting through flesh and shattering bone. He didn't have a chance to silence his shrieks as the other figure charged into him, their swords clashing above. Their blades rang as each one parried the other's strikes until the human mixed it up with a kick to the gut. The figure coughed and burst into a cloud of ash as Finn drove his sword through their heart, much to his surprise.

"Vampires?"

The low groans of the other vampire drew his attention and he jogged over to him and finished him off before kneeling to inspect what was left of the body. After removing the cloak, he spotted a familiar patch on their uniform.

_Ancients? Looks like Marshall is wasting no time in scouting out Marceline. He must **really** have something against her._

The sound of fast approaching footsteps snapped him back into action and he brought his sword up in time to deflect a fierce slash. The assailant drew back his spear and continued thrusting as he advanced, forcing Finn on the defensive. He twisted to the side and barely avoided getting a spear through the ribs as he clamped a hand around the staff. They engaged in a brief tug of war, which Finn was quickly losing, but as the vampire gave a mighty pull the human simply let go. The vampire stumbled back and Finn rushed up and swept his legs out from under him before plunging the red sword into the fallen assailant's chest. The scout gasped in pain as a sword sliced into his bicep and he rolled forward to avoid the next strike aimed at his back. Two more vampires were already on him as he brought his sword around and he stumbled back as they advanced on him, swords swinging. Finn strafed left to avoid an attack and tripped over a rock, sending him tumbling over. Instead of being disastrous, however, the fall saved his life. Finn watched in both horror and amazement as one of the vampires pursuing him caught a large Lumiwolf to the face. They landed in a crash and his partner went over to help him but the wolf already had the vampire's throat in its jaws and was tearing it to shreds. Finn rose and looked around him as screams, growls and snarls filled the air. Vampires and Lumiwolf alike were locked in combat all around him and he was still deciding whether this was a positive turn of events or whether shit just went face first into the fan.

The sharp cry of a wolf in pain drew his attention and he glanced back, realizing that the vampire had avenged his companion. The assailant grabbed his partner's sword and locked the human with a deadly stare before charging him. The nimble scout weaved between the blades and parried whatever strikes he could as he looked for an opening. Finn decided to improvise and he reached back to tear off the sack containing his rations and threw it, buying him a second as the vampire swat it out of the way. He pulled his dagger and flung it in one swift motion, piercing the vampire straight through the heart. The swords fell harmlessly to the ground as their wielder disintegrated and Finn went over to retrieve his weapon. He was barely able to sheath it before a set of jaws clamped around his calf and attempted to drag him away toward the forest. Bright blue stripes outlined the Lumiwolf as it tried to claim its prize but Finn rolled over and aimed a kick at its snout, his heavy boot easily crushing it. The creature howled in pain and lunged for his neck, only to receive the sharp tip of his sword through its open mouth. Blood leaked out of its maw as it gagged and it retreated back as it began to circle the human, a low growl emanating from its throat.

_Well this feels familiar, except this time I have my sword with me._

Finn braced himself for its attack, gritting his teeth as his wounded calf and bicep sent fiery signals of pain through his body. The wolf zigzagged as it sprinted towards him and he sidestepped at the very last moment, his blade lodging into the creature's neck a second later. It crashed into the ground, its spine severed, and Finn placed a boot on it before pulling his weapon free. He yelled in agony as another Lumiwolf pounced on his back, its claws tearing into him. The scout immediately covered his vulnerable neck as he landed on his stomach with a loud grunt. It locked its fangs around his wrist and bit down hard, causing him to withdraw his hand.

"Fucking wolves!"

He threw an elbow and got a lucky hit as it smashed into its lower jaw and the wolf yelped before suddenly going silent. Hearing nothing but a gurgling noise behind him, he flipped over and let out a surprised breath at the sight in front of him. A large vine had wrapped around its throat and was currently choking the wolf to death, its lifeless body falling to the ground several moments later. Finn retrieved his sword and turned, spotting Huntress as she ran over to him. She went to work examining his wounds and concluded that none of them were life-threatening before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Her green eyes reflected the moonlight, giving them a haunting look as she glared at him, "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have come into the forest by myself." She punched him again, this time on his wounded bicep. He took in a sharp breath as pain riddled his arm, "Ah, jeez! Alright, it was definitely a bad idea to come alone! Are you happy?"

The angry nymph let out an irritated huff and turned back to the melee around them as swords and fangs clashed against one another. She stretched her arms out and Finn watched in awe as a flurry of vines sprouted from the ground and enveloped a pair of vampires that were finishing off a wolf. A brief scream escaped their lungs before a loud crunching sound drowned them out, their crushed bodies dropping to the floor. Claws dug into the ground as a Lumiwolf charged the wizard and Finn made a move to intercept the creature but Huntress was already reacting to the new threat. With a glowing hand she lifted several rocks and threw them at the wolf, the large projectiles easily cracking bone and tearing through flesh.

Finn gave her an impressed smile, "Damn Hun, doing work like alwa-watch out!"

She caught his gaze and turned in time to see a javelin flying in her direction. Time slowed as she processed the situation and she quickly realized that the odds were not in her favor. The projectile was only a few feet away but she suddenly found herself moving sideways as she was shoved out of the way. Her eyes caught sight of blonde hair before she went tumbling over and time returned to normal as she rolled along the ground. She stood right up and felt her heart tighten when she spotted the human with the weapon sticking out of his chest. He was barely moving and she sprinted toward him, the battle forgotten for the moment. Huntress dropped next to him and began checking the severity of the wound as it leaked blood. Finn coughed, spraying blood all over the wizard but she didn't even flinch as she reached into her pouch for the necessary herbs that would buy him some time while she tended to the wound.

Finn gave her a weak smile, "Its just a scratch. Just slap a bandage on it and I'll be good as new."

Crushing the medicinal herbs in her hand, she stuffed them into his mouth and gave him a drink from her canteen to wash them down before she focused her attention on the injury.

The scout raised a hand and pointed behind her, "They're…still coming."

She whipped around and summoned more vines as she pummeled the vampires that tried to attack her. Finn coughed violently and the wizard knew he didn't have much time left; she was surprised he had even survived in the first place. There was a secret pond in the middle of the forest with regenerative powers and it would most likely save his life but she still had to worry about being followed. Huntress took in a meditative breath as she focused her inner magic, streaming it all toward her hands. She placed them in the soft grass below and held steady as the ground began to shake and split. Hundreds of vines filled the clearing and she could hear screams and yells as any foes in the area were swiftly killed and disposed of. Her legs went out from the drastic release of magic and she chewed on a root for the quick burst of energy needed to get Finn on his feet. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and leaned heavily against her but he managed to walk relatively fast, much to her surprise. Huntress led them through the pitch-black forest and they eventually made it to the glowing pool of water.

Finn collapsed right at the edge of the water, his breaths short and raspy. Huntress gave his cheek a few pats as his eyes fluttered, trying her hardest to keep him from slipping into the dark. She shoved a stick between his teeth and wrapped her fingers around the javelin before pulling it out of his body. Finn screamed in agony and went completely limp, scaring the wizard half to death. She unsheathed his weapons and removed his packs and began dragging him into the middle of the pond, grunting from the effort. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other keeping his head out of the water, she used all her strength to move the heavy human into position. Huntress sat on a small rock that was underwater and held him in place as the water was tinged red with his blood. After a few minutes she noticed that the bleeding had stopped and the small cuts on his body began to close, indicating that it was working. Finn twitched every now and then and he awoke a few times but quickly blacked out again every time. Her limbs were growing tired but she held strong, not wanting to take a break until she knew that he would be okay. She scanned the shore for any threats and grew tense when she spotted two red eyes staring back at her. They were vulnerable in the water but luckily for them the figure left after only a minute.

The nymph perked up when he started to say something and she looked down at him to see if he was awake but he seemed to be mumbling to himself while unconscious. She couldn't believe he was knocked out and still talking and she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

She gasped as he began to thrash around in the water and hyperventilate, "F-Fionna…no! Come back! Fionna!" The wizard held the traumatized human down as he continued to lash out, his voice laced with sorrow, despair, and pure hate. "Marshall…scum…bastard…die." She never realized how much she cared about him as her heart trembled for the poor scout. Huntress knew he had a sister but didn't know her whereabouts, and since she refrained from talking she had never gotten the chance to ask. He had saved the wizard's life and now she had to make sure he made it out alive or she would never forgive herself. She decided she would sit in the pool for how ever long it took until he was healed.

She slid a tender hand down his cheek as he continued to relive his nightmare, "Mom…please don't leave us. Please…_**please**_."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm still not sure how long I plan on making this story but it'll be mainly lemon and action sprinkled with some heartache and anger. And yes, Finn will get 'well acquainted' with the other ladies soon enough. A big thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited and for those of you who took the time out of their day (or night) to read my story! Till the next one! **


	4. Chapter 4

He was dead. Finn was sure of it. He stared up at the sky above him as he floated in place. It was tinged red, just as it was stated in the old scrolls. The sky would be red after you passed away and you would be lifted to the Court of Riashin where your deeds and misgivings are counted and it is then decided whether or not you are to be reincarnated or simply cast into The Void. He felt weightless and he was most likely floating up on his way to be judged. He had saved Huntress on instinct but it had cost him his life and his chance to save his sister. Depending on how the Great Judge interprets it, it could send him either way. He definitely wasn't a saint, but he never considered himself an evildoer either. Finn merely did what he had to do and besides losing his mother and sister, he had no regrets. It was said that dying with too many unaccomplished goals and heavy regrets would keep you from rising to be judged, and you would be forced back down onto earth as a wandering spirit, forever grounded.

He was sad that he would never get the chance to see Fionna again. The feeling was so strong that it even made his spirit chest hurt as if he were still alive. The sky didn't seem to get any closer as he floated there and he wondered if that regret alone would keep him tethered to the world of the living, stuck as a restless spirit with no hope of salvation. He focused and managed to lift a hand in the air in an attempt to reach the sky and was confused by what he saw. An arm stretched high, but it wasn't the ethereal limb of a spirit but his human hand instead. He clenched his fist and felt small signals radiate from the flexing of his muscles and he choked out a breath when two angelic, green eyes peered down at him. They were wide with worry and he felt a pressure against his chest as Huntress pulled him closer. He looked down and finally realized that he wasn't floating up to the Court of Riashin but just floating in a small pond. The scout tested his limbs and they responded immediately and he let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that he wasn't dead after all and he would still have the chance to save Fionna.

He made a move to sit up but Huntress pulled him back down again, a stern look on her face, "W-What happened, Hun?" She moved a hand down to his chest and gave him a prod where the spear wound had once been, "Yeah, I remember that but how did I survive?" The nymph pointed to the pool of water around him, "Huh?" She pointed again, "You mean this water saved me?" Huntress nodded.

Finn once again tried to sit up but she refused to let him move, "Huntress, I'm fine." She simply shook her head. The scout reached underwater and tickled her thigh, causing her to let out a rather cute yelp and release him. He stood up and rolled his shoulders as he glanced at the area around him, spotting his equipment out by the shore, "Did you carry me all the way out here?" Huntress gave him a shy nod of the head. "Wow…thanks Hun." She just shrugged her shoulders and glanced away. The cool morning breeze brushed past him and gave him the chills, the human realizing that all of his clothes were soaking wet. "We should get out and start drying our clothes. The sun will be out soon."

The nymph made a move to stand but gasped as she went underwater. Finn chuckled, "Nice one, Hun." He waited for her to get up but quickly waded over to her when she failed to rise. Finn reached down and scooped her up, the wizard taking in a huge breath as she broke the surface, "What happened? Are you okay?"

She reached over and rubbed the ache in one of her legs before giving him a thankful smile. Finn's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. Huntress was smiling at him and he could **_see_** it. Her scarf had slipped off during the fall and he realized that he was staring but he couldn't help it. Her pale green lips held his eyes captive and the irresistibly cute mole just above her lip cemented their hold on him. Huntress didn't seem to notice as he carried her to the shore and set her down. She finally glanced at him and returned his stare with a curious look. A drop of water traveled down her face and she felt it run over her exposed lips. She instinctively reached for her scarf but found that it was no longer there. Huntress let out a nervous breath as Finn took hold of her chin and lifted her face up, a thumb rubbing ever so gently across her lips. His piercing blue eyes admired her stunning beauty and she could tell that he was now under her spell. She had unintentionally entranced him with her nymph aura, which was usually used to entice mortals for a very specific reason; the growth of her species. Some wood nymphs had alluring eyes or wondrous bodies or a hypnotizing voice and she learned at a young age that her lips were like magnets to members of the opposite sex, hence the need for a scarf.

Finn drew closer to the wizard as an invisible thread pulled him in. The scout wasn't quite sure what was happening but he was suddenly **_very_** interested in the petite woman in front of him. His heart thumped with growing intensity and he was fully expecting her to shove him away but she seemed frozen in place, her green eyes staring back intently as if waiting for his next move. The wind rustled her cloak as it blew past them and he carefully removed her hood, exposing her shoulder-length grass hair, antlers, and pointy ears.

"Hun, you're beautiful." She blushed and made a shy noise as she looked away. His body moved on its own accord as his hands settled on her hips, "I've known you for two years and I never fully realized it until now."

Huntress felt her chest swell with warm tides as his face hovered just above her own. She knew that once someone was caught in a wood nymph's web then there was only one way out. Much to her surprise, she didn't even hesitate when she stood on her toes to kiss the human. Finn lifted her with ease and carried her into the shade of a spruce tree. They both lay on the grass as their lips locked again and the human began to feel a familiar sensation from several nights ago. His body tingled and his senses were dulled yet sharpened at the same time. It finally clicked in his head.

_This was how it felt after Marceline gave me the potion, except Huntress never gave me anything…_

Finn could tell that she was inexperienced so he coached her with a nip on her pillowy lips. As his tongue teased her own, he got quite the surprise. The wintry taste of mint filled his mouth as her hands traveled up his flanks, their breaths mixing between them. She smelled of earth and fresh water and to him it might as well have been an elegant perfume. With the majority of his days spent out in the field, the scent of the outdoors had become a welcome invitation to him whenever he stepped outside the kingdom walls. Huntress broke off the kiss to catch her breath and he took the time to check out her slim figure. Although she didn't have the curvaceous body of the Vampire Queen, her gorgeous face was doing more than enough to have him wanting more. Her tight shorts and shirt outlined her delicate features and he placed a hand across her chest, testing her reaction. She bit her lip and squirmed as he gave one of her small breasts a gentle squeeze. Finn knew he would have to go slow with Huntress and he was completely fine with that.

_Well, I'll have to take it easy on her. I wonder if it's her first time though. Yeah, probably, judging by her reactions. Dang, I remember **my** first time. That was one interesting night with Roselinen._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand gripped him behind the neck and pulled him down, his lips crashing with the wizard's. She kissed him enthusiastically and he was shocked to find that her mouth now tasted of sweet honey. He was definitely confused but his brain chucked it out the window as he responded to her sudden demand. A hand slipped underneath her shirt and made its way up to her right breast and cupped it. He moved her bra and caught her nipple between his fingers as he started to work it with gentle care. Her soft sighs floated in the morning air and she placed one of her hands above his, encouraging him to go faster. Increasing the speed of both the kiss and massage, he soon found that his thoughts were no longer clear but slightly hazy. Whatever was happening was pulling him closer and closer into the hands of unbridled lust. He sucked on her bottom lip and his hand traveled down to her nether region before slowly unbuttoning her shorts.

She took a shaky breath as his fingers stroked her delicate flower and tender button, sending pleasure she had never experienced roaring through her body. Huntress rocked into his hand as he stirred her pot with finesse and she gazed at the human. His eyes were becoming cloudy and she knew her pheromones were taking effect. As she grew more aroused her body released more, which in turn would increase his desire to copulate. His blood pumped furiously through his body as their tongues wrestled in her mouth. Despite her lack of experience, she was proving to be a quick learner. Before long, she was kissing him back as strongly as he was she. Finn pulled out his fingers and knew she was well and ready to go.

Although his thoughts were growing muddier as they progressed, he still felt the need to confirm her feelings, "Huntress, are you sure you want to do this?" The wizard blushed and looked away as she nodded her head. "Well, if you're okay with it then I'll continue but I also need to ask something kind of touchy. Are you, um, a virgin?" Huntress nodded once again, "Okay. Just to let you know, it'll hurt a bit the first time so-"

He was interrupted as she stretched up to claim his mouth with her own. The fruity taste of various berries flowed into his mouth as they kissed passionately and he felt himself slide even further into her clutches. His mind now entirely focused on the woman before him, he sat her up and stripped her of her clothes and then did the same with his own. She placed an arm over her chest in embarrassment as his eyes wandered across her form. The various scars across his body caught her eye and her hand was drawn to them as she traced them lightly. Her fingers made their way down his toned torso as she outlined every muscle before stopping just above his waist. Huntress spotted his member and her first thought was how that was supposed to fit inside of her. She glanced up at him and got lost in the ocean of his blue eyes for a moment before she lay on the grass below. With a simple spell she grew the grass beneath her into a comfortable bed and waited patiently for his move.

His entire body was craving her touch. Whatever she had done to him was compelling him to take her and he had to fight it as best as he could to avoid being rough right from the start. He didn't want to hurt her and he was still trying to figure out her sudden change in attitude towards him. He took position above her and he could see her chest rise and level out with each nervous breath. Finn didn't want to admit it but he was just as nervous as she probably was and he didn't even know why. Leaning down to give her a small kiss, he reached down to massage one of her delicate breasts as he trailed kisses down her smooth neck. He slipped her left nipple into his mouth and used his tongue to gently stimulate the sensitive flesh. Huntress quietly moaned as tendrils of heat radiated from her chest and into the rest of her body. His tender kisses down her stomach felt like feathers caressing her skin and he nuzzled the inside of her thighs before making his way to her honey pot.

The wood nymph gasped as he slid his tongue across her clit and fingered her at the same time. The scout twirled her sensitive button and added an extra digit to his strokes as he continued to please her. Huntress was overwhelmed by the flurry of sensations and they still hadn't even gone all the way yet. His fingers slid out of her and his tongue took their place as he gave her a kiss down below. The flexible muscle moved with precision as it delved inside of her, eliciting heated breaths from the wizard. She tore at the grass around her every time he hit a sweet spot and she grabbed his golden locks as a bead of fire grew inside of her with every swipe of his tongue. The world darkened for the human as she pressed her thighs together and he pried them open with his powerful arms as he began to lick her folds. She let out a particularly loud moan before climaxing with a shiver down her body. Finn kept going and Huntress felt as though she would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all if he didn't stop. Not that she wanted him to, of course. With one last mighty tug on his hair, she finally drifted down from the clouds and spotted Finn with a big grin on his face.

"Well, how was that?"

Her cheeks flared a bright green as she blushed and she felt obliged to return the favor. She eased him onto his back and grabbed hold of his member. Finn settled in and enjoyed every stroke as she worked his length with her soft hands. Huntress wasn't exactly confident in her ability to perform oral but she decided to give it a shot anyways. As her lips took in his staff, she bobbed her head at various rhythms until she found one she was comfortable with. He filled her mouth with each descent and she wasn't surprised when it didn't all fit inside. She looked up at Finn to see if he was enjoying it and he gave her wink before running a hand through her grassy hair. He guided her at his own pace and despite his growing need he never forced her lower than she was comfortable with. Finn let her go and she released his member as she rubbed his shaft with nimble fingers. She gave his tip an experimental lick and he let out a satisfied hiss so she did it again, pairing it with her warm rubs. Once again taking him in, her mouth slid up and down his pole with increasing intensity. However, after a few minutes, he could feel her slowing down. He glanced at her and chuckled when he noticed her rubbing her jaw.

_She must be tired already._

Finn sat up and cupped her smooth cheek, "How about we get started then, huh?"

Huntress gave him an apologetic smile as she laid on her back and sheepishly spread her legs. He gave her his most reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

Her breath caught in her throat as he brushed his entire length across her wet opening. He did this several times and finally ended her agonizing wait as he pushed the tip inside of her. Finn locked eyes with the wizard and kissed her as he pushed more of his length into her and she whimpered as he broke through. She gave a tiny cry and dug her nails into his back as she clamped her hold on him. Finn kissed her neck and whispered in her ear as he carefully slid in and out of her, "Sorry, Hun. It'll get better."

He was right and soon enough the pain was eclipsed by the astounding sensation of him brushing against her walls. She moaned freely as he grew more confident with each thrust and she could feel him go deeper one inch at a time. His hips rocked back and forth and gyrated as his body ignited and he was quickly losing his restraint as her remarkably tight entrance squeezed him with every pump. Her hot breaths brushed against his neck and sent shivers down his spine, her soft sighs playing like an angel's melody in his ears. Finn spread her legs wider in preparation for his more powerful thrusts and his jaw dropped as Huntress stretched her legs all the way up to her head.

"Well damn…"

The wizard gave him an uncharacteristically sultry wink and they both moaned as he plunged his entire member inside of her in one smooth stroke. Finn was nearing his limit with blinding speed and he knew it was only a matter of time until he dropped his load. Huntress was in the same situation as the scout as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her walls were like a heavenly corridor for his member and he eagerly traversed it with vigorous thrusts that sent fire up his pelvis. Her small breasts jiggled with each impact and Finn reached up to squeeze them with one hand as the other went down to rub her tender button. The sudden sensations broke the dam that was building inside of her and she moaned erotically as she fell over the peak. Finn squeezed both of her nipples as she squirmed in place, spiking her orgasm with even more pleasure. He let out a satisfied grunt as he spilled his seed deep inside her honey pot. Finn rolled off of her and took a long breath as he stared up at the clouds as they floated lazily across the sky.

"Stephanie. My name is Stephanie."

Finn slowly sat up as he stared at the nymph next to him, "Uh…" He blinked a few times before he was able to recover from the sudden curveball, "Stephanie? That's a cute name. It definitely suits you."

"It's been a long time since anybody has called me by my name. Feels strange, really."

"Same here. Now I have to get used to calling you by your real name and not by your nickname. I can still call you Hun, right?"

Stephanie tucked her knees in as she shivered from the morning breeze. Finn noticed and wrapped an arm around her before pulling her in to share body warmth, "You can still call me Hun. I'd prefer it if you only called me Stephanie when we are alone. Actually, you can **_only_** use my name when we're alone."

Finn gave her a wink, "I'll save it for the pillow talk then."

She gave him an elbow to the ribs, "Idiot."

The scout scratched his cheek, "So, um, what now?"

"When a wood nymph mates, we mate for life."

"Wait, **_what_**?" The scout blurted out.

The wizard snorted, "I'm just kidding you gullible donk."

Finn laughed nervously, "Ah, you got me. I never figured you for the joking type."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

_We really do, though. Whether I like it or not, I'm bound to you now._

She glanced at him and thought about all the time they had spent together over the past two years. It wasn't long, but he had treated her as a friend the whole time and had never dismissed her because of her quiet and mysterious nature. The warmth and comfort of his body was beginning to grow on her and she let out a sigh.

_He's not so bad, I guess. It could be worse, a **lot** worse._

Finn scanned her body and realized that he was still primed up for another go. She caught him out of the corner of her eye and blushed as she glanced up to find the sun's position, "Looks like we still have some time before we have to move out again."

His eyebrows lifted unbelievably high, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She still felt the warm buzz from their little session just a few minutes ago. Huntress didn't want to admit it, but she now understood why the other wood nymphs talked about getting it on with their partners so much and why they had always tried to outdo the others with their tales, "Yes, now shut up."

She climbed into his lap and planted a slow kiss on his lips while she began to grind her slick mound against his member. Finn wrapped an arm around her small waist and scooted back to lean on the trunk of the tree for support. Lifting her light frame, he slowly lowered her down on top of his pole. She could feel every inch as it slid inside of her and she bit his lip as he pushed the last few inches in with some force. Finn nibbled on the fragrant skin around her neck as she rocked on top of him. Stephanie led his hands up to her chest and placed one on top of each breast, encouraging the human. He kneaded them as he bucked his hips in rhythm with her descents and she wrapped her legs around him as each thrust sent shocks across her body. Finn gave her hair a tug and she found herself staring up at the branches of the tree as the human sucked on her neck, leaving small hickies. As the leaves rustled in the wind, the earth wizard got a sudden idea.

She stood up and placed a finger on his lips to stifle his question before taking a few steps back. Finn quirked an eyebrow and gasped in surprise as several vines coiled around his limbs and tied him up against the trunk of the tree, standing up.

_Bondage? Well things just turned rather interesting…_

Stephanie strolled over to him and summoned a giant mushroom from the ground that she used as a stepping stone to get closer to him. She lifted a leg and effortlessly placed it on his shoulder. Finn just stood there, amazed.

_Damn, this woman is **flexible**!_

After giving his member a few rubs, she led his tip to her entrance and leaned into him, moaning softly as her folds were spread wide by his manhood. Now in complete control, she took her sweet time as she slid on his length with slow precision, planting a kiss on his lips every time she pressed up to him. The horny scout rest his head on the trunk as Stephanie made painstakingly slow love to him and the lustful desire in his loins began to scream for a more aggressive approach. He tried to free his hands but the wizard caught on and she gave him a smirk as the vines coiled a little bit more tightly. Her pale green thigh just begged to be squeezed as it rest on his chest and he groaned with pleasure as she pressed into him more forcefully, his length throbbing inside her wet honey pot. Huntress grabbed a handful of his blond hair as they engaged in a passionate kiss while she took him in completely. Her core felt about ready to burst with his length so she took a step back and gracefully lowered her leg off his shoulder. His eyes traced her dainty hips as she turned around and teased him with a sultry shake of the hips before slowly backing into him.

Finn let out a heated breath as she guided his staff into her and slowly pushed back into him. She summoned vines and used them for support as she backed into him repeatedly and the loud clapping of her cheeks against his pelvis was driving him to the edge. Her energetic moans weren't helping anything, either. Finn was bound tightly against the tree but he did his best to buck his hips in harmony with the sexy wood nymph. She was starting to enjoy this sense of control over his libido as her pheromones once again worked their purpose on the human. With each stroke inside her, his eyes grew cloudier and his blood hotter. As Finn felt himself reaching the end he wanted desperately to ram her from behind until the raging fire in his loins was snuffed out, one powerful plunge at a time. Huntress was slipping and she gasped as she took him up to the hilt several times in rapid succession. She dug her nails into his thighs as her walls buckled and she felt a ripple reverberate through her body as she climaxed. Her moans of ecstasy only hastened his desire to release and he let out a disappointed breath when she stopped backing into him. He was so close that it was torture and when she glanced back the look on her face told him that she was well aware of it.

She walked up to him and gave him a light kiss before once again throwing her leg over his shoulder, resuming the previous position. This time, however, she only teased him by rubbing her hot womanhood against his erect member. Finn groaned with both pleasure and need as she grabbed hold of him and slid his tip across her folds and sensitive trigger. Her nails trailed down his chest and left red marks as she pushed her bosom up against his chest, her nipples grinding against his pecs. The movements kept him simmering just below boiling and he couldn't take it anymore. The scout flexed his muscles and tore free of the vines in one smooth motion, stunning the wizard. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her down on the ground. Spreading her legs wide, he plunged into her with mighty thrusts, robbing the nymph of coherent thought. Each stroke brought him closer to his destination and he was now running at full speed, the small woman now taking his full assault. Stephanie quickly realized her mistake of toying with him but she was more than happy to accept the punishment. It was as though a beast had been released inside of him as he poured his seed into her with a few final thrusts. Huntress clawed at his back as her juices spilled once again and she could feel as he filled her from within. She wiped sweat and grass off her face as the human collapsed on her, his face pressed neatly between her natural pillows. Her soft fingers caressed his back as her fingertips brushed against the scratches she had left on him.

The wizard felt a rather deep mark and she was worried that she had gone overboard, "Finn, did I hurt you here?"

He could feel the point of her touch and he knew exactly what it was, "No, you're okay. Its just an old wound." Pushing himself up, he got off of her and stood, offering her a hand up.

Much to his surprise, she didn't swat his hand away, "Thanks."

They walked back over to retrieve their clothes and Huntress lagged behind when she realized that she was walking a bit open-legged. She breathed out a sigh as she rubbed between her thighs to relieve some of the stiffness and she wondered why none of the other nymphs ever mentioned anything about this. Huntress chuckled as she thought more about it and realized that maybe they had never been with a guy like Finn who had an impressive 'personality'.

"I know that today is the first time I've ever seen it, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that smile of yours, Steph." She looked up and noticed him glancing back at her and her cheeks turned even greener from his gaze, "Still, I never thought you'd be into the whole 'bondage' thing." He gave her a thumbs up, "I like it."

"Quiet, donk."

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing."

Finn crouched and checked to see if his clothes were still wet, "Well I'm pretty sure it isn't an affectionate name."

Stephanie reached down and found that her cloak and the rest of her clothes were still damp, "Great…"

"Looks like we'll have to wait a bit until they dry." Finn watched as thin vines sprouted from the ground and hooked into her clothes before raising them above the treetops to take advantage of the morning breeze, "Well that's handy." His clothes followed next and he gave her butt a small squeeze, drawing a yelp from the woman, "Thanks, Hun."

She pushed him aside as she went to sit beneath a tree, "Yeah, yeah."

The scout turned around as a noise caught his attention and she took in a surprised breath when she spotted the huge scar running down his back. It started at his left shoulder and ended down the right side of his waist. The scar looked jagged and rough and she felt his eyes on her so she quickly looked away. Finn was used to that kind of reaction whenever people saw what he called his 'Mark of Vengeance'. It was a cool name for a horrible wound that he had received at the hands of a vampire patrol and some days it would itch for no particular reason, almost as if a reminder that he shouldn't forget what he was fighting for. After all, he had received it while trying to protect Fionna and he had a feeling that he would get a few more along the way. Finn wandered over to the wizard and together they waited for the sun to rise higher in the sky. They took the time to review their notes and maps and the scout was infinitely glad to have the once silent wizard now talking. She was still her same old grumpy self but at least now she was expressing it with words rather than fists and kicks to the shin.

Finn collected his dry clothes and slipped them on before strapping on his boots and Blood sword. He slipped his mother's red dagger into the sheath on his left arm and gave it an affectionate rub before gathering the rest of his gear. Once all the journals and maps were tucked away into his waist packs he turned to Huntress to give her the heads up. She was already walking up to him, now donning her hooded cloak and scarf, and he gave a nod in the forest's direction. She took the lead as she backtracked to the location of last night's battle and Finn pulled his sword in case anything had decided to come back to finish them off. They stepped into the rocky clearing and were dumbfounded by the lack of bodies. The dead corpses of several Lumiwolves lay strewn about, some even chewed on, but there was no sight of the vampires who had attacked him. Unless all of their bodies had turned to ash and blown away in the wind, there should have been some evidence of last night's battle. Even their signature cloaks and weapons were gone and it was as if they had never been there.

Finn scanned the forest as he stepped closer to Huntress, "I don't like this. Its like someone picked this place clean and took everything. I doubt it was looters. Why would they bother sneaking in **_here_** just for some weapons? I'm pretty sure it wasn't the local wildlife, either."

Stephanie kneeled and placed her palms in the soft grass as she channeled magic into the local vegetation, reading any signs that might reveal a source or a clue. After a few moments she straightened up, "There isn't much. Somebody did come through here but it couldn't have been more than one or two people."

_And not to mention the remnants of an ancient presence that are still lingering here. Its just like the one I felt in the woods last night._

The scout pointed toward the trees, "Well whatever it was, it's not our problem. We gotta get back to the kingdom with the info we have so they can get the war machine rolling. The general won't care about some odd mystery. Come on."

Trekking through the forest was relatively easy during the day if you knew where you were going and what killer vegetation to avoid getting close to. They made quick work of the trip and they arrived at the usual clearing they used to summon their transport. Finn pulled out a whistle from his pack and the nymph covered her ears as she stepped away from the piercing shrill of the calling device. After a few minutes their call was answered with the loud screech of an eagle and it landed a few feet away.

Finn strolled up to the large predatory bird and offered it a squirrel that he had caught on the way there, "You hungry little guy?" The eagle chirped and swallowed it whole as the scout rubbed its beak, "Now who's a good little boy?"

"It's a girl."

"Who's a good little girl?"

Huntress rolled her eyes and climbed aboard and Finn followed behind her, "**_I'll_** steer this time."

He scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering rather suggestively in her ear, "That's fine by me. I prefer the back anyways."

A warm shiver ran down her spine and she delivered a quick elbow to his stomach that elicited a grunt and a chuckle from the human, "No funny business or your ass is walking home."

"Yes, dear."

The eagle stretched its powerful wings and climbed into the air with a loud screech. Finn reached back to make sure his packs were tightly secured and wondered what Jake was making for lunch today. The cook had taken him in when he had first arrived at the kingdom and had taught him most of what he knew about swordsmanship and fighting. Despite his looks, he held a sword masterfully and was more than a match for any other professional soldier. Finn had asked him numerous times where he had learned such skill but he always responded with the same chuckle every time.

The castle came into view in the distance and they soon landed in one of the eagle towers shortly thereafter. Finn hopped off and offered her a hand down that she reluctantly accepted, "I'm going to deliver the reports to old man Mathers and-" The wizard simply walked off into one of the hallways without a word. "Jeez, fine then." As he made his way through the castle to the general's office he noticed the flurry of activity as the staff shifted back and forth through its interior.

_Oh, that's right. The engagement party is tomorrow. Must be nice getting to go to a fancy shindig like that. Imagine all the food. And alcohol._

Finn cleared his thoughts as his stomach grumbled in protest and he arrived at the designated room. He knocked a few times and heard the gruff voice of the aging general, "Come in."

The smell of smoke hung in the air as the general sat at his desk with a cigar tucked into his mouth, "You're the best thing I've seen all day." He set down the tedious paperwork in his hands, "You got the reports we need? I could really use an excuse to get out of here to do some **_real_** work."

"One excuse coming up." He pulled various journals, scrolls and papers from his packs and laid them out on his desk.

Mathers took several minutes to skim through the collected intelligence while Finn checked out the various medals and commendations around his office, "This is exactly what we need. I guess there's a reason you're considered the best scout."

"I just do my best, sir."

"Excellent work. I'll get my subordinates up to speed before tomorrow since I'll be tangled up with the princess' engagement party."

"Sounds like fun. Don't forget to hold out your pinky."

The general let out a hoarse laugh, "I remember back when the only thing I had to worry about holding was my sword and my pecker. Sometimes I miss those days out in the field." He stared at Finn's sword longingly, "Well, duties change, as well as responsibilities. Good work, Finn. We'll put this to good use." Finn took his cue to leave and made his way to the door, "And don't forget to thank Huntress for me."

"You got it." Finn closed the door behind him and felt his stomach growl once again, "Let's go pay Jake a visit then."

He walked to the mess hall and found it to be relatively deserted. Since most of the troops were either out in the field or training and preparing for the assault it was mostly quiet around the barracks. He found the cook handing a plate to a lone soldier and a grin spread across his face when he caught sight of the scout, "Finn. Good to see you made it back alive."

"Well **_someone_** has to eat this slop that you call 'food'."

Jake scoffed, "Says the guy who scarfs it down like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted."

He leaned on the counter, "So how is the cake coming along?"

The cook began stacking a plate with the day's meal, "It's almost done. Those tears you collected should really bring out the taste." He passed the tray over the counter, "You going to the party?"

"As if I'd get invited."

"I could get you in, if you don't mind wearing a staff uniform and working the tables, of course."

"Uh, no thanks."

Jake shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'll talk to the ladies for you."

Finn chuckled, "Oh I just bet they'll be all over you by the night's end."

"You know it."

The scout shook his head and grabbed his tray, "Thanks, man. I'll see you later."

"Take it easy, brother."

Finn poured himself some mead in a large mug and spotted Huntress in her usual spot, "Ah, so this is where you went in such a hurry." He took a seat across the table and gave her a smile, "Hey." She put up her scarf as soon as he arrived and gave an irritated sigh as she stared down at her half-eaten food. "What is it this time?" She just responded with an annoyed grunt and turned away to look out the window. "You are one grouchy woman, Steph." Her eyes widened and she snuck a glance behind her before fixing him with a glare, "Easy, easy. There's no one else here."

"I thought I told you only to call me by my name when we're alone," she hissed.

Finn motioned behind her, "This place is empty. There's literally only one other guy and he's across the room."

Stephanie kicked him in the shin, "That's for being a jerk." She kicked him again, "That's for being a donk." And again, "And that one just because."

He rubbed his leg, "Jeez you're abusive." Finn noticed that she wasn't eating anymore, "You finished already?"

"Yes."

Her stomach rumbled and they both sat in silence for a few seconds, "Doesn't seem like it to me." She began to push her food around with her fork, "Why aren't you eating then?"

Huntress sighed and looked away, "Well…because…"

Finn was confused and then he finally saw the problem, "Oh, I see." He reached over and pulled down her scarf, exposing her soft lips, "There you go."

She gasped and pulled it back up, "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, there is **_no one_** around. Eat."

"Well **_you_** are around."

"Oh and like your lips are the only thing I've seen?"

She blushed up to her ears and threw a napkin at him, "Shut it, donk."

Finn caught it and dug into his tray, "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. Oh, and the general gives his thanks."

She watched as he tore into his plate with fierce determination and her tummy growled once again. With a final glance back, she lowered her scarf and resumed eating. Finn gave her a goofy smile and she couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest. The scout put her at ease and she still didn't understand why so she just stashed it away for further review. Their plates now empty and their bellies full, they threw away their trash and settled back into their seats. Stephanie sipped on a glass of water while Finn drank from his mug, both silent. Finn noticed her cup go empty and held up a finger before heading over to the large mead barrels.

He came back with a smaller mug filled with the drink and offered it to her, "How about something with a little bit more character?"

She quickly pushed it away, "No."

"Aw, come on."

"No."

"Just a taste?"

"No."

"But it's not so-"

"No."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes."

Finn groaned and rubbed his head, "Well I can't let it go to waste." He made short work of the drink and let out a satisfied sigh. Huntress pulled up her scarf and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Man, sorry for asking."

"I…have something to get ready for tomorrow, okay? There."

Finn held up his hands, "Alright, alright. I know better than to keep a woman from her privacy."

"Well its good to know that you're not completely daft."

"Gee, thanks."

Stephanie walked off and Finn gathered the cups and dumped them into the wash bin before heading to his own quarters. He unlocked the door and stepped inside and was surprised to see an envelope on the floor. After removing his gear and slipping out of everything but his boxers, he reached down and picked up the odd letter. He turned it over and found a red stamp with the kingdom crest and he tore it open to see what it was. Inside he found a formal invitation to Princess Bonnibel's and Prince Bubba's engagement party tomorrow night. He skimmed over the fancy words and checked to see what time he had to be there. Realizing that he now had to attend her party, he walked over to his closet and searched inside for a tuxedo. After pushing aside more blue shirts and shorts than he could count he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and set it on his bed. It had been about a year or so since he had last worn it and he wasn't sure if it still fit him. With only one way to find out, he put it on and was glad that it still did, though it was a little snug around his biceps. Setting it back in the closet, he put on his shorts and started his usual workout routine inside his room. It was important to stay in top form in his line of duty and he always made sure to get some physical exercise at least six days out of the week. In between his sets of push-ups he heard a low hum coming from within his room and he let out a deep sigh as he got up and went to its source.

_That's the third time this month already._

He grabbed his sword and sat on the bed as it reverberated softly in his hands. It was a deep maroon instead of its usual bright red and it began to glow as he gazed at it. The sword was seemingly indestructible and it had even **_shattered_** other swords while in combat. It was definitely one of the finest swords ever crafted but such a sword doesn't come free. There were costs to its power, and he had to pay a personal price just to pull it from the sheath it was imprisoned in when he found it in a cave in Widow's Forest. He grabbed his mother's dagger and made a small cut on his forearm before letting the blood drip onto the sword. Giving it a constant source of blood, **_his_** blood, was just one of the requirements of owning the sword. It rumbled hungrily as it absorbed the red substance and Finn squeezed his fist to get more flowing. After about a minute or so the sword had its fill and returned to its usual hue and grew slightly heavier as the blade once again returned to full strength. Its edges became razor sharp and the small chinks it had were instantly fixed. The scout sheathed the weapon and bandaged the light cut before walking over to the window, the last rays of evening sunshine streaming through.

"Sometimes I wonder if the sacrifices were worth freeing the sword."

He glanced over at the small rabbit doll sitting on his cabinet and then at his mother's dagger laying right next to it.

"Yeah. They always are."

* * *

**A/N**

**And there goes chapter four just like that! Hope you enjoyed the latest entry into this lemony tale! I decided to make a mention of Roselinen in this chapter just because she's one of those characters that everyone seems to forget, even though she and Finn had a whole life and family together. I'm kinda tempted to have her make an appearance but the problem is that she wouldn't be too significant to the plot because, I mean, you're all here for the plot, right? Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows and for taking the time to read my humble story. Till the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom! Where's mom?"

The two siblings ran through the snowy forest, their breaths chilly and sporadic, "Fionna, we have to keep moving!"

She stumbled and fell to the floor, resisting her brother as he tried to get her back on her feet, "But where did mom go?"

"T-There's no time! Please, just get up!"

Fionna could hear the trembling in his voice and see the tears that were rimming his eyes and it only served to scare her even more. She let out a mournful wail as she collapsed on the ground, her chest heaving as she bawled, "No! We can't leave her here, Finn! W-We have to find her!"

Finn heard several shouts in the distance and the frosty weather was nothing compared to the cold chill that crawled down his spine, "The vampires will find us. Damn it, Fionna! _**M**__**ove**_!"

His terrified sister locked him with a glare, "What did she tell you, huh? I saw you two talking behind the tree before you dragged me away and now she's gone!" She stood up and began slamming her fists against his chest, "What the fuck did she tell you?"

Finn's voice was hoarse, "I'll tell you when we're safe. We have to get out of-"

The young boy's head rocked to the side as his sister slapped him across the face, "Tell. Me. Now!"

He grit his teeth as an angry fire flared inside of him but it was smothered as the weight of his news took its place, "She's…she's gone."

Fionna's fierce gaze crumpled instantly, "W-What?"

"Mom wanted to give us a chance to make it out alive so she…she…"

"You mean she's sacrificing herself?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Finn stifled a sob as the words were said out loud and suddenly became real, "Y-Yeah…"

Her mouth hung agape at his confirmation and she stared at him in utter betrayal, "And you let her _**go**_?!"

"I didn't have a choice! She left me the dagger and took off before I could stop her!"

"You could have tried! You could have called me and we could have changed her mind!" Tears once again streamed down her cheeks as she turned her back to him, "I thought you loved her."

The words stung more than the bloody scrape on his knee, "Fuck you, Fionna. I love her just as much as you do. You're not the only one suffering."

The shouts were drawing closer and he could begin to make out what they were saying, "She came this way! Spread out and find her!"

Finn grabbed her by the wrist and tried to get her moving but she shook free, "No, let me go!"

He growled and hefted her over his shoulder and carried her through the forest as she hung limply, nothing but the occasional sniffle between them. A short feminine cry in the distance drew his attention and he clamped his eyes shut as they grew misty once again. White plumes escaped his lips with every exhale as he stumbled along, his legs getting heavier with every other step. A slight motion ahead stopped him in his tracks and he ducked down as a lone scout stepped out through a dense bush, his eyes scanning the area. Finn searched desperately for somewhere to hide and he noticed an upturned tree not far away. He glanced back at the vampire and picked his moment before rushing over to his chosen hideout and he let out a grateful sigh when he found a hidden pit underneath the tree's roots.

It was blanketed with snow and provided a relatively safe place to hide in and he lowered his sister down before taking her face into his hands, "Fionna, I found us a place to stay put until these guys disappear. Come on, let's get you inside."

Her sad, blue eyes gazed into his own as she clutched his shirt, "Y-You're not going to leave me too, are you?"

He wrapped his arms around her in a crushing embrace, "No, sis."

She returned it with equal measure, "Promise?"

Finn opened his mouth to reply but the sound of crunching snow alerted him and he hurriedly pushed his sister and himself into the small pit. Footsteps drew near as they held their breath in dreadful anticipation and a series of shouts echoed through the forest. Finn held Fionna tight as a set of legs came into view and paced the area around them, searching the snow for disturbance. The scout kneeled and his heart raced when he realized that he forgot to cover up their tracks. A loud scream pierced the still air. Finn's heart froze solid when he recognized the voice and he caressed Fionna's hair as she placed a hand over her mouth and began to shake uncontrollably as she held in the painful tears.

He watched as another set of legs entered the scene, "Hey, we finally caught her. The little bitch has legs like a damn deer. Took our fastest guy just to catch up to her."

"Is she the last of them?"

"Probably. We torched the whole village so they won't have anything to come back to in case anyone survived."

"So what are they gonna do with her? I thought we weren't taking prisoners this time around, or are they taking her back to Marshall?"

There was a low chuckle, "As if he needs anymore ass around him. The guy could drown in it. Nah, maybe we'll have a little fun with this one. You should see the rack on her, man. I don't know about you but I'm heading back to get a piece before she gets too spoiled."

Finn could taste iron as he bit into his lip in an attempt to silence the furious scream that roared inside him. He had never been so enraged in his life and his knuckles turned white as he gripped his mother's dagger in his pocket. The blade called to him and the temptation was strong but he felt Fionna press against him and he remembered that it wasn't just his life on the line.

"I guess I'll join you, then."

Finn silently cursed as the two vampires walked away and he turned to check on his sister. She looked absolutely horrified and was barely breathing. If he wasn't so furious he was sure that he would be feeling exactly the same way. They ran the risk of getting caught if they were to venture from their hole so the duo could only sit tight and hope that they weren't discovered. The young boy stared bitterly ahead as he tended the fire in his chest to ensure it's continued survival so as to one day be unleashed upon the vampire who commanded this terrible army.

_Marshall, huh? You're going to fucking pay with your life if it's the last thing I do. I will slaughter every last one of these bastards before I run this dagger through your rotten heart. Just wait and see. Even immortals aren't immune to Death's cold embrace._

After a few minutes they began to hear yells and shouts of defiance and Finn pulled his sister into his chest as the inevitable happened. He covered her ears as their mother wailed in the background and they cried together as the vampires ravaged their mother. His devastated heart felt as though it was ripped in half as she continued screaming, her voice heartbreakingly audible in the quiet forest.

* * *

Finn woke up with dagger in hand as his heart rapidly beat against his chest. He was drenched in sweat and the faint echoes of the terrible nightmare still haunted his ears as he scanned his surroundings, finally realizing that he wasn't in the snowy forest. The scout closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees for a few moments before reaching underneath his bed for a certain metallic item. He pulled the flask free from the hidden leather holder and unscrewed the top before taking a long pull. Finn let the strong drink burn the inside of his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing and letting out a harsh sigh. He took a smaller pull this time and repeated the process before closing and hiding the flask back underneath his bed. Finn didn't fancy the strong drink, but after trying everything else he found that it was the only thing that soothed his nerves after the nightmares.

The bright red dagger spun in his hands as he stared at it, his thoughts running painfully back to that horrible day. It took its reverent spot next to Fionna's doll as he got up and he wiped the sweat from his brow while gazing out his window to catch the first glimpse of the sun as it rose above the horizon. Guards patrolled the large castle gates as a merchant caravan made their way inside the walls. There was already a crowd waiting for them and the two groups merged in bustling chatter as owners and shoppers began the artful contest of price haggling. Several engineers approached the gate and began the monthly inspection as he gazed past them, deciding that a run would help to clear his mind.

He laced his shoes, filled his canteen and jogged outside the walls before stretching in preparation for the long run. His muscles loose and body warmed up he began the physical endeavor of circling the kingdom grounds on foot. The exercise provided healthy relief for both body and soul as he did several laps and purged his thoughts of the earlier dream. He was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other that he didn't realize just how long he had been running for. As he passed a small grove of trees for about the fifth time he noticed the change in their shadow's position and he glanced up at the sun, now mapping its new location high above. He surmised that a few hours must have passed and he let out a weary breath as he walked over to a lone tree that overlooked the grove ahead. It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed just how tired he was and he decided he would stay put for a while and just enjoy the pleasant spring breeze.

Cool water ran down his throat as he drank from his canteen and he rubbed his belly as it gave him a small rumble. He was hungry but he was anchored to the spot by the beautiful view of the shifting grasses and he wasn't ready to leave just yet. A flock of birds flew by and a red-tailed fox peeked through some bushes but the most interesting sight was of a certain pale-green wizard who showed up unannounced. She was wearing her usual clothes and Finn watched with curiosity as she began examining the foliage of the various trees. Special attention was paid to the leaves and the scout chuckled every time she tried to hop up to reach the finer specimens above. Her annoyed sighs carried over the wind and she simply used her vines to get what she wanted.

Finn smiled at the sight, "Oh, you little cheater."

After several minutes of collecting, she carefully packed her gatherings and strode off back towards the castle. Finn waited until she disappeared from sight before making his way back as well and he soon found himself back in his room. He collected his toothbrush, toothpaste and a towel and proceeded towards the barracks facilities. His teeth now thoroughly brushed, he stepped into the co-ed showers and kept his eyes to himself when he noticed two other female scouts taking up the first two stalls. He opted to take the farthest one from the pair and he draped his towel over the door to mark its use. The showerhead vibrated as it came to life, pouring warm water upon the tired scout. He stood motionless for long minutes as he focused on the sole sensation of the water splashing across his head. Finn turned the dial and clenched his teeth with a mixture of pain and relief as ice-cold water now flowed over him for several refreshing seconds. Feeling more like himself now, he reset the dial to its lukewarm position and finished showering.

Drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way back to his room and got dressed before heading to the mess hall for some breakfast. There was a different cook this time around and he asked where Jake was but he only received some mumbled response about him getting ready for the engagement party tonight. Finn looked down at his tray in disappointment when he realized he wouldn't be getting any extra portions today and he finished the small meal with little effort. He dumped his tray and walked back to his room, feeling a little odd. There was this tiny feeling in the back of his head that he was being watched but whenever he snuck glances at his surroundings he could never see anyone of interest. He slipped into his room and locked the door before kicking off his boots and flopping back into bed. His eyes weighed heavy with sleep as he thought about the royal party later that night.

_Looks like Bonnie is close to getting hitched. I wonder what kind of food and music they'll have…_

The commotion outside his window was what woke the scout. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, finally realizing that he had fallen asleep. Voices filtered in through the window and he got out of bed and walked over to investigate. The sun was on its way down and his eyes flew to the small clock on the wall and let out a surprised "Oh shit!" He snatched his tux from the closet and quickly dressed before rapidly cleaning his black dress shoes and combing his hair. His mother's dagger was slipped into a sheath around his calf and he put the finishing touches on his bowtie before stepping out the door. As he traveled to the formal gathering he could hear the chatter of the guests who were already there drifting down the halls.

He walked up to the armored guards who were providing security, "Sup guys. I'm here for the party."

"May we see your invitation then?" Finn presented the piece of paper and waited while the guard read it, "Sorry to have kept you. Please enjoy the festivities, Sir Finn."

"Uh, thanks."

_Sir Finn? Nobody has called me that in a long time. The only person who ever called me that was-_

Finn took in a surprised breath as he walked into the grand hall. The room was adorned in fancy decorations and the guests were all smartly dressed in their elegant dresses and sharp suits. The humble scout felt completely underdressed in his average tuxedo and he slinked towards a table in the corner to avoid drawing attention to himself. He wasn't ashamed, of course. After all, not everyone was born with silver spoon in mouth and he was relatively pleased with his position at the moment. He might not be rich or be of noble blood, but even then he still got to visit their fancy parties. The couple of the night was in the center of the room and had just started addressing the guests so Finn knew he wasn't too late. Bonnibel stood with her beau in a stunning white dress and a beautiful smile, their arms linked together. It became harder to listen to her speech as his thoughts kept pulling him to the night he had first met her, all those years ago.

He had been living on the streets for about a year and a half after the Rangers rescued him because he had no friends or family and unfortunately he was still too young to join the military. Thus, he was forced to scrape out a living doing whatever he could, whether it was washing dishes at a seedy bar or hauling restaurant scraps to pig pens. Those were some cold nights that made him thankful for the small necessities he had now. They weren't fancy, but at least now he wasn't shivering half to death in some alleyway with only a fellow displaced mutt for warmth. It was only by sheer luck that he had ever escaped his desolate environment. He happened to meet a girl with fair chestnut hair and big brown eyes that for some reason or another had decided to wander around his part of town at night and little did he know that the events that unfolded shortly thereafter would eventually lead him to where he was today.

A strong hand grasped his shoulder, "Are you sure you're in the right place, boy?"

Finn's brows furrowed as he turned around, "Get your hands off...oh, hey Jake."

The cook gave him a smile, "Did I scare ya?"

"No, but I was about to wallop you in the face."

He took a seat next to the scout, "Touchy today, aren't we?"

"Nah, not really. I'm just not too fond of some of the nobles around here. You know how some of them think about commoners. It's also not helping that I had a nightmare again."

"I got another batch of the good stuff in case you need some for 'remedial' purposes."

"You know I don't drink like that, though my flask is running low, so I could use a top off soon."

"Stop by tomorrow and I'll fill it up." Jake stood, "Looks like the princess is wrapping up. Better get back to the kitchen and get them started on handing out the plates."

"Alright, see you later."

A round of applause brought his attention back to the party and he caught a glimpse of the couple as they made their way off the stage. Almost immediately a chain of servants came bustling out of a large pair of doors with food in hand and Finn marveled at their efficiency as all the guests were served in record time. The last of them disappeared back through the doors and he was left empty-handed. He blew out an annoyed sigh when he realized that they probably forgot about him but a pretty waitress emerged with an extra loaded plate and mug in hand. She gave him a wink as she made her way back and Finn grinned.

_Good ol' Jake._

He took a sip and got a taste of one of Jake's special brews. The food looked amazing and he knew the best way to thank the chef was to leave nothing behind. He let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed his plate away and drained the last of his drink. Once the majority of guests had finished another chain of servants came out to collect the dishes and waste and a band began setting up on the podium. Musicians and their instruments took their respective places and began with a slow melody, something to help ease the food down, no doubt. Those guests who knew each other formed little clusters in which they chatted merrily and exchanged the latest gossip with champagne in hand.

Finn watched as everyone made off into a group, everyone except him, of course. He was alone and knew he would be for the rest of the night. The few friends and acquaintances he had would not be making an appearance tonight and he was seriously debating whether to just make his presence known to the princess and leave right after. The band picked up and played a rhythmic tune, enticing the couples present to the dance floor. Bows and curtsies were exchanged and soon the party was filled with dancing pairs as they shuffled to and fro.

Finn let out a sigh and stood up before heading over to the bar for a drink. He figured that he might as well have something to do instead of just sitting around. There was a big group around the bar and he had to push through a couple people who were just lounging around before he made it to the actual line, except there was no line. People shifted toward the counter in random intervals and although he waited patiently for his turn he realized that he had been pushed out to the sides. He looked for a way through and decided to just force his way to the front, earning him a few disapproving grunts and growls.

He caught the bartender's eye and was about to order when a hand clamped around his shoulder for the second time today, "What do you think you're doing?" Finn turned and felt his fist automatically clench when he spotted Ash, a noble who made his depreciation for so-called 'lowly commoners' well known. The loathsome man scowled as he eyed the scout, "You must have taken a wrong turn, Finn. The dishes in the kitchen need washing."

Finn was not amused, "Fuck off and mind your own business, Ash."

"Oh, but this **_is_** my business. Can't have the rabble sullying this party."

"Might want to see your way out, then."

Ash bristled and two other nobles took position around him as the remainder of the guests backed away, no doubt aware of the simmering fight. "Quite the jokester, huh? Well I suppose you have to have _**something**_ to your name."

"You forgot to add my title of Grand Tournament Champion to the list."

The noble's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the scout; after all, Phoebe wasn't the only one still sore after losing to him. Ash had been a favorite at the games and many predicted the final match to be contested between him and the current guard. All he had to do was defeat a blond-haired boy that no one had ever heard of but he made the mistake of underestimating him because of his background and was humiliated as a result.

"That was a fluke, peasant. I won't lose to you again."

Finn braced himself as the other two nobles began to close around him, "That's real big talk when you have two buddies to back you up."

Ash leered, "Not as capable as you thought, huh?"

"No, just more asses to kick."

"What's going on here?" Everyone near the bar turned to look for the source of the commanding voice. All eyes settled on a very gorgeous and unarmored Phoebe, "Well? No need for everyone to speak at once."

The noble made a sweeping motion with a hand, "This is a matter between men. Step aside for I can't guarantee that no harm will come to you."

Finn noticed Phoebe's lip give a slight twitch and he had to give her respect for her ability to control herself, "Well if this 'matter' has the possibility of endangering the princess and other guests then it **_does_** matter to me."

Several guards came up behind her and Ash let out an undignified grunt before giving a slight nod to his two supporters, "Let's go. We shouldn't waste time on that commoner anyways."

The scout watched as they left and glanced at the strong woman next to him, "Good thing you showed up when you did. Things were about to get rather physical. Can I get you a drink?" Phoebe grabbed him by the elbow and began leading him away from the bar, "Wait, where are you taking me?"

They stepped out of the crowd and she headed for his table, "You've already made enough of a ruckus, Finn. I don't know why you got into an argument with him."

He pulled himself free and readjusted his jacket, "You know that guy will find any reason just to fight with me. And not even fairly, either."

"Yeah well just keep away from him for the rest of the night. Don't think I won't boot your ass out of here."

He clutched his chest and pretended to look hurt, "And after all we've been through." Phoebe rolled her eyes and straightened a small bracelet on her wrist and Finn finally noticed that she was wearing an elegant red dress and matching earrings. Her hair had been fashioned into a single, long braid and he couldn't help his eyes wandering across her athletic form. Finn grinned, "I guess there **_is_** a woman underneath all that armor."

Phoebe's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a satisfying pink, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you look good, milady."

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare at women?"

The scout chuckled, "I'm not staring, I'm merely admiring."

"Keep it up and you'll be admiring my fist soon enough."

Finn glanced over at the dance floor and offered his hand out to the lady before him, "If you're not too busy, shall we dance?"

She fumbled with her dress as she avoided his gaze, "Sorry but I, uh, have to get back to the princess."

He took the rejection in stride, "Ah, maybe next time?"

Phoebe tucked a strand of red hair behind an ear and did something he rarely saw; she **_smiled_**. "Yeah. Next time."

The flushed woman left and he couldn't help but notice how her butt popped out in that red dress.

_Okay, now I **am** staring._

He sat back down and watched the flurry of movement on the dance floor for about twenty long minutes before something caught his eye. A small figure made their way out to the balcony and the two little antlers that stuck out of their head had him wondering for a moment.

_Is…is that Stephanie? She never mentioned coming to the party._

A minute later he noticed Ash heading in the same direction and his 'bad feeling' meter began to spike so he decided to go investigate just in case. A cool, nightly breeze flowed in from the balcony as he stepped out and he scanned the area in search of the noble. The balcony stretched to either side and he had to walk a bit before he finally spotted him. He was standing in front of a bench and as the scout drew closer he noticed that Ash wasn't alone.

There was another figure sitting down and the noble leaned closer to the person, "So what do you say, nymph? It's not a bad deal for either of us. You get a place to stay and eat in exchange for your race's special 'services'." There was no response and he crowded in further, "Come on, now. I know what I'm offering is better than whatever scrap heap you call home. Better take the deal while it's hot." Ash growled when the figure remained silent, "I could always just **_take_** you by force. No one would notice if you disappeared." He reached down and grabbed their wrist and Finn heard a small gasp before catching a glimpse of who it was.

The scout's blood flowed a few degrees hotter as he approached them, "Get away from her! **_N_****_ow_**!"

Ash whipped around, his eyes locking on him, "You're such a nuisance, you know that?"

"And you're a damn cretin. Get away from Huntress."

"What do you care? She's just a fucking wood nymph."

"Well she happens to be a friend of mine so let her go. I won't warn you again."

"Trash attracts trash. Typical." Huntress looked between the two and she felt Ash slacken his grip momentarily so she pulled free and tried rushing to Finn's side but the noble caught her by an antler and tugged her back down, hard. She gave out a cry of pain as he squeezed the sensitive antler, causing her eyes to tear up, "You're not going anywhere, bitch."

Through the haze she spotted a livid Finn as he charged the noble, fists raised and eyes blazing. Ash let go of her as he dodged a strong left jab but the scout connected with a vicious right uppercut, instantly dropping the noble. He collapsed in a heap, out cold, and Finn kneeled next to the wide-eyed wizard, "You okay, Steph?"

She gave him a shaky nod of the head, "Y-Yeah."

Finn produced a comforting smile, "Glad to hear it. I wish I could have made it sooner, though."

Huntress glanced down at Ash, "You came just in time. Thanks."

He squeezed her knee, "Anytime, Hun. I do owe you for saving my life, after all."

She blushed and glanced away, "W-Well technically, you **_did_** save me first."

"We can just call it even, then. Consider this helping my partner out." Huntress met his gaze for a second and quickly looked away again before responding with another nod. Finn grinned and stood up before offering her a helping hand, "Come on, we should get going. They're gonna find this scumbag sooner or later and I'd much rather not get kicked out just yet. I haven't even had a drink."

She took his hand and followed him as they made their way back and she felt a small cluster of butterflies take flight in her stomach as she glanced at the human and their clasped hands. Her fingers moved on their own as they entwined with the human's, causing him to turn around with a quizzical look on his face. He seemed to process the unexpected gesture for a few moments before tightening the grip and continuing on. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and they eventually arrived at his table. It was tucked in a corner and was far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

Finn pulled out a chair for the wizard and she graciously accepted it. As he took his own seat he faced Huntress with a face of revelation, "Your hair is different…"

She was genuinely surprised that he had noticed even though she had her hood and scarf on and he leaned in closer to get a better look. Several layers of green leaves had replaced her grass hair and some of it peeked out through her hood. As his view expanded he noticed that she had changed her outfit as well. She now wore a light purple tunic with light brown pants that were tucked into her knee-high black boots. Only her signature hooded cloak and scarf had remained the same.

_Ah, so that's why she was in the grove earlier today._

The scout smiled and gave her a teasing wink, "Looks great on you, Hun."

He saw the slight glitter in her eyes, "Really?" She quickly coughed and changed her tone, "Obviously, donk. That's why I changed it."

Finn shook his head, "Man, you can't give women any kind of compliment these days."

Huntress kicked him under the table, "Shut up."

"Hey come on, don't get my pants dirty. These things aren't cheap you know." The grumpy wizard rolled her eyes and looked out to the dance floor as he brushed his pant leg, "I didn't expect to see you here, Hun. Never thought you were into parties."

Stephanie grabbed a piece of complimentary candy off the table and it disappeared behind her scarf, "Well I couldn't exactly decline the princess' invitation."

"True."

The duo took in the scene and listened to the music for a few, quiet minutes. Huntress drummed her fingers to the beat of the band and Finn's tapping foot soon accompanied it. The rhythm picked up even more and more people crowded to the floor as they joined in.

The wizard felt a hand wrap around hers and she glanced up at the human with a small blush on her cheeks, "F-Finn?"

He smiled, "Let's go dance!"

"No, I don't want to."

Finn persisted, "I've already been rejected once today and that's already once too many." Huntress cursed herself for not putting up more of a fight as she was led to the dance floor. She hiked up her scarf as they caught several stares but Finn either didn't notice or didn't care. He funneled his way to the middle and found an open spot before turning to face her, "Alright Hun, just follow my lead."

He took her hand and placed his other along her hip and she along his shoulder. She had never danced before and was silently praying to the Great Judge above that she wouldn't do anything embarrassing. Thankfully the human started off slow, most likely aware of her inexperience. Soon enough she was able to more or less match his step, save for the step or two that was accidentally placed on his toes. However, just as she grew comfortable the music shifted and even more people swarmed the dance floor. Finn pulled her in tighter as they were packed together and they both locked eyes for a few seconds before glancing away. They swayed in place and she was glad that she had decided to start wearing the new boots as it added a few more inches to her height. The heat began to grow between them as they were pressed up closer together and soon the scout had his arm wrapped around her waist and she began to grow a little 'heated' as they rubbed against each other. Finn quickened the pace to match the music and he was surprised when Huntress laid her head on his chest.

She couldn't place her sudden desire for the human but it probably stemmed from his perfectly timed intervention as Ash tried to pretty much enslave her for his own needs. The wizard would have killed him on the spot if he weren't such a high level noble so once again she found herself saved by none other than Finn. Her hand moved down his shoulder and across his strong back in gentle motions and he felt something click inside when he finally noticed the signals. His hand around her waist slid a few inches into her tunic and began caressing the soft skin underneath as he drew small shapes with his fingers. She slowly rubbed her thigh against his member and she nibbled on her bottom lip as Finn responded with a light scratch across her skin.

Her eyes flicked up for a moment and he caught the same look he had seen yesterday and she pulled him down before uttering the faintest of a whisper, "Meet me in the hallway."

Finn stood in place for a few moments as Huntress disappeared into the crowd and he secretly readjusted the slight bulge in his pants before following. He arrived back at their table but she was nowhere to be seen and he scratched his head, confused.

_What hallway? Where the heck is-_

He spotted a small hallway next to the bar and he shrugged before making his way. The passage was evidently used by the staff and it took a sharp right turn before coming to a dead end. He passed a door marked 'Janitorial' and he let out a shocked breath as he was suddenly pulled inside. Finn stumbled in and watched as Huntress locked the door before glancing at him nervously. He wasn't still entirely clear of her current intentions but he had an idea that she wanted to go the same route they took yesterday morning.

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "So, um…"

Stephanie took a small step toward him but didn't move an inch closer. The scout let out a sigh and found her state of shyness beyond cute.

_I guess she only had enough courage to get me here. Looks like the rest is up to me then._

Finn walked up to her and placed a hand on her smooth cheek before lowering her scarf, exposing her lovely lips. He pulled her chin up and met her lips with his own in a simple, yet intense kiss. Their tongues soon found each other and danced as Finn picked her up and sat her down on a small crate. She wrapped her legs around his thighs as his hands began to wander across her chest. Their lips locked and unlocked in heated bursts while the human rubbed his growing bulge between her legs. He reached up and lowered her hood, allowing her new lengthy hair to come flowing out. The tips just reached the small of her back and he caught the flowery scent of what could only be a perfume of some sort. His kisses began to trail the outline of her jaw as he slowly made his way down her neck. She breathed out a sigh as he nipped her earlobe and squeezed her ass, both actions striking a fire inside her chest. The wizard removed her cloak and unlaced her boots as Finn took off his jacket and bowtie. They were pulled together like magnets as they kissed again and she began to un-loop his belt as he unbuttoned her tunic. Her supple breasts were exposed to him as his pants fell around his ankles and he popped off her bra with skilled precision before taking a nipple hostage inside his mouth. Fingers coursed through his hair as he suckled the wizard and she took a sharp but satisfied breath as he gave her a loving bite.

She whipped his head back and slid her tongue into his mouth, the human catching the taste of sweet strawberries. Her hand slithered into his boxers and he smiled mid-kiss as she grabbed a handful of the man before her. His member throbbed in her hand as she began to stroke him and he hurriedly unzipped her pants as his desire grew tenfold. She shuffled side to side as he slid them off and was now in nothing but her panties. Huntress licked her fingers and began rubbing his tip as he fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt before growling and just tearing them free. Finn stood in place for a few moments as he savored the bliss of her nimble fingers working him into ignition. He pulled down and kicked off his boxers and caught the wizard eyeing his piece as it flopped out in front of her. She looked up and realized he had noticed and her cheeks turned a greener hue as she glanced away. Finn walked his fingers up her slender thighs and looped them around her panties before slipping them off. He flung them to the side and caught Huntress' sultry gaze as she spread her legs apart, revealing the prize between.

The scout held up two fingers and she took them into her mouth, wet them thoroughly and moaned sensually as he eased them into her. His long digits stroked her passionately and she bit her lip as he leaned down to lick her sensitive bead. The tip of his tongue swirled the pleasure receptor with unwavering speed and she felt her toes curl automatically as the dual sensations sent her body on an intense trip. He squeezed her thighs as he focused his attention on her honey pot and Huntress let out a heated breath as his tongue found its way inside her. As he got a taste of her he reached up and pinched one of her nipples, causing her to squirm and buck into him. Finn continued and used his other arm to hold her down as her breaths quickened with each pass of his tongue, sending hot sparks up her spine. The petite wizard gripped the edges of the crate as he outlined her netherlips with the flexible muscle and rubbed her button at the same time.

"Uh, Finn…yeah…r-right there."

She arched her back as he hit the sweet spot again and focused entirely on it and she felt herself reach the very limit of her peak. Finn felt her quiver as she finished with scattered breaths and greenish cheeks, the wizard letting out a satisfied sigh as the euphoric episode smothered her for a few, graceful seconds.

Finn wiped his mouth and planted a kiss on her stomach before standing up. Huntress played with a strand of her hair as she eyed him coyly and she switched spots with the human. He leaned back on his arms and waited in eager anticipation as she settled on her knees and took his member into her hands. She gave it a few pumps and gave him an amazing lick from top to bottom before she slid it into her mouth. Her head gyrated as she sucked on his tip with growing intensity and he marveled at her ability to get a hang of things so fast. She wet his pole in no time and her hands slid friction-free as she stroked him to his heart's content. He sat up and cupped both her breasts and massaged them as her head bobbed below him with determination. It seemed she wanted to do better than last time and he was groaning steadily as her tongue flexed along his shaft.

"Damn Steph…"

The encouragement drove her on as she released him and pumped him forcefully for a full minute straight. He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair as the fire in his loins overwhelmed him and he glanced down at Huntress as she gave him a small but flirty smile. Finn just smiled back, shook his head and sighed as she licked his entire staff again before kissing his tip with those divine lips that she always kept hidden. Her cheek bulged as she sucked him in a variety of ways and his member pulsed harder as he neared the edge.

"Don't stop, Hun."

He moved a strand of hair out of her face as she gave his manhood a mighty tug with her mouth and he held her in place as he unloaded in long ropes, filling the surprised wizard. She swallowed and lapped up the remainder as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Huntress stood up and sat in his lap before nuzzling his neck, "So…how was it this time?"

Finn caressed her leafy hair as he gazed into her waiting eyes, "Better in every way." She nodded and he blew in her ear to get her attention again, "Hey, wanna see something cool?" Huntress shrugged and the scout motioned toward his member and made it move a couple times before smiling deviously.

She used all of her will to suppress the smile that was threatening to rise and she ended up rolling her eyes, "Real mature, donk."

"Well I thought it was cool at first…"

Stephanie flicked his ear and then whispered into it, "How about I show _**you**_ something cool?"

"Let's see it."

The wood nymph took his hand and laid out a few towels before making him sit down against the crate. Finn said no words as she crouched down on top of him and took hold of his member. She slid the tip against her slick opening and locked lips with the human as she waited for him to reach full potential once again. Their tongues wrestled between them as his pole was teased with her tight netherlips as she only slid it a quarter of the way in. Huntress grabbed hold of the crate and very slowly descended down on the human, causing him to let out a long, heated sigh. She repeated the process as she ascended and she grinned when he displayed the same reaction.

The nymph did this a few times before Finn spoke up, "Okay…this is actually…pretty cool." Huntress giggled and gave him a faint kiss before coming down hard. Finn grinned and gave her ass a nice slap, "Mmm, now this is more like it."

Finn grabbed hold of her jiggling breasts as she bounced on him with growing force. Their pelvises collided as her honey pot smothered his staff in her warm juices, her intoxicating pheromones now influencing the human. He grabbed her by the waist and held her in place as he began to thrust into her with hungry need and desire. Huntress sighed as her walls were set ablaze by his sudden lustful fury and she dug her nails into his shoulders as he penetrated her deeply. Finn stood up with the wizard in his arms and bent her over the crate before plunging back into her and continuing his merciless assault. He slapped her cheeks and gave her hair a tug as he drilled her from behind as she struggled for breath.

Stephanie was dripping wet as she reached down to play with her button and she felt her legs go weak as his member brushed against her hot spot several times in a row. At the rate Finn was going she wasn't sure if he would ever slow down as wave after wave of erotic ecstasy flooded her mind and body. Her head jerked back as he gave her hair another tug and she pushed him off before crashing into his lips with a fiery kiss. They knocked over shelves and equipment as they staggered through the room in a skin-grinding embrace.

She found her arms pinned up against the wall as his lips trailed down her pale green skin. The wizard squirmed in place as he licked her neck and she caught a devious smirk on his face as he started to rub his member against her button. Her walls tightened in anticipation of his entrance but he continued to tease her as his tip slid across her honey pot meticulously. The horny nymph whined helplessly as she tried to free herself but he had her in a binding grip and it didn't seem that he would let her go just yet. He was after something.

Finn sucked on her nipples as he toyed with the woman before locking eyes with her, "So how does it feel to be on the other side this time?"

Huntress was confused until she remembered tying him up to a tree yesterday morning and she glanced away, "I-I was just messing around." She let out a moan as he pumped into her and then pulled back out, "Finn…keep going."

He pressed into her and a small shiver ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear, "What's the magic word, Hun?"

She let out an impatient huff as she shifted restlessly but he wouldn't budge, "**_Finn_**…"

His member found its way into her once again and her walls spread as they adjusted to its shape, "Just one little word and you can have all you want, Steph."

Her core burned brightly as he filled her with each torturous pump, "Oh…ugh…you're such…an asshole." He gave her a few encouraging thrusts before she sighed, "Okay, okay. **_Please_**."

His blue eyes lit up as he let her go and instead picked her up and pinned his arms underneath her legs, leaving her spread wide open against the wall. His hips bucked as he plunged into her and she squealed with delight as he pounded her without pause. She ran her hands through his silky hair as he nibbled on her delicate breasts and she wrapped her arms around him as she held on to the bucking human. The echoes of their lovemaking filled their ears as the loud clapping between their hips increased. Her dainty folds were rigorously stuffed as he let his hunger for her take over and she left long, red scratches down his chest as her nails razed him.

The scout planted a soft kiss on her lips and set her down before running a finger down her thigh, his eyes asking an unspoken question. She smiled knowingly and she stretched up a leg and placed it on his shoulder before taunting him a flick of the eyebrow. Finn rose to the challenge as he grabbed her slim waist and drove into her with renewed haste. He caressed her smooth cheek and outlined her lovely mouth as she moaned into his hand and her lustful cries turned him on even more. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they had hot sex and he perked his eyebrows when he felt two hands squeeze his ass.

Huntress smiled through a blush and she looked absolutely gorgeous, "Sorry, I just had to."

Finn chuckled and proceeded to flex each cheek, drawing a delighted giggle from the usually shy wizard. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brought her up for a kiss, "Naughty little nymph."

She gave him an alluring buck of the hips, "Well maybe you should punish me…"

He happily obliged as he slammed his member into her and she gasped as his hand slithered down to pinch her tender bead. She rocked in rhythm with his strokes and ground her mound against him as he slowly neared the point of release with every thrust. Huntress soon caught up to him and it became a contest of who could hold out for the longest. The wizard found herself at a disadvantage, however, as every rub of her button piled more fuel on the fire just waiting to burst free inside of her. All she could do was purr seductively in his ear and gyrate her hips in hopes of pushing him over first.

Both partners stopped dead when they heard the doorknob shuffle, followed by an annoyed voice, "Damn it. Who the hell keeps locking this thing?"

Huntress glanced at the scout nervously but he was staring straight at her, his eyes hazy, "Finn what should we-uh!" She clamped a hand over her mouth to mute her sighs as he simply continued. "Stop, they're…fuck…gonna…hear…oh, Finn…don't stop…forget what…I said and…keep **_going_**."

The jingle of keys was lost to them as Finn plowed into her with such intensity that she had to cover her mouth with both hands just to keep back the moans that threatened to give them away. The scout was slipping off the edge and he clenched his teeth as Huntress bit down on his shoulder to release the built up sexual energy and she climaxed as a surge of electricity coursed her body, causing her to bite down even harder. Finn gave a few sporadic thrusts as he spilled his seed and Stephanie sighed as his heat filled her core. He lowered her leg and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her in for a warm kiss, both of them still rather breathless. Huntress peered up into his piercing, blue eyes and felt a bigger flock of butterflies take flight as he smiled affectionately and moved one of her bangs.

"Don't tell me I forgot the key. Shit."

The sound of receding footsteps snapped them out of their post-lovemaking state and Huntress hurried over to collect her clothes, "We really should go now."

Finn nodded, "Yeah." The scout pulled his sheathed dagger out of his jacket and sat in a chair to put it on.

Huntress stared, "Where did you get that?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Didn't you notice me taking it off before we went at it?"

"Apparently not. You know it was explicitly stated in the invitation that no weapons were allowed, right?"

"Must've skimmed over that part. I feel naked without it on me." Huntress placed her hands on her hips as she quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, even more naked than now."

"Bonnibel will displeased if she finds out."

Finn stared pensively at the dagger as he strapped it to his calf, a certain memory coming to mind, "No, I don't think she would."

Stephanie shooed him out of the chair as she sat down to lace up her boots, now fully clothed, "If you say so."

The scout slipped into his tuxedo and was dressed by the time she donned her cloak and wrapped her scarf around her mouth. Finn stepped up to her and lowered the scarf before planting a big kiss on her slender lips and she melted into it. He broke off the kiss and raised it back up as her face was tinged green and she shied away from his gaze.

The scout unlocked the door and peeked out to check if the coast was clear and he gave her a thumbs up, "Good to go. Which of us should go first?" She quickly pushed past him and he watched her turn the corner, "Well I guess you will…" He counted to thirty and followed behind as he made his way back to the table but he stopped and grabbed two drinks at the bar before returning. Huntress was already seated and he took a seat next to her as he handed her a glass of water, "Here, I thought you might be thirsty after all that."

She accepted the drink and looked out at the crowd, "Thanks."

Finn handed her a straw, "Here. Drink up."

Huntress poked the straw over her scarf and drained the glass in one go, "Refreshing."

The scout took a pull from his cup and glanced at her, "You mind me asking why you wear the scarf?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." A few silent seconds ticked by, "Because if you think its your lips then you have nothing to worry about, Hun."

She blew out a sigh, "I have a reason, Finn."

_Well, I **had** a reason. Now that I'm bonded to you they wouldn't have an effect on anyone else but you. I guess now it's just out of habit._

He put up his hands, "Alright, forget I asked." Several guests began to whisper near the main stage and he noticed a woozy Ash being escorted out by a pair of guards and an annoyed Phoebe. She noticed him and he tipped his cup as she stepped out, shaking her head. He turned and gave Huntress a knowing wink, "Guess some people can't handle their drink, huh?"

She rubbed the antler the noble had gripped earlier, "That asshole…"

"Are they really that sensitive?"

Huntress glared, "Only when you yank on them, donk."

Finn laughed awkwardly, "Y-Yeah I guess that would hurt anybody." Curiosity got the better of him and he reached over to massage her antler but he quickly let go as a warm shiver ran down her body.

Stephanie punched him in the arm, "Don't **_do_** that. At least…not right now."

The scout stored the new information for later and finished his beverage, "My bad." He took her hand, "You wanna go dance again?"

She pulled free, "No."

"Why not?"

He noticed her cross her legs, "Because."

Finn put two and two together and chuckled, "I see..."

"It's not funny." she replied, annoyed.

He couldn't suppress the growing smirk, "Well you did tell me that you wanted to get punish-ow!"

Huntress kicked him in the shin and growled, "You're lucky I can't access my power over plants in the castle or else I would've wrapped your mouth already."

"Jeez, you can always just ask politely."

"Donk, will you **_please_** shut your mouth?"

"Nah."

She rolled her green eyes and grumbled, "Why did I even bother?"

Finn laughed and got up to refill his cup, "Be right back. You want something from the bar?" She replied with a one-fingered hand gesture, "I'll take that as a no."

He waited in line once again and promptly left with his drink as one of the staff members came back complaining about the janitor's room being trashed. Finn sipped his drink and stopped in place as the hairs on his neck stood straight. A sense of danger washed over him and he scanned the area for any threats but all he saw were nobles and ladies either locked in conversation or dancing. He couldn't shake the unease as he made his way back to Huntress and a loud crash caused him to look up as a large number of cloaked figures came smashing through windows near the ceiling. The band ceased their tune and panicked shouts and screams erupted from the crowd as they scattered before the intruders and those who couldn't escape were immediately struck down.

One of them stepped forward and ripped off his cloak and Finn noticed that he was wearing full Ancient gear, "Vagrants of the Northern Armies, we have come to relieve you of your pitiful existence once and for all! We, the Ancients, will slaughter you like the cattle you are!"

The sound of approaching armor rang in the scout's ear as guards came to meet the enemy head on. There was no question of surrender; the vampires had made their intentions crystal clear. Finn crushed the glass in his hand as his scar burned with renewed hate for Marshall and his vile army. Steel and flesh clashed as the battle erupted and he instinctively reached for his dagger before launching into the fray.

_You bastards made a huge mistake showing up here._

He made the first kill of the fight as one of the vampires underestimated his skill with a dagger and charged him with sword raised. Finn rushed him and caught his arm before throwing him over his shoulder and driving his crimson blade into the vampire's throat. He picked up the fallen assailant's sword and came upon a pair of vampires as they decapitated a poor guard and they turned to face him as he let out a mighty roar. One of them dodged his strike and the other swung at his legs but he deflected the blade with his dagger. They pushed him back and assaulted him relentlessly but he was nimble on his feet as he skirted and parried the lethal weapons.

The human smiled before twirling his dagger and launching it at one of the vampires but he dodged and laughed, "Foolish boy. Don't you know that you shouldn't throw your weapon so carelessly?"

The scout grinned, "Oh, I know."

"Imbecile, I shall kill you where you-" A gurgle interrupted the vampire and his partner looked at him just as Phoebe finished slitting his throat.

The vampire growled and raised his sword against her but Finn came in and cut his legs out from under him before driving the blade into his chest. He plucked both swords and handed them to Phoebe, "I think these might be more your style."

She handed the dagger back to him, "I'm not even going to ask where this came from." The guard took the offered weapons, "I have to get to Princess Bonnibel and Prince Bubba."

He turned as four vampires approached them and glanced at her, "Looks like we have to make it through these guys first."

"No problem."

The skilled duo worked as a unit as they attacked and defended simultaneously, striking fear into the vampires. Their blades sliced, cut and gashed as they killed them in quick succession with the last vampire collapsing to the ground, minus his left arm.

Finn walked up to the dying Ancient and stomped his face in until he stopped groaning, "You caught me on a bad day."

"Finn!"

Phoebe's voice alerted him to the vampire who had snuck up behind him and he turned before realizing that he wouldn't be able to block the hit. The assailant's eyes grew wide as he suddenly fell over and that was when Finn noticed the large butcher knife sticking out of his back.

Jake jogged over and retrieved his utensil-turned-deadly-weapon, "Phoebe, get to the princess. Finn and I will hold them here."

She gave them a swift nod and disappeared into the melee without further comment. Finn clasped Jake's arm, "Saved my hide back there."

"Well who else is going to eat my slop for lunch?"

Finn grinned, "No one but me."

Jake picked up a sword and pointed, "You cover the left. I've got the right."

"Got it."

The scout fought for what felt like hours. Whether it was because of the adrenaline rush or burning anger, he wasn't sure. His sight slowly became red as his sword claimed more lives with each swing and he laughed madly as they continued to fall before him like dominoes. The Ancient's blood coated his blade in his endless quest to destroy them all and he savored the delicious taste of sweet vengeance as their once threatening war yells became cowardly screams as he ended their lives.

_Die, Ancients. **Die**._

Everything morphed into a blur as he moved mechanically, feeling nothing but the slight resistance against his blade as it sliced through cloth, leather and flesh. Had he been wielding his Demon sword he was sure that most of his enemies would have been sliced in half or left in pieces by his furious swings. The last of the vampires fell to his blade and without further targets to pursue he snapped out of his bloody trance and found himself surrounded by dead bodies. There were more than he could easily count and he felt eyes boring into him as guards and guests alike stared nervously at the scout.

His chest heaved as he took long breaths and he whipped around as someone grabbed his shoulder, "Easy there, Finn." Phoebe cautiously pried the sword out of his hands as they locked eyes, "Its okay now, you got most of them."

He nudged one of the bodies and finally relaxed a bit, "I-I'm fine. How are the royal couple?"

"They are secured for the moment." Finn just nodded and he caught the slight concern in her eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just…yeah."

Phoebe leaned down to wipe some blood off her dress shoes and he noticed that she had torn off part of her dress, giving him a view of her nice, toned thighs. She felt his gaze and straightened up, "You done gawking?"

He still felt a bit off and he couldn't stop himself, "I don't know what's more dangerous: The vampires or those thighs."

Phoebe blushed, but not before punching him in the gut. She stomped away and Jake came up to him, chuckling as the scout regained his lost breath, "You really have a way with women, Finn."

"A punch for a blush, that's my philosophy." he replied, jokingly.

"So next time I see you with a black eye then I can assume that things went well?"

"It's a fifty-fifty chance."

Jake patted his shoulder, "Well those odds aren't too shabby." He pointed over to the bar, "All this worked up quite the thirst. Drink?"

Finn shook his head, "Not right now, thanks."

"Alright, man."

The scout wandered over to his table but found no wizard and he quickly searched around until he found her tending to a wounded guard. Finn walked up to her and helped her bandage him before he was carried off on a stretcher. An odd sight caught his eye and he kneeled down to inspect a dead vampire. As he drew closer he spotted blue luminous blood and it had already dried into the armor but vampires didn't bleed blue. Further inspection revealed several holes in a letter 'U' type pattern and dried blood soaked into the holes. He checked other bodies and found that a few shared the same characteristics and something about it threw him off. Finn waved Huntress over and told her about the signs and she noticed them as well.

_There's only one creature that I know of that leaves behind blue blood of that color and those bite marks._

"Hun, those were the same vampires from last night." She gave him a shocked look but shook her head. "I know, its crazy because you wiped them out but then what else could it be? Its not like someone stole their armor and-" He locked eyes with the wizard as a thought clicked inside his head.

_What the hell is going on here?_

General Mathers walked up to them and stared at the bodies, "That was some mighty fine swordsmanship, Finn. I've never seen anyone take on five of them at the same time."

Finn rubbed his head, "Just doing my part to keep the princess safe."

"Aye, which you did." Mathers reached for a cigar but quickly remembered that he left them in the office, "Prince Bubba is howling for Marshall's head. Seems that Princess Bonnibel agrees with him and has decided to postpone the wedding and our assault on the Vampire Queen's estate until we take care of the Ancients. Thankfully we already have his location so the retaliatory strike will be swift." An advisor came up to the general and whispered in his ear and he gave the scout a nod, "Looks like it's down to business already. Goodbye."

Finn absentmindedly spun the dagger.

_Finally, after all these years we get to make a move against Marshall._

Huntress could sense the fierce determination radiating off of him.

_I can finally save Fionna, avenge my mother, and put an end to the Ancients._

He clenched his fists tightly.

_It's time to end this._

* * *

**A/N**

**I must have a thing against parties since they always end up getting ruined in my stories. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! Till the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finn waded through a long stretch of chest-high grass as he crossed from one section of woodland to another. The scout kept his senses sharp as he made the risky crossing, constantly checking his flanks and rear. There had been no other way across so he was forced to take this route and he wasn't exactly fond of how exposed he was. He had been tasked with tracking a particularly lethal vampire unit that had wiped out several of their forward patrols as they scouted the area ahead. In the week since the operation against the Ancients began, they had made great progress and had pushed back Marshall's forces with relative ease. They had been taken by surprise by the human assault, even after their brazen attack on the kingdom. Caught off guard, they retreated and bunkered down around the count's estate. Now the humans had to deal with their guerilla tactics as they raided convoys and picked off the advanced patrols day after day. General Mathers sent him and one of his old training partners to find their whereabouts and once located then an elite team led by Phoebe would come in to support them in a swift strike.

The scout continued on and blew out a sigh of relief as he neared the fringes of the tree line but a low rumble made him whip around, his hand poised to draw his blade. He held his breath as his eyes searched the shifting grasses and he almost missed the white tips of the creature's ears as it prowled toward him. The animal didn't realize that it had been discovered until its blue eyes peeked through the grass and caught the human staring back. Finn turned and sprinted for cover as it growled and gave chase behind him. He tore through the grass in long strides and he began weaving through trees as he stepped into the wooded area. Chancing a peek back, he spotted white fur, black stripes and massive fangs and it added wings to his feet. Finn did everything he could to shake the large beast but it was tenacious in its pursuit of the human. His heart raced as he sped along and his eyes grew wide when he realized that he had stepped into a clearing surrounded by dense, thorny bush.

He was trapped and now had nowhere to go with the animal's huffing breaths only feet away, "Aw, crap." Finn turned in time to watch as the creature leapt into the air, its vicious claws and flesh-tearing teeth coming down upon the human. He fell on his back and braced his arms in a feeble attempt to ward it off but it broke through with its snout and roared at him before lunging for the killer blow. Finn closed his eyes in preparation for the inevitable and laughed as a raspy, wet tongue began to lick his face, "Ah, jeez! Maya, come on! Off, girl! Off!" The white tiger rumbled happily as it continued to lavish him with feline affection and Finn flipped onto his stomach in an attempt to cover his face but the tiger merely laid on him and began to lick his hair in an effort to groom him, "**_Maya_**! Quit it! You're slobbering on my hair!"

Finn was held prisoner for several minutes, much to his annoyance, until he heard a familiar voice call out to the tiger, "Ew, don't lick that, Maya. You don't know where that thing has been."

The animal gave him one last lick before getting off of him and Finn groaned as he got up, his hair thoroughly soaked, "Ha, ha, very funny, Shoko."

The pale-green woman chuckled as Finn emptied his canteen in an effort to clear out his hair, "Long time no see, Finn."

Maya backed away as he shook his blond hair vigorously, "What's it been: A Year? Two?"

She creased her lips as she sifted through her memories, "Somewhere in-between, I believe."

Finn fixed his hair as best as he could before walking up to the female scout, "I had my suspicions when Mathers mentioned bringing back another of the Pathfinders to help with the search." He smiled, "Its good to see you again." Maya rumbled and Finn kneeled to rub underneath her chin, "And it's good to see you too, little lady."

"These vamps must be the real deal if they had to get the two best Pathfinders looking for them."

"It's been a pain in the ass keeping track of these guys. One minute I'm sure of their location and the next they are attacking a convoy several miles away. Now that you and Maya are here we can find these bastards and put an end to them."

Shoko mounted Maya and patted the spot behind her, "Well let's get to work then. You have their last location?"

Finn nodded and hopped on the tiger as he produced a rough map from one of his waist packs, "They've camped here, here and…here. They're wily but they only have so much space to move around since we've been putting constant pressure on them. We've been sending in teams of skirmishers to harass their bunkered units but it's hard to keep them going when these guerillas keep on attacking them from behind. They gotta go. Now."

The lean scout gave him a smirk, "And that's why they called in the best."

Finn scoffed, "Can't call'em in when he's already here. You're just support."

Shoko laughed, "Ah Finn, you know I've always been the better of us."

"You have a freaking tiger."

"Excuses, excuses."

"A. Freaking. Tiger."

She glanced over her shoulder and eyed the Demon Blood sword strapped to his back, "And you still have that sword. I think we're both on an even playing field."

Finn checked the sun's position while they bounded along, "It doesn't track for me and it can't pick up scents."

"But we both know what it can really do when push comes to shove."

"Well I'm not always pushing and shoving."

Shoko read the map again before changing directions and continuing the conversation, "Speaking of shoving things, you got a new girlfriend yet?"

Finn shook his head, "No, not really."

"But I bet you're banging some legs on the side, am I right? Most girls can't resist those pretty blue eyes of yours."

Finn sighed, "You're a real lady, you know that?"

Shoko chuckled, "Ladies are boring. It's too much bull to deal with like make-up, etiquette and knowing which fork to use with your salad. I'd choose the rugged outdoors over that sort of life any day."

Finn nodded approvingly, "Mhm, same here. So what about you? How's your love life been?"

"Ah, so-so. It's kinda hard when I'm always out on missions. They sure keep us busy, huh?"

"Well that's what we trained all those years for."

She rolled her neck, "A nice break every now and then wouldn't hurt, though."

Maya's nostrils flared as she sniffed the air and she gave them a quiet rumble. Finn tapped his friend's elbow and pointed to the map, "No rest for the weary. We're here."

Shoko nodded and they both dismounted as Finn took the lead. She gave Maya a quick hand signal and Finn watched as the tiger melted into the shrubs and bushes to guard their rear should they need to make a quick exit. Shoko pulled her prized ebony dagger and Finn pulled his mother's dagger as they began to pick up small sounds of activity. They slowed as they spotted the tips of several tents and they crawled underneath a fallen log to investigate the scene. Luck was on their side as it was definitely a camping site for the vampires as they seemed to be preparing dinner and they totaled around twenty strong. If there had been any more then they wouldn't have been able to move as swiftly and quietly as they had been so he was pretty confident that they wouldn't have to worry about any more of them showing up. The scouts continued observing them for a few minutes longer before making their way back to their previous position.

Finn turned to Shoko once they were far enough away, "That's definitely them. We have to get back fast and come back with the strike team. This isn't the first time I've found them and then come back only to find an empty camp."

She sheathed her weapon and nodded as she hummed a quiet tune. Maya emerged moments later and she boarded the tiger, "Good thing we have a ride, then. We can make it back in twenty minutes, tops."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist as the tiger took off through the woods, "Damn, it'll be about an hour until we can mop these guys up."

He gave an annoyed grunt as her long hair whipped in his face, "Ah, sorry. It's not often that I have a passenger along. Who'll be leading the strike team?"

"Phoebe will. About fifteen in total."

Shoko quirked an eyebrow in interest, "She still giving you a hard time?"

"Duh."

She gave him a lewd smile, "Maybe you should give her some. That'll cheer her right up."

"Woman, are you trying to get me killed? She'll probably tear my head off first."

"Wimp."

"Oh, shut it."

They spent the rest of the trip back catching up on events and they soon arrived at their base of operations. Finn hurried into the general's tent as Shoko went off to retrieve her personal belongings. General Mathers was speaking with one of his majors so the scout waited patiently until he left, leaving the two alone, "Finn, what news do you bring?"

"Sir, we've found the enemy guerrillas and request the strike team to pursue immediately before they move locations again."

"Of course. I'll send word to Phoebe to ready her forces and I'm sending along some extra help, too."

"Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get to keep them from slipping away again."

The thick cigar in the general's mouth glowed red as he took a long pull, "We're getting close, Finn. It'll only be a matter of time until we're marching up to Marshall's gates and he'll wish he never attacked us in such a cowardly way."

Finn's chest felt about ready to explode from the excitement building inside, "This…this is something I've been looking forward to for a very long time. We'll make him pay, general."

_Oh, we'll make him **pay**._

"Make the princess proud, soldier."

He stood at attention and saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Finn pivoted sharply and left the general's quarters as he made his way to his own, his heart thumping furiously as he mentally prepared himself for the battle to come. It was just another battle in this war, but it was also a step closer to his ultimate goal: Fionna and Marshall. One would be rescued and the other would fall to his blade. Finn stepped into his tent and was surprised to find Shoko already inside, her bag sitting on his bed.

The woman was gazing at the small rabbit doll sitting on a table and smiled as he walked in, "Hey, Finn. I hope you don't mind me changing in here since they haven't set up my tent yet."

He shrugged and pushed her bag aside as he sat on his cot, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, babe."

"Where did you leave Maya?"

Shoko began undressing, "She's grabbing a quick snack before we head back out."

Finn tucked his arms behind his head as he shifted into a more comfortable position, "What have you been feeding her? She's **_huge_**. I remember when she used to be the size of a dog back when she was a cub."

The female scout twirled her bra as she pondered the question, "Deer, chicken and the occasional vampire."

"Well that explains it." He gazed at her naked form, noticing a few new scars, "Looks like you've been getting pretty banged up lately. You getting sloppy?"

"Ha, you wish." She flashed him a particularly vivid scar on her hip, "A lucky, and now very dead, vampire got me with a spear right here and I was laid up for about two weeks. Still not as impressive as yours, though."

"It's not really worth bragging about."

Leather armor and thick clothing were pulled from the bag as she set about to getting dressed, "So, how have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

Shoko produced his hidden flask from out of nowhere, "Still getting the nightmares?"

Finn snatched it and placed it back under his bed, "Quit going through my stuff." He breathed out a sigh, "And yeah, especially now that we're getting closer with each passing day. Phoebe caught me taking a drink the other morning and gave me an earful about becoming an alcoholic and whatnot. I swear my ear is **_still_** ringing."

She chuckled, "Sounds like her, alright." Shoko bounced her eyebrows, "She probably still likes you."

He rolled his eyes, "Well she sure has a weird way of showing it."

"Ah, you know how she is: Strong, disciplined and mature, but always a little weird. Remember when she found out about me?"

Finn laughed, "In the first couple of months she always made sure you were in front of her in case you decided to 'try something funny'."

Shoko giggled, "Those were some good times. Had a lot of good laughs back then." A slight rustle caught her attention and she spotted a wood nymph peeking into the tent, "Oh, hello."

Finn sat up, "Huntress? When did you get back?"

The wizard's eyes grew wide when she spotted the still-dressing woman and Finn sitting comfortably on the bed and she glared at him. Shoko read the look and smiled deviously as she sauntered up to him, "Mmm, that was good, Finn." She planted a slow kiss on his lips, "We should do that again sometime."

Stephanie let out a small gasp and her brows furrowed as she made a quick exit. Finn let out an exasperated sigh, "Damn it, Shoko. Why did you have to go and do that?" He hopped out of bed and hurried over to catch up with her as Shoko laughed mischievously. Huntress moved remarkably fast considering her small stature and he had to run to catch up to her, "Hey, hold on, Hun!"

She gave him the cold shoulder and tried her hardest to ignore the slight feeling of jealousy sprouting in her chest, "Sorry, I'll just be on my way and leave you two alone."

"Hey, come on. She's a close friend of mine and-"

"Do your close friends always end up half-naked in your room?"

Finn rubbed his face, "Dang it Hun, just listen. She's…look, let's just say that she prefers the sheath instead of the sword."

Huntress thought about it for a few seconds and her eyes lit up as the realization hit her, "Oh…" Her cheeks immediately flared green and she avoided his gaze, "So then you and her didn't…you know…"

Finn grinned, "Nah, nothing like that. We're just comfortable around each other."

She stared at him intently as she read his face before reluctantly accepting his explanation, "Fine. I just came over to tell you that I'll be assisting you in the raid against the guerillas."

"Awesome. We could really use your help, Hun."

Stephanie crossed her arms, "Well I'm only here because the general ordered me to."

Finn gave her a bright smile, "Of course you are. So how did your mission go? It was getting kind of lonely without someone kicking me in the shins every other hour."

She berated herself for enjoying that smile of his so much and she ritualistically kicked him in the shin before walking away to hide the warm feeling blossoming in her chest, "It went fine."

He trailed behind her, "Did you find the perfect spot to unleash your spell?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Wait, where are you going?"

"I was going to wait in the main grounds for the rest of the strike team to show up."

Finn grabbed her hand and began leading her to his tent, "We still have some time left. You should meet Shoko. She doesn't bite, well, **_most _**of the time." Huntress groaned as they drew closer but they slowed down as voices emerged from within his tent. They stepped inside and found Shoko and Phoebe laughing merrily as they exchanged tales.

Phoebe heard him come in and shushed herself, "Oh, hey Finn. What are you doing here?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Um, this is my tent?"

The guard coughed, "Yes, of course it is. Sorry."

She made a move to leave but he held a hand up, "Its okay if you want to stay, I'm not kicking you out or anything."

Phoebe messed with the handle of one of her swords, "Well, thanks." She spotted the wizard standing next to him, "Hi, Huntress. Did your search go well?" The nymph nodded and snuck a glance at the female scout who was studying her with calculating eyes.

Shoko wrapped an arm around Finn's neck, "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Finn sighed, "This is Huntress. She usually keeps an eye on me during missions and makes sure I don't slack off, right Hun?" The wizard just shrugged and walked over to sit on his bed.

"Was it something I said?"

Finn just chuckled and turned to Phoebe, "We almost ready to move out? I want to get the jump on those vamps before they have a chance to relocate."

"The horses are getting saddled up as we speak so we'll be moving out soon enough. What do the enemy forces look like?"

"Dead. Once I get there, at least."

Shoko gave him a shove, "We counted around twenty in all. Light armor, equipped with swords, spears and crossbows."

The red-haired woman rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles, "Our objective is to destroy the unit and ensure no survivors. That means no prisoners."

Finn grunted in approval, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"General Mathers plans to move ahead with the operation once they have been cleared out so this mission is very critical to-"

"Ma'am?"

All eyes turned to the entrance and settled on one of Phoebe's subordinates as he waited patiently outside, making him shift uncomfortably, "Yes, Jenkins?"

"I, uh, just came to let you know that the men are ready to move out on your order, ma'am."

She gave him a curt nod, "Excellent. Tell them to mount up and we'll be there shortly."

The soldier saluted, "Yes, ma'am!" He quickly glanced at the three attractive women inside and then at Finn, a slight tinge of harmless envy in the subordinate's eyes.

He disappeared and Phoebe faced the scouts and wizard, "Alright, let's move out!"

Finn practically leapt up, "Finally!" He rapidly strapped on some light armor and they hurried outside to the awaiting horses.

Shoko hummed a light tune and Maya emerged from the bushes surrounding his tent, licking her blood-soaked paws. The scout pulled a towel from her pack and began wiping the tiger's mouth, "You're such a messy eater, Maya."

Finn watched the exchange, still amazed that a natural-born killing machine like Maya was happily rolling on the floor, purring, as Shoko tried in vain to get her to hold still. He grabbed his horse's reigns and led it over to where Huntress was standing, "You wanna ride with me?"

She shrugged and he helped her up but she stopped to whisper in his ear, "Try anything like with the eagle and I'll tie you up to a tree and leave you there for good."

"Yes, dear." She jabbed him in the ribs as he climbed aboard and he looked at her over his shoulder, "Make sure you hold on tight. The path there is rugged, and I'm not kidding this time." He flashed her a warm smile, "Wouldn't want you getting banged up."

Stephanie slid her arms around his waist and placed her forehead against his back as she willed away the fluttery sensation floating through her nerves.

_Oh, why? Why? Why? **W****hy**? Why do I feel this way?_

Another voice answered.

_Oh, you know why._

She didn't want to admit it, but she had actually missed the human while out on her recon mission. The wizard had been gone for several days with orders to find a crack within the vampire's defenses where she could unleash her ultimate spell. It had been no easy task but the location revealed itself after enough searching and they could now enact the general's plan. Huntress blew out a sigh as the group headed off to battle, the evening sun providing the last rays of light as it slowly descended beyond the horizon.

Finn wasn't kidding when he said it would be rough going. The strike force followed the duo as he led them through thick woods and a stretch of marshland. Huntress held on tightly as Finn traversed the land and Shoko pulled up next to them as they neared their destination. The lithe tiger kept up with them easily and the female scout signaled to let them know she was going ahead. Finn nodded and watched as they took off into the brush.

He glanced back, "Hey Hun, how many balls of light can you produce?"

"Four or five, at the most."

"Can you make them all appear in different areas and then make them converge together?"

"It's possible. Why?"

"Because a blind and disoriented enemy is a dead enemy, Hun."

"Ah, I see."

The full moon began peeking over the horizon as they reached their destination and the entire force dismounted before taking position around Finn. Huntress produced a small ball of light as he assigned orders via his rough map and was about to wrap things up when Shoko emerged from the woods, "Guys, I think we might have a problem." Finn immediately drew his weapon and Phoebe followed suit, brandishing her dual swords. Each was crafted with a red jewel embedded into the handle and they were slightly curved in shape, giving them an exotic and intimidating flair.

"What's wrong," the guard asked.

"The camp is practically empty. There are only two vamps at the moment but it doesn't seem like they are preparing to move anytime soon."

Finn scanned the area around them, "Which means the rest are probably on the hunt."

Phoebe barked a few orders and two squads formed behind them, "They can't be attacking any convoys since there aren't any coming at the moment which means they are aware of our presence or something else piqued their interest. Either way, the mission will continue as planned. We'll search the woods while you and Shoko take care of the two still at camp." The scouts nodded and Finn gave Huntress a nod of the head to follow but Phoebe stopped her, "Sorry Huntress, but I'm going to need you with me this time around. Those two can work well enough in the dark but my men can't. I'll need your light when the battle breaks out."

Stephanie nodded reluctantly and Finn jogged up to her before handing her his dagger, "Don't worry, Hun. We'll be okay. Take this just in case." She accepted his prized weapon before following the strike force into the depths of the forest. The wizard glanced back and met gazes with the human as he gave her a confident smile and he was surprised to receive a small wave back.

Shoko bumped his elbow and gave him a wink, "You really know how to butter'em up, don't you?"

"I'm not 'buttering' anybody up. Just looking out for her, that's all."

She trailed behind him as they crept with the moonlight guiding their way, "Uh, huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"Shh, we're almost there."

They settled behind several barrels and Shoko pointed out the vampire soldiers who were sitting around, chatting, "Those should be the only two right now. I have Maya patrolling the perimeter to pick off any vamps that might be coming back to camp."

Finn clutched his sword tightly, "Leave them to me, then."

The female scout opened her mouth to protest but the faint glow of the Demon sword shut her up. She knew better than to interrupt when the sword was making its master's desire more than clear, "Okay but be careful."

He gave her a thumbs up and began sneaking up to the unaware duo, using the tents and various objects for cover. His heart rate slowly increased with each step closer and he stopped to double-check for any other guards before rushing them in complete silence. The first vampire stood no chance as Finn drove his blade up to the hilt through his back. The victim coughed up blood and made a feeble attempt to grab the blade sticking out of his chest before slumping to the ground. His partner drew his sword and stumbled back as Finn pulled his blade from the lifeless body, his eyes filled with a cold fury. The vampire regained his composure and parried the scout's strike before lunging with his own, missing Finn's neck. The human slashed horizontally and pivoted as his blow was deflected, coming around with a downward cut. His blade bit into the vampire's shoulder as it sliced through his leather armor and he fell back, his wounded arm hanging limply at his side. Finn pressed his advantage and landed a cut on the vampire's thigh, causing him to fall. The scout stomped on his hand before he could bring his sword around and he locked eyes with the downed soldier before piercing his heart and turning him into a cloud of ash.

Finn wiped his blade on the now empty uniform and brushed off several flakes of ash as he walked back over to the awaiting scout, "That…was satisfying."

Shoko sheathed her dagger and smirked, "You always say that."

"Because it always is."

She clicked her tongue in a rhythmic pattern and Maya emerged with a severed arm in her mouth. Finn noticed the sword still clamped tightly in the dismembered limb and reminded himself once again that the usually calm tiger was instant death on four legs. Shoko crouched and spread her arms wide in an inviting hug with a big smile across her face, "Did you bring a present for mama?" Maya rumbled happily before dropping her prize in front of her and rubbing her head against the scout. Shoko giggled as her whiskers tickled her neck and she glanced back at Finn, "Isn't she such a cutie?"

Finn stared into the tiger's big, blue eyes and strolled over to scratch behind one of her ears, "Yeah, in a 'lethal, predatory killer' kind of way."

Maya jerked her head up and began sniffing the air intently, grabbing Shoko's attention, "What is it, baby?"

Both scouts immediately drew their weapons and checked their flanks until Finn caught the distinct scent of smoke in the air, "Shoko, you smell that?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but you could use a shower," she replied, jokingly.

"Oh, shut up. I meant do you smell smoke?"

She inhaled deeply and nodded, "Yep, now I do."

Finn looked up to the night sky and spotted a faint orange glow emanating from somewhere within the forest and he sheathed his sword, "Looks like there might be a fire somewhere. Let's check it out."

They mounted the tiger and sped off through the brush in pursuit of the beacon in the darkness. There was soon a column of dark smoke rising in the air that was barely visible against the night sky but they were able to track it to its source and they flew headfirst into a raging battle between the strike force and the vampire unit. The background was bathed in an orange glow as a lone cabin burned in a towering inferno, its flames reaching out to the sky. Yells, shouts and cries of agony filled the air as both sides sought to annihilate each other and Finn wasted no time in jumping off the tiger to enter the fight. He crashed into a vampire as he was preparing to finish off a member of the strike force and they rolled on the ground in a shambled mess. The scout dove on top of the enemy and began punching him relentlessly until the figure eventually stopped moving. A stab in the chest with his sword finished his opponent and he turned in time to avoid a fatal slash to his mid-section. His light armor had a huge gash down the middle and he eyed the vampire as he squared up for another attack and they parried each other's blows in quick succession. With the Demon Blood sword's longer reach he was able to keep the assailant on the defensive but as he was about to deliver a powerful strike he was clipped in the arm by a stray arrow.

Finn grit his teeth as fire trailed his arm and he was forced to roll under the vampire's attack to avoid decapitation. He took a few steps back and stared down the vampire, "That's right, fight back. You all were making this too easy." The scout grinned and smeared some blood on his blade, causing it to glow brighter and hum, "Now the fun begins."

He charged the vampire and put all his strength into a single, vicious slash and his opponent reacted, raising his sword to block the human's. The vampire's eyes grew wide as he peered down, his sword shattered and the demonic blade sitting deep between his ribs. Finn gave it a twist and the vampire cried in agony as blood poured from the wound in a long stream, soaking the Ancient's uniform. The scout slowly slid his weapon out and the surroundings grew dim as he watched the being take its final breaths before removing his head with a swing of his sword. The headless body slumped over and Finn felt another tiny piece of acceptance fill his torn heart before moving on to look for more prey.

Three more foes fell to his blade and soon he was singled out by no more than four of the guerilla unit as they surrounded him, swords, shields and spears at the ready. Finn instinctively reached for his dagger but grasped nothing and he remembered that Stephanie was now most likely caught up in the battle as well.

_Be careful, Steph…_

He swung his mighty sword in slow arcs to keep its momentum going and he sidestepped a spear thrust and eyed the two shield-bearers as they charged him, their swords reflecting the fire's light. One of them tried to shield bash him but he kicked the shield and threw him off balance but he couldn't follow up as his companion swung for his legs, cutting into his calf. Finn's pained cry turned into a furious roar as he thrust his sword into the attacker's shield and pushed him back, buying him the few extra seconds needed to dodge a lethal spearhead as it tried to plunge into his back. The Demon sword glowed faintly as it was brought down along the spear's shaft, snapping it like a twig. The startled vampire took a few steps back and drew his dagger as Finn tried to finish him off but the human's attention was diverted once again as the two shield-bearers pressured him from behind. He swung his crimson blade in long rotations to keep them at bay, using his years of training and acquired skill to fend off the volley of stabs, thrusts and lunges. As fit as he was, though, the continuous motion was steadily draining him and his arms began to tingle with exhaustion. However, for every bit of energy spent it was immediately replenished with anger as his desire to end the lives of every vampire in the vicinity fueled him and pushed him to fight on.

The vampire wielding the dagger slipped past his defensive bubble but was struck down as Finn baited him into believing he was open to attack. Finn spun around and deflected a swing but he was one second too late and he grunted in pain as the sword sliced into his shoulder, causing him to falter and drop his guard. A shield crashed into him and he was sent tumbling and his eyes went hazy as he landed on his wounded shoulder. The scout decided to use this to his advantage and pretended to be down in order to once again bait one of the vampires into an attack. Just as expected, one of the shield-bearers came to finish him off but ended up howling in agony as Finn swiftly turned and sliced his foot off. Finn met him halfway down and introduced him to the business end of his sword as it was driven into the assailant's stomach, incapacitating him.

The human barely had enough time to grab his shield and wield it before a spear impacted the defensive tool, piercing it. He twisted the shield and dislodged the spear as he rushed the vampire but the second shield-bearer intercepted him and they smashed into each other in a jarring impact. Finn tasted blood as the enemy's shield bashed him in the mouth and he returned the favor with twice the enthusiasm, sending the vampire reeling back. The human deflected a blow as the spearman tried to help his last remaining companion and the two were able to sandwich him. Finn used his shield to block a thrust from the spearman and lunged toward him, causing the vampire to leap back. With a few feet of breathing room the scout was able to flip around and charge the other, his sword cutting into the surprised vampire's thigh. His gasp was quickly silenced as the Demon sword was lifted and thrust into his throat, its tip severing his spinal cord. The thud of his partner's body sent that last vampire into a state of shock that rapidly turned to rage but they both stared in surprise as two curved blades suddenly protruded from the spearman's chest. The tips dripped blood as they were pulled out and it wasn't until the vampire fell that Finn realized who it was.

Phoebe gave her swords a light shake, "Having trouble there, Finn?"

"Ah, I knew you'd come running along to steal my kill."

She scanned his body, "Seems like you could use a new chest piece."

Finn shrugged, "Maybe one day I'll upgrade to steel armor. Where's Huntress?"

"I told her to stay hidden. I don't want them knowing that she's around."

The scout pulled rags from his pack and muttered curses as he wrapped them around his shoulder and calf as temporary bandages before facing her again, "Alright, let's take care of the rest."

Phoebe nodded and eventually all but a few of the vampires were dead. Those that survived quickly took to the forest in an effort to escape but Shoko followed right on their tail, along with a squad from the strike force. The rest of the humans set about to tending to the wounded and finishing off any stragglers.

Finn walked up to the guard, "How many dead?"

"We only lost one tonight. Jenkins."

The scout shook his head and sighed, "Damn those vampires. At least the unit was wiped out, or **_will_** be once Shoko and Maya hunt down the rest."

"He was a good soldier. His death was not in vain."

They stood in silence for a few seconds and the creak of the burning cabin drew his attention, "Why did they even bother torching this old place? Seems like a stupid reason to give your location away."

Phoebe eyed the blaze with a small hint of apprehension, "I, uh, don't know. I doubt anyone still lives inside."

Almost immediately after, a terrible shout emerged from within the large cabin, "Help!" Both of them gasped in surprise and another cry was heard, this time belonging to what could have been a child, "Please! Help us!"

Finn felt his blood run cold, "Oh, no…"

They sprinted toward the fire and circled the building and the scout's heart dropped like a stone when he realized what the vampires had done. All points of possible exit had been blocked off, caging the helpless victims inside and thus sealing their fate. Phoebe stared in horror and Finn caught the terrified look on her face as it glowed brilliantly in the fire's light. He felt the familiar itch of his scar as he ground his teeth in anger, his urge to kill once again resurfacing. The perceptive scout noticed the slight tremble in the guard's hands as she continued to stare at the blaze, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. Her throat undulated as she swallowed hard and Finn grew worried as she began to take shorter breaths.

He took a step closer and placed a cautious hand on her shoulder and she immediately tensed up and locked eyes with him, her expression revealing everything to the scout. The same look had been present on his face that cold, winter day, so many years ago. He understood what it was to relive a nightmare again. She had most likely watched as her friends and family were scorched by the powerful flames of the dragon that destroyed her kingdom. The evidence was written on her face. Even the stoic, tough-as-nails woman had her weakness, and this was one that could cut deeper than any blade.

She brushed him off as politely as she could before making her way to the cabin but he stopped her, "Phoebe, there's…there's nothing we can do."

Another scream pierced the air and the guard couldn't hide the shiver that ran down her body, "I-I have to do something! We can't just leave them in there!"

Phoebe turned and began sprinting toward the cabin and Finn was forced to wrap his arms around her to hold her in place, "Phoebe, stop! You're just going to get yourself killed trying to save them!"

The powerful woman tried to pry his arms apart and eventually the pain in Finn's shoulder forced him to let go, freeing the guard. She made a move to continue but he grabbed her by the wrist, angering the woman, "Finn, you let go of me right now or I will knock you out!"

He clasped her shoulders and gave her a rough shake, "Dammit Phoebe, why do you want to get yourself killed? What would all that training have been for, huh? It's fucked up but we can't do anything about it except avenge their deaths. The princess still needs you and there's always that rematch you've been looking for, right?"

A single tear slid down her cheek, "Finn, you…just don't understand."

He could see the pain in her eyes and his grip softened, "You'd be surprised."

They flinched as the cabin finally collapsed and she shrugged him off before slugging him in the face and walking away, her twin swords dancing along her waist. Finn rubbed his jaw and watched as she seamlessly transitioned back into the calm and confident leader that she naturally was. Orders were given, commands were obeyed and the woman was once again in her element, making Finn wonder for a split-second if any of that had ever really happened. He knew better, of course.

A small figure approached him and after a few seconds he realized who it was, "Hun, glad to see that you're okay."

The wizard glanced back and then at the scout, "Sit down, Finn." He complied and settled on a rock as Huntress began unraveling the impromptu bandages. She shook her head, "These are sloppy. Who taught you first aid?"

"I was a little busy killing vampires so they were all I could make at the time. Please forgive me for my haste."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and dug through one of her packs before producing a few herbs and a roll of gauze. Finn munched on a root and hissed as she crushed the herbs and sprinkled them into the cut on his shoulder. The area grew numb and the pain subsided as Huntress set about to properly bandaging him before doing the same with his calf and arm. She gave a small nod of satisfaction as she inspected her handiwork and Finn gave his shoulder and calf an experimental prod, testing the wrappings.

The scout smiled, "As great as always, Steph."

She found herself returning the smile but she caught herself before it could fully manifest, even if he wouldn't have been able to see it, "Yeah, no problem." Her hand slipped into her pack and came back out with his dagger, "Here. I guess I didn't need it after all."

Finn took his mother's dagger and noticed a small amount of blood coating the blade but decided not to comment on it. He discreetly wiped the blood off and slipped it into the sheath on his left arm, "Thanks for bringing it back in one piece."

"Well you did lend it to me so of course I was going to take care of it. Besides, I know how attached you are to it."

He gazed at the dying fire that was once the cabin, "Have I ever told you why?" She shook her head and he stared intently at her, "Do you want to know?"

Stephanie avoided his gaze as she sat down next to him, "There are things I'm…curious about, but I don't want you to dredge up old memories that you might not like." Finn ruffled her leafy hair and she growled in annoyance, "Quit it, donk."

He chuckled softly, "It's kinda hard to dredge them up when you already have to live with them everyday. We don't know much about each other, Steph, but if you ever want to ask me something, feel free to." Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Though I might need a drink or twelve before I can start talking about my past before the kingdom."

Huntress sighed, "Finn, you're an idiot, but..."

He waited patiently for her to continue but the seconds ticked by so he gave her a prod, "You okay?"

The wizard looked up at him with those marvelous eyes of hers, "I'd…like to get to know you, too."

Finn grinned, "Well, is there anything you want to ask me right now?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Not at the moment but, um, maybe later?"

"Sure thing. Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is…"

"I've always wondered why you never talked before. I mean you talk **_now_**, but only to me. Is there a reason why?"

Huntress stared at the ground, "I…well-"

Phoebe's voice carried over from across the clearing, "Everybody, mount up! We're heading out!"

Finn turned back to Huntress but she was already standing up, "Looks like we should go, Finn."

The scout let out a disappointed sigh at the lost opportunity and searched for his horse before boosting her up and mounting the animal. The ride home was mostly a silent one as the scout kept a watchful eye on Phoebe. She looked fine but he had a feeling that she was bottling up the pain and he knew that it would eat away at her unless she did something about it.

A white form came into his peripheral vision and he spotted Shoko riding alongside him, "Hey Finn, you got any plans after we get back?"

"Um, sleep? Or maybe food and then sleep."

Shoko grinned and sped off, leaving him confused. They eventually reached camp and Finn spotted Phoebe as she entered the general's quarters to deliver the news of their success. He helped Huntress down and hoped to continue where they had left off but she mumbled something about 'meditating' and wandered off. Finn made his way to his tent but was intercepted by Shoko as she slung an arm over his shoulder, "How about we celebrate our success, huh?"

For Shoko, celebrating meant only one thing, "Where are you going to find any alcohol around here?"

She elbowed him in the ribs, "Well I certainly know that a particular flask is sitting under a particular someone's bed."

"That's for…emergencies."

"Ah, I know. Let's just say that I know a guy, alright? So, what do you say?"

"You ask me like I have a choice. You're gonna drag me along anyways, right?"

Shoko was already pulling him by the elbow, "Duh. Come on, Finn. We haven't had a drink together in forever."

"Because I actually remember what happened last time. Well, some bits and pieces, at least."

She punched him on the arm, "Where's your sense of adventure? Let's go have us some fun!"

The young man sighed as he was led away and he stared at the moon and glittering stars above, "Gods have mercy on me…"

* * *

Finn let out a breath as he settled his drunken friend onto her bed, almost following her down in the process. She was splayed out on the cot and barely responded as he moved her on her side and then tucked her in. Maya was curled up in the corner of the tent and came over to sniff the woman a few times before confirming that she was indeed alive. Finn gave her ears a quick rub and the tiger rumbled happily as she leaned against his waist, nearly toppling him.

He left and returned with a cup of water and left it on the small table before glancing at the tiger, "She'll be fine, girl. She might wake up with quite the headache so don't take anything she says to heart, okay?" Finn steadied himself as the room shifted slightly but he shook it off, "I told her not to challenge me but she just wouldn't listen."

He gave Shoko one final check before heading to his own tent. Finn had tried to keep her from drinking too much but the woman could be rather stubborn when she wanted to. She ended up challenging him to a drinking match and, being the competitive man that he was, he wasn't able to turn down the shot against his pride. Shoko had put up a heck of a fight but the lean scout couldn't hold her alcohol as well as the larger scout. He drank her under the table. Literally. Finn couldn't stop laughing as he had scooped her up from underneath and he was awed by her ability to string curses and obscenities with such skill while on the verge of blacking out. His tent came into view as he came around a wagon and he noticed that the entrance flap was slightly ajar. He scratched his head in confusion but ignored it as the warm sheets of his cot beckoned him like a moth to the flame. Stepping in, he took a surprised breath when he noticed who was inside. Phoebe was sitting on his bed, her head tucked into her knees and his empty flask sitting next to her.

_Oh boy…_

"Phoebe, are you, uh, okay?"

She looked around as if she had finally realized where she was for the first time. Her eyes were red and he could only guess that she had been crying not that long ago, "I-I…um…"

Finn stood there awkwardly and didn't know what to do. The fact that he was rather tipsy didn't help, either. After a few silent moments he moved inside and closed the flap to keep out any wandering eyes before sitting on a stool, "I'm not sure what's going on, but if there's something you want to talk about…" The guard stared straight ahead and didn't answer or even move, "Or we can sit in silence too…" Finn waited patiently for several minutes and finally stood up, "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but I kinda want to get some sleep." He began removing his armor and he kicked off his boots before turning to face her again, "I don't want to sound like an asshole but I just don't know what to do. I want to help with whatever's wrong but-"

Phoebe's head snapped in his direction, "Shut up, Finn."

He was taken aback by her sudden words, "What?"

She stood up and walked up to him, "Just shut up."

Finn's eyes doubled in size as she pressed her lips up against his and he had to force himself to break off the kiss, "Whoa Phoebe, hold on!" Her steel armor smacked into him as she pressed closer to continue the kiss but he stepped back, "Just wait a second. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…"

He glanced at the empty flask, "Don't tell me you drank the whole thing. That is **_not_** some light stuff."

She ignored him, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This time it took him even longer to pull himself away as his libido began to stir, "Phoebe, stop. I'm pretty sure this has to do with the cabin or maybe its something else but I don't think this is what you want. You're drunk. I'm…pretty drunk, too. I'll walk you to your tent if you want so you can get some sleep but-"

Phoebe glared, "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"What? No, that's…not what I meant."

"Then what's the problem?"

Finn ran his fingers through his hair, "I just don't want you to regret doing something that you normally wouldn't do. Look, I know it's hard when things like that happen but-"

"Fuck, Finn. You're always running your damn mouth."

The scout let out an irritated breath and threw his hands in the air, "You know what? Fine!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and locked lips with the woman, catching her off guard for a second. Finn pushed her back onto the cot and took off his shirt, giving her a view of all his scars, wounds and muscles. She stared for a moment and nodded before beginning to remove her armor, revealing her powerful yet wondrous body one inch at a time. The plates were stacked on the table next to his bed and Phoebe laid on her back as Finn settled on top of her, his lips just grazing her neck. He slipped a hand underneath her shirt and gave her bare breasts a tender massage, drawing a heated sigh from the guard. Their lips met once again and Finn explored her as his tongue entered her mouth. Her hands traveled across his chest and stomach, her fingers tracing his hardened body. Finn sat her up, lifted her shirt and tossed it away before settling her in his lap. She wrapped her legs around him as he nibbled on her nipples and she felt a hand slip down into her pants and over her panties. Phoebe bit his lip as he began to stroke her honey pot and she relished the warm sensation radiating from her pelvis. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and she gave him a tiny nod and he slipped his fingers into her and she released a sensual sigh deep into his ear. Her warm breath sent shivers up his spine, which in turn caused him to increase his caresses and thus repeating the process.

Phoebe took the initiative and powered her tongue into his mouth and he responded in kind, starting an impromptu duel between the two. Finn easily dominated her with his experience, however, and the guard had to admit defeat as he picked her up and laid her once again on the cot. He dropped his shorts and helped Phoebe shimmy out of her pants before making a move for her panties. A blush formed on her cheeks as he pulled them down and she clamped her legs shut as soon as they were off.

Finn quirked an eyebrow and tried to spread them but they were closed like a vice, "This was **_your_** idea, Phoebe. You backing out already?"

A small glint of nervousness shone in her eyes but she shook her head and her legs parted, if only by an inch. Finn chuckled and the guard hid her face behind a pillow as he slowly spread them, causing her cheeks to burn red hot. Whether it was from the alcohol or the sudden exposure, she wasn't sure. Phoebe waited what felt like ages under the perceived cover of the pillow and she was about to sneak a peek to see what he was doing when a hot sensation lit up her nether region, causing her to gasp. Finn licked her folds from bottom to top again, drawing another muffled sigh from the guard. His boxers grew tight as he continued pleasing her and in her buzzed state his tongue felt like a tendril of pure ecstasy rubbing against her honey pot. She bit into the pillow as he toyed with her button and fingered her at the same time. The blinding sensations caused her to slam her thighs closed and Finn tried his hardest to part them but the woman trained religiously, making it all but impossible. He ended up tickling her and she loosened up, giving him the chance to brace his arms against her legs as he dove into her once again. Her thighs were pinned to the bed and she squirmed as his tongue explored her every nook and cranny, sending her libido into overdrive. He gave her loving bites on the inside of her thighs before focusing once again on her honey pot and she lifted her hips to encourage the scout to go deeper. She let out a soft moan as he got a better taste of her and a flash of heat shot through her body as she suddenly felt herself go over. Her short breaths were absorbed by the pillow as she clutched the edges of the cot, her body and mind flooding with endorphins.

Finn looked up and watched her chest rise and fall as she rode out the wave and he pulled down his boxers before positioning himself above her. She was still hiding behind the pillow and he decided a little encouraging would be needed to coax her out so he slid his tip across her wet entrance, earning him a muffled groan of pleasure. Her face finally emerged and he leaned in with a kiss to steady her nerves. Their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck as it intensified, their bodies grinding against one another. Finn cupped one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze before enveloping it with his mouth, his tongue swirling her nipple. She grabbed a handful of his long hair and guided him to the other, his heated breaths leaving a fiery trail across her chest. He gave it a few tugs with his lips before rising up to give her another kiss and she swallowed nervously as he aligned himself with her entrance. Phoebe opened her mouth to say something last minute but the words caught in her throat as he slid his tip into her. The scout let out a breath as he pushed past her netherlips and pulled out again, his hunger spiking from the amazing feeling.

He spread her legs and gave her a powerful thrust but she gave out a sharp cry of pain and he realized his foolish mistake, "Oh, shit. Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I-I should have been more careful. I didn't realize that you're still…or…just were…"

The woman grit her teeth and wiped the mist out of her eyes as he continued apologizing, "I-It's not your fault, Finn. I should have said something earlier. Just…just go slow, okay?"

Finn nodded but still felt terrible, "Y-Yeah, sure."

He slid into her as gently as he could, hoping to avoid hurting her again. Phoebe squeezed one of his arms hard enough to leave a bruise as the pain rippled inside of her but after a minute of his tender strokes it eventually subsided and formed into an intense sensation that she just couldn't believe. Finn noticed the change and increased the rhythm of his pumps by a small amount and she moaned quietly into his mouth as their lips met again. He kept this slow pace until she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper, and he happily obliged. His member worked like a piston as it entered her repeatedly and he gyrated his hips, to which she responded by matching his pace. Her walls held tightly to his length as he gingerly pulled out, sending tiny embers racing throughout her body. He grabbed one of her breasts and fiddled with her nipple as he ventured deeper inside of her. She clutched at the sheets as he filled her with each growing thrust and the room began to spin as the buzz and the sweet sensations melded to create a powerful maelstrom of erotic energy.

Phoebe pulled him into a kiss and he stopped for a second to whisper in her ear, "You know, I'm **_really_** holding back right now."

He caught her sexy gaze as she bit her lip seductively, "I think I'm fine now, so…"

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he flashed her a smile, "Alright then."

Finn gave her sensitive bead a gentle rub before throwing her legs over his shoulders and pumping her furiously. The cot shook as his thrusts intensified and she felt her honey pot tremble with each stunning impact. She tilted her head back and let out a throaty sigh as he brushed against a sweet spot and he drilled her even harder as his pent up energy was finally given release. The scout kept up the relentless assault and the guard moaned loudly as his throbbing member rubbed against her walls without a second's pause. Finn suddenly stopped and crawled up next to her before turning her on her side and settling in behind her. Now spooning, he lifted her leg and entered her from behind, planting soft kisses on her neck as he did so. She turned back and locked lips with the young man as he continued to slide his staff into her with renewed haste, his loins now surging with a sexual passion.

He reached down and gave her round, toned cheeks a powerful squeeze, eliciting a smile from the woman before him, "Mmm, I kinda like that."

He gave her another squeeze and met lips again as he pumped her full of his length, his urge to spill drawing near. Finn ran a few fingers down her slim figure and ended up near her back. He finally got a good look at the dragon tattoo but it was only then that he noticed that it wasn't a tattoo but a mark. It was almost as if it had been part of her tan skin all along and she shivered as he ran a fingertip down the intricate design. She pushed her bottom closer to him and he raised her leg even higher as he gave a mighty thrust, reaching deep into her core. A horny sigh passed her lips and she pinched his thigh as he repeated the move over and over again, much to her satisfaction. He slammed into her a few more times before releasing his seed inside of her in quick, heated bursts and his pulsating member triggered her as well. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and yanked as she finished with a lustful groan, her eyes fluttering from the sheer euphoria. Phoebe lay in place as she savored the blissful feeling seeping through her body but her heart began to race when she realized that she had not been careful. She quickly rose out of bed and began dressing again and Finn knew something was wrong but decided to wait to see if she would say something.

Now fully dressed and armored up, she clipped on her swords and made her way to leave but stopped halfway, "Finn, don't take this the wrong way, but this isn't going to happen again."

Finn sighed as he sat on the edge of his cot, "Yeah, I figured as much."

She messed with the handle of one of her blades and cursed the annoying habit, "It's not because of you or because I didn't, you know, like it." Her cheeks flared up, "It was amazing. I just…" She reached down and placed a hand just below her stomach, "If **_that_** were to happen…it's just not something I'm ready for."

She glanced at him and he smiled sadly, "It's…you shouldn't worry or stress out about it."

"I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Finn stared at the demonic sword sitting in the corner, "Phoebe, you won't get pregnant."

She read the sad look on his face, "How can you be so sure? We're both of age."

Finn let out a heavy breath and looked down at the floor, "Because I can't have kids." Phoebe shook her head in confusion and he explained, "It was the main price for pulling the Demon Blood sword from its prison. Any hope of having a future of that kind is what it demanded in exchange for its power. A future for a future."

Phoebe was shocked, "But…why? Why would you pay such a terrible price for a weapon, as strong as it may be?"

"Because I have something to save, someone who is waiting for me to come rescue them. I needed a weapon that could match my desire and resolve, a weapon that could slay demons and creatures of the night. It'll stay with me for the rest of my life, latched on to my soul until the day I die, but…" Finn felt a warm droplet land on his arm and he realized he was crying, "But it's a small price to pay compared to what someone close to me paid long ago. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't even be alive right now. I **_cannot_** waste that sacrifice."

The guard didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all. She turned back to the entrance to leave but hesitated, "I'm sorry to hear that, Finn. I truly am. I hope you find what you are looking for. As for what just happened...just...yeah..."

The flap closed behind her as she finally left and Finn wiped the remnants of the salty tears off his cheeks, "Oh, nice one, Finn. Cry in front of her, why don'tcha? She's never gonna let this one go."

_Well at least if she ever gets cheeky I can always remind her that I was her first._

Finn chuckled softly and reached for his canteen but found it dry, "Ah, great."

Throwing on his boxers and shorts, he made his way to the ration wagon to fill up. He dunked his canteen into the barrel and rubbed his neck while he waited and hissed as a stinging pain spread through his neck. The scout grabbed a torch and used the light to gaze at his reflection in the water, only to find a love bite on his neck.

_Ow. When the heck did she bite me?_

Finn pondered the thought as he made his way back but a shuffling in the trees drew his attention and he instinctively reached for his sword and groaned when he remembered leaving it back at the tent. He gripped the canteen in his hand and was prepared to use it as a club when two bright, red eyes flashed from within the foliage. They disappeared and he immediately turned around, barely spotting a pale form as it whipped across his vision. He kept his guard up but seconds turned into minutes as he waited and at last he decided to head back to his tent.

_Hmm, maybe it was the booze._

He once again noticed the flap to his tent hanging slightly ajar.

_Or maybe it's something else…_

Whether it was bravado, the alcohol, or a combination of both, he decided that bursting inside would be the best course of action. He tore the flap open and the first thing he noticed was the abundance of pale skin and long, black hair in front of him. Finn sighed when he realized who it was and the vampire turned with a smile on her face, "It's a little small, isn't it?"

"Well compared to an estate the size of a small country it must be."

"It has been a week since we've last seen each other." Marceline let her eyes feast on his body, "Did you miss me, Finn?"

"Just the peace and quiet."

She frowned, "Well that's not very nice."

Finn sighed, "Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

The sultry vampire approached him and pressed her bosom against his chest, "Define 'a little tired'."

"As in too tired for **_that_**. Its been a long day."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, I'm sure I can persuade you." Her eyes traveled down his neck and she noticed the fresh bite mark. Finn watched as her gaze flickered for a second but he couldn't catch what it was. Her smile faltered by the barest millimeter but it never disappeared, "Ah, I forget how frail mortals can be sometimes." She dragged a nail down his chest, just between the threshold of it feeling good and hurting, "Well that kinda ruins my chain of events for tonight but I guess we can get straight to the point."

Finn took a seat on his cot and she took one on the small chair next to it, "Alright but make it quick. Do I even need to explain what'll happen to us if we're caught talking?"

She ran a hand down her smooth thigh and despite being tired he felt his loins react appropriately, "Make sure your schedule is open for tomorrow night."

The scout rubbed his wounded shoulder, "What do you mean? What's tomorrow?"

Marceline smiled, "Tomorrow we save your sister."

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, guys! Over fifty faves and follows? *head explodes* I never thought I'd see the day. I know it might not be the most descriptive or complex story out there but it feels great to know that you guys are enjoying it enough to warrant a follow or favorite. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and the next one should be quite the trip so stay tuned! As always, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. Till the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**This one took a little longer than usual but I think it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn woke up with a groan. His eyelids reluctantly opened as the chirps of early morning birds woke him from his slumber. He laid an arm across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling, his shoulder aching from yesterday's run-in with the vampire guerilla unit. The scout licked his lips and found that his whole mouth was dry so he reached over for his canteen and savored the cool liquid as it flowed over his parched tongue and down his bare chest. He drained it and wiped his mouth as he placed it back on the small table and that was when he noticed the enticing pair of pale legs protruding from underneath the covers next to him. Looking down, he spotted a pale arm wrapped around his waist and the pieces of the puzzle settled into place.

Finn reached over and lifted the fur skins, revealing a slumbering Vampire Queen underneath. He gazed quietly for a moment, his eyes tracing the royal vampire's beautiful face. The tiniest tip of a fang had slipped past her lips as she slept comfortably, her exposed chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. She shifted slightly as a strand of raven hair fell and tickled her nose and he reached down to readjust it. Her grip around his waist tightened and he tucked his pillow behind his neck as he thought about tonight's operation. The queen had gotten straight to the point last night and explained the plan for Fionna's rescue. He had been beyond excited when he went to sleep but now found that he was worried and anxious for the coming night. The operation wasn't difficult compared to a full-on assault on the estate but still, just the thought of something going wrong was haunting enough.

The scout ran a hand through his blond hair and blew out a sigh, "It'll be okay, bud. The plan will work out."

"Of course it will. After all, it's **_my_** plan."

Finn glanced down at the vampire, "Morning."

Marceline sat up and planted a cool kiss on his lips, "Good morning, Finn."

He didn't remember falling asleep with the queen last night but here she was, naked in his bed, "Hey, um, in case you haven't noticed, you're still kinda **_in_** the camp. You know, the camp housing the combined forces of the two most powerful human kingdoms in the region."

The vampire smiled, "Oh, I'm very well aware of where I am. It'll be another hour or two before the sun rises anyways." She walked her fingers up his chest and stared up at him with her alluring red eyes, "That gives us some time…"

Her hand slipped underneath the fur skins and he exhaled through his nose as she gently slid her fingers across his limp member, stirring it from its slumber. Finn tried his best to stave off the fire being fanned in his loins, "Marceline, you have to get out of here. If you get caught it'll jeopardize the whole plan."

She braced herself on an elbow as she continued to tease him, "Do you really want to kick me out, though?" Finn bit his lip as her thumb rubbed his tip, "Or should we wait just a little longer?"

He took a slow breath and beat back his primal desires, if only for a few seconds, "This is **_very_** important to me. We need this to go as smoothly as possible." Finn laid his head against the headboard as she squeezed his manhood between her fingers, "This is…the best…chance…I've got."

She gave him a particularly passionate tug and he felt the tips of her tongue tickle his neck as she leaned in to kiss his skin, "Well how about a little show of gratitude for the person who made this possible?"

The hooks of temptation pulled him under and he ran his fingers through her silky hair, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, then."

The queen gave him a sultry smile, "Oh, you make it sound like such a burden."

He reached down and gave her button a small tease, "If it's a burden I must carry then so be it."

She was giddy with excitement and she disappeared beneath the sheets like a snake into the bush. Her hair tickled his thighs as she moved around underneath and he shivered as her hot breath brushed up against the tip of his member, his anticipation for what was coming growing with each second. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh as she slid her tongue across his length, the tips curling around his girth. The sheets around his waist bobbed like a miniature mountain as she took him into her mouth and sucked him with great enthusiasm. Saliva dribbled down his shaft as she deep-throated and she held her place for a few moments before coming up for air. She wrapped her delicate fingers around him and began stroking him slowly, her grasp firm, yet gentle at the same time. Her mouth enveloped the first half while the rest was pumped with growing intensity, both doing wonders for the human.

Finn groaned as her tongue curled around his tip and her cool lips left a lovely trail down his shaft as she kissed it tenderly. He moved his hips up and down in small increments and he tossed the covers aside as his hunger began to take over. She noticed the spark in his eye and the seductress smiled as she licked his pole from top to bottom and massaged her breasts, tempting the scout. Finn grabbed a handful of her hair and began guiding her at his own pace as she rubbed his balls, each action driving him closer and closer to the edge. He released her and she immediately swallowed his whole member again in one, swift motion, nearly causing him to spill then and there. Marceline gazed up at him and chuckled internally when she caught the look on his face and she kept at it, her desire to taste him driving her on.

"Oh, man…I don't know how you do that with your tongue but…keep…doing it."

His member throbbed approvingly in her warm mouth and she gave him a gentle bite before stroking him furiously. Finn moaned as she rubbed his tip and he couldn't keep still as the building pressure inside of him begged for release. The vampire continued pumping him and she gasped as he suddenly spilled without warning. She barely managed to wrap her lips around his tip as he let out a satisfied grunt, his seed filling her mouth. The queen stroked him slowly as he finally finished and swallowed before planting a kiss on his length.

Finn blew out a breath as he savored the intense feeling and he watched as the vampire licked some of his remaining seed from her lips, her eyes fixed on the human. He played with a strand of her hair, "That…was pretty sexy."

Marceline grinned, laid on her back, and spread her legs, "I think its your turn, baby."

The human flicked his tongue provocatively, "Indeed it is."

She held her breath as he settled between her legs and he gave her a smirk before giving her bead a slow lick. Marceline let out a sigh as he twirled his tongue on the sensitive area, sending sparks racing through her body. Finn dug his fingers into her thick thighs as she shifted about and he had to clamp his hold on her as he began to suck on her button, causing her to buck appreciatively. She played with her breasts as the human continued to work her into a frenzy and he aimed lower before slipping into her wet entrance. Finn spread her folds with each swipe of the tongue and she pushed him deeper into her as she was riled up even more.

"Please keep…doing that…baby."

The scout's blood surged hotly as her moans filled the small tent and he lavished her netherlips with swirls, whirls and flicks of the tongue. His mouth was soon covered in her juices as her body responded to the wonderful performance and the queen lost her restraint for a second and squeezed the edge of the cot with enough force to bend the metal frame.

Finn stopped mid-lick and stared wide-eyed at the vampire and she felt her face warm with embarrassment. She coolly unclenched her hand and smiled, "Don't worry, babe. I'll get you a better and more comfortable one."

She led him back down again and Finn just shrugged it off before returning to his task. He switched to her button, slipped two fingers inside her and reached up with his other free hand to pinch her nipple. Marceline licked her lips and closed her eyes as the triple whammy vaulted her into a whole other level of pleasure. Her breaths came in shorter as she struggled to make sense of what was happening and she let out an erotic wail as she finally climaxed, her mind blanking for a moment. Finn cringed as her nails dug into his scalp but he soldiered on and continued to fuel her high until she regained her senses once again.

He wiped his mouth and the queen slipped her fingers through her messy hair as she gazed lovingly at the human, "Mmm, Finn. It's been **_too_** long since we've done this." She pulled him up into a long, heated kiss and wrapped her legs around him, her hips swaying against his, "Now that we're done with the appetizer, let's get started with the main course."

Finn nodded and began planting kisses down her neck and chest before settling on her left nipple. He toyed with the sensitive flesh as he stirred her honey pot with his member and the queen let out a sexy purr. Her dainty folds brushed up against his length as he grinded his hips against her own and they locked eyes as he slipped inside her, a pleased look spreading over her face. The scout enjoyed every inch as he ventured forward and the vampire ran a hand across his cheek as a familiar, warm sensation spread through her chest. Finn pumped to match his growing need and he wrapped his fingers around her ankles as he held her legs open, giving him more room to work with. He leaned down and nibbled on the sensitive crook in her neck as he delivered thrust after lustful thrust. She began to quietly moan his name and it only turned him on even more. He let loose and her sexual chant rose in volume as their pelvises collided with loud slaps, causing his blood to boil.

Finn released her ankles and flipped her on her stomach before raising her amazing ass and he gave it a great squeeze, drawing a sigh from the horny queen. He slapped his member against her cheeks a few times before plunging into her and he paused to hand her a pillow to lay her head on. Marceline smiled as she shook her round bottom and he was mesmerized by the display as she slid on his shaft hungrily. Finn could see the lust in her eyes and grabbed hold of her waist as he pummeled her womanhood and she groaned with pleasure as each impact shook her to the core. She buried her head in the pillow as the aroused cries flowed out of her and he gave her ass another smack. He once again found himself entranced by the jiggling of her cheeks and he grabbed a long strand of her hair before giving it a tug, drawing a heated breath from the vampire. Finn could feel himself drawing near the end so he pulled out and wrapped his arms around her slim stomach before leaning back and bringing her with him. She let out a yelp as the scenery shifted and she found herself staring up at the ceiling while he cupped and massaged her breasts. She flipped over and settled on top of him with a grin before treating him to a sexy belly dance. His fingers traveled up her smooth skin as she gyrated her hips on top of him and she ground her mound against his pole a few times before guiding his manhood back into her. Her wet honey pot descended slowly and she twisted his nipple in a bittersweet mixture of pain and pleasure.

Finn grunted, "Ah jeez, that hurts so **_good_**."

Marceline smiled and he noticed her fangs elongate, "Wanna try something?"

"I don't know if I want to…"

The vampire pouted, "It's nothing too serious. It'll only hurt a pinch and then it'll feel a whole lot better." The scout shook his head but she proceeded anyway, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Finn clenched his teeth as she sank the tips of her fangs into his neck, her bite marks overlapping the ones left by the redhead in a display of ownership.

_He's mine…_

She injected him with a mild dose of her vampiric numbing secretion and the human felt as though his body had suddenly begun lifting up into the air and he instinctively clutched the edges of the cot to keep himself grounded. The vampire lapped up the sweet nectar that seeped from the wounds and shivered as the taste invaded her senses. Marceline retracted her fangs, closed the wounds and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You just keep still, sweetheart. I'll take good care of you."

Finn tried to blink the haze out of his eyes but to no avail and he groaned as she started to ride him again, the sensations now amplified exponentially. She reached down to guide his hands up to her breasts and she bit her lip as he kneaded them with gentle care. The buzz from the light feeding started to hit her and she began bouncing on his staff with renewed splendor. Their heated breaths filled the tent as they bucked in unison and she got up into a crouch before slamming down onto his member once again. Finn helped her keep steady as the impacts shook the cot and she once again began moaning his name as he reached deep inside her with every descent. The Vampire Queen took in a sharp breath as his member brushed up against her sweet spot and she shivered from the incredible shocks that flowed through her lower body. Her legs nearly gave out and Finn managed to catch her in time before she slipped off the bed, causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

Marceline planted a slow kiss on his lips, "Sorry, I can't help it. You just hit all the right spots without even trying."

Finn returned her kiss and sat up before laying her on her back again, "Let me hit a few more, then."

He grabbed her thighs and spread her wide as he rubbed his length against her dripping entrance. His loins burned hot as he plunged into her and pinched her nipple at the same time. Marceline clawed at his back as every pump pushed them both towards the edge and after several intense moments she finally hit her limit with a spectacular moan. She melted underneath his muscular form and she heard Finn take a few shaky breaths before unloading inside of her with a grunt. The warmth spread throughout her like a tender flame and she locked lips with the human as he lay down next to her.

Their tongues danced for a brief minute and she gazed longingly at the human, "Finn."

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing."

Finn wiped the sweat off his brow, "It definitely was."

She looped her arm through his as she snuggled closer to him. They stayed silent for a few moments, "What are you going to do after?"

"Get some breakfast, probably."

The vampire chuckled, "I meant after we extract Fionna, what are you going to do with yourself? You've been fighting for this moment for so long but have you thought about the future? What comes next?"

Finn scratched at the bandage on his shoulder as he thought about it, "I…I don't know. I haven't really looked that far ahead. It just used to make the road seem that much longer whenever I did. I'm just taking it one step at a time."

Marceline drew circles on his chest and looked down bashfully, "What about, oh, I don't know, raising a family?"

She caught the undulation of his throat as he swallowed, "Maybe, uh…maybe one day."

Something in the tone of his voice suggested otherwise but she didn't pry any further. She kissed him on the cheek and rose to get dressed as he stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. The vampire finished and made her way outside, "Plans make life easier, Finn. They save you a lot of heartache and misery in the long run and they help guide you to the goals you seek," she paused as she secretly rubbed her stomach, "whatever they may be…"

The scout reached up and grasped at the open air, "I have a plan for today and that's enough for me. I'll plan for tomorrow when the time comes."

She stopped just shy of opening the flap, "Don't forget to meet at the designated area tonight. Just like you said, tonight is very important." The Vampire Queen transformed and took off into the early morning sky.

_For the both of us…_

Finn sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know about starting a family, not that I even **_can_**, but I do have family out there, and she's waiting for me."

He rose out of bed, shook the stiffness out of his bones and instantly regretted it. His wounded calf lashed out in protest and he massaged it gently to soothe some of the pain. After spending a few minutes doing the same to his shoulder he slipped into his usual clothes and stepped outside to feel the early morning rays kiss his face. With his canteen hung around his neck he shambled toward the ration wagons to fill up and grab some food before making his way to Shoko's tent. As he neared, he spotted a white pile of fur sitting just outside and two blue eyes peeked out from within as Maya heard him coming.

She sat up as he approached and purred happily as Finn gave her ears a nice scratch, "What are you doing outside, girl? Don't tell me she kicked you out." Maya rumbled and Finn shook his head, "Typical." He entered the dark tent, "Hey, you still alive in-"

The scout ducked as a black dagger embedded itself into the wooden beam just inches above his head, "Get the hell out! Whatever you're selling, I don't want any!" The flap opened wider as he stepped completely inside and an orange ray of sunlight slipped through, shining directly in her face. She let out a groan and recoiled, almost as if physically hit by the harmless beam of light.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby. That's what happens when your mouth runs faster than your legs can carry you." He took a seat on the chair next to her and placed the bowl containing her breakfast on a small table, "Come on, I even brought you some sustenance."

Shoko let out another groan as she buried herself beneath the sheets, "Go away, Finn. The last thing I need right now is your loud mouth next to my freaking ear."

"Maybe next time you won't be foolish enough to challenge me."

"Fuck off."

Finn chuckled, "Sore loser. You didn't have to take it out on Maya, you know."

"Well she wouldn't stop licking my face. She acts like she's a damn cub sometimes."

He looked at her current state, "Says the person curled up pathetically in her bed."

"I swear to whatever gods you believe in that I'll get up and kick you in the balls if you don't leave me alone."

"You probably can't even get up."

Shoko growled, "Well I'll do it when I **_can_** get up."

"Oh, you're nothing but talk."

She shifted about, "Hey, do me a favor and hand me my dagger…"

Finn scoffed, "Why? So you can throw it at me again?"

"No…"

He shook his head, "How about I hand you this spoon so you can eat your breakfast?" Shoko groaned for a third time and he leaned in close to her, "You know that's kinda starting to turn me on."

"Shut up."

"Ooo, I love it when you sound all groggy and hungover in the morning."

She let out an impatient whine and finally gave in, "Just so you know, I hate you."

Finn chuckled and grabbed the bowl containing the hot and hearty stew, "Oh, you know you love me."

Shoko held out her hands and he handed her the bowl and spoon and she took a tentative whiff, "Smells…pretty good, actually." She popped a spoonful into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully and Finn watched with a grin as she devoured the meal in no time. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips and he handed her his canteen to wash it all down and she gratefully accepted it. She noticed the joyful expression on his face, "What's up with you? You get laid or something?"

Finn shifted slightly to hide the fresh bite mark, "Ah, no. I'm still just reveling in my glorious victory."

"Finn, you're a terrible liar." The lean scout drew closer, "So who was it, hmm? What poor woman did you lure into your bed last night?"

"Nobody, all right?"

_Certainly not the princess' personal guard or the Vampire Queen…_

Shoko crossed her arms and stared at him, "Well something's definitely up. I can see it plastered on your dumb face."

"First of all, I have feelings, you know. Secondly, nothing's up."

"First of all, I don't care. Secondly, you are totally hiding something."

Finn shrugged and got up to leave, "Nope. Anyways, I just came to make sure you got some food in you so I'll just be leaving-"

Shoko tossed the spoon and hit him in the head, "Ah, ah, ah. You're not going anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow, "Can't really stop me, though."

Shoko whistled and the flaps parted as a familiar feline stepped inside. Maya sat near the entrance, blocking his path, "I can't, but **_Maya_** can."

Finn blew out a breath and sat back down, "Look, it's complicated. Like, **_really_** complicated. I don't want you to get mixed up in it, Shoko. Things could get bad."

She waved a hand as she sat up slowly, "Spill it, Finn. It can't be **_that_** bad."

* * *

Finn looked up at the sky as it transitioned between evening and night and he noticed Shoko ride up alongside him on Maya, "This is a **_bad_** idea."

The young man rolled his eyes and sighed, "Jeez, like I didn't hear you the first thirty times already." Finn steered his horse around a hole and continued through the forest toward the rendezvous point with the Vampire Queen.

"Well sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you've met the freaking **_Vampire Queen _**and are somehow still alive. Finn, I don't know how in the world you always get yourself into these types of situations, but I sure as hell don't envy you. First the Demon sword and now this?"

The male scout kept his head down as branches whipped by above, "They sorta just happen. Besides, you **_know_** why I do the things I do."

Shoko was silent for a few moments, "Yeah…I know."

"You can still turn around, and honestly I'd feel a lot better knowing that I wasn't getting you mixed up in this."

She shook her head, "You know I can't do that, Finny. Somebody has to be there to watch your back." She patted Maya's head and whispered to herself, "Plus, I still owe you for what you did for us a long time ago."

Finn nodded reluctantly, "I appreciate your help. Really, I do."

The woman smiled, "Ah, don't mention it. You can buy me a drink when we get back."

He chuckled, "If this works out, I'll buy you all the drinks you want."

Shoko pointed at him, "I'm gonna hold you to your word, Mertens."

"Oh, I know you will." Finn checked his map, "We're almost there. Absolute silence from here on out." Shoko grunted and the duo rode through the darkening forest and arrived just shy of their destination about twenty minutes later. Finn lifted a hand and they stopped, "This is where you're going to wait, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

The young man readjusted the dagger on his left arm, "I'm sure. The queen will be suspicious of anybody else who shows up. You're far enough away to avoid detection so just keep to the shadows and I'll signal you if the plan goes awry."

"You do know it'll take me a few minutes to get there, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

She always played the tough woman but he could see the concern in her eyes, "Be careful, Finn. Don't go dying on me, alright?"

Finn smiled, "Oh, I don't plan on it."

He gave her a nod and rode off into the forest, his heart hammering away in a swirl of excitement and worry. The scout weaved through trees, rocks and bushes as he did his best to make a quiet approach; after all, their rendezvous point was close to Marshall's defensive line. Marceline had told him that this was the best spot to make the hand off since it was the least defended portion of the line. Her agents inside would free Fionna, slip her past Marshall's forces and then drop her off here. It was simple enough when compared to assaulting an entire estate but he wasn't exactly thrilled about having Fionna's life in another vampire's hands. In the end, though, this was the best chance he was ever going to get. He dismounted his horse and loosely tied its lead to a tree before drawing his demonic sword and stalking toward his destination. Fireflies danced around as he checked his surroundings, wary of an ambush or attack. The scout tried his best to shut off the unease racking his nerves but he couldn't stop the tremble in his hand. His sword shuddered slightly as he took slow breaths in an attempt to calm his spirit.

_Keep it together, man. This is no time to get flaky. Fionna is depending on you._

Finn stopped in his tracks when a feminine voice in his head spoke out.

_Worry not, Finn. The day you have been waiting for has finally arrived._

_Merina, I thought I specifically told you not to speak unless spoken to._

_I've been completely silent for these past few years, just as instructed. Today, however, I merely wish to offer some soothing words for my master._

_Yeah because words from the demon residing inside me are awfully comforting._

_I only desire to quell the unease brewing inside you, master. This is a day of great significance to you. Remember the power you wield, and the power I can offer you._

_No. The last time I let you talk me into using it…just...no. I can do this on my own._

_Very well. I am your sword and instrument of vengeance. Use me as you see fit._

_Hopefully I won't need to use you, Merina. Hopefully…_

Finn took shelter behind a large tree and pulled out his map to confirm his location. Once he realized where he was at, he sheathed his sword and hid in a large patch of bushes while he waited for the vampire monarch. He nervously chewed his lip as the minutes ticked by, his mind wandering to the idea that he might finally be reunited with his sister after all this time. There was one question that kept popping into his mind: how would he react when he saw her? He honestly wasn't sure whether he would burst into tears, fall on his knees and apologize for taking so long or wrap her up in a big bear hug and never let go. Finn shook his head and reminded himself that she wasn't safe just yet. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them crushed once again. There's only so much a distraught brother can take. He ended up waiting another ten minutes before he spotted Marceline as she stepped into the clearing. Dressed in all black, her bountiful form fit snuggly in the tactical outfit she wore. Though she wasn't carrying any weapons, the scout knew she was still a force to be reckoned with.

The vampire turned as he came out of the bushes and smiled, "Hello, Finn. Are you ready?"

He nodded, "I've been ready for this moment since the day they took her."

"And now here we are. Let's get going, shall we?" They headed back into the forest and she noticed him lagging a bit behind, "It's rather dark, isn't it? If you like, we can hold hands to avoid losing each other."

Finn chuckled, "I'm not some little kid. I can follow just fine." Marceline pouted her lips as she turned around and he sighed as he caught her hand, "Just so we don't get separated, all right?"

The vampire flashed him a warm smile and entwined their fingers, "Such a gentleman."

The scout kept his free hand ready to draw his sword as they continued and he would notice the queen sneak glances at him every now and then. He pretended not to notice as they grew in frequency and he couldn't help but blush from the constant attention. They arrived at the meeting point and waited patiently for her agents to arrive. Surprisingly, the vampire didn't try to make any small talk and he reckoned that she understood just how important this mission was to him. Finn swallowed as the nervousness ate at him and a tiny, orange speck in the distance caught his eye. It was noticeably different from the periodic bursts of yellow that came from the fireflies floating around and soon the sound of hoof beats grew louder as someone rode toward them. The lone orange light split into many and Finn reached for his sword as his stomach gave its oh-so-familiar lurch when things just weren't right. The queen seemed to notice as well and stood at the ready as a dark form came barreling down the path. He ducked instinctively as something whizzed by his ear and he spotted an arrow as it landed in the ground in front of him.

_Aw, shit…_

Finn drew his sword as his blood was flooded with adrenaline, his body preparing for the probable fight. It was then that he noticed two horses riding together and he gave a nod to the vampire before jumping out of the bushes, sword raised. The animal lurched high into the air as it gave out a frightened neigh and the other stopped just short of smashing into them. When the steed finally calmed down the queen approached the rider and gasped. She pulled him off the horse and Finn felt his heart race even faster when he noticed the arrows sticking out of his back. He immediately stuck two fingers between his lips and let out an ear-piercing whistle.

Marceline tried to apply pressure to the wounds but she knew it was too late to save him, "Mathias, what happened?"

The vampire coughed a few times and his lips were painted red with his blood, "Someone gave us up, your highness. Everything was going according to plan until-"

Marceline held him as he took a few raspy breaths, "Until what?"

"Until we made it to the defensive line. They were already aware of our ruse and only four of us managed to make it past the ambush, the boy's sister included."

"What happened to the others? What happened to Fionna?"

"Dead. All…dead…" The vampire died and Marceline looked up at the human, her eyes scanning for his reaction.

Finn released a quiet breath as his heart stopped. His face was frozen in a state of shock as he stared at the dead agent and everything around him faded into nothingness as the world turned into a haze of darkness that not even the farthest reaches of the night could produce. He felt as though he was watching someone else as his body moved mechanically to the other horse and he saw the large shawl sitting atop it, recognizing it to be the one Marshall tore off of Fionna the last time he saw her.

The scout ripped it off and found an empty saddle soaked with blood. Finn looked down at his trembling hands, "No…"

Marceline stood up and could almost **_see_** the dark swirl surrounding the human, "Finn, I'm so-"

"No." Finn slammed a fist on the saddle, startling the horse and sending it running away, "No. No. No! No! No! No!" He looked up at the starry sky as tears rolled down his cheeks and he let out a tremendous roar, "**_NOOO_**!"

The Vampire Queen was a supernatural powerhouse compared to the other creatures of this world but even _**she**_ felt a sense of fear as his rage caused him to finally snap. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the orange specks of light had nearly tripled in size and were only getting larger, "Finn. Finn! We need to leave! They're coming!"

A dark laugh emanated from his lips as he stared at the ground and she felt a ghostly chill run down her spine, "Good. **_Good_**! Come! Let them all come!" He turned and his frosty eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before, a mixture of pure hate, anger and loss, "I'll kill them! I'm going to fucking kill them **_all_**!" Marceline watched as he cut his arm with his dagger and then proceeded to smother his sword with his own blood, causing it to glow a deep red and hum. The vampire was at a loss for words and was seriously debating whether or not to knock him out in order to save his life but he suddenly turned and locked her with a glare, "Leave, Marceline. I have blood to spill tonight."

Finn began sprinting toward the incoming forces but the vampire sped past him and stopped in front of him, arms held wide, "Finn, stop!"

The human growled, "Get out of the way!"

"I'm so sorry that she's gone but that's no reason to get yourself killed!"

He pushed her aside and continued forward, "This is my fight, Marceline." He clenched his fists as the fire inside his chest consumed him, "They…will…**_pay_**!"

She could see the resolute determination in his eyes and she knew he wouldn't be dissuaded by mere words so she did the only thing she could do; she stepped to the side. Finn gave her a sideways glance as he sped off once again and his heart pumped furiously as he rushed to unleash his pain and fury on the creatures that had claimed his sister's life. He began to hear several voices and shouts as the search team looked for the survivors and he charged toward the closest one. The scout spotted a vampire holding a torch with sword in hand and his partner trailed a few feet behind with spear at the ready. Finn hugged a large tree and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

One of the vampires kneeled to check a fresh track, "Hey Rodney, I think they came by-"

The human leapt out from behind the tree and cut him cleanly in half with a horizontal slash as his partner watched in horror. Finn turned and swung his mighty blade at the spearman and his blade sliced easily through his head and the lifeless body fell to the floor as the top half of his skull slid off. He stared at his handiwork without a shred of remorse and he tracked another torch that was close by. It was a lone swordsman and the scout chucked a rock into a nearby bush, diverting the vampire's attention. He ran up to him as he looked away and drove his sword into his back and then very slowly pulled his weapon free. The vampire cried in agony as he fell to his knees and Finn silenced him with a snap of the neck. The tracking party must have heard his cry because soon the forest was filled with shouts and yells and the human grinned with satisfaction as all the orange orbs began coming in his direction.

_Yes, come to me. Follow in your fellow companion's footsteps and die by my blade._

He jogged back and picked up the spear and waited for the enemy to show themselves. The distinct sound of hooves pounding dirt resonated within the trees and he spotted a rider coming straight at him. The vampire drew his sword but had no time to wield it as Finn hurled the spear and impaled him right through the chest. The rider's foot caught in a stirrup as he fell and the horse took off, dragging the corpse into the reaches of the night. Three vampires came bursting out of the dark and Finn dodged a strike and parried another as they surrounded him. One of the swordsmen attacked with a downward slash and Finn sidestepped before slicing his stomach wide open. His entrails fell to the floor as he desperately clutched them and Finn turned to face the remaining two, his eyes narrowed dangerously. One of them charged, spear raised, as the other moved in with his shield held up. The spearhead was deflected upward as Finn closed the distance and he cut off the vampire's legs with a vicious strike. He turned and leaned back just as a sword was thrust at his neck and he kicked the other vampire back. His opponent raised his shield once again but the human was having none of it. He charged and leapt into the air before thrusting his sword between his neck and shoulder, severing vital arteries. The vampire fell with a groan and Finn walked back over to the legless vampire as he tried to crawl away before driving his Demon sword into his back.

A pained breath escaped the assailant's lips as he expired and the scout spit on the ground in defiance, "Is that all you've got?" He raised his sword and shouted up at the sky, "**_IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!_**" Finn watched as a large group of vampires emerged from the shadows, more than he could count, "Have you come to challenge me?"

A captain stepped forward, "You're no match for us, human. Lay down your weapons and surrender."

Finn laughed loudly, "As if you take prisoners. How about you come and take them yourself?"

"Insolent fool. We will bury you!"

The scout pointed to the bodies around him, "Your buddies here must have been thinking the same thing before I sent them screaming into the afterlife." He readied his sword, "Now, which one of you bastards is next?"

The captain growled and signaled for his men to advance and the group let out a collective yell as they moved to slay the human. He let his rage flow out as he matched their battle cries and he charged headfirst into the fray. His mind went blank as his body took over and he moved on pure instinct and skill as he hacked and slashed, his lethal weapon dancing gracefully in the chaos. He shattered swords, shields and bones alike as he mowed down the opposition and the red glow of his demonic blade left wispy trails in the air as it was wielded with precision. Finn didn't know how long he fought for but he felt himself physically snap out of his violent daze to find himself drenched in blood and surrounded by dismembered bodies. His breathing was labored and the sword shook in his hands as he stood in the field of death, his thirst for vengeance yet to be quenched. A slight movement caught his attention and he saw the captain crawl out from underneath a headless body.

The vampire glanced back and locked gazes with the human for a few terrifying seconds before scrambling up and running for his life. Finn gave chase and slammed into him, driving him into the ground. The vampire protected his face as the scout rained punches upon him and was able to grab hold of his dagger and he made a stab at Finn but he caught his hand and gave it a vicious twist, snapping his wrist. A howl of agony erupted from the vampire and he managed to slip out from underneath the human as he made another break for it. Finn threw the vampire's own dagger into his thigh and he fell to his knees as the scout came up behind him. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his mother's dagger before sliding it across the wounded creature's throat with a dark roar, his heart pounding within his chest.

The human held him in place as he choked on his own blood and tossed him aside when he finally quit moving. He wiped his dagger on the vampire's uniform and sheathed it before giving the body a kick to make sure he was really dead.

"F-Finn?"

The scout reacted instantly and brought his sword around in a powerful arc but then he used all his strength to stop its momentum when he caught sight of something familiar. Finn let out a strangled breath as the tip of his sword sat only an inch away from Fionna's throat and his vision went hazy as his sword fell to the ground. He took a shaky step forward as his sister stared at him, wide-eyed, and he wiped the tears from his eyes before closing the gap between them, "F-Fionna…I thought…you were…"

She exhaled loudly as he wrapped her up in a crushing embrace and her chest trembled as she cried into his shoulder, "F-F-Finn! Oh, god…I didn't think I would ever see you again…" They stayed like that for what felt like hours until she tapped on his arm, signaling him to release his powerful grip and she stared into his blue eyes, relieved beyond measure, "I…I can't believe it. I thought we were dead when they sprung the trap on us and then all of a sudden we were riding full speed through the forest and I ended up falling off my horse. Then I hid and tried to sneak my way out but they were right on top of me but then…" She glanced up at him, "But then a shout caught their attention and it gave me the chance to give them the slip. Was…was that you?"

Finn nodded silently, hugged her again and felt all his rage and anger melt away, "We can catch up later, okay? We really need to get out of here before reinforcements arrive."

Fionna gave him a small smile, "Okay."

Finn remembered something and started to check her for any wounds, "Are you hurt? I saw blood on the saddle and-"

"No, I'm fine. That…that wasn't my blood."

He just nodded, took her hand and turned to leave just as another familiar figure popped into his view, "I can't let you do that, Finn."

The scout pulled his sister behind him as Maxine strolled up to them, "Stay away from her!"

The succubus chuckled, "Oh, my. You're so sexy when you're angry." She slid a finger across her lip seductively, "You must taste **_delicious_**." Maxine shifted her gaze to the blond woman behind him, "Sweetie, it's time to come back."

Finn snarled, "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you take her!"

"She belongs to Marshall now, Finn." She smiled evilly, "And she's carrying something that's his."

He felt Fionna squeeze his hand tightly and he bristled, "Well you can tell Marshall that I'll be seeing him soon enough so if he has any problems with it we can talk it out **_real_** nicely."

"Hmm, I detect a bit of sarcasm."

"No. Fucking. Shit."

Maxine swayed her hips as she began walking toward them again, "Please don't make me kill you, Finn. That would be such a waste."

"It's not like I'll give you the chance."

She slid her hands down her body, outlining all her sultry curves, "Mmm, I **_love_** it when they fight back. It makes breaking my victims much more satisfying."

The succubus sprinted toward him and he took a defensive stance but there was a blur nearby and she was suddenly launched into a nearby tree and she impacted with a sickening thud. Finn spotted the Vampire Queen next to him and she gave him a wink, "I can't let you have all the fun, babe."

Fionna tugged on his shirt furiously, "W-Who is that and why did she call you 'babe'?"

"Ah, you must be the lovely Fionna I've heard so much about." The royal bowed courteously, "I'm Marceline."

She noticed the small fangs as the woman smiled, "You're a vampire? Why are you helping us?"

A groan caught their attention and all eyes focused on Maxine as she got up, "I wondered when the Vampire Queen would show up." She twisted her head side to side as she cracked her neck, "Marshall has been very eager to see you again, Marceline."

"Give him my regards, then."

"Hmm, perhaps giving him your head would be more appropriate, don't you think?"

"Oh, now I do believe that's asking too much."

"You must be confused, my dear. I'm not asking." The succubus' eyes began to glow a bright yellow and she flexed her muscles rapidly and Finn watched in amazement as she seemed to transform before their very eyes. She finished with a sigh, flexed her newly developed muscles and caressed her new luscious curves as she gazed back at the trio, "Now then, shall we dance?"

Marceline began walking toward her, "Yes, lets."

They suddenly sprinted toward each other and clashed in a ferocious grapple as each tested the other's strength. However, it soon became apparent that the Vampire Queen was stronger as she lifted the succubus into the air and then slammed her into the ground. She dived on top of her but Maxine rolled out from underneath and swung a kick at the vampire's stomach, causing her to rapidly cover her mid-section. She blocked the hit and punched her in the face, sending her flying back into a small tree. There was a loud snap as the tree fell over and the succubus immediately grabbed it and threw it at the queen, forcing her to roll out of the way. Maxine capitalized and rushed the vampire, landing several punches that sent her stumbling back. She might not have been as powerful as the queen, but she definitely had the speed to make up for it. Marceline caught one of her punches and flipped her over her shoulder, once again sending her crashing into the ground. She gave her a vicious stomp and the downed woman let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. The monarch reached down and grabbed her by the hair before lifting her and slamming her into a nearby rock. Maxine let out a pained groan as she held her ribs and Marceline raised her foot before dropping it down upon the woman.

The world flipped around as Maxine grabbed her leg and used her own to sweep the other out from under her. The Vampire Queen let out a pained grunt as the succubus got her in a debilitating leg-lock and she grit her teeth as she forced herself around to face her. She began slamming a fist against her head to get her to let go but she held on tightly, increasing the pressure with each passing second. Marceline extended her fangs and drove them into Maxine's leg, causing her to let go but she then grabbed her leg and spun her several times before sending her crashing through the bushes. The vampire rolled for several feet before coming to a stop and she rolled to the side just as Maxine landed right where she had been, leaving a small crater in her wake. She quickly stood up and blocked several of her punches but was shaken violently as Maxine connected with a powerful elbow. Marceline growled and tackled the succubus and pinned her to arms to the ground as she struggled to rise. The vampire gave her a vicious headbutt and began slamming her fists into her face relentlessly until the succubus no longer moved. She watched as the yellow light faded from her eyes before rising and she dusted off her clothes before heading back to the two humans.

Finn watched as Marceline was launched into the bushes and Maxine leapt into the air after her. Fionna came up alongside him, "What should we do?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I have a feeling that if I try to help then I'll just end up getting in the way."

They both turned as a white form emerged from the bushes, "Finn!" Shoko rode up to him, "I finally found you. Man, you look like a mess." Her eyes widened, "Is…is that her?"

Finn nodded proudly, "Yep, that's my little sis."

Fionna flicked him in the head, "I'm not so 'little', Finn. I'm only an hour younger than you."

Shoko chuckled, "I like her already." She dismounted Maya and offered her hand, "I'm Shoko, and this delightful 'little' kitty is Maya."

Fionna shook her hand and stared at the tiger, "Nice to meet you."

Maya approached her and she took a step back, "Ah, Maya won't bite. She's pretty tame, unless you're a vampire, of course."

Fionna smiled nervously as she cautiously extended a hand and the tiger held perfectly still as she stroked her warm fur. Finn walked up and pet her and it gave his sister a little more courage, "She's really nice."

Shoko smiled, "She's a big softie at heart." Fionna stepped back as Maya's ears flattened and she let out a menacing growl, baring her fangs. The female scout cleared her throat and motioned behind them, "Um...company."

Finn glanced back and spotted Marceline as she headed towards them, "Did you get her?"

The vampire nodded, "She won't be getting up for a while, if ever." She glanced at the two new additions, "And you are?"

Finn opened his mouth to respond but he pointed as a portal suddenly appeared behind her, "Look out!" Marceline whipped around and dug her feet into the ground in an attempt to keep from being sucked in but it only opened wider, creating a much stronger vacuum. Finn stabbed his sword into the ground and anchored himself with Fionna while Shoko jumped on Maya's back, the tiger using her large claws to keep from slipping. The Vampire Queen began to get sucked into the portal and he watched helplessly as she dug her fingers into the ground but to no avail. The portal grew even larger and at last the vampire lost her grip and she locked eyes with the human before disappearing inside, "Marceline, no!"

The portal closed with a snap and Shoko pointed toward the approaching figure, "Who is that?"

Finn clenched his fist, "Shit."

Maxine let out a chuckle, "That wench thought she could defeat me so easily. Now she won't get here in time to save you again, Finn."

Finn grabbed Fionna's wrist and led her to the female scout, "You guys have to get out of here!"

Fionna shook her head, "What? No!"

"There's no time to argue!" Finn glanced back and caught sight of Maxine as she charged toward them, "Fuck!" He lifted Fionna and threw her onto the tiger before locking eyes with Shoko, "Go! _**Now**_!"

The female scout seemed to want to protest so he smacked Maya's rear and the tiger sped off into the forest. He whipped around just as Maxine made a lunge for them but he brandished his sword and blocked her path. The succubus growled as they disappeared and she took a step toward the human, "How noble of you to sacrifice yourself."

Finn took a swing at her and she easily dodged the strike, "I'm not letting you get anywhere near her."

Maxine laughed heartily as she weaved between his swipes, "You're good, but I'm much too fast for you, dear." She ducked under a swing and punched him in the gut and he reeled back from the stunning blow, "See?"

Finn coughed and took a few steps back before pulling his mother's dagger as well.

_I just need to buy time for Shoko and Fionna._

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before charging the succubus. His dual weapons cut through the air with deadly intent as he went for the killing blow but he couldn't even land a shallow cut on the nimble woman. It soon became obvious that she was just toying with him and he knew that in his exhausted state he wouldn't last much longer.

After a series of strikes he managed to land a cut on her arm and she stared at him as she licked the wound, "Enough games. It's time you became **_mine_**."

Her eyes glowed red and Finn felt a strong sensation wash over him and he fought to stay on his feet as the seductress assaulted his mind. He closed his eyes and stumbled back blindly in an effort to avoid her gaze but a pair of hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a cold kiss. His body lurched as a warm shiver shot through him and he raised his weapons in a feeble attempt to fight her off but she knocked them aside and wrapped her legs around his waist as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The world spiraled out of control as he fell to the ground and she straddled him soon after, her hands slipping underneath his shirt. Finn resisted her mental advances as she invaded his thoughts but realized that this was a battle a mortal like him was not expected to win. The succubus was an expert manipulator and soon his body began to hunger for the woman as she gyrated her hips against his. His will was crumbling beneath the weight of her power and his eyes went cloudy when she finally broke through.

He stopped struggling and Maxine leaned down to purr seductively in his ear, "It's okay, Finn. Just let it happen and accept your new fate as my slave. I can offer you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams." She snapped her fingers and her skin-tight clothes disappeared in a flash, leaving her stark naked. Her hands slid to his shorts and she caressed the tight bulge that was growing underneath. She licked her lips and rubbed one of her breasts, "I can't wait to see how you feel inside me." She unbuttoned his shorts and slipped them off before lifting his shirt and licking his firm stomach. Her tongue left a hot trail as she traveled to his member and she ripped off his boxers, her eyes gorging on his piece, "Oh, my…"

She ran a nail down his thigh as she began to pump him and Finn sighed as the sensations spiked his corrupted libido. The succubus wasted no time in shoving his length into her mouth and she sucked him with all the skill of the sexual demon that she was. The scout groaned with pleasure as she worked his pole like never before and he felt himself slide even deeper into the red abyss. Her tongue slithered across his member and around his tip and she gave it a few final licks before repositioning herself on top of him.

She eyed him fiendishly as she reached down to rub his tip against her honey pot, "Okay, Finn. Let's see what you've got." The succubus led him inside and descended slowly, letting out a surprised groan as he filled her beyond what she was expecting. She gyrated her hips as she began to ride him and she slid her fingers down her chest as he began to buck instinctively, "Uh…oh, yes…" She placed her palms against his chest and concentrated on the intense desire emanating off of him and began to harvest his life energy as she increased her rhythm.

The scout breathed heavily as the succubus slowly robbed him of his strength and free will and he struggled to concentrate as a thick smoke smothered his thoughts.

_I…can't…it can't…end…here._

Although the rest of his body burned for the woman, he managed to free his arm from her mental grasp and he stretched it slowly to the Demon sword sitting just a few feet away from him. He grit his teeth as a painful mental shock punished his resistance but he pushed forward, determined not to let her win. His fingers inched closer and closer and Finn let out a moan as Maxine began bouncing on him, her wet entrance sliding up and down his pole with amazing results.

The succubus panted as every descent sent tendrils of pure energy into her, "This is…unprecedented. There's…so much…**_power_**." She sighed as he hit her sweet spot again and again, "I don't…know how you…were born with such virility, but…after you finish…it'll be all mine."

Finn could feel himself slipping and knew he didn't have long until he was completely under her spell. He put all his effort into retrieving the sword and a familiar mental voice called out to him.

_Use me, Finn. Let me grant you the power needed to repel this vile woman._

_I can't…not after what happened last time._

_Your life as you know it will end if you do not stop her. If she finishes the possession process our combined souls will be enslaved and you will never see Fionna again._

_I couldn't…control it last time. What makes you think…I can in…this condition?_

_You are much stronger than before, Finn. With the skills you have forged and the strength you have harnessed it is now possible for you to fully control it. You just need to have faith in yourself._

_Faith? That's not something I thought I would…ever hear a demon…say._

_I simply wish not to be imprisoned again, or for my master to die._

_We're not…going to die…if I can just reach you…_

Finn clawed at the grass as his fingers scraped the handle of his sword but the succubus grabbed his hands and set them on her large breasts as she moaned erotically, "Yes! Yes! Mmm, Finn you're so **_delicious_**!" Loud clapping filled the air as she gave it her all and she felt a hot fire build inside of her as she neared the edge, "I think I'm…gonna…" Finn all but accepted his terrible fate as he felt himself teeter on the brink of release and Maxine threw her head back as she gave out a loud wail, shattering the stillness of the night. The scout felt a faint wetness on his face and he shook his head as his eyes began to clear slowly. His jaw dropped when he finally noticed the hand protruding out of Maxine's chest as blood streamed down her body and out her mouth.

The succubus turned and her eyes settled on the Vampire Queen, "How did you-"

"You underestimated my powers, Maxine. I'm a lot faster than I look."

The dying woman took a gasping breath, "You fucking bit-"

Marceline lifted her off of the human and slid her other hand into the wound before ripping her in half with a grunt, "Sorry dear, but I'm the jealous type."

All Finn could do was stare in amazement as the vampire walked over and laid down next to him, "T-Thanks."

She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled when she noticed them free of the darkness from before, "You're welcome, Finn. Are you hurt?"

He tried to rise but still felt rather weak, "I'm fine, I guess. Just a little winded."

"Well you do look tired." She glanced down at his still-erect member, "Well, **_most_** of you. I heard it's bad to leave a man at full mast. Shall I help a poor soul?"

Finn laid his head back in the soft grass and let out a breath, "No that's-" He shut up as soon as she coiled her cool fingers around his member. They sat in silence as she pumped him graciously and after a minute he finally had release.

The queen wiped her hand with a cloth and smiled, "Better?"

"My head feels like it was struck by a war hammer, I'm covered in blood that isn't even mine and I almost became a personal sex slave to a crazy succubus," he glanced at the vampire and smiled, "but yeah, I feel better."

She stood up and offered him a hand, "Can you get up?"

He clasped the offered hand and stood up, rather shakily, "Y-Yeah." Finn took a few slow steps and felt some of his strength coming back to him, "I think I'll be fine after a big bowl of Jake's chili and a good night's rest."

"Glad to hear it. Wait here." The vampire disappeared and reappeared minutes later atop his horse. She dismounted and nodded toward the saddle, "Let's get you back to Fionna."

The mention of her name gave him a new burst of strength as he quickly dressed and then mounted the animal and the vampire settled in behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed through the forest toward the spot he had told Shoko to wait at earlier. Just before reaching it, Marceline planted a kiss on his neck and tapped his shoulder, "This is where I get off, babe. I'm sure you and your sister have plenty of things to talk about and I'll just be in the way."

Finn glanced over his shoulder, "Uh, thanks Marceline. For everything."

Her soft breaths tickled his ear, "Don't thank me, Finn. After all, you owe me a favor now."

The scout swallowed, "I-I know."

"We're both just happy that you made it out alive tonight."

Finn glanced around as he searched for the other person, "Both?" The queen just smiled knowingly before sliding off the horse. She blew him a kiss as she melted into the shadows and he scratched his head, "What did she mean by 'both'?" The Demon sword vibrated softly for a few seconds but quickly settled down again. He sighed and arrived at the destination to find his sister and Shoko quietly arguing.

"We have to go back for him!"

"I can't put you in danger just after he finished rescuing you. He would kill me."

Finn broke out of the bushes, "You're damn right I would."

Fionna's face was filled with relief, "Finn!" She rushed over and hugged him as he slid off the horse, "Don't do that again, idiot!"

Her brother chuckled, "Sorry, sis." He glanced at the other scout, "Thanks for keeping her safe."

Shoko shrugged, "Don't mention it. We should probably get moving before word gets out that the unit was wiped. We don't want to be around when the hornets swarm the nest."

Finn nodded and gave Fionna a hand up onto the horse, "You take the lead, Shoko."

They made fast time as she led them to base camp and Finn let out a weary breath when he spotted the torches of the sentries on guard. Shoko gave them a touch of the brow, "It's time for bed. It was nice meeting you, Fionna. Maybe tomorrow you can tell me some embarrassing stories about Finn."

She smiled, "Oh, I've got plenty." Shoko gave Finn a wink and headed to her quarters and the siblings did the same. He opened the flap to his tent and she stepped inside, eyeing the place. Her eyes settled on the worn out rabbit doll sitting on a small table and her eyes misted over, "You…you kept it?"

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, yeah…"

Fionna walked over and picked it up, old memories of a better time coming to mind, "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I knew I'd be giving it back to you one day." The scout kicked off his boots and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow, "I'll take the floor tonight. There'll be questions as to why there's an unknown blond woman in the camp but we'll settle that when the time comes. Right now," Finn yawned, "I just want to get some sleep."

Fionna quirked an eyebrow, "You're going to sleep like **_that_**? You stink."

"You're quite fragrant yourself, princess." His sister growled as she settled into his bed, "Don't worry, we can shower in the morning." Finn tucked his head into the pillow and pushed down all the burning questions he wanted to ask but he knew that now wasn't the time.

"Okay." Fionna rolled over and stayed silent for a few moments, "Finn, thanks for rescuing me." He heard a sniffle, "I…I had given up hope but then I saw you last week and…I missed you, brother."

Finn wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek, "I missed you too, sis. I missed you too…"

* * *

The scout woke up with a start. His heart raced in his chest as he sat up and he looked around for the source of the disturbance, his eyes dancing across the tent. He spotted his empty bed and immediately stood up as he rushed over. There were no signs of a struggle or attack and he grabbed his dagger but stopped when he heard someone vomiting outside. Finn lowered his blade and sighed. It had been three days since Fionna's rescue and this was the third time in a row that he woke up to the sounds of her throwing up. He was really beginning to grow worried but every time he asked her she simply cast it aside as a mild fever or whatnot. Of course he didn't believe her but she was just as stubborn as their mother so there was no room to persuade her to see the medics. Things had slowly settled between them during the past couple of days but he was still cautious of prodding her with questions about her time with Marshall. He decided it would be best to wait until she was ready to talk about it herself. The scout had expected to find her in a worse condition but she seemed relatively healthy and well fed. She didn't have any signs of physical torture or scars but for some reason that bothered him even more. No physical wounds on the outside could only mean deep, psychological wounds on the inside.

Fionna stepped back inside the tent and gave a little gasp when she almost ran into him, "Oh! You scared me."

Finn crossed his arms, "You were throwing up again, weren't you?"

She stepped around him and made her way to his bed, "It's just a little headache. It'll go away soon enough."

He shook his head, "If it really was 'just a little headache' then why is this the third time its happened? And in the morning?"

Fionna avoided his gaze and shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Get dressed. We're going to the infirmary before I head back out."

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he caught the response, "N-No, I swear I'm okay."

"Nope. You're not slipping out of it this time." Finn stepped outside to check how much time he had until they deployed the ground forces. General Mathers briefed the whole camp two days ago about the daring assault that would take place today and afterwards he gave the scout a most important task. He was to protect Huntress as she conjured her spell to destroy a whole section of the defensive line and he now understood why he hadn't seen her since the operation against the guerillas. She had been meditating for days straight to build up enough magical energy to unleash her catastrophic spell and according to the general she still was. He had to meet her at her meditation spot in a few hours so it gave him enough time to take his sister to get checked up. Fionna turned around as the sudden urge to gag overwhelmed her and she tried to hide it but he noticed right away, "Okay, we're definitely going."

She pleaded with her eyes, "Finn, please don't make me go."

"Well something is wrong. I didn't save you just so you could die of some disease."

Fionna rubbed her arm, "Its nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

She blinked rapidly as tears threatened to come pouring out, "I'm…I-I'm…pregnant."

Finn felt his stomach do several flips as he stared in disbelief and the vomiting immediately clicked in his mind as morning sickness. A few words spoken by Maxine came to mind.

_"She belongs to Marshall now, Finn. And she's carrying something that's his."_

That last phrase had been bothering him for some time since she didn't have anything on her when he saved her except the clothes on her back and he was worried that the count would send somebody after her, "I-Is it…"

Fionna nodded sadly and sank to the ground, "Its his, Finn."

Finn sat down as his knees went weak and he swallowed before asking his next question, "Did he…force you?"

She rubbed the hot tears from her eyes as she avoided his gaze, "Of course he did! You think I'd let that bastard touch me? After what happened to…" She took a shaky breath, "After what happened to mom?"

"Sorry, I didn't…" Finn looked away and felt his chest tighten at the memory. Guilt ate at him as he glanced at her, "I'm **_so_** sorry, Fionna. I should have saved you earlier, I-I should have tried harder, I should have-"

Fionna shook her head, "Its not your fault. I know that you did the best you could."

The scout clenched his fists as an old, familiar rage boiled up inside him, "That bastard!"

He stood up and dressed for war as his sister quietly looked on. The young man had never felt so useless in his life. He saved his sister, but had still failed her, nonetheless. Finn stoked the fire in his chest as he strapped on his new set of armor, a combination of leather and steel that provided the benefits of both. He strapped the dagger to his left arm and the Demon sword to his back before making his way to leave.

Fionna grabbed his arm, "Finn…don't. He's too strong."

He turned to look at his sister, "I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to you. I'm going to make sure he pays for what happened to our mother. I'm going to make sure he pays for every innocent life that he and his terrible army have taken in all their years of existence." Finn stepped through the flap, his blue eyes blazing fiercely, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well was it worth the wait? This was definitely my favorite chapter to write as of yet so I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys! Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews and for the few of you who PM'd me as well. I love reading your reactions to the story as it progresses! Till the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Well, it's finally here. I was on vacation for a bit, hence the slow update, but I do believe this chapter will more than make up for the wait. It is easily the longest chapter I have ever written so expect to spend some time on this one. And just a quick reminder that it's rated M for a reason. Alright, then. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was as bright as always. Its warm rays caressed the ground as it made its daily journey across the clear, blue sky. The mighty star shined upon the camp as it bustled with activity but dark, looming clouds approached from the horizon, promising a torrential downpour. A lone scout noticed the subtle changes in the weather and surroundings as he made his way to the stables and he tucked it in a mental folder for later. He was troubled, anxious, determined, firm, but most of all, ready. The danger was real. There was a chance that he would never make it back from this daring endeavor, a chance that he would fail to accomplish his final goal, his ultimate mission. Nonetheless, the scout moved forward. Past the painful memories. Past the shocking revelations. Past the binding contracts and the shady favors owed. He ignored them just for today, nothing to weigh him down but the armor on his shoulders and the sword on his back. A culmination of several year's worth of work had brought him here, each event steering him to this very point in time. The young man wasn't a fortuneteller or an oracle, but he knew one thing for certain; retribution would be claimed this day.

Finn rubbed his mother's dagger for the fifth time this morning as he approached his horse. He busied himself with preparing it for the journey and battle to come and it helped to settle the shifting of his stomach as the echoes of Fionna's shocking announcement floated in his ears. She had tried to stop him, of course. She of all people knew how formidable of an opponent Marshall was and she was terrified that he would be ripped away from her and that they would never see each other again. Finn had done his best to persuade her that he would make it back alive, but they both knew just how fragile those few words could be. He felt terrible for leaving her after just rescuing her a couple days ago but there was no other choice; Marshall had to die. The scout saddled and mounted his horse before pulling the map that Mathers had given him. The trail to Huntress' location was outlined in black ink and he scanned over it until it was committed to memory before folding it and stuffing it back into his waist pack. He made sure the Demon Blood sword was strapped tightly to his back and he gave his horse a quick prod to get him moving. The agile steed raced down the campgrounds and he thundered past the sentries as he began his task.

He kept the animal at a steady pace as he held a watchful eye on his surroundings in case another guerrilla unit had decided to show up despite the first one having been annihilated not long ago. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake off the intense feeling of guilt that devoured him over Fionna's condition. Had he been faster or stronger or more determined, he could have saved her a long time ago. He sighed and bottled up the regretful emotions, lest they cloud his mind on this important day.

_There was only so much you could have done, master. You are only one man._

_So I guess you're just going to ignore my command to stay silent now?_

_Once again, I merely wish to offer soothing words-_

_Yeah, yeah. I get it, Merina._

_It's quite rude to interrupt someone when they are trying to help you._

_Well it's **also** quite rude to pry into someone's thoughts._

_Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that. We share the same space._

_I still don't believe that you can't just go back into your sword again. You did it pretty often in the early years._

_That was before you fully accepted me, Finn. Besides, the sword isn't my actual body, but rather, an extension of it. Think of it as a ball and chain relationship between you and I. I'm quite sure I've explained this to you numerous times._

_Probably, and I'll probably forget it again._

_Of course you will._

_Now, will you please leave so I can concentrate on where I'm going?_

_Ah, you mean your trip to pick up your favorite little nymph? You're very fond of her, aren't you?_

_I'm tempted to throw you somewhere deep and dark._

_Throwing the sword won't do you much good. Besides, do you want the headaches to return again? I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you tried to leave me somewhere._

_Whatever. Make like a good, loyal demon and disappear. I'm almost at the destination._

_As you wish, master._

Finn rubbed his temple and gave a light shake of the head before continuing into the forest ahead. A large stone monolith peaked above the tree line and it marked the area on his map where Huntress was currently located. He slowed to a trot as he surveyed the grounds and it was then that he noticed all the multi-colored lights floating around him. They were tiny specks that danced in the wind and as he delved deeper into the forest he began to feel an odd sensation around him, as if he was being watched, touched and breathed on all at the same time. He had heard rumors about this forest and its mysterious properties but he wasn't here to investigate whether they were true or not. The scout slid off his horse and tied it to a nearby tree before drawing his sword and searching for the short wood nymph. A small trail led him to a secluded clearing and what he found surprised him.

Huntress sat on a stone podium that floated a few feet off the ground and was surrounded by three rings of water underneath, each one bigger than the last. Behind her was a massive slab with ancient runes he didn't recognize and he watched with wonder as the runes were slowly outlined in white fire. He watched as the final text was bathed in white and suddenly the fire disappeared, only to start spreading at the beginning once again. It was then that he realized that Huntress was chanting softly and he put two and two together and understood that the fire only advanced as the wizard chanted along. Finn wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he simply walked up closer to her but he quickly looked away when he noticed she was naked. He had seen her nude a couple times before so it was nothing new but it felt like an invasion of privacy to see her this way.

The scout turned his back to her and tried calling out, "Hey, Huntress. Huntress! Hello!"

There was no response and he averted his eyes as he continued forward but he looked down as the tip of his boot touched the outermost ring of water. The reaction was instantaneous. Several long vines snapped out of the ground and raced toward him and he cleaved a few before rolling left and dodging the rest. They spun and tracked his movement as he sprinted around the ring and his sword swung in arcs as he beat them back but for each one cut down, three more replaced it. Soon he found himself surrounded by them and he spent a full minute fighting them off before he was eventually overtaken by the sheer mass of them. He struggled against the wave as they coiled around his body and limbs and he was lifted into the air before being guided toward the motionless woman atop the podium. He was dangled upside-down in front of her and he could hear the quiet whispers uttered from her mouth as the chant rose in volume and he glanced around nervously as the stone podium was lifted higher into the air. The vines put him face-to-face with Stephanie and her eyes opened as the white flames consumed that last runic symbols on the slab. Instead of the pure emerald green that they always were, they were tinged with golden specks that seemed to shift endlessly as she stared straight at him.

Her eyes widened when she realized who it was and he felt the vines loosen a bit but not completely, "F-Finn! Um, is…is it time?"

The scout smiled, "Yes, milady." His gaze wandered to her naked form but he quickly glanced away again, "Maybe you should get us down now." She noticed him staring and she looked down at herself and blushed a bright green. The wizard covered what she could and uttered a few words and the podium began to lower once again. She hopped off before it could touch down and the scout let out a grunt as he was dropped on the ground. He dusted himself off and looked at something interesting in the tree next to him, "I'll, uh, wait until you're dressed."

There was no response but he waited patiently anyways until she gave him the 'all clear' but it never came. Instead, he felt a literal jolt of electricity shoot up his arm as Huntress held his hand and he caught her electrifying stare, "Finn, um…"

His arm throbbed from the startling touch and she was trembling slightly, making him worried, "You okay, Steph?"

She nodded, "I…I need your help with…something."

Finn sheathed his sword and gave her his undivided attention, "Sure thing, Hun. What do you need me to do?"

The wizard diverted her gaze and blushed once again, "It's what you're, um, good at."

The scout scratched his head, "You need me to kill something?"

She shook her head, "No, it's something else."

Finn looked at her, confused, "Want me to scout an area?"

Huntress let out an impatient sigh, "No, Finn. The **_other_** thing you're good at."

He thought about it for a few moments and his eyes widened, "Oh. **_Oh_**." Finn raised his eyebrows, "Not that I'm debating what you're asking or anything, but why?"

She rubbed her arm, "I've been meditating for several days straight and I've built up so much energy that it has actually become uncomfortable. I didn't feel it while on the podium but it is **_really_** starting to bother me now. I need to…'relieve' some of it."

As she talked he noticed her skin light up with goosebumps and the little leaves on her antlers stood straight as arrows, "Well, if that'll help you then I'll, uh, be happy to be of assistance."

Finn began removing his waist packs but she held a hand up, "Not out here in the open, donk." She collected her clothes, bashfully took his hand and began leading him into the forest, "I know a place nearby."

The earth wizard pulled him along as they delved deeper into the forest and the scout noticed the vegetation around them slowly clear away until they emerged near a large waterfall that came crashing down around a massive set of boulders. The crystal-clear water beckoned him on this rather warm day and he was surprised to see Huntress leading him toward the pond. She set her clothes aside and looked at him expectantly and he nodded. He stacked his pieces of armor under a bush and quickly stripped naked and felt a weird sense of embarrassment that he had never felt before as they stood there, staring at each other.

Finn cracked a smile as Huntress played with some of her hair but she finally spoke up, "It's over there."

She pointed toward the roaring waterfall and he gave her a look, "Where, exactly?"

"The waterfall."

The scout scratched his cheek, "That looks like it'll be rather…**_difficult_**."

Huntress rolled her eyes and pinched his elbow, "Not **_in_** the waterfall, donk. Just follow me."

He waded in after her and let out a breath through clenched teeth as the cold water rose up to his crotch. After a few moments his body adjusted to the new environment and he picked up the pace to catch up to her and he followed her as she swam around the boulders. A small cavern of sorts was hidden behind the waterfall and they both stepped into the dark area. He waited for his vision to adjust but he quickly covered his eyes as Huntress summoned an orb of light that guided them to their destination. Soon enough they arrived at a circular room filled with orange mushrooms that glowed like beacons and he glanced up at the ceiling and felt as though he was looking up at the starry night sky. There were tiny luminescent lights and as he looked closer it seemed as though they were actually moving.

Stephanie followed his gaze and smiled, "Those are actually little worms. Cool, aren't they?" Finn reached up to try to grab one and she giggled, "They're a lot higher than they look, Finn. Come on."

She took his hand and led him to another section of the room and they found an old grass bed tucked into a corner. The scout turned and glanced at her, "I think someone already lives here, Steph. They may not take kindly to us just stepping in like this."

Huntress shook her head, "It's fine, trust me."

Finn glanced around and noticed some other basic furniture set around the place in an orderly fashion and he just shrugged, "Alright but if someone shows up and starts yelling, **_you're_** doing the explaining."

"Yeah, yeah." She stood in place for a shy moment and caught his gaze, "So…"

Finn took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap, "Guess we should get started then."

Huntress nodded and settled into his warm embrace as his fingers slid across the small of her back in delicate circles. She stared into his bright, blue eyes and met his lips in a tender kiss that sent pleasant vibes across her entire body. He nipped playfully at her tongue as she tried to find his own and she began sliding her hips against his as their kissing intensified. The scout's hands made their way to her firm butt and he gave her cheeks a nice squeeze, drawing an approving hum from the nymph. Stephanie could feel the pressure underneath her thigh as his member rose to the occasion and she shuffled slightly to give it the freedom it was searching for before sliding her fingers up and down his shaft. They tongued as she pumped him with growing desire and she let out a breathless sigh as he reached down to stroke her hot button. Her nipples brushed against his strong chest as she leaned into him and she cooed softly in his ear as he teased the sensitive crook in her neck with the tip of his tongue. The human inhaled the earthly fragrance of her skin as he nibbled on the pointy tip of her ear and she giggled with delight and he greatly enjoyed listening to her laugh; it was a treat of its own.

Huntress pressed herself closer and caught his lips once again and their breaths mixed as they kissed passionately, their hearts racing between them. Finn's mouth began to tingle and as they continued, this odd sensation began to grow stronger and stronger. After a few minutes it felt as though his lips were being shocked but if anything it only made him want more so he went lower and began sucking on her right nipple and was just as surprised when he felt a jolt jump to his tongue. Huntress gasped from the sudden shock and felt her skin light up with goosebumps once again but this time they weren't uncomfortable. Finn lavished her breasts with licks and kisses and he grew more aroused as it drew sighs and coos from the wizard. He couldn't believe that she was literally surging with electricity and he licked his fingers before wetting her awaiting entrance and Huntress felt herself get lifted before descending onto of him.

Both partners let out a breath as he slid deep inside her and Finn shivered as a small amount of the powerful energy stored inside of her jumped through him. A quick flash flew through his body and the little hairs on his arms and legs stood upright, causing him to inhale sharply, "Whoa…"

Stephanie's cheeks were tinged greener than usual, "Did you feel that too?"

Finn nodded, "That was…unexpected."

She glanced away with a slight frown, "You didn't like it?"

He shook his head, "I didn't like it. I **_loved_** it."

The scout wrapped an arm around her slim waist and laid her on the bed before continuing at a slow pace. He planted warm kisses across her chest as he pumped into her honey pot and she ran her fingertips down the scar on his back as she savored every brush of his lips. She traced the old wound lightly and wondered how he had received such a terrible scar but her thoughts were diverted elsewhere as he gazed into her green eyes. The wizard saw something within his own blue eyes and it caused her heart to skip a beat or two. It was affection. The softness of his kisses seemed to reflect his eyes as a familiar fluttery sensation filled her stomach and she reached up to slide her fingers through his golden hair. She pulled his face up into her own and locked lips as he began to thrust with growing need and desire. Stephanie nibbled on his bottom lip as his member stuffed her folds with each powerful stroke and Finn moaned into her mouth as another jolt shot throughout his body, spurring him on even more. The grass bed shook and rattled as he grabbed her pale-green thighs and pounded her without respite and she squeezed her nipples as the fire spread along her pelvis.

The orange glow of the mushrooms outlined his toned body as she looked up at him and he gave her a bright smile as he ran a hand down her smooth cheek, causing her to blush. Finn's smile grew wider and he planted another kiss on her bewitching lips before plunging up to the hilt and she arched her back as he reached into her core.

Huntress clawed at his thighs, "Uhhhh…" The young man pulled out slowly and repeated the process and it drew a horny whimper from the nymph, "That was…don't stop…"

He grabbed her wrists before pinning them behind her head and he whispered in her ear, "You like that, Steph?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Huntress shivered as he licked her ear, "Do you want some more?" She quietly nodded and he quirked an eyebrow, "Well how bad do you want it?" The nymph stayed quiet so he nipped the tip of her ear, "I guess you don't want it that bad then-" She wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed him into her and she let out an alluring sigh as he plunged into her again. Finn chuckled, "Growing bolder, are we?"

"Shut up and give it to me, Finn."

The scout smiled deviously, "Well damn, Hun. Never thought I'd hear you say that. Let's not waste anymore time, then."

He released her wrists and hooked his arms around her legs before giving her a hard thrust. Huntress mewled as he brought on his dominating performance and she dragged her nails across his skin as he hit her sweet spot with extreme precision. The wizard's body surged with pent up electricity as his member worked like a piston and she felt a jolt travel between them after a particularly hard thrust and the scout tilted his head back as he blew out a breath. His hands traveled to her delicate breasts and he hungrily kneaded them before wrapping his lips around a nipple and he gave her a few loving bites, causing her to groan appreciatively. Huntress placed a hand on his chest and he paused before noticing the look in her eyes. He nodded and in one smooth motion they swapped positions with the beautiful nymph now on top. Finn tugged at the tips of her leafy hair as she rocked her enticing hips and he gave her ass a firm slap. She licked her lovely lips and flicked an eyebrow so he did it again, much to her pleasure.

Finn held on to her cheeks as she bounced on top of him and he bucked in tune with her descents, causing her to moan erotically. She slid on his length easily as her honey pot overflowed and she felt herself near the edge with increasing speed. The faint sound of the waterfall outside was eclipsed by the sound of their clapping as they collided feverently. Finn began to feel a very familiar sensation as the nymph's powerful pheromones filled his senses and fueled his lust. Charged by the energy stored inside her, the pheromones amplified his desire to copulate and reproduce, which in turn unleashed his sexual fury. Huntress gasped as she was suddenly lifted up and she soon found herself staring down at the grass bed as the human took hold of her waist behind her. She glanced back and saw the fire blazing in his eyes as his grip tightened and she let out a heavy breath as he plunged deep inside her. Her face was pressed into the bed as he rammed her from behind and she held on tightly as her womanhood quivered with each blow. The human's intense lovemaking left her breathless as he penetrated her with ease and a familiar knot formed in her lower stomach as she neared the peak of her limit.

Finn clenched his jaw as the feeling of sliding into her hot entrance overwhelmed him. Her body glistened with sweat and small droplets fell from her sides as he gave her cheeks a rough slap every now and then, making her purr seductively. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back into him and she hummed lightly as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. She reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a hard tug, making the human growl with renewed lust. The nymph was pressed tightly against him as his hands wandered across her slender form, traveling from her divine lips all the way down to her tender button. Stephanie moaned his name enthusiastically and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as her chest heaved with each euphoric wail.

The scout knew he was only a few moments away from finishing so he shoved her back down onto the bed and she gave out a squeak as her face once again found the grass bed. He caught her hungry look out of the corner of her eye and he gave her a rousing smile before pounding her with all his might. Huntress' eyes opened wide from the mighty assault and a flood of pure ecstasy washed out any rational thought as he grabbed hold of her antlers. Normally, they weren't that sensitive, but when wood nymphs were in the act of procreating with their bonded mates, they became hypersensitive to their every touch. The feeling started at the tips of her antlers and rocketed to the very tips of her toes and she shuddered as the new sensation eclipsed all others.

She lost all sense of control at the hands of his dominating performance, "Oh, Finn…oh, Finn…oh, Finn…more…more…moremoremoremore**_more_**!"

Her rousing mantra snapped the last of the reigns holding his libido in place and he gave it his all. The nymph's fingers and toes clenched up hard enough to hurt as she went crashing over the edge and she fell to pieces as he rubbed her antlers in his tight grip, launching her well past Cloud Nine. Finn spilled as she let out an orgasmic moan and both partners gasped as a huge shock shot through the both of them. The scout's vision blurred for a few seconds but afterwards he felt completely rejuvenated as he pumped the last of his seed into her tight honey pot.

He collapsed on the bed after pulling out, his blond hair sticking to his forehead, and he glanced over at Huntress to find her sprawled out and panting heavily. Her eyes were half-lidded so he wrapped his arms around her and settled her on his chest. Her warm breaths flowed across his bare chest and he slid his fingers through her leafy hair as he planted small kisses on top of her head. She seemed too tired to respond at first but after recovering for a couple minutes he felt her legs entwine with his and then an arm slide around his waist. He gently massaged her scalp as she playfully poked his ribs and she turned to gaze at him. There was something in the way she was staring at him that made him never want to break the gaze and as her beautiful eyes glittered, he finally understood what it was. He felt his chest stir with the realization and he hugged her more tightly, drawing a shy smile from the woman. She wiggled free and crawled closer to him and they locked lips in a gentle kiss. Hidden feelings blossomed between them as they shared the tender moment and Stephanie nestled into the crook of his neck as they lay on the old grass bed.

Finn watched the glowing worms above as her lips caressed his skin and he turned to whisper in her ear, "This used to be your place."

Huntress was surprised he found out and she nodded, "It's where I stayed before Princess Bonnibel invited me into the kingdom in exchange for my talents. I mainly helped with agricultural duties and she even gave me my own plot of land after the yearly harvests tripled in size. I never used it though, but it's in a pretty secluded area that only she and I know about."

"So I guess I have you to thank for most of the food I've been eating over the past couple of years, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose." Huntress shifted slightly, "Finn, remember a couple nights ago when we were talking after the raid? Remember how you asked me if I had anything I wanted to ask you?" Finn nodded and she continued, "There's something I want to know, something that I noticed about a week ago." He waited patiently for her question, "You made a Pact, didn't you?"

Finn ran his fingers through his hair and confirmed with a sigh, "Yeah…I did."

"Oh…" There were tales and rumors of rare weapons that provided their wielders with tremendous power but she knew that the entities residing inside them exacted a terrible price in exchange for their services. If she had never bonded with him she would have never guessed that he carried such a heavy burden. The being inside him was dark, but the young man seemed to be perfectly healthy despite being a Wielder. She could only imagine what it had cost him. Huntress placed a hand on his chest, "What compelled you to make such a decision?"

"My village was destroyed by Marshall's forces. My mother was raped and killed by Marshall's forces. My sister was abducted by Marshall's forces and held prisoner by Marshall himself. That huge scar on my back? Compliments of Marshall's forces. I just wanted the strength to return the favor and to save my sister. One of those is done, so that only leaves Marshall and his genocidal army."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "I…I didn't know about your mother or of Fionna's imprisonment. I'm sorry about what happened."

Finn gave her a small smile, "Well you were never really the talkative type. Then again, you're one of the few people I've told."

Stephanie marveled at his ability to crack jokes and still smile after all that had happened to him and she was sure that there were still many things that she had yet to find out. She found it touching that he trusted her enough to share such personal information but she then realized what his true objective was, "You're going after Marshall, aren't you?" Finn nodded and she felt her heart race, "Please tell me you're not going to try it alone." The scout glanced away and she squeezed his arm, "He's too strong, Finn. Do you even know how powerful the members of a royal vampire family are?"

The fight between Marceline and Maxine came to mind, "Yeah, I do."

"Don't be an idiot. Wait for the army and cavalry to break through to his estate after I unleash my spell. He can't stop their combined forces."

"I can't, Steph. Once he hears that his line has been broken I know he'll make a run for it. Cowards always do."

"But you're no match for him, even with the sword."

"My mind's been made up for a long time, Hun. Nothing's going to stop me, not even the prospect of death." He sat up and held out his hand, "It's time we get going. The assault will begin soon and the general will be waiting for us."

The wizard shook her head and refused his hand, "Only a fool would rush to their doom."

Finn watched as she produced a ball of light and left without further comment. The scout sighed and followed behind her.

_You're right, I **am** a fool. But it doesn't change a thing…_

He managed to see the faint reflection of light off the moist walls and eventually he made his way to the entrance. The pale-green woman was nowhere in sight and now it seemed he had made her angry in some way. No surprise there. Cold water enveloped him as he dove into the pond and he swam underwater until he reached the shore, surfacing for a big gulp of air. Huntress was already getting dressed and she ignored him as he shook off most of the water.

Finn swiftly dressed and strapped on his armor, weapons and packs before turning to the wizard, "I left the horse not far from here."

She simply nodded and donned her hood and scarf as they trekked back into the forest. It was silent the whole way there as the nymph tangled with the feelings inside her chest and every now and then she would let out an irritated grunt. A large monolith appeared above the treetops as they neared and he changed course toward their ride. For once, he didn't try to make any small talk. She almost wished for the annoying distraction. At least she could focus on ignoring him and not on these feelings of fear that had sprouted in her chest after their conversation. She cursed them as she kept stealing glances at the young scout and she wondered if he would be dead by tonight's end. Something tugged in her heart at the thought of it but she quickly shook it off and concentrated on the spell she would be performing soon enough. Her casting of the spell had to be done correctly or else it could easily wipe them out as well. She was thinking so hard that she barely noticed when she bumped into the horse's behind.

The startled woman looked around and finally realized that he was talking to her, "-where you're going, Hun. I've seen zombies with better spatial awareness."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about so she automatically scowled and kicked him in the shin before climbing aboard. Finn sighed and followed suit and led them to the area marked on his map. The horse galloped at top speed as he chewed on his lip, both out of nervousness and anticipation of what was to come. After about thirty minutes they entered a clearing and found the forward command post. Finn rode up next to a makeshift table holding a series of maps as Mathers continued barking out orders.

A few minutes passed until he finally noticed them, "Finn? What in the world took you so long?"

"Sorry, sir. There was something that had to be taken care of before we could come back."

"Well was it?"

The scout nodded and Huntress blushed, "Yes, sir. It was _**well**_ taken care of." He stifled a grin and a cringe as the wizard pinched his side without mercy.

The general took a pull from the cigar tucked into his mouth, "Very well. The plan has hit a bit of a snag. Seems that they noticed our approach and have reinforced this side of the line overnight. Despite this, our operation will continue as planned. Our skirmishers have engaged them further down the wall and the rest of the army is right behind them. We'll draw as many away as we can so that you and Huntress can get into position and the cavalry will storm in once the hole has been made. Shoko has been keeping an eye on the area and should be coming around anytime soon to deliver another report."

Almost as if on cue, she came riding atop Maya and stopped next to the table before giving them a nod, "Sir, if we're going to do it, we better do it now. Phoebe and her forces pushed them back but it's only a matter of time before reinforcements arrive."

The general grunted, "You heard her, Finn." He turned to look at the wizard, "Get us that breach, Huntress. It's no exaggeration to say that this operation relies entirely on your ability to get it done."

Stephanie nodded and clutched the saddle as the weight of his words settled in. She took a few breaths as Finn touched his brow, "Don't worry, sir. She may be small, but she packs quite the punch." He gave the general a brisk salute and trailed behind Shoko as she took the lead. Finn expected a prod in the ribs or another pinch for his remark but none came. Glancing back, he spotted her with her eyes closed as she practiced the chant and he faced forward again, "You okay, Hun? Don't sweat it."

She continued quietly chanting and Shoko pulled alongside him, wearing a wary look, "She's not gonna pass out, is she?"

"She's fine, dammit. Just keep your eyes peeled for any-" Finn yanked on the horse's reigns as a javelin went flying past and he spotted a group of three vampire riders heading toward them, "Ah, shit. Looks like we've got company." He felt Stephanie wrap her arms around his waist in a tight embrace but her whispers never wavered as they tore off through the grassy plains. The roar of pounding hooves resonated behind him as the two scouts tried to shake the pursuing horsemen but to no avail.

The human let out a growl as an arrow whizzed by, clipping his long hair, "These fuckers aren't going away anytime soon."

He caught Shoko's attention and flashed a few hand signals known only to the Pathfinders and she nodded. Maya pivoted sharply and the scout held on as the tiger leapt into one of the incoming vampires. The lethal predator tore into the dislodged soldier as Shoko requisitioned his crossbow and she held her ground as an arrow flew past her before firing a bolt of her own and a second rider fell. Finn drew his crimson sword and charged the last one and their swords clashed as they dueled atop their mighty steeds. He used his longer reach to place precise cuts on his opponent and they slowed him down enough to allow the scout to deliver the finishing blow to his heart.

Ash filled the air for a few seconds and he rode up next to his friend, "You good?"

Shoko tossed the empty weapon and gave him a thumbs up, "Still kickin'. Let's get moving before their buddies show up."

Finn glanced back to check on Huntress and confirmed that she was fine before making his way to the barrier keeping him away from his final goal. They passed several squads locked in combat but they couldn't stop to help as their mission took priority above all else. However, once those walls went down, there was nothing stopping him from charging into Marshall's mansion. The distinct ring of steel clashing against steel filled the air as they neared their objective and they rode into a small portion of woodland before spotting the imposing wall. It stood thirty feet tall and had slits that archers were currently using to rain hell on Phoebe's forces. They were locked in combat with dozens of vampires amidst the trees and he took cover behind a large oak tree as a vampire took a few potshots at them.

He scanned his immediate surroundings before dismounting and tapping on the wizard's leg, "We're here, Hun. Time to get busy."

Her eyes snapped open as the sounds of the ensuing battle filled her ears and she nodded, "Right."

Shoko came riding up behind them, "I'm going to help Phoebe hold them off. You better keep her safe, Finn!"

"Nothing's getting through me. Go!"

She headed off toward the fight as Huntress sized up the stone wall, "The chant will take a few minutes to prepare and a few more to unleash. I'll be out of it until I finish but look for my hand signal. Once you see my left hand turn palm-up, give them the order to retreat."

Finn touched his brow, "Yes, ma'am!"

Huntress spread her hands and extended her senses as she probed the wall for its weakest point and she settled on her knees when she found the most suitable section. Finn watched with intense curiosity as the grass around her pulsated and that's when it started. It was barely a whisper at first, but the chant slowly rose in volume until it was the only thing he noticed at this point. The only thing was, it wasn't a chant, but more of a heavenly melody. A soft song flowed past her lovely lips as she shifted side to side and the human found himself entranced by the spectacle before him. Her hair hid her face as a small whirlwind formed around her and it seemed that the angels themselves were singing along with the wizard. Her skin glowed radiantly as she entered the activation phase and Finn pulled his sword as her wonderful display attracted unwanted attention. The scout waited for the four approaching vampires to get closer before charging and making quick work of them. He shook the blood off his sword and swore when he spotted the signal that Huntress had indicated. Making sure there wasn't anyone else around, he ran toward the forces fighting ahead and found Phoebe and Shoko back-to-back amidst a group of vampires. He cut a swath through the enemy and the duo was able to break free and catch their breath.

Finn hurried over to armored woman, "Phoebe, call your men back now! We're breaching the wall!"

The red-haired woman nodded and whistled and the human forces pulled back from the wall. They retreated as the vampires pursued them but both forces slowed as the ground began to shake and rumble. Shoko glanced at Finn, "Oh, man. It feels like the freaking ground is going to split underneath us!"

His heart raced when he realized that Stephanie had never told him what she would do **_after_** the spell had been released and he sprinted full speed toward the nymph. He fought to keep his balance as the ground continued to shift beneath him and he spotted the wizard passed out on the ground, "Stephanie!" He kneeled next to her and gave her a shake, "Steph, are you okay?"

Warm breaths of air touched his skin as he placed his hand in front of her mouth and he whirled around at the sound of shifting stone. The defensive wall began to crack and trees swayed dangerously so he picked her up bridal style and double-timed it out of there. A tree root burst from the ground, causing him to trip, but he managed to roll and land on his back and he flinched as one of Huntress' antlers scraped his cheek.

The ground continued to vibrate as she slowly opened her eyes and she looked around, confused, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I found you unconscious and I was trying to get you out of the area before all hell broke loose."

"I must've expended more energy than I thought while activating-" Her eyes grew wide and she glanced in the direction of the wall, "The spell!"

A low, earthly groan filled the air and Finn watched in awe as a massive tower of vines erupted from the ground and writhed like a gigantic snake. The scout flipped over and covered her as huge clods of dirt fell to the ground and a dark shadow passed over them for a brief second as it fell onto the defensive wall. The ground shook violently as the wall buckled underneath the weight and pieces of the stonework were sent high into the air. A large fragment came hurtling toward them and Huntress held her hand out to summon more vines but her magic faltered, forcing Finn to wrap her in his arms and roll out of the way. He grit his teeth as some of it burst into shrapnel and embedded itself into his back but he continued rolling as pieces of various sizes impacted around them.

They coughed as the dust finally settled and he glanced at Huntress to find her looking down with a blush on her face. He followed her gaze and realized he was holding her right breast and he gave it a small squeeze before letting go, "Ah, sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, "I like how you apologize **_after_** squeezing it."

Finn straightened up and cringed as his back lit up with fiery signals but he shook off the pain and helped her up, "Just making sure you were still conscious."

She saw the slight discomfort on his face and began looking him over before finding the source. The scout pursed his lips as she carefully removed the pieces, "Sorry I wasn't able to stop it. I guess I'm still recovering."

The scout shrugged as he kept an eye on his surroundings, "I'm just surprised you're on your feet, Hun. I can't even imagine what it took to summon that many vines."

"I'm fine. I'll be able to assist the army in a few minutes once I regain my strength again. As for you, you're lucky you were wearing armor or else you would've been sporting some extra holes."

"Ah, more room to store stuff in." She rolled her eyes as she pulled the last bit out and patted him on the shoulder and he nodded, "Well, we survived somehow. Let's check to make sure we have a proper breach before calling in the cavalry." They both hurried to survey the destruction and he felt his heart fill with excitement at the sight of the fallen wall. There were bodies sticking out of the rubble and dazed vampires coming out of it and he grabbed Huntress' hand, "Now's our chance!"

He pulled them behind a newly formed mound and whistled loudly and they waited a few minutes before spotting Phoebe and her unit. They rushed over to them and she brought them to a halt, "Did we get it?"

"Damn straight."

She grinned and called over one of her subordinates, "Tell Sir Norman that he and his knights can move through now. We'll have these vamps on the run soon enough!"

Finn's excitement waned at the thought of Marshall possibly escaping and he felt the urge to hurry. Shoko and Maya emerged from the trees with his horse in tow and she stopped to whisper in his ear, "So…are you going?"

"What…are you talking about?"

"I can read you like a book. I know where you would rather be right now. Besides, you talk a lot when you're drunk."

The scout sighed and kept his voice down, "Yeah, as soon as I get the chance."

He was expecting an objection or for her to try to talk him out of it but she merely shrugged, "Alright, I'm coming with you."

Finn shook his head, "It'll be too dangerous."

"Even more reason for me to go."

"No, Shoko."

"Too bad. I'm going no matter what."

Huntress caught their whispers and he glanced away as she glared at him, her green eyes threatening to bore holes into the side of his head, "Sorry, Hun. I have to do this." He tightened the straps holding his sword and dagger and silently mounted his horse as Phoebe shouted orders to her men. Finn waited until she was distracted before leaving in case she tried to stop them but he paused as something tugged on his leg. He caught Stephanie's stern gaze and realized that she wanted him to take her as well, "What? You too?" She nodded and held her hand out to be lifted up but he refused, "I can't, Hun. This is practically a suicide mission and I…I don't want something happening to you." The stubborn woman smacked her lips and snapped her fingers, summoning two vines that lifted her up onto the horse."

Shoko chuckled, "When are you gonna learn that you can't change a woman's mind once it's made up?"

He pushed down the worry in his chest as it reared its ugly head, "Never, apparently."

They took off unnoticed and Finn blew out a breath as he wondered why he was charging full-speed toward a Vampire Lord's estate with two people he cared deeply about. He had been prepared to face Marshall alone and accepted that it would probably cost him his life but now he had to make sure that they made it out alive. Each gallop brought him closer and closer to the fiend that had ruined his life and his heart pumped furiously as adrenaline filled his veins. He was able to guide them based on the few times he had been there to see him while trying to earn back Fionna's freedom and soon the heavy iron gates that once kept his sister imprisoned came into view. There were vampires streaming in and out of the entrance as soldiers reinforced the gate and as servants loaded priceless treasures and works of art onto wagons. He noticed that there were already several of them packed high and he clenched his fists.

_Oh, you're not going to need those where I'm sending you, you bastard._

As ready for a fight as he was, he knew that he couldn't afford to just charge straight into them. They had to sneak in quietly while they were distracted trying to prepare for the incoming army so they dismounted in a nearby apple grove before checking to make sure the coast was clear. He gave them a quick nod and they dashed toward the iron fence surrounding the mansion. Finn meshed his fingers and boosted Shoko over the fence and waited for the 'all clear' before boosting Huntress up.

He climbed and vaulted over the iron bars and remembered that Maya was still behind them, "Wait how is Maya-" Finn's eyes widened as a graceful white shadow leapt over him and landed at Shoko's side, "Uh, never mind." They took turns moving from cover to cover as they avoided the swarm of guards patrolling the grounds and soon enough they arrived near a back door that lead out to an elegant garden complete with a fountain. Finn gave the knob a jiggle but it didn't open, causing him to growl, "Damn. Can you do something about this, Shoko?"

"I'll try but I don't have my kit with me." Shoko pulled her black dagger and messed with the lock as Finn, Huntress and Maya kept watch.

Long minutes ticked by and the young man began to grow impatient, "Well? Any luck?"

"I can't get it with just my dagger, Finn."

He let out an irritated sigh, "I thought you could open most locks?"

The lean scout's brows furrowed, "Yeah, when I have my **_kit_** with me, and this isn't just any old lock either. Why don't you put that big head of yours to good use and use it to smash through?"

That drew a giggle from Huntress and Finn muttered a few words under his breath before taking a few steps back, "I've got you're kit right **_here_**." He drove his boot into the door with all his strength and ripped it from its hinges.

Two surprised vampires stared at them through the open doorway and drew their swords as Maya came in like a flash. She was already atop one of the swordsmen as Finn charged in and he parried the other vampire's strike as he went over to help his comrade. Their swords crashed against one another but the human got the upper hand and swept his legs out from under him before piercing his chest and ending the fight.

Both women stepped inside and Shoko quirked an eyebrow, "So much for making a quiet entrance."

"Well we aren't being attacked by a mass of guards yet so it was good enough. I'll take point and you take the rear. We're not letting that son of a bitch make it out of here alive."

His companions noticed the cold fury in his eyes and they followed him through hallways and corridors as they searched for the head of the household. Several guards fell to their blades and to Maya's claws and fangs as they delved deeper into the mansion and he grew more impatient with each turn of a corner. They checked various rooms and Shoko exhaled loudly when they stepped into a room still filled with jewelry and expensive clothing.

She was more than a little tempted to swipe something while she was there and she looked for a bag to toss them into but he tapped her shoulder, "Sorry but we don't have time to do any shopping." No one noticed him pocket an especially nice hairpin as he moved toward the door and he peeked through it, "Coast is clear but I can hear some footsteps ahead. Keep low and quiet." Shoko groaned as they left all the potential gold behind but dutifully followed her friend into another hallway. It led to another that ended with two large doors and the scout once again peeked inside. He felt his heart race at the sight of the vampire he was looking for and his scar burned brightly as he turned to face the two women behind him, "He's in there but there are others with him. About ten in all."

Shoko nodded and gave her dagger a quick twirl, "Alright then. What's the plan?"

"We kill them all."

She smiled, "That's my kind of plan."

Huntress just glanced between them like they were crazy but didn't utter a single word as Finn readied his blade, "It's time to finish this." He kicked the doors open and stepped into the open room, "Marshall!"

Every head in the room turned to stare at him and the vampire count smiled, "Ah, Finn. What an unpleasant surprise."

"I've come for your head, you monster!"

"I see." He shot a glare at the vampire on his right, "Well I'm not exactly sure how you managed to make it into the mansion but I'm sure one of my guards will be more than willing to show you the way out."

Swords were drawn as six guards took position in front of him and Finn smirked, "Your line is broken, Marshall. You're **_done_**."

The vampire chuckled, "We may have lost this battle, but the war is far from over. I'll gather my forces and finally wipe out your pathetic kind from this region and then claim what belongs to me by right."

"The only thing you deserve is a sword through the chest, and I'm just the man to help you out."

Marshall smiled and snapped his fingers, "Marcus, I'll let you take care of this trash."

A vampire stepped around the table and drew his twin swords, "They will be dealt with, my lord."

Shoko clenched her fists when she recognized the scar on his face, "Well…look who it is."

The vampire looked at the lean scout and then at the white tiger that was baring its fangs, "Ah, if it isn't the last beast tamer and her pet. I remember you now."

Finn stared at the vampire and felt something click, "You were part of the group that destroyed Shoko's village, right? Actually, you were the only one that escaped alive."

Marcus smiled, "And now I have the chance to finish what I started."

Marshall yawned, "What a touching reunion." He motioned to his two personal guards, "Let's get moving. Marcus, meet us at the courtyard once you take care of them. Just make it quick because we'll be leaving in ten minutes."

He nodded and signaled for the other guards to advance, "Kill these fools!"

Finn held his sword out in front of him and Shoko and Maya took his sides as the assailants rushed them. The scout held back two of them as the battle commenced and he spotted Marshall as he exited through another door.

_Damn it! I can't let him escape!_

He strafed right as a sword went for his neck and he parried a strike aimed at his thigh before going on the offensive. The Demon sword descended in a powerful downward slash that was blocked by the enemy but he then kicked the vampire's knee in and rolled as the second vampire came for his life. With one vampire immobilized and screaming in pain, Finn squared up against the other and made light thrusts until he could find an opening. He leapt back as the vampire suddenly lunged and he felt the sword just graze his chest armor. However, this gave the scout the chance he needed and he smashed the vampire's nose with the handle of his sword before slashing him across the throat. The vampire fell and Finn finished off the other before turning to check on his companions. He turned just in time to see a guard charge him with sword held high but he was sent flying into the wall as a heavy table crashed into him. Finn glanced at Huntress and saw her glowing hand and he gave her a thankful nod as he ran over to his friend's side.

Shoko and Maya were holding off the other five vampires and she managed to stab one in the stomach just as he arrived, helping to even the odds. They gave each other a quick glance and commenced their attack, pushing the guards back. Maya roared as she slammed into one of the guards and Finn rushed another to his left as Shoko set her sights on Marcus. The helpless screams of Maya's victim filled Finn's ears as he parried the vampire's strikes and he grunted as he was hit by a sudden jab. He rubbed his chin and ducked as the flash of steel popped into his peripheral vision and he found himself falling back as two vampires assaulted him. The scout moved nimbly as he bought time and he watched with satisfaction as Maya locked her jaws around one of the vampire's thighs and dragged him away. He used the distraction to outmaneuver the other and he drove his sword deep into his ribs. Finn caught the assailant's arm as he went for a final slash and he gave his red blade a twist before pulling it free.

The vampire fell and the scout went over to help Shoko but she held up a hand, "This one is mine. You're not the only one with a vendetta to fulfill."

Marcus laughed, "Arrogant woman. Do you truly believe you can beat me? You only survived last time because of that boy."

"I'm not the scared little girl I was back then. You'll learn soon enough."

She was quick on her feet as she repeatedly attacked and avoided his strikes but the vampire was no easy foe. His twin blades moved with precision as he slashed and parried her attacks simultaneously and it became clear that they were an even match. Finn gripped the handle of his sword as Shoko fell back and rolled to avoid another strike but she swiftly got her legs again and didn't waste a second as she lunged at him. Marcus sidestepped in anticipation of her stab but was caught off guard as she tackled him to the ground. One of his swords went skittering away from the impact but he grabbed her by the neck and lifted the other one to finish her off but Shoko was faster on the draw. She plunged her dagger into his armpit and his arm fell, causing him to release his sword. His grip locked around her neck as she struggled for air but she then drove her dagger into his throat and his hold slackened as the light faded from his eyes.

Shoko nursed a cut on her arm and shakily walked over to him, "That asshole is dead and my family can finally rest in peace now." Huntress hurried over and began bandaging her arm and she smiled, "Thanks."

Finn glanced at the fallen guards and then at the two women, "I'm heading for Marshall. You two should-"

"There they are!" They turned and spotted four vampires as they charged through the door but they were knocked back outside as Huntress sent cabinets and tables flying straight at them. She used her powers to close the doors and she started piling whatever she could against them.

Finn cursed under his breath, "I don't have time for this!" The doors began to rattle and shake as they tried to break through and he could feel his chance slipping away as the seconds ticked by.

_I can't let him get away, I **can't**. But…it's not just my life on the line…_

He turned when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and saw Shoko staring at him, "Go, Finn. Maya and I will hold them off as long as we can."

"What? No way. There's no way I'm leaving you guys here to take on all those guards."

She shoved him in the direction of the exit and turned back to the barricaded door, "I've already made up my mind. You and Huntress can still catch up to him if you hurry."

Finn shook his head, "Dammit, I said no!" He took a breath and swallowed the disappointment surging up into his chest, "Let's just get out of here. It's not worth losing you guys and-hey!" The scout struggled as he was lifted into the air and he shot a look at the wizard as she pointed a glowing hand in his direction, "Hun, stop! What are you doing?" She locked eyes with him and he fought harder when he realized that she intended to stay behind as well, "Let…me…go!" A flash of sadness filled her eyes as he was guided toward the exit but he drove his sword into the doorway and halted his movement, "Don't do this! His life is not worth either of yours!"

Shoko ran up to him and grabbed hold of his sword, "Sorry Finn, but this is the best chance you'll ever get. Make him regret ever killing our families."

She pulled the sword free and he gave Stephanie one final look before he was thrown out of the room and he spotted a lone tear sliding down her cheek. He ran back towards the door as soon as he was set down but it slammed shut in his face and he tried kicking it down several times as his desperation grew, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Don't do this!" The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention and he spotted the two guards that Marshall had taken with him.

They drew their swords and eyed him, "How the hell did you survive?"

Finn ran a hand through his blond hair as he focused on the weight of the sword in his hand and the itch of the scar on his back.

_That's right. I'm only here because of Marshall. He robbed me of my family and life and now that's why Shoko, Maya and Stephanie are holding off the enemy, even if it could cost them their lives. I…I won't waste the chance they have given me._

He wielded his blade and sprinted toward them without a reply and they brandished their swords. Finn showed them no mercy and the last vampire fell with a groan ten seconds later. An open door caught his attention and he walked into it to find the source of all his anger and fury inside. He was busy searching the drawers of a desk in another large room filled with pillars so Finn knocked on the door but Marshall didn't look up, "Almost finished up here. Just looking for something before we leave. I can't let it fall into their hands."

"That would be such a shame, wouldn't it?"

The count slowly looked up and his eyes settled on the human standing just shy of the door, "You." His gaze shifted to the blood dripping from his sword and he scowled, "You just don't die, do you?"

"Not until I make sure you pay for what you did to my family."

The vampire straightened up and shut the drawer before walking toward a rack holding several swords, "And you really think you can take on a member of royal blood?"

"It'll spill just as easily as the rest."

Marshall smiled and pulled a sword, "I'm not sure if you're brave or an utter fool. Perhaps that's why Marceline took such an interest in you."

"Well there's that, and the fact that we both wanted you dead."

"And what did she entice you with? What promise did she supply in exchange for a favor?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you soon and be done with it."

"According to my sources she helped free Fionna, so that was probably it. I had sent Maxine along to retrieve her but it seems she wasn't strong enough to handle the queen alone. So, now that she is free, you are in her debt. Nothing but a tool to use when she sees fit."

"That's the price I was willing to pay for Fionna's freedom."

"Ah, well therein lies the problem. It's the price **_you_** are willing to pay. Marceline is a vicious and conniving woman and she always plans ten steps ahead. Why do you think I've had such trouble eliminating her? Her goals reach far beyond just you and she'll gladly use you to reach them, whatever the collateral damage may be. Of course, she'll always make sure that she gets what she wants so you've essentially made a deal with the devil."

Finn looked undeterred, "I know a little something about that already."

"Perhaps I should give you a quick death to end your suffering? Then you could join your mother and Fionna, well, after she bears my child first, of course."

The scout's voice was low and menacing, "You're not laying a single finger on my sister you piece of shit."

A fiendish grin spread across his face, "Oh but I've already done so much more. I plucked her like a delicate flower."

Finn ground his teeth as a fire roared inside his chest, "Shut up!"

The vampire continued, "You should have seen how terrified she was. She quivered and shook on my bed like a scared little lamb."

His fury boiled over and he charged the vampire, "You **_bastard_**!"

Their swords met in an epic clash that shook him down to the core. His blade swung furiously as the vampire dodged and deflected each strike. Finn parried a thrust and pivoted to deliver a horizontal slash but Marshall anticipated the attack and ducked down to sweep his legs. The scout jumped and avoided getting grounded but the vampire used his momentum to continue into a spinning roundhouse kick that sent Finn flying. He crashed several feet away and shook off the stunning blow before rolling to the side and dodging a desk thrown by the count. Marshall sprinted toward him as Finn rose but the human met him with a downward slash that forced him to the side and right into Finn's left jab. The blow barely fazed him as he kneed him in the stomach, robbing him of his breath, and the human stumbled back. Marshall followed up with a powerful thrust to his chest but Finn barely deflected it and grit his teeth as it sliced into his still wounded shoulder. The vampire continued the merciless assault and brought his sword down but was sent tumbling back as the human shoulder charged him. Tears filled the scout's eyes as the pain shot through his body but he pushed past it and brought his sword around in a red arc that forced the vampire even farther back.

Finn caught his breath and checked his wound as Marshall tried to circle him. The vampire was agile and incredibly strong. The scout knew that this battle wouldn't be easy and after watching Marceline and Maxine fight he knew that he was severely outclassed. Not to mention the fact that they had been alive for thousands of years and had no doubt become very proficient in fighting techniques and swordsmanship, which put his several years of experience to shame. He couldn't quit, though. He didn't spend those years training only to lose here. Marshall would die, whether it cost him his life or not.

Finn exhaled through his nostrils as he grabbed his wounded shoulder and he wiped the blood on his sword, causing it to hum and glow. He cracked his neck and stared down the vampire as they both brought up their swords. Finn took the initiative once again and came in with a low cut aimed at his legs but Marshall parried and brought his sword around just as Finn leaned back to avoid getting his throat slit. The vampire threw a kick at the scout's knee but Finn recognized his own move and drew his leg out of range before responding with a kick of his own. A heavy boot met Marshall's knee and the vampire cringed but didn't falter as he smashed an elbow across Finn's jaw. The human tasted blood as he stepped back out of range but a sharp sensation cut it from his thoughts as the count stabbed him in the thigh. Thanks to his armor the wound wasn't deep but he knew it could still prove to be a fatal hit now that he was slowed even more. Marshall grinned evilly as he kept up the pressure with strike after strike, giving the human very little time to react.

Had he not been such a skilled swordsman, the scout knew he would have died a long time ago. Finn weaved as steel tried to meet his flesh and he threw some strikes of his own but the opponent was proving to be too much of a challenge for the mortal. Still, he fought down the primal fear of dying and remembered what he was fighting for. His blade hummed with power as it sliced through the air and Marshall took a surprised step back as blood ran down his left arm.

He gazed down and noticed the cut and his face twisted in anger, "Fucking dog! You dare wound the rightful Vampire King?"

Finn wiped more blood on his sword and growled in defiance, "I don't give a fuck who you are! No god on this earth can save you from what's coming Marshall!"

The vampire looked at him as though he was nothing but trash, "I'm done playing games. After I'm done killing you I'll make sure Fionna pays for your insolence."

Marshall sheathed his sword and lifted a heavy table before hurling it at the human. Finn gasped and rolled to the right but soon found himself lifted into the air as the vampire kicked him in the stomach. The human rolled for several feet and clutched his midsection as the pain spread like fire but he managed to get out of the way just as a chair crashed into his previous position. Finn wiped the saliva and blood from his lips as Marshall disappeared in a flash and he saw stars as the vampire landed a brutal uppercut, sending him flying back. The scout landed in a heap and took ragged breaths as the situation grew from bad to worse and he knew he had to do something before he was too weak to fight back. He grit his teeth and stood up, scanning the area around him for the dangerous immortal. A slight movement caught his attention and he ducked just as Marshall's sword came for his head. He parried a strike and faked a thrust before going for another low cut but the vampire stepped out of range and came back to deliver a flurry of swipes. Finn used all his skill to survive the assault as he was pushed closer to the wall but the vampire overestimated his distance and soon found himself blocking a hit as the human put his full strength into an upward slash.

Marshall hissed as his sword shattered and a burning sensation lit up his chest as the Demon sword cut into him and he stumbled back, his lips curled up in a snarl, "You're dead!"

The vampire charged him with his arms held wide and the human roared as he met him head-on. Marshall kept just out of range of Finn's strikes as he juked and strafed, delivering powerful punches that stunned the scout and left him reeling. Finn evaded a vicious left hook and blocked another jab before making a thrust, clipping the vampire's shoulder. Marshall looked at his new wound and bared his fangs as he dipped below a sideways slash and tackled him to the ground, the impact ripping the sword from his hands. Finn immediately put his guard up as the vampire tried to pulverize his face and it felt as though hammers were smashing into his arms with each impact. He tried to knock off his opponent but Marshall stayed on top and sent a fist straight into his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the human. The room darkened dangerously as he tried to regain his breath but the debilitating hit caused him to lower his guard and the vampire used this opening to deliver devastating punches to his face. Finn blocked as many as he could but the blows built up and darkness threatened to consume him.

_Use me, Finn!_

He dodged a punch and the tiled floor shattered just where his head had been.

_Merina, I'm a **little** busy trying not to die._

Finn saw an opening and delivered a straight jab to Marshall's chin and it bought him a few seconds of respite but it only served to further infuriate the vampire.

_You can't hope to defeat him by yourself, master. You'll perish and he will escape, only to kill more people. Possibly even Fionna._

The human felt his heart fill with rage and he punched the vampire in the ribs before dodging an elbow.

_Even if I wanted to the sword got knocked away from me._

The fresh taste of blood filled his mouth as Marshall punched him in the jaw and it left him in a daze for a few moments, drawing in more hits.

_Finn, please! At this rate we're going to die!_

His head slammed against the tile with each brutal hit and he knew that Merina's warning would come true if he didn't do something, and fast.

_I'm…working…on it._

Stars filled his vision as a hook caught him in the temple and Marshall got off of him before grabbing his leg and sending him crashing into a marble pillar. Finn wheezed as something cracked in his midsection and he collapsed on the floor in an agonizing mess as Marshall walked over to his weapon rack to browse through it.

The vampire rubbed his chin while admiring the wide array of weapons at his disposal, "You're a lot tougher than you look, Finn. I'll give you that. It's been a long, long time since I've been wounded, and by a mortal at that. However, you had the misfortune of being born as a human and that was ultimately your greatest flaw. Had you been born as a vampire, you definitely would have been a challenge deserving of my full strength, but, alas, you were born as the scum of this earth." Finn tried to get up but was still too weak so he let him continue, "This is natural selection at its finest. The prey getting devoured by the predator." He lifted a sword to inspect it and set it back down to look for another, "It's the way it has always been and the way it should be. Your kind should be culled, or at the very least cut down into a more manageable size of population."

"Fuck you."

Marshall glanced back at him, his eyes full of murderous intent, "Ah, so he still has life yet to live and he decides to spend it antagonizing an already angry vampire."

Finn painfully sat up and leaned against the pillar, "You're nothing but a psychotic monster. A genocidal fiend. A delusional bastard. **_You_** are the one who should be put down!"

The vampire nodded slowly as he turned back to his weapons, "That's what your sister said, too. At least until I slapped her into submission, of course. She was defiant, just like you, but there's only so much you can defy after years of imprisonment. In the end, they all submit, no matter how strong their will may be."

The scout clenched his fists and felt an icy fury flow through his veins, "I'm going to destroy you, Marshall. What you did to Fionna is unforgivable and no punishment is horrible enough for the likes of you."

Marshall chuckled, "I've already told you why you never had a hope of beating me. You're inferior. And as for Fionna, I only need her until my child is born and then she'll be disposed of with the rest of the trash." He paused to examine a curved sword, "Or perhaps I'll keep her around. She makes for a nice whore and there's just something about the way she groans when forced down that arouses the hell out of me. It was great the first time. And second. And third. Actually, I lost count of how many times I ravaged her." The sound of steel scraping against tile drew his attention and he turned to see Finn standing against the pillar with his sword in hand. He glanced down at the floor where it previously was and then back at the human, "How did you-"

"You're right, Marshall. I can't defeat you since I'm only human. I thought that if I trained hard enough and became the best then I'd be able to avenge my mother and save my sister when the time came but I'm just no match for you."

Marshall scoffed and chose a sword, "It's about time you came to your senses. At least you won't die an arrogant fool."

Finn took a bumbling step towards him but kept his eyes trained on the floor, "I was born as a mortal, weak and always walking the fine line between life and death. I've made decisions that still haunt me and have regrets that I'll never get over until the day I die. I live in a world containing supernatural creatures of all kinds, from gods to pixies, and yet I was born as a mere human. We can be kind and loving, and extremely violent as well, but the thing about us, no matter how good or bad we might be," Finn paused to lock gazes with Marshall and the vampire saw not the eyes of prey, but the eyes of a growing predator, "is that we all have demons inside." Finn lifted his sword and shouted a single word, "Merina!"

The sword glowed brightly as it shook in his hand and he clutched his chest as the demon residing inside him extended long tendrils of influence. Agonizing seconds passed as Merina continued to grow within him but he could feel as her dark power surged through his body and numbed his senses. His wounds no longer screamed for attention as he moved toward the vampire and his labored breaths evened out as she got her long awaited moment of release. Finn fought down the sudden urge to unleash total chaos and forced it into submission as she finally occupied his entire body. The world around him turned into a dark shade of gray as his eyes turned jet black but he continued forward, his unbridled rage looking for a source of liberation.

Marshall watched with a small sense of fear as the human seemingly brushed off his previous wounds and calmly walked toward him but the vampire didn't retreat, "What is this? Some kind of cheap trick?" Finn ignored him and simply let his sword do the talking as he lunged at him and the vampire was caught off guard by his rapid movements and was cut on the side of his ribs. Marshall clenched his teeth and made sure the wound wasn't too deep before locking him with a withering glare, "I don't know what you're up to but it won't help you. You're still going to die!"

Finn's voice was hollow, "Perhaps, but not before I take you with me."

Steel met in combat as the vampire charged into him and the human kept pace with his every move, despite being previously floored. The fancy tile below their feet shook as their swords repeatedly collided and the scout felt nothing but hatred as he sought to completely obliterate the monster before him. The vampire weaved and dodged the fearless human's strikes as he was pushed back toward the wall and he sent out a quick thrust, grazing Finn's chest. The young man didn't even flinch as he delivered a crushing headbutt and Marshall howled with pain as his nose broke. His face was one of utter bewilderment as the scout continued his attack and the vampire stumbled back as the demonic sword bit into his thigh. A left hook sent the count flying back into a cabinet and he stared at the human as he calmly walked toward him.

_What…what the hell **is** he?_

Marshall snarled and stood up, his eyes a deep crimson red, "I'm going to tear your throat out and gorge on your blood, human!"

His fangs elongated and his face changed dramatically as his cheekbones shifted, giving him a more sullen look. The vampire's nails grew into vicious claws and his ears became longer as he showed his true form.

Finn watched the transformation with disgust, "Damn you're ugly."

"Now, prepare to taste your mortality!"

Both fighters crashed into each other and were stuck in a stalemate with their swords crossed but the vampire used his newfound strength to push the human back. Finn leapt to the side as Marshall swung at him and he parried a slash but the vampire threw a kick that sent him sliding back. The scout pushed forward once again and the minutes rolled by as they traded blow after blow. Finn stumbled back and caught his breath and he looked down as a dull ache called for his attention. A cut on his stomach leaked blood but there was no pain so he ignored it but a feminine voice called out to him in warning.

_Master, you're holding your own right now but you can't keep this up forever. Your fury can only take you so far, even with my power. End this, before he ends you._

Finn wiped the blood trailing down his forehead as he pulled his sword once again and the vampire matched his move. They clashed again for several minutes and the scout sliced a desk thrown at him cleanly in half before falling back. He found himself more and more on the defensive as the effects of her power waned and it seemed that the vampire had noticed as well. Marshall kept bombarding him with whatever he could grab and he leapt into action as Finn took a chair to the face. The human dipped below a strike but lost his footing as the pain in his wounded thigh came screaming back, earning him a punch in the gut. He brought his sword up in a fierce slash that shattered Marshall's sword once again but the vampire was anything but fazed. The Demon sword was ripped from his grasp and a wave of pure agony washed over Finn as it fell to the ground. Merina's power waned significantly and Finn was forced back against the wall as the vampire lunged for his throat but he drove his knee into the vampire's crotch, earning him a grunt and a few feet of extra space.

However, the count quickly recovered and Finn had just enough time to pull his mother's dagger before he was slammed against the wall and pinned in place. The scout clutched the dagger in his right hand as Marshall delivered two swift knees into his stomach and he coughed as the pain riddled his body. The vampire locked him with a malicious smile and his hand wrapped around the human's right arm as the other squeezed his neck. Finn kicked out as the last of Merina's power finally dissipated but the vampire barely flinched. A tug grabbed his attention and it soon grew into a powerful pull as the joints in his right arm began to pop. Finn clamped his free hand around the one holding his neck and managed to loosen it up enough to get back some of his breath but a stinging pain filled his senses as his right arm was pulled to its stretching point. The human realized with horror what was about to happen and he kicked and struggled with all his might as the muscles in his shoulder sent him enough pain signals to make his head spin. His muscles began to tear as Marshall laughed maniacally and Finn knew there was only one thing left to do. He released his grip on the hand around his neck and tossed the dagger to his free hand before the inevitable happened. Shearing, staggering pain overwhelmed him as his shoulder was pulled from its socket and his vision went white as Marshall tore his arm off with a wicked smile. Finn screamed in agony as his limb was ripped from his body and he fought desperately to stay conscious.

Marshall gave in to his bloodlust and fed on the blood that spilled from the torn limb as Finn was forced to watch. Pure rage filled the human as he lost something else to the terrible monster before him and he yelled with all his heart as he drove his mother's dagger deep into the vampire's ribs. Marshall dropped his arm as he howled in pain but the scout didn't let up as he plunged the weapon into his stomach and liver repeatedly. Blood flowed from both figures as Marshall tried to back away but Finn wrapped his legs around him and continued stabbing him, even as they fell to the ground. The vampire managed to catch his arm but the strength poured out of him as the grievous wounds leaked blood, causing his grip to slacken. Finn bit into the vampire's hand and pulled his arm free but was kicked off as a result. Marshall clutched his ribs as he tried to crawl away but he kept slipping in the pool of blood surrounding him and he watched in shock as the tenacious human pulled himself toward him with his dagger clenched between his teeth. A hand wrapped around his ankle and blond hair filled his vision as Finn pulled himself up onto him. Marshall lifted an arm to throw a punch but Finn took a page from Shoko's book and plunged his dagger into the vampire's armpit, rendering it immobile.

The scout took huge breaths as his vision blurred but he continued with nothing but fury fueling him on. He brought his dagger down onto Marshall's chest but he caught it with his other hand and bared his teeth, "Who do you think you are? Do you think you're some kind of hero or savior? You're nothing!"

Finn put his whole weight into his arm and the blade slowly descended, "I'm no hero and I'm no savior. I'm a son who lost his mother. A brother who had his sister ripped away from him. A kid who had to live on the streets because his village was burned to the ground. And do you know why? Because of **_you_**! **_You're_** the reason all that happened! Fuck you! You stole my life from me and now I'm going to fucking kill you! Die, you piece of shit! **_Die_**!"

Marshall grit his teeth as the dagger began to pierce his flesh, "You're gonna get what's coming to you! Marceline will betray you like she did me! I hope she tears you and your whore of a sister to shreds!"

Finn's mouth curled into a snarl and he used the last of his remaining strength to push harder, "I'll kill _**anybody**_ who threatens my sister!" The vampire grunted as the dagger dug deeper and the human sneered, "You feel that? I hope you do. This was my mother's dagger. How fitting for it to be the one that ends your pathetic life."

Marshall let out a final breath and stared into the black pools that were Finn's eyes as the dagger slid into his heart, "You…utter…fool…"

Finn hit the ground as Marshall burst into a cloud of ash and he wept openly as he lay in the remains of what had once been the bane of his existence, "It's…over. It's finally…**_over_**." The human groaned as he tried to push himself up but he nearly fainted as the last of his energy finally slipped away. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the elegant ceiling of the mansion as his breaths grew shorter and he wondered whether he would truly get called up to Riashin this time around. A sharp gasp caught his fading attention and he spotted two angelic eyes looking down at him in complete shock, "Are…you here to…take me?"

Huntress' lips quivered as tears filled her eyes and she hugged him in a desperate embrace, "Finn! Oh god, no!" Her hot tears pelted his face as he walked the edge between life and death and she released him to check his wounds. Her heart dropped when she saw just how bad his condition was and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks when she spotted his torn arm sitting only a few feet away, "What…what do I do?"

Finn placed a hand on her thigh and shushed her, "It's…okay, Steph. Let…Fionna know that…she's finally…safe."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled out bandages and all the herbs she had on her, "No! You're going to tell her yourself. I refuse to let you die!" The wizard went to work on his wounds as quickly as she could but her hands shook as she struggled in vain to stop the bleeding, "Please, no. Please, no. Please, please, please…"

The scout reached for something in his pocket but then looked at the bloody stump that had once been his right arm and he chuckled weakly, "Oh…yeah…" He reached over with his left hand and dug into his pocket before pulling what he was looking for, "Hun…here." The wizard stopped and he placed a shiny object into her bloody palms and she whimpered, "I…wanted to give this…to you after…but…I don't…think I'm going…to get another…chance."

She opened her hand and stared at the elegant flower hairpin that he had given her. It was stained red with his blood but the bright yellow still showed through and her chest trembled as she pushed it back to him, "Stop. You can give this to me…after I save you."

The dying scout shook his head and pushed it back as well, "I think…we both know what…the odds of you…saving me are." He took a few ragged breaths and gave her a bloody smile, "You…always were so…beautiful, Steph. Like…a bright…flower."

Finn shook as he coughed up blood and she felt her heart break, "No, Finn! Please don't do this to me! Don't leave me!"

His eyes fluttered heavily as he floated in and out of consciousness, "Are…Shoko and…Maya okay?"

Huntress nodded sadly as she wiped the blood trailing down his chin, "Y-Yeah, they're both okay. She's keeping watch outside."

Finn cracked a small smile and shivered as the blood loss finally got to him, "I'm sorry…that I…never told you…how I…really…"

He went silent and her eyes widened when she realized what was happening, "Oh, no, no, no!" She bit her lip and prepared for what she was about to do and he didn't even flinch as she drove her fingers into his bloody stump, pumping the last of her magic into him in a final attempt to save him.

The human gave her hand a weak squeeze as the world dimmed around him, "It's…so…cold…"

The last thing he heard were the woman's pleading wails, "Finn! No! **_Finn_**!"

* * *

It was painfully white. He didn't know where he was but all he could see was an endless expanse of white in either direction. It felt as though he was floating but he could feel the distinct sensation that usually accompanied having your feet on the ground. Whichever way he looked it was the same thing; nothing. He didn't have a single clue as to where he was and when he glanced down he realized that he was dressed in his usual recon attire. More to his surprise, he still had both arms, though his right arm felt hollow and empty. He instinctively reached for his sword but clutched nothing but air.

The scout scratched his head in confusion, "Is this what Riashin looks like?"

A familiar voice responded with a chuckle, "Well if it is, I have no idea how I got here."

Finn turned around and spotted a tall woman strolling up to him. She was dressed in a black silk dress with red earrings in the shape of a very familiar-looking cross. Her brunette hair swayed softly as she walked up to him and it was then that he noticed her blacked-out eyes, "Who…are you?"

She politely offered her hand, "Well we've never had a proper introduction before. Hello, I'm Merina."

Finn looked her over and shook her hand, "Oh…hi."

She smiled, "So, how are you?"

He couldn't believe he was having a face-to-face conversation with the demon that had been living inside him for all these years, "Um…dead. I think…"

"Hmm, maybe, or maybe not."

"Wait, you're saying I could still be alive?"

She walked up close to him, "Possibly."

Finn checked his surroundings again, "So would that make this my conscience or something?"

"Something like that."

"Why are you giving me vague answers?"

Merina smiled, "Because I'm a demon. It's what we do, amongst other things."

"Well you don't exactly look like a demon."

The dark entity grinned mischievously, "Would you like me to show you my true form?"

He held up his hand, "No, I think I've had enough of people transforming today." Finn glanced at her, "I don't mean to be rude but…why are you here?"

The demon tilted her head back and Finn watched as the hilt of his sword protruded from her chest and she pulled out the rest of his blade with a sigh, "I'm here to tell you that our Pact has been fulfilled."

"Fulfilled?" Finn nodded, "Oh, that's right. I finally put that bastard down."

Merina handed him the Demon sword but he hesitated, "What's wrong, master?"

"If our Pact has been fulfilled, then…it means I'm free, right?"

Her black eyes gleamed possessively, "It's a little more complicated than that, I'm afraid."

"Wait, you said **_our_** Pact has been fulfilled. What exactly was your end of the bargain?"

"A future for a future, of course."

"Well you never truly explained what that meant. You just said that it was the price I had to pay to release you and that it was the reason why I can't have kids."

"Worry not, Finn. Just know that both ends of our deal have been resolved successfully."

"Then why can't we break the bond?"

Merina blew out a breath and brushed a lock of brown hair out of her face, "Because there are only two ways to permanently end a Pact. You can either pass me on to someone else, or you can die. Those are the only options."

Finn rubbed his face, "Well those are some **_great_** options." He felt something tug at him and it startled him, "Whoa, what was that?"

The demon looked up and nodded knowingly before offering him the sword again, "It's time to wake up now."

His eyes grew wide, "So…I'm really alive?"

"You've been in a coma for about a week now. I've kept you in a sort of 'stasis' until your wounds could properly heal but be aware that you still have to rest before you are fully recovered."

Finn glanced at the demon and then at the sword and he blew out a sigh before accepting the weapon, "Thanks, I guess."

Merina smiled, "There's no need for thanks. You've given me much more in return."

He felt another tug and he glanced at her, "Will this ever happen again? Me seeing you, that is."

"We might meet again someday, Finn. Though, I have a feeling that it'll be in an entirely different manner, but don't worry, I'll always be here."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Well that's comforting."

Merina smiled as she leaned into him, parted his blond hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead that made his body tingle. She made a thrusting motion toward his stomach with her hand, "Till death do us part." Finn watched her lick her pink lips, "Oh, and it's been a while since your last offering. Please make sure to honor our agreement as soon as possible."

Finn felt everything tumble out of control and he suddenly woke up with a start. His heart pumped furiously as he scanned his surroundings and he noticed a lone candle flickering on a nearby table as it struggled to light up the dark tent. He licked the roof of his dry mouth and glanced at the flap leading into the tent and spotted a lean, pale man staring directly at him but he quickly disappeared. His thoughts tried to click together and he swore that he recognized him but right now it was proving too difficult to remember. The cool sheets of the bed were pulled up to his chest and he shuffled slightly in an attempt to draw them down but he froze at the sight of his right arm, or rather, what had replaced it. An appendage consisting of vines sprouted from his shoulder and coalesced into an almost perfect shape of his original arm. Finn took a sharp breath as the new limb responded to his commands and he clenched his fist a few times before pulling his arm in closer.

He accidentally clipped something on the way and a sleepy groan sounded near the foot of his bed. Finn kept still as a figure rustled the sheets near his feet and the light from the little candle reflected off two very familiar green eyes. They snapped open and Finn grunted as Huntress hugged him, "Finn!" She tucked her face into his chest and he felt warmth spread as her tears soaked his shirt, "I…I thought I lost you…"

Finn lifted his left arm and caressed her leafy hair, "It's okay now. I'm fine."

"How do you feel?"

He tried getting up but his weary body resisted his attempts, "I've been better." He lifted his new arm and glanced at her, "Was this you?"

Huntress nodded, "It was simply a mass of vegetation to help stop the bleeding but for some reason over the course of a few days it developed into an arm. I've never seen that before."

Finn smiled, "Thanks, Hun. For everything. With your help I was finally able to kill Marshall and avenge my family."

She wiped a few tears from her eyes, "But look at what it cost you."

Finn caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek with his new arm, "It only cost me an arm when it should have cost me my life. You saved me, Steph." She just sniffled and tucked herself into the crook of his neck. Her heart beat rapidly against his chest as her warm breaths tickled his skin and his hand brushed up against something hard in her hair. He saw what it was and patted her cheek, "You're wearing it?"

Stephanie nodded and showed off the flower hairpin he had given her a week ago, "Yeah, it…means a lot. It's beautiful."

Finn turned and felt his heart stutter as their lips sat only inches away from each other, "Just like the woman wearing it."

Huntress closed her eyes as their lips met and he ran his fingers across her soft skin as the kiss continued. It was nice and slow compared to their previously heated kisses but it felt as though it carried more weight this time and she stared into his blue eyes as they parted for air. She noticed black specks in his usually clear-blue eyes and she wondered if they were the remnants of what she had seen that day at Marshall's mansion.

The wizard shook her head to clear those thoughts before they haunted her and she straightened up, "I'll go let Fionna know that you're okay. She's been worried sick and she's barely slept these past few days and we finally got her to take a nap."

She made a move to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into another kiss. Her soft coos filled the tent as he nibbled on her neck and stroked her hand, "There's something I have to tell you and I don't want to wait until I'm near-death again to finally get the courage to say it." Huntress nervously chewed her lip as he took a breath, "I love you, Steph." A warm, fluttery sensation flashed through her body at the sound of his voice and her cheeks went red-hot, "I didn't realize it until that day at the waterfall. Maybe it was because I've always been so dead set on dealing with Marshall or maybe because I thought that you didn't think of me that way. Whatever the case, I just wanted to get that off my chest before I ever end up regretting saying nothing." Huntress was still stunned by his confession so he simply smiled, "You don't have to say anything right now, okay? Just, um, let me know your response soon, please." Finn scratched his cheek and she noticed that he was blushing up a storm, too.

Stephanie stood back up and fiddled with her cloak before planting a kiss on his cheek and donning her scarf, "I'll…be back."

She made it to the flap before he stopped her, "Hey, before you leave, can you hand me my sword and those bandages?"

The wizard handed him the items and left to wake his sister, leaving the human to listen to the sounds of rainfall pattering against the roof of his tent. He reached over to where his dagger was sitting on the table and made a small cut on his arm before letting the blood drip onto the sword. The blade rumbled ravenously as it absorbed the substance and several minutes passed until it was fully satisfied. The sword glowed brightly before dulling down and he set it next to his bed after bandaging his arm. A gentle breeze touched his skin and his eyes wandered over to the entrance but he froze in place when he spotted the dark figure standing in the shadows. He reached for the dagger and prepared to throw it but lowered it when he realized who it was.

Marceline stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "Ah, well look at you. I see you survived the assault."

Finn kept the dagger close to his chest as Marshall's words resonated in his mind, "Yeah, barely."

She walked up next to his bed and trailed a few fingers down his new arm and he learned with dismay that he didn't have any feeling at all in the limb. A small look of disappointment crossed her eyes but she quickly smiled once again, "You are full of surprises, Finn. Who would have thought that you alone took down Marshall?"

"It wasn't all me. I had some help."

Her red eyes flickered to his arm, "Ah, yes. 'Help'."

Finn shot a look at the entrance and thumbed the handle of his mother's blade, "What's the reason for this sudden visit?"

The queen took a seat where Stephanie had been sitting only a few minutes ago, "I'm not allowed to visit someone who's been hurt?"

"Well, there's usually some other intention with you."

"My, my. You know me so well." Her face was unreadable as she tucked a strand of black hair behind an ear, "To put it simply, I'm here…to collect my favor."

* * *

**A/N**

**Even in an alternate universe, Finn can't escape the fate of losing his right arm. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter to this story and I'm curious to know which of these chapters has been you're favorite so far. Whether you come for the lemons, action or plot, I'm glad that you take the time to read my story. It's still a little hard to believe that this story has received such positive feedback from you guys and I hope to continue stirring your imaginations for how ever long this story progresses. I'm grateful for the reviews/follows/favorites and as always, till the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**A juicy-sized chapter for your patience. Enjoy! (starts with a flashback)**

* * *

"Come on, boy. Move your arse and get those scraps delivered to that fat pig farmer before I close, I'm gonna need those buckets back."

Finn grabbed the rope handles and hefted them with a grunt, "Yes, sir."

He watched as the young boy struggled with the loaded cargo and he gave him a shove out the door, "Sometime before I die would be nice, boy." Finn just nodded and made his way down the alleyway, "And don't forget to collect the silver or I'll wring your little neck!"

"Yes, sir."

Finn trudged along as he did his best to ignore his fatigued limbs as they pleaded for a few minutes of rest. It had been another exhausting day at the tavern and Mick was just as prickly as ever. The work had never slowed thanks to these cold months and the fact that it was the only tavern in the area only made it an even more attractive destination for the hard-working miners who lived in this part of town. The food was barely edible and the inside was filthy enough that eating on the floor was probably more sanitary but most of the clients didn't care about any of that. They came for one thing and one thing only: The booze. Mick might not have been the best cook but he knew what the miners wanted and he made sure to always stay stocked up on whatever kept them drunk and in his seedy tavern. The young boy had run himself ragged while serving all the thirsty customers that stumbled through the door and by the end of the day the soles of his feet were numb and would no doubt be painful to the touch in the morning, just as always. He didn't have much of a choice, though. There weren't many places for orphaned children to get food around here and even though Mick worked him like a dog, at least he kept him fed and watered.

Finn grit his teeth and picked up the buckets as they scraped the floor for a brief second and he looked up at the stars to distract himself from the pulsing weariness in his shoulders. They were bright and beautiful and were always there to see him off to the stinking grounds that made up the end of his nightly routine. He stepped past the town outskirts and spotted the large kingdom walls that surrounded Castle Stonewood and wondered if the king and queen ever felt the cold chill of a winter's night, not that they probably ever had, of course. The royal family was no doubt cozy in their comfortable beds beside a warming fire, though there had been rumors that the princess had been visiting the local towns these past few days.

Princess Bonnibel was quite the elegant beauty and had a caring heart, or so he had heard. It was rare to see a royal of her age who was interested more in the people than in the dolls and celebrations that other princesses indulged in. She had earned the nickname 'Candy Princess' since she often offered sweets to the many orphans and misplaced kids that wandered the streets. His mouth began to salivate at the thought of a nice chocolate bar but he shook his head to clear it from his mind and his stomach growled to remind him of just how hungry he was. He silently prayed that Mick would let him have some of the leftover steaks instead of the usual gruel he got. It only took a whiff of the pigpens to stifle his hunger and he let out a breath as he set the buckets down just outside of the breeder's door. He knocked a few times and stuck a finger through the new hole in his ragged shirt while he waited and it opened to reveal a rather large man, both in height and waist size.

The barrel of a man clasped his hands and his face split into a wide grin, "Ah, looks like it's dinner time for the pigs." He reached down and picked up the buckets with ease and Finn followed him to the pens as he distributed the food evenly, "How's ol' Mick doing? He still being a crusty bastard?"

Finn watched as two plump pigs fought over what was left of a mutton chop, "Yeah."

Robert gave him a prod on the shoulder, "You can always come work for me, and I'll even give you a place to sleep. It'll get colder in the coming weeks and it beats living in an alleyway."

Finn seriously considered his offer, just as he always did whenever Robert mentioned it. The winter months were long and brutal and he no longer had the shelter of the kingdom infirmary to protect him from the harsh elements. It was a tempting proposition but a small breeze wafted in and he remembered why he kept declining this new employment. He closed his eyes and once again found himself standing in the middle of a burned down village as the scents of death, destruction and decay filled his nostrils. The young boy knew that working here would remind him of that terrible week, hence his constant declination.

A shiver traveled down his spine as the memory became vividly real for a few seconds and he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, "You okay, son?"

Finn nodded and picked up the empty buckets, "Yes, sir. I should get going before Mick gets angry again."

Robert gave a knowing grunt and reached into his pocket to produce a bag holding the tavern keeper's payment, "Here ya go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Finn slipped the bag into his pocket and brushed a finger against the hilt of his mother's dagger, "Thank you."

"And think about my offer!"

He hurried back the way he came and readjusted the tattered jacket he wore as the cool air began to nip at his cheeks and ears. The young boy listened to the jingle of silver in his pocket as he traveled the dirt streets and wondered if he would be stuck in this endless cycle for the rest of his life. He didn't want to be hauling other people's leftovers but the sad truth was that he was an orphan now and his chances of ever leaving that cold alleyway were slim. There was always the military but he still had a few years left before he was old enough to join and he wasn't sure if he would survive that long at this rate. His feet no longer sent him any signals of sensation and he knew he would have fresh blisters atop the ones he already had and he dreaded having to pop them later.

The ground suddenly sprang up to meet him as he tripped over a rock and he landed with a grunt as the buckets went rolling a few feet away. Finn spit out some dirt and sat up to look at the fresh scrape on his knee as a small trickle of blood began to flow down his leg. He let out a depressed sigh and felt the cool air touch his toes and he looked down and realized he had torn one of his shoes, exposing his foot to the elements. Finn clenched his teeth and fought down the pressure building in his throat as he crawled over to the buckets and he noticed that one of them was sporting a brand new crack at the bottom.

The young man sat back on his legs and began pounding the dirt in frustration, "Fuck! Mick's going to kick my ass. Dammit, why?" He gazed up at the stars and raised his fists, "What did I do to deserve this? Why do you hate me?" Tired and cold, he fell on his side and felt the fresh tears as they rolled down his cheeks, "It's because I let them take Fionna, isn't it? I couldn't protect her and get her to safety, even after my mom sacrificed herself. I guess I do deserve this…"

"Why are you crying?"

Finn cleared his throat and faced away from the feminine voice as he wiped his cheeks, "I wasn't crying."

"You most definitely were."

He picked up the buckets and began walking away without so much as a glance back, "Leave me alone."

Finn heard steps behind him as the person began to follow, "There's nothing wrong with shedding a few tears every now and again."

He quickened his pace, "Shut up and go away."

"I'm not trying to poke fun at you. I just want to help-"

He whirled around and felt his anger rise, "What do you want?"

The tall girl stopped abruptly and her chestnut curls bounced in response, "I want to know what's wrong."

Her light brown eyes seemed to bore into him and he looked away, "Nothing, I'm fine."

She smiled and there was something reassuring about it that helped to settle his heart, if only for a moment, "That's what people who **_aren't_** fine say."

"I'm **_fine_**." The buckets creaked as he continued forward but he noted with dismay that the sounds of footsteps behind him seem to get closer instead of going away. Finn ignored her and unconsciously brushed a hand against his pocket for the reassuring touch of his mother's dagger. The town outskirts came into view in the distance and he rehearsed what he was going to tell Mick when a figure popped into his peripheral vision, "What? You're still following me?"

The girl brushed a strand of hair behind an ear and gave a shrug, "We just happen to be walking in the same direction."

"Seems more like the former to me." he mumbled.

"Are you always this bitter?"

Finn let out an exasperated sigh, "I usually don't have someone tailing me like some stray dog. And sorry, that position is already filled."

She placed a hand against her chest and her mouth opened slightly, feigning shock, "Did no one ever teach you to be nice to young women?" He didn't feel like responding so instead he snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. There weren't any rich folk in this area so he immediately knew that she wasn't from around here just based on her attire. Her dress had more frills than he could count and her green earrings sparkled every now and then as they caught the silvery moonlight. The constant tick of her footsteps meant she was probably wearing some elegant footwear that no doubt cost more than whatever coin he was currently carrying in his pocket. It wasn't until he really started paying attention that he realized that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Her long eyelashes complemented her gorgeous eyes and her small, upturned nose was something he didn't think he was into until now. Finn quickly looked away as her smooth lips spread into a smile, "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

"You're not much for conversation, are you?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"_**No**_."

"You're about as stubborn as a mule."

Finn whipped around, "And you're annoying as hell, Fionna!" He stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes locked on the girl but he didn't even see her at this point. A lump of lead formed in his chest and sank down into his stomach as he swallowed hard, his throat threatening to clench up. Fighting the mist as it clouded his eyes, he looked away and cursed himself for being this prone to tears at his age. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that he had unconsciously called her by his sister's name. He could feel her eyes staring right at him and he tried his best to look like it hadn't bothered him, "Sorry. I'm going now."

Finn made it a few steps before she asked the inevitable question, "Who is she?"

The boy sighed, "She…she's my sister."

Her voice softened as she caught the frown on his face, "And what happened to her?"

His grip tightened around the rope handles, "She was kidnapped…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and didn't shy away as he tensed up, "Well you shouldn't give up hope. The day will come when you will be reunited once again."

"Seeing as how it was a group of **_vampires_** that abducted her I'm sure that'll only be in the afterlife." He caught a peek of the worry in her eyes and shrugged her off before continuing toward the town, "Hopefully they did her the mercy of killing her already. My father used to talk about the way the Ancients treated the few prisoners they actually decided to take. That was before they killed him too, of course, but such is a soldier's life."

She took an audible breath, "Many of us have lost loved ones to this terrible war but I promise it will come to an end soon enough."

Finn scoffed, "How can you be so sure? We've been at war with those bloodsuckers for over a hundred years."

"My father will turn the tide and send them on the run."

"I didn't know your father was a god." he replied, rather sarcastically. "Seems like most of them are just watching from the sidelines nowadays."

She gave him a disapproving frown, "He's going to lead our forces to victory and give us the peace we've been desperately searching for."

Finn turned to stare into a dark alleyway as faint whispers caught his attention but he shook it off and instead turned left at the intersection of the main road, "You make him sound like some kind of hero. Who is he anyways?"

"My father is the ki-" She was cut off abruptly as Finn stopped in place, causing her to bump into him, "Huh? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer but her eyes soon settled on the two cloaked figures standing several feet away and a silver reflection caught her attention. Her heart sped up by a few beats as a dagger was lifted and pointed in her direction, "You there, with the frills. What was your name again?"

A bead of sweat trickled down her neck as the hairs on her nape slowly stood up. The words struggled to form in her throat at the thought of possibly getting robbed, murdered, or worse. They took a step closer but Finn shot a hand out toward her in a defensive gesture, "We're just some poor orphans. There's nothing worth stealing on us, just look at my shoe." He stuck his foot out and moved his toes as they peeked out of the fresh hole, "See?"

They ignored him and took a step closer, "Little girl, you never finished saying who your daddy was. You mind continuing?"

She looked at the young boy nervously and his eyes darted around for a possible escape route in case things got ugly, "She's the blacksmith's daughter. Leave her alone already."

One of them growled and Finn instinctively raised a hand as something flew toward him and he gasped when he noticed the throwing knife sticking out of the bucket he had used as a shield, "Shut your mouth before I shut it permanently." The hood turned toward the girl, "I won't ask you again, missy."

She took a breath and stood her ground, "Like he just told you, I'm the blacksmith's daughter."

The cloaked figures glanced at each other and one of them nodded, "It's her. She fits the descriptions either way. Let's get this over with."

Both of them charged with daggers drawn and Finn grabbed her hand as he took off down the road. She struggled to keep her balance as he pulled her along and she shot a glance back and let out a strangled breath as one of the figures made a lunge for her throat but he disappeared as Finn took a sharp left into an alleyway and yanked her along with him. The pain in her shoulder called for attention but was buried beneath the spiky feeling in her veins as adrenaline pumped through her body. Too scared to look back, she focused all her effort into keeping up with the young boy as he winded through the various streets and alleyways as he tried his best to lose their pursuers but the constant footfall behind them only seemed to get closer at every turn. She fought for air as the snug attire she was wearing limited her breathing and soon her legs began to burn with exhaustion as she was forced to run in footwear that was meant for fashion and not for sprinting for one's life.

Finn felt her grip slacken and he glanced back just as she fell to the floor and his eyes immediately scanned the darkness behind them as he went to pick her up, "Come on, you **_really_** need to get up. I don't know why they're chasing you but we need to go."

She inhaled deeply and he covered his ears as she shouted, "Help! Somebody help us!"

Finn gave her a glare as he placed a finger up to his lips, "Shh! What are you _**doing**_?"

"Calling for help of course!"

The young boy lifted her roughly as the sounds of heavy boots echoed from the alleyway behind them, "Idiot! Nobody is going to come to our rescue around here. This town isn't exactly the friendliest place around and our cries of death will be more of a nuisance than a cause for alarm."

He watched as her eyes grew wider and she held her hand out, "Let's go then!"

They both took off once again and she let out a whimper as a throwing knife ricocheted off the wall next to them. Finn cursed and tossed the buckets behind them in a desperate attempt to slow down their pursuers but the cloaked figures stomped right over them without so much as a pause. They rounded a corner and Finn kicked a stack of crates as he passed by, buying himself a few extra seconds. His grip tightened around the girl's wrist as he practically dragged her along and it wasn't until now that he wondered why he had jumped to her defense in the first place.

_Damn it all! Why the hell am I sticking my neck out for some girl I just met? I can't just leave her now, either. They'll probably come after me to tie up loose ends once they take care of her. Plus…_

He glanced back and got a good look at her face in all its terrified glory, though he could see something familiar underneath. "Why do you remind me of her." he whispered to himself.

She brushed aside a strand of hair that was plastered to her face, "Huh?"

"Nothing. Just keep running or our asses are done for."

Brown hair whipped around as she checked their rear, "But they aren't following us anymore."

His heart skipped a beat as he came to a full stop, "What?" A glance back confirmed her observation and he had just enough time to knock her to the floor as a knife came flying out of the darkness of the alleyway ahead of them. Finn hissed in pain as it sliced into his tricep but he grit his teeth and lifted her up before shoving her in the opposite direction, "Move it!" She only needed to see the two dark figures rushing towards them to get her running once again.

Their feet barely seemed to hit the ground as they ran in panic through town. Finn wheezed as his lungs desperately tried to supply his body with much needed oxygen and he was surprised when the girl tilted her head back and released another cry for help. He was about to tell her how useless that would be but a shout seemed to answer back, though he couldn't make out what had been said. Nonetheless her face seemed to brighten up substantially but she suddenly gasped as she tripped and tumbled along the ground. Finn quickly offered a hand up but everything seemed to flip around as one of the assailants kicked him directly in the chest and he landed several feet away in a coughing heap.

The young boy groaned as he struggled to flip onto his side to face them and he watched as one of the figures planted a boot on the girl's back as she tried to crawl away, "Enough running, sweetheart. Quit your squirming and I might just let them bury you with your pretty face intact."

Finn got his legs under him and stood up as he reached into his pocket, "Get away from her, you bastards!"

A fist caught him in the jaw and he slammed into the wall as the other assailant came to silence him, "Shut up, boy." The wind exploded out of him as the cruel man planted a kick in his stomach and Finn curled into a ball as the pain shot through him, "That's right. It's about time you learned some obedience." Finn stuffed his hand into his pocket as the figure turned to face his partner, "Hurry up and finish this already. Dump her body in that alleyway after you're done to buy ourselves some time to get clear of the area, though I doubt they'll find her soon in this shitty town."

"Yeah, I know. You gonna gut the kid?"

"Well he's seen too much. Not like anybody will miss him."

She began to kick out and yell as he started to drag her away and Finn felt his heart shake as the image of Fionna filled his vision. He shuddered as he relived the terrible nightmare and his chest felt fit to burst with building pressure as his emotions swirled in his head.

_Oh god, why? Why is this happening again?_

"Help me!"

A chill ran down his spine as she begged him to save her and once again he found himself in that very same position from years ago. Fionna's voice echoed hauntingly through his mind as he cast a glance toward her and he bit into his lip when they locked eyes, the desperation in them a silent plea. His fingers tightened around a familiar weapon as a sudden anger surged into him.

_No. Not again. I…I won't let it happen again! Not again! Not-_

"-again!"

He fought past the pain in his stomach as he let out a throaty scream and his dagger found purchase in the cloaked figure's thigh with satisfying ease and he toppled over from the surprise attack. Finn dodged the fallen assailant's outstretched hand as he reached for him and ran full tilt toward the other. The captive girl saw this and managed to sink her teeth into her captor's wrist and she fell to the ground as he let go with a grunt. Finn crashed into him seconds later, landing on top, and he punched him with all his might but the man quickly recovered and grabbed his fist before landing a punch of his own, knocking the young boy off of him.

Finn crawled toward the terrified girl and helped her up, "Hurry! Now's our chance!"

She nodded but just as he turned a hand clamped around his throat and he felt his feet leave the floor as he struggled for air. He met the wounded man's eyes and realized with terror that he had fangs and did not look pleased, "You little shit. I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out!" The vampire cringed as the girl kicked him in the shin and he backhanded her before slugging him in the stomach. Finn choked out a breath and his vision dimmed as his body was robbed of oxygen but he used what little strength he had left to pound on the vampire's arm. The assassin didn't even flinch and Finn watched as his own dagger was waved a few inches from his nose, "Maybe I should gut you in front of the lady, huh? Won't that be fun?"

It happened in a flash. Something wrapped around the vampire's neck and then there was a sickening snap and the fingers around his throat loosened instantly, allowing him to take in a gasping breath as he fell to the ground. Finn stared in shock as a heavily armored man stepped up to him and offered him a hand up but Finn pointed behind him as the other vampire snuck up for an attack. He whipped around and caught the dagger with his sword and went for the killing blow but the slippery assassin dodged and disappeared into the darkness.

Finn turned as the man he had now realized to be a knight went to the aid of the young girl, "Are you harmed, my lady?"

She rubbed her aching cheek but shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

The man sighed with relief but the frown on his face was apparent and she smiled nervously in response, "My lady, I know you are very passionate about getting to know the local populace but you **_cannot_** go out on your own like this, especially in the middle of the night. You were almost killed!"

She hung her head and twirled a strand of hair, "I'm sorry, Sir Mathers. I was just a little restless at the inn and wanted to get a bit of fresh air, that's all."

The aging knight gave her a stern look but his face softened, "I know. Next time please inform me of your departure. After all, I'm supposed to be protecting you." She nodded and he turned to look at the boy sitting off to the side, "Did you help the princess, young boy?"

He glanced first at the knight and then at the smiling girl in utter disbelief, "Uh…er…huh?"

She giggled and stood up before straightening out her frilly dress, "I am indeed Princess Bonnibel. I owe you my life…um…I never got your name."

He just blinked a few times and got up, "It's Finn."

"Finn, I can't thank you enough for helping to save me, even though it was my fault that you got into this mess."

She bent down and retrieved his dagger before returning it to him. He wiped the blood off and shrugged, "We're both alive so that's a plus."

Sir Mathers coughed, "It would be wise to head back to the inn. From what I saw it seems the vampires are getting even bolder as to attack a member of the royal family in town."

Bonnibel nodded and held out a hand for his weapon, "Your sword, please."

"Princess?"

"It's important." Mathers obliged and pulled his sword before handing it to her and Finn eyed it warily. She held the tip toward him and he leaned back as his instincts kicked in but she smiled, "Don't worry, Finn. I just need you to kneel." His gaze shifted between the sword and the princess and eventually on the knight and he gave him a curt nod, indicating that it was reasonably safe. Slipping the dagger back into his pocket, he kneeled on one knee and waited nervously as she placed the tip on his left shoulder, "For services rendered during my time of need, I hereby knight you into the Princess' Order, to serve me exclusively, faithfully, and with the promise of land and title upon my succession as ruling monarch of Rogaria when the time should come." She lifted the sword and briefly placed it across his right shoulder before handing it back to Sir Mathers, "Rise, Sir Finn."

He stood up but felt nothing different, "So…what just happened?"

The steel-clad knight placed a hand on his shoulder, "Looks like you've been tasked with serving the princess, son. It's a great honor, and responsibility."

Finn scratched his cheek, "That's what it looks like. Are you part of her order, too?"

"No, I serve her father. Actually," he turned to face her, "I've never even heard of this order, princess."

She smiled happily, "That's because I just created it. You're the first member, Finn. Congratulations!"

Sir Mathers just chuckled and shook his head, "Good luck, son. You're gonna need it."

The young boy sighed, "Thanks…"

Bonnibel strolled up and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I can't reward you properly as my knight right now since I'm still a young princess but consider that a token of my appreciation." His cheeks warmed and she looped an arm through his, "One day, I'll be able to pay you back for the bravery you displayed tonight."

Finn just shrugged and stared at the fallen vampire at his feet.

_And to think I was hauling scraps to pigs earlier. I really did think we were going to die here, butchered by some damn vampires like…like…_

He swallowed and clenched a fist, "Princess, I don't care much for fancy titles or lands or anything of that matter. There's just one thing I want right now and that's to become a great swordsman, one of the best…no…**_the_** best. I'm not old enough to join the military but maybe you can grant me this one wish."

She was silent for a few seconds, "If this would suit as a reward then I can make it happen." She turned to the watchful knight, "Sir Mathers, do you recommend any trainers? Preferably someone skilled, of course."

"Hmm, I may know someone, an old comrade of mine who is quite the devil with a sword. Although nowadays he just spends most of his time cooking but I'm sure I can persuade him."

The princess clapped her hands together and smiled, "See? All done. By the way, why do you want to become the best swordsman?"

Finn closed his eyes and for once his mind wasn't clouded with uncertainty or fear, just a sense of clarity that was a welcome relief. He now had a direction and a goal, one that would allow him to repay those who had harmed him and his family, "No reason in particular. I just want to kill some vampires." The knight quirked an eyebrow at his response and the young boy stretched out his hand, "By the way, you got any chocolate?"

* * *

"So, what is your answer?"

Finn thumbed the handle of his dagger as Marceline looked at him expectantly, "I, uh…I have a feeling that I can't exactly decline this offer, can I?"

The vampire revealed her fangs in a wide smile, "If I remember correctly, you did say that you were willing to pay any price."

The scout felt the sting as his words came back to stab him in the back, "Yeah, I guess I did say that."

_I don't regret it since Fionna is safe now but…_

"Then you will serve me?"

"I already serve Princess Bonnibel, things could get rather **_conflicted_**. And that's not to mention what would happen to me if it was known that I was serving the Vampire Queen, our enemy."

She crossed her legs and stared at him intently, "Am I **_your_** enemy?"

Finn sighed, "I'm still trying to figure that out, but I doubt we could ever become true allies."

"Does your hate for my kind burn so deeply?"

He made a show of clenching and unclenching his new appendage, "It's not without reason, Marceline. Vampires stole everything from me and it was only through spilling their blood that I've managed to get some of it back. I'm not some genocidal lunatic like Marshall, but your kind still have plenty of dying to do before I'm satisfied."

The queen pursed her lips as she trailed a finger down her neck, "I'm not foolish enough to say that I had nothing to do with your family's death or Fionna's abduction, since we are technically at war and such things tend to happen, but I will say that those were acts orchestrated by the Ancients, a radical splinter group. My armies don't commit such atrocities against unarmed civilians."

"No, they just slaughter our soldiers by the hundreds and call it 'war'." Finn was starting to get a bit angry so he took a breath and settled his nerves, "Marceline, I don't hate you. I don't entirely trust you, but hate is too strong a word to describe how I feel about you. Let's just say that you make me uneasy."

The sexy woman leaned down slightly, showing only the smallest amount of cleavage but enough to be tantalizing to any man alive, "Well you didn't seem so uneasy those nights we spent together."

Finn blew out a quiet sigh and rubbed his head, "What do you want me to say? You're a beautiful woman. Besides, you were the one who made the moves on me every time."

She chuckled, "You know there's a two letter word that you could have easily used to stop me, but you never did."

"Oh, like I had a choice the first time?"

The queen focused on her nails and gave a small shrug, "I'll admit that was rather rude of me to do but you can't deny that it was a **_very_** passionate night."

"The way you say that makes it sound like the males of your species are less than fulfilling."

Marceline quirked an eyebrow, "I'll have you know that vampires are some of the best lovers around. You were decent, for a human."

Finn scoffed and showed her the fading bite mark she had left on him, "Yet you came by for seconds, thirds, and even **_fourths_**. Decent, huh?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the beginnings of a smirk, "Young men are always so cocky."

The scout gave his dagger a twirl with his new hand and was happy to see it move as easily as his original, "Nah, just confident."

They both sat quietly for a few seconds as the soft patter of rain claimed the silence. Although there was no strong indication of it, the vampire knew that he was having trouble accepting her price but for her it was a step closer to claiming him as her own. With the man who killed Marshall serving at her side, her hold on the throne would be secured for the centuries to come should any challengers present themselves. Of course there was the undeniable fact that he was mortal and would perish sooner rather than later but she was confident that she could turn him into a vampire with enough persuasion, though she had an ace up her sleeve should he resist the transformation. The only threat to her plans came in the form of his sister and she would no doubt thoroughly object to him serving a vampire, especially after having been Marshall's prisoner for so long. The vampire always got what she wanted in the end; sometimes it just took a little more work than usual. The queen took pleasure in knowing that soon she would have a worthy mate and new lands to rule over now that the Ancients had been dropped from the equation. All that was needed was an instrument to give the ball a little push, and she was staring right at it.

Marceline's mouth curled into a smile, "All things considered, you really aren't in a position to decline my request."

Finn reluctantly nodded, "I know, but I'm going to tell you right now that I will _**not**_ hurt those I care for nor will I obey your orders should they bring danger to the princess or her kingdom."

"Yes, I understand." He noticed her smile darken a bit, "I shall never order you to betray your prominent ruler."

The scout studied her and couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in his gut.

_Marshall is dead. The Ancients have been destroyed. Fionna, Shoko and Stephanie are safe. It should feel like I've left the fire but now it seems like I've stepped right into the heart of it. She was good on her word with Fionna so I see no reason to suspect her but words can be twisted or worked around. I'll have to be cautious from now on._

He placed his dagger on the table next to him and sat up, "Guess it's settled then."

"Excellent!" She made sure to show plenty of thigh as she stood up, "Glad we could get this matter worked out so quickly." Finn watched the alluring woman as she made her way to leave, "This 'partnership' can be a rather promising one if you want it to be. We can both profit greatly from it and, perhaps, it can develop into something more. **_Much_** more."

She put extra emphasis on her last words and it didn't slip by the scout, "You'll have to excuse me if I'm not as excited as you are. Serving the Queen of Vampires wasn't exactly my dream job. I'm not sure I'll be much help anyways."

Marceline didn't even turn as she left, "Oh you are, Finn. More than you believe."

The human sat on her words for a few minutes before sighing and standing up to stretch his legs. His body gave out several creaks and pops as he continued stretching and the bandages wrapped around him fell to the floor as he checked on his wounds. They were mostly healed and he knew he'd be sporting a few new scars but he was glad just to be alive. He began going through the motions to get himself back into the daily routine of working out again but he felt a small pain in his ribs and decided it would be better to wait a bit until he was fully recovered.

A relieved voice called out to him just as he sat back down, "Finn!"

He turned and spotted his sister as she all but ran up to him, "Hey sis." He caught her in a big hug and for the first time he noticed something firm pushing against his waist and he realized what it was. Several emotions passed through him at once but eventually settled down into a sense of happiness at being able to see her again.

_Merina says it's only been a week but I can definitely feel her bump now. It's…a strange feeling…_

His sister pulled away and wiped a tear before smacking his arm, "That's for scaring me half to death."

Finn chuckled, "Sorry."

She studied his wounds and frowned, "You should be resting, Finn. You're still recovering and the cuts haven't fully healed yet."

"Ah, I'm fine." He noticed her staring at his new arm and ruffled her hair, "It's nothing, Fionna."

"It was Marshall, wasn't it?" Her brother confirmed with a nod and she closed her eyes briefly, "Shoko told me that you killed him. It's still hard to believe after all I've seen him do but I'm glad it's true."

"He can't hurt anyone now. The bastard is dead and the best thing we can do is forget he ever existed."

The young woman looked down as she placed a hand gently over her emerging bump, "That's…going to be a little easier said than done."

The scout mentally slapped himself and avoided her gaze, "I'm an idiot. Sorry." She smiled sadly and it hurt him to see her like that, "Fionna…what do you want to do?"

Uncertainty shone in her eyes as she stared at the floor, "I don't know. To be honest, it still doesn't feel real. Sometimes I can go a few hours without thinking about it and then all of a sudden it comes rushing out to me and it's all I can think about. It gets so bad that I feel like I'm drowning sometimes and my mood flips all of a sudden. I get depressed and furious and lonely and anxious because **_I don't know what to do_**. What am I supposed to do, Finn? If it had been a child from someone I loved then it would be different but it's…it's **_his_**. Even though I know it's not the baby's fault I don't know how I'll be able to look at him or her without seeing some trace of Marshall."

A popping sound caught her attention and she noticed Finn tightly clenching his fist to the point where his fingers had turned white, "Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't save you in time…no…I should have kept you safe all those years ago but I failed you. None of this should have happened to you but I…" his voice caught as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I can't say it enough but I truly am sorry. Forgive me for not being a better brother."

Fionna bit her lip as her eyes misted but she kept strong and squeezed his arm, "Finn, I'm going to tell you this one more time and then I don't ever want to hear it again: It's not your fault. We were just kids when they attacked and there was no way you could have fought off those vampires but even then, you still tried. At the end of it all you ended up saving me and now here we are. Don't you ever say that you're not a great brother. How many sisters can claim that they have a brother who killed the Vampire King?"

Finn blinked a few times and stared at her, "Wait…what? Marshall was the **_Vampire King_**?"

She shrugged, "He kept proclaiming it and his followers always treated him as such but I always wondered why the other nobles never acknowledged him as their king. He always ranted about reclaiming his stolen throne and that a certain woman would pay once he got into power but it seems he never counted on a human showing up to slay him."

"He deserved it." Finn stored this information for later and held her hand, "I know it's hard, but I'll support you with whatever you decide to do. You're not alone anymore. Family has to stick together."

"Thanks, Finn."

He let go and gave her a playful poke in the ribs, "Were you okay while I was out?"

"Well the first day, yes. The following day I was stopped by a guard who didn't recognize me and the next thing I knew I was being questioned as to why I was in camp and what my motives were. It was actually kind of scary."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Shit, sorry. I knew I should have told General Mathers but I didn't know how to explain that my sister had suddenly shown up out of nowhere, especially so close to the enemy line."

"Luckily Shoko noticed and persuaded the guards that I was her, um, **_partner_**." Finn let out a laugh and she flicked him in the head, "Now everyone thinks we're together but the fact that everyone easily accepted it is a bit surprising. Is she…you know?"

"Yep. Definitely."

Fionna quirked an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I rejected him a few years back and he's wanted a piece ever since."

Finn rolled his eyes as Shoko and Maya stepped into his tent, "Oh shut up already."

She chuckled and laid on his bed before sensually running a finger down her thigh, "You know it's true."

The scout shook his head, "You ask a girl out once and it goes to her head."

Shoko grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, "Sorry, bud. My chances of going straight are slim, even for you, Finny."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for looking out for my sister."

"It's no problem. It'd be a shame if a pretty lady like her got kicked out."

Fionna blushed and smiled shyly as Maya came over to sniff her belly, "You and Huntress have been very helpful, though Huntress never talks to me. Is she usually quiet?"

Shoko nodded, "She doesn't talk to anyone and for the time I've known her it's always been that way. The short and silent type, that one. I'm actually surprised she even made any interaction with you."

"Well I came to visit him late one night and I found her in here by herself. She stared at me like she was about to pounce until I told her that I was his sister and I guess she noticed our likeness and ever since then we ended up taking turns watching him. She came and woke me up so I figured it had something to do with Finn."

"Well looks like our stud here has a secret admirer. Who knew the wizard would like a fool like you?"

The young man just shrugged and smiled as he remembered their passionate kiss from earlier.

_I **hope** she likes me. Although, she did kinda leave rather quickly after I told her how I felt about her._

"Phoebe's gonna get jealous." she teased.

Finn grabbed the pillow off the floor and covered her face, "Quit talking."

His sister eyed him, "Who is Phoebe?"

Shoko escaped from underneath the pillow and dodged a strike, "You remember the tall redhead with all the armor? She came to see him once."

Fionna's face light up with realization, "Oh! Yes, I remember now. She might be too much for you to handle, Finn."

The scout waved a hand dismissively, "Can we just change the subject please?"

_Besides, I already "handled" that._

Shoko wretched the pillow free and was about to belt him when a sudden voice called out to them from the entrance, "Sir Finn?"

He stood up and saw the pale man standing just outside of his tent, "What's up?"

The butler bowed slightly, "Princess Bonnibel has asked to see you."

Shoko whistled, "Damn, Finn. Even the princess?"

He ignored her over the nagging suspicion that he had seen that man before but he just couldn't place where. Finn dismissed the thought and nodded, "I'll head right over." The butler bowed once again and left while the scout put on a shirt, "Be back in a bit ladies, and Shoko." She reared the pillow back and he held up his hands, "Would you really assault an injured man?"

Finn ran out of the tent as a pillow came flying towards him and he heard his sister giggle as he made his way to the princess' tent. A warm drizzle fell around him as he followed the torches leading to the main grounds and wondered when Bonnibel had shown up during his weeklong nap. The stars were barely visible in the night sky as scattered clouds dropped their watery load and it finally hit him that he had no idea where he was going. He passed a tent with four guards out front and he stepped back as someone came out at a brisk pace, nearly running into them.

The personal guard stopped abruptly when she spotted the scout, "Finn?"

"Hey, Phoebe." He noticed her wiping some blood off of her hands and looked back at the tent, "You okay?"

She moved the stained towel out of sight and nodded, "I should be asking you the same question. Are you fit enough to be walking around?"

"Well my ribs hurt a bit and I'm still kinda tired but other than that I'm all good."

"Good to hear. The general was worried that perhaps the injuries might have put you out of commision."

Finn flexed his left arm, showing off some bicep, "It'll take a lot more than losing an arm to keep me down."

Her gaze shifted to his new appendage, "I didn't believe them when they said that you had single-handedly defeated Marshall but after seeing that room…" She stared straight ahead, "That is quite a feat. Never before has a Vampire Lord been defeated in single combat by one of our kind. It's a shame what happened to your arm, though."

"There was no way I was making it out of there without at least a scratch." The scout cracked a smile, "Maybe now you might actually have a chance of beating me."

Her chin lifted the barest inch, "It's considered cruelty to beat a lame animal. I would not have my reputation belittled in such a way, though it would be seen more as a mercy than anything."

Finn laughed, "Didn't know I was a horse with a limp that needed to be put down." He motioned toward her hands, "What exactly was going on inside that tent?"

"Just having a polite conversation with one of our vampire friends."

"Got a feeling that 'polite' is a rather soft word for what was happening in there. Learn anything?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, "I learned that I'm apparently the equivalent of a female dog in heat that loves the act of procreating with several men at once."

"I bet his jaw hurt after that one, huh?"

The tough woman made a fist, "He'll be feeling it for a while, that's for sure. Of course he didn't do much talking, just like the other prisoners, but one thing they all kept denying was the attack during the night of the engagement party. They insisted that they had never done such a thing since provoking a response from us would have been detrimental to their plans. We gathered that they were going to destroy the Queen's Hand first and once they had taken the throne then they would have directed their newly combined forces against us. That could explain why they were caught completely by surprise when we launched our full-scale attack and why we were able to drive them to their defensive line so swiftly."

Finn pondered over the collected information, "Makes sense, but they could always be lying."

"That's always a possibility but what would be the point? Their group is disbanded and most of their forces killed so they have no hope of freedom. Their choices now are either being put to the sword or life in a dungeon. Most have chosen the latter."

"Our kind was never offered such a choice. Death was a guarantee."

Phoebe gave a grunt in agreement and the scout found himself wondering just what had really happened on that eventful night.

_So if, **if**, we are to believe what they said then that means the Ancients never attacked us. The only thing is that they were wearing full Ancient gear and were obviously vampires, not to mention the fact that they were spouting off their usual nonsense. Any sane person would rightfully assume the vampires were who they said they were. Perhaps a group of them got impatient and decided that humanity needed to be wiped out that very night but that would be unlikely, given the fact that they were also trying to avoid a battle on two fronts._

Finn slowed as his mind raced.

_Now that I remember, the armor and weapons from the Ancient attack in Widow's Forest had suddenly disappeared without a trace and the evidence I found after the attack at the party points to those being the same vampires from that night. It's possible a few of them lived and decided a little revenge was due but the chances of any of them having survived Stephanie's spell were very slim. That only means that their equipment was scavenged after she took me to the healing pond and that it was used to fool us into believing that the Ancients had assaulted us, thus moving us into action against them. Whoever planned it wanted us to tear at each other's throats until-_

"Finn!"

The scout snapped out of his trance and stared at the guard walking alongside him, "W-What?"

"I asked you what you were doing out here."

He rubbed his head as his thoughts settled, "I've been summoned by the princess but I don't even know where her tent is. I was going to ask but I got a little distracted."

"I'm going to report in with her as well. I suppose I can show you."

"Thanks."

The scout followed her as they passed through several campgrounds and despite the light rain there were groups of soldiers settled around campfires with drinks in hand. Their rowdy chatter and laughter filled the night as they exchanged tales of valor and showed off looted treasures, compliments of Marshall. Spirits were certainly high in the camp and Finn was happy to see that both armies were getting along rather well. The clacking of mugs was making him a little thirsty and he was tempted to join them for a few rounds of mead but remembered that he had something to do first.

They rounded a corner and came across four soldiers huddled around a small fire and one of them glanced up at Phoebe and Finn could practically see the dirty thoughts on his face, "Hey sweetheart, how about keeping a cold soldier warm tonight? Don't you wanna sleep with the man who defeated Marshall?"

The guard didn't respond but the look she gave him out of the corner of her eye was enough to send most grown men running but alcohol tended to offer false courage, even in the face of impossible odds. One of his buddies smacked him upside the head and hissed, "That's Phoebe, you idiot! And the man next to her is the one who actually killed Marshall!" The soldier met Finn's gaze and quickly looked away as his buddy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, he's just drunk. Don't pay him any attention."

The scout chuckled and they continued on as Phoebe blew out an irritated huff, "Men..."

Finn's mouth curled into a grin and he couldn't help himself, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

He braced himself, "That you already slept with the man who killed Marshall?"

Injured or not, his reflexes were still just as fast and he dodged her angry swipe with a smirk, "Mention that one more time and you better hope you can find a replacement for your **_head_**."

"Yikes."

The guard produced a low growl that rivaled one of Maya's and increased her pace as he tried to keep up. They eventually arrived at an elegant tent surrounded by several guards and they were allowed inside once Phoebe gave their reason of visit. Bonnibel was sitting in a chair with a book in hand and she smiled as they stepped through the flap, "Hello, Phoebe." Finn nodded politely as their gazes met, "Finn! I didn't expect to see you so suddenly."

He lifted an eyebrow, confused, "But you were the one who summoned me."

Her brows scrunched up in thought, "Well I was under the impression that you were still unconscious and recovering." She clapped her hands, "Oh, well! Since you're already here why don't you join us?"

The princess motioned toward a few seats and he sat down as Phoebe bowed, "Your majesty, I have unfortunately been unable to extract any new information from the prisoners. They're a tough bunch and I'll need a bit more time."

Bonnibel nodded, "It is understandable. These fanatics will be devoted to Marshall even after his death but time will loosen their tongues." Her attention shifted to Finn, "Once again you have done a great service for my kingdom, loyal knight. I don't know how I could properly repay you for such a deed. I know you'll decline but are you sure you don't want a proper title and all that comes with it?"

The scout shook his head, "No thanks, Bonnie. Offing Marshall was the best reward I could ever get."

She glanced at his arm and smiled, "This may be a large camp but news does travel fast, especially about a pretty, blond woman who has recently shown up in camp. Anything you want to tell me?"

Finn rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, "That's, uh, my sister."

"Is this the same one you told me about years ago?"

"Yeah. She's…finally back."

"How the time has passed…" The princess gave him a comforting look, "I told you, didn't I?" Finn nodded and she smiled, "I won't ask any prying questions as to how she ended up in camp but know that she'll always have place in my kingdom."

The scout felt another small amount of tension roll of his shoulders, "Thanks, princess."

She quickly sat up, "My, how rude of me. I never offered you any beverages."

She lifted a tiny bell from the table next to her and gave it a few rings, summoning the butler he had seen earlier, "How may I serve you, your majesty?"

"Tea and cakes for our guests here."

The pale man bowed, "Of course, your majesty." He disappeared and they sat in silence until he reappeared once again with tray in hand. Small plates containing several pastries were handed about and he poured each of them a large cup of tea, it's fruity scent tantalizing to the scout. However, he couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that the butler was trying to avoid his gaze as he shifted about and the fact that he looked eerily familiar only made him want to stare. Finn couldn't place where he had seen him before and it was driving him a bit crazy as part of him seemed to scream that it was imperative that he recognized the man handling their refreshments. The loyal servant left the kettle near the small fire in the tent and faced the princess before bowing, "Anything else, your majesty?"

"That'll be all, thank you." Finn watched him as he bowed once again and turned and there was a split-second where their gazes met and he had to fight down the urge to grab him by the arm and ask him where they might have met before. The flap closed with the scout still in his chair and he sighed before taking a sip from his cup. Apple and a hint of cinnamon graced his tongue as he drank and he downed the cup in one go as his body suddenly reminded him of its dehydrated state. Bonnibel watched with curiosity over the edge of her cup and held out a hand when she noticed his cup go dry, "Shall I pour you some more?"

"It's okay, I'll get it myself."

"Nonsense." She rose and plucked the cup out of his hands before turning to her guard, "And you?"

Phoebe looked down at her empty cup and blushed, "Please don't worry about me, your grace."

The princess giggled, "You've always been as straight as an arrow. We're amongst friends here, Phoebe. No need for such formalities."

"Yes…of course."

Bonnibel took her cup as she walked over to the fireplace and poured a second round, "Finn, I'm curious to know just how exactly you managed to defeat Marshall all by yourself. You are widely considered to be the best swordsman in the kingdom and I've witnessed your prowess on several occasions but, no offense, a vampire of Marshall's caliber should have been an impossible opponent to best alone."

Finn nodded as she handed him his cup, "Well, to be brutally honest, I wasn't expecting to make it out of his mansion alive. The best I was hoping for at the time was to have somehow taken him down with me before I died but in the end I'm alive and he's not." He lifted his new arm, "Looks like he was the one who ended up taking a piece of me before he went down but," Finn paused as his head began to spin but he quickly shook it off, "I definitely got the better end of the trade."

He could feel Phoebe's gaze on him as he took another sip and the princess nodded, "Huntress had some hand in your recovery and I personally made sure that our best medicines made their way to you. I'm truly glad to see that you pulled through. There were times when it seemed like you might have passed away at any moment."

He finished his drink and set his cup on the table, "Well maybe the Great Judge has other plans for me."

"Hmm, indeed." The princess stared at him intently and he found himself staring back as a warm sensation passed over him briefly like a wave. He blinked a few times and the odd sensation occurred again and he noticed Phoebe brush away a bead of sweat on her forehead as she tucked a couple fingers into the lip of her chest plate in an effort to cool off, despite the fact that the tent wasn't considerably warm. Bonnibel placed her cup down and eyed him, "Finn, is it okay if…I see your arm?"

It took a second longer for him to respond than he thought was necessary and he began to grow slightly worried, "S-Sure."

She stood and strolled up before taking a seat next to him and his arm lifted up as she studied his hand. Her fingers lightly grazed his own as she traced the vines that made up his new digits and he couldn't help inhaling her scent as she leaned in close to him. The thoughts of strawberries filled his mind as her fingers traveled across his forearm and he watched with fascination as they seemed to explore every inch of his arm and he noticed the slight change in her breathing as she continued. A metallic snap caught his bewildered attention and he spotted the guard as she began to loosen her armor for no particular reason and her chest piece fell, revealing a tight cloth shirt underneath. Her chest rose enticingly with each drawn breath and his ever-perceptive eyes noticed a few beads of sweat as they ran down the tan skin of her collarbone and he got the sudden urge to explore their whereabouts, much to his confusion. Soft skin met his own as Bonnibel's fingers found their way to his shoulder and he relished the smooth texture of her hands as they began to caress his shoulder and he felt his heartbeat quicken as she looked up at him, her small lips not that far from his own.

A small alarm went off in the recesses of his mind as he fought down the urge to claim them for himself and he backed away slightly as she pressed closer, "Finn, I'm really glad that you're okay. Really, **_really_**, glad."

Her breasts began to rub against him and his libido cried out in protest as he held up a hand, "Uh, princess? Are you okay?"

She graced him with a beautiful smile, "Just a…bit warm, but other than that…"

Finn could see the allure in her brown eyes and the room rose in temperature by a few degrees as her hand traveled down to his pelvis, "Oh…uh…wait up…"

He fell back onto the floor and she came along for the ride, giggling all the while. She landed on top of him and her hands wandered his body as she bit her lip, "I can tell that you've…mmm…still been training."

The scout swallowed.

_What the heck is going on? Why is she hitting on me all of a sudden and why do I feel like holding her and running my hand through her…hair and kissing those…lovely…lips…_

He didn't understand what he was feeling but his body seemed to know what it was doing as he slipped a hand down to her butt and she leaned in to kiss but a hand suddenly stopped her and he saw Phoebe holding her back.

_Ah, thank goodness she showed up. Maybe she'll-_

The wide-eyed scout sat in shock as she stole the first kiss and the guard slipped him a bit of tongue as he quickly returned it. Bonnibel let out a jealous huff and he broke off the kiss to find the princess' lips seconds later. He spent a wonderful, and just as equally confusing, minute trading kisses and caresses with the two women and soon enough the princess felt a bump grow beneath his shorts and she looked at him with hungry eyes before signaling to Phoebe, "Please tell the guards to take a break for an hour or two. They have no reason to hear this."

The guard gave his bottom lip a sexy pull with her teeth before breaking off the kiss, "Certainly, your highness."

She turned to deliver the news and Finn noticed that she was now down to her shirt and panties and his brain struggled to rationalize this erratic behavior through a fog of growing lust and it became harder and harder for him to concentrate on what was around him and not on how Bonnibel was rubbing herself against him. There were voices behind them but their heated breaths drowned them out as their kissing intensified and he began to lose himself to whatever was happening. His voice of reason gave one final effort and he stopped mid-kiss and tried wriggling free but she held on tightly as she began to suck on his neck. He shivered as her tongue left a hot swath down his skin and he gently pushed her off before getting up and heading toward the exit.

_I…have to get out of here…before things…get worse…_

He made it several feet before stumbling across Phoebe as she returned and he sidestepped her as he made his way to leave but she gave him a rough push back and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a steamy kiss once again. The young man's libido went haywire as the guard slid her toned thighs against his member and any thoughts of leaving were tossed out the window as she led him back to the princess, where she in turn led them to her bed. He fell back amongst a group of pillows as both women stood before him and the guard then proceeded to help the princess out of her frilly dress. Little by little the dress slid down her body, revealing the woman underneath to the fascinated scout. Fair skin and a plentiful form emerged from within and it was once again reaffirmed that she was the most beautiful princess around.

The scout's mouth went dry as he stared and he lay motionless as she climbed up onto him, her eyes blazing. She reached back and plucked her bra off with a flick of her wrist and her breasts presented themselves to him, to which he quickly introduced his mouth. Bonnibel sighed as he sucked on a nipple and he felt movement near his pelvis and heard the unzipping of a zipper as Phoebe pulled off his shorts with great haste. The princess shuffled forward and he felt his boxers get pulled halfway down before a hand coiled around his piece and started to massage him. The guard had a nice grip on him and she pumped him vigorously, causing him to groan appreciatively. He suckled the princess as she went for his shirt and it was tossed aside, giving her eyes something to feast on. Her fingers trailed the outline of every scar on his chest as he switched to her other breast and he gave her a sudden bite as something wet and warm enveloped his pole completely for a few seconds, followed by the wet pop of the guard releasing him. She slid her tongue across his tip as he buried his face between Bonnie's breasts and he slipped a hand down into her panties before giving her button a tease, drawing a pleased gasp. The princess climbed off of him and removed her last article of clothing before taking a spot next to her guard and joining her.

Finn ran a hand through his hair as the duo licked his shaft from top to bottom and he bit down on his arm as their soft lips left kisses in their wake. He was riled up beyond belief as he watched them share him and he actually pinched himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. The scout could do nothing but enjoy it as their tongues danced across his member and he let out a heavy breath as the princess took him into her mouth while Phoebe continued stroking him. She sucked him generously and the guard's firm grip only enhanced the feeling as he felt himself rocket toward the edge at blistering speed and they were in the middle of switching when he released unexpectedly. Bonnibel caught some on her cheek but they both quickly licked him clean before Phoebe took her turn, not even giving him a chance to recover. She sucked on his tip and Finn groaned as a fresh wave of lust washed over him and soon his body began to demand more as the beautiful women pleased him. A haze filled his mind as these feelings intensified and he grabbed a handful of red hair as he guided her at his own pace.

Her head bobbed rhythmically as he made out with the princess and he slipped two fingers into her warm entrance and got a sexy sigh out of the royal woman. She began to grind against him as he worked his magic and he released the guard as he grabbed a handful of Bonnie's ass and she mewled in his ear as he nibbled on her neck. Every touch and rub was amplified as the trio fell further into the heat of the moment and soon the scout found himself on his back as the princess presented her honey pot to him and he wasted no time in accepting his gift. She reached down to rub one of Phoebe's nipples as she continued to give him head and Finn felt her lips tighten around him in response, spurring him on even more. He explored the princess with every swipe of the tongue as he bucked into the guard's mouth, causing her to quicken her pace. Nails dug into his stomach as Bonnie moaned spectacularly and she pressed herself onto him even more as she sought the bliss of release.

However, Phoebe beat her to it and soon had a mouthful of his seed as he spilled in long ropes, grunting favorably. She swallowed the load and slid next to them and both women began to make out as the scout slipped a few fingers into the guard to warm her up as well. Their sultry gyrations had the bed rocking and the lustful group didn't even notice as the drizzle outside became a downpour. The royal purred as he began to lick her button and she nibbled on Phoebe's lip as she felt herself near the edge in grand splendor. A hot flash shot through her system as she climaxed and she leaned against her personal guard as Finn kept at it, throwing her into an electrifying haze. Phoebe kissed her neck as she let out sexy groans but she couldn't suppress her own as the scout continued to finger her without pause and soon she found herself on her back as he looked down on her, his frosty eyes scanning her athletic body like a predator on the prowl.

He spread her wide before rubbing his tip across her sensitive opening and she wrapped her legs around his waist before forcing him into her. Finn growled in approval and didn't even consider starting off slowly as he thrusted deep inside her without pause. She let out throaty sighs as his member slid through her folds and Bonnibel gave her own breasts a massage as she watched with growing anticipation. The guard squirmed underneath him as he kissed her lovely tanned skin and she led him over to a nipple, which he quickly captured between his lips. He gave her a few loving bites as he hit a sweet spot and, noticing her reaction, continued to pound her in that same position. She reached up to pull on his hair as a wave of euphoria washed over her but he pinned her arms down and pumped vigorously as her walls held tightly to his length. Her hot sex felt absolutely amazing and he suddenly felt two soft mounds press against his back as Bonnie settled behind him.

He let go of Phoebe's arms as the horny princess pulled him into a kiss with plenty of tongue and her nails razed his skin as she tried to get a piece of the action herself. Finn obliged and licked his fingers before toying with her button and she smiled mid-kiss as she marveled at his ability to pleasure both women at once. Phoebe let out a surprised gasp as he plunged to the hilt and it pushed her past her limit, eliciting a satisfied moan from the honorable woman. The scout found himself caught in an iron-like vice as she wrapped her long legs around him in reflex but he was too busy riding out his own wave as he spilled deep inside of her. His member still throbbing against her walls, the redhead caught her breath as sweat dripped down her powerful figure and after a few moments she finally released him, only to have him immediately claimed by the princess.

Finn was practically tackled as the royal pounced and she grabbed a handful of the scout as she gave him several pumps to reignite his libido. Riled up once again, he grabbed her by the waist and scooted back against the headboard before settling her into his lap. The princess smiled seductively as she held his hand and sucked on a finger, much to his enjoyment. He stared at the royal he had known for years and wondered where this side of her had emerged from. Although he knew that she was more laid back than most people believed, he had never seen anything alluding to this sensual side of her.

Despite this, however, he couldn't stop himself from encouraging her as she slid her wet mound against his staff. She locked lips with the scout as she guided him inside her and she squeezed his shoulders as her honey pot adjusted to his size. Bonnie descended one inch at a time and he was expecting to see some sort of pained reaction but soon he was buried to the hilt.

There was a small look of surprise on his face and she giggled before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Don't look so shocked, Finn. I may be a princess, but even we get a little hot and bothered every now and then, too."

The young man knew that he should have been alarmed for some reason but the only thoughts he could successfully put together were about what he was planning to do to her next. He ran a hand through her chestnut locks as she grinded on him in spectacular fashion, her lean figure hypnotizing. The fair-skinned woman sighed as he bucked into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck for better support. She quickly got into a crouching position and the claps of their lovemaking soon filled the tent. Finn reached over and toyed with one of Phoebe's breasts as she settled down next to him and she planted a kiss on his shoulder as she snuggled up next to him. She trailed a few fingers down his new arm as he squeezed the princess' ass and the scout felt a familiar urge rise in his loins as her cheeks jiggled with each descent. Bonnibel suddenly felt herself get lifted and he flipped her over before getting a firm grip around her waist in preparation for what was to come.

She clutched the sheets in eager anticipation and she bit into the mattress as he plunged into her awaiting honey pot, stifling a groan. There was little resistance as he pounded her from behind and thunder rumbled outside as the duo did some rumbling of their own. He gave her cheeks a few slaps as he forwarded his assault, drawing a lustful wail from the woman. Each impact shook her to the core and her face was pressed into the bed as he put his weight into every thrust. Blood running hot, he raised her bottom higher and plowed away as a fire burned between them. Phoebe watched with utter fascination as the young man gyrated his hips and she took a seat behind him as she studied his hardened body. The scout had more scars than she could count, a testament to the rough life he had been exposed to, and she ran her fingertips across the long scar on his back and felt the dragon seal she harbored react in kind, warming noticeably. She slid her arms around his mid-section and got the sudden urge to bite him, which she shyly did.

Finn turned as the unexpected sensation sent a shiver down his spine and he gave her an encouraging kiss before focusing back on Bonnie. The guard continued leaving her mark across his shoulders, neck and back as he serviced the princess and she let out a heavy breath as he reached down to rub her tender button, threatening to send her over the edge. The royal rocked back into him as she teetered at her peak and he gave her a particularly hard thrust, finally sending her into the blissful haze she was searching for. Bonnibel moaned at the top of her lungs and if there was one thing Finn couldn't resist it was the cries of pleasure from his sexual partner. His body began to tingle from the released endorphins as he climaxed and he squeezed her cheeks tightly as his seed filled her core. Phoebe nibbled on his earlobe as he finished with a sigh and he brushed her long hair aside as he briefly kissed her lips, enjoying the afterglow.

"Bonnibel, I've returned earlier than expected. The rain stopped my inspection of the camp with the general and-wait…what the hell is going on here?!"

Finn turned around at the sound of this unfamiliar voice and felt his heart skip a few beats when he realized who it was. Despite his thoughts being scrambled and mind feeling fuzzy, he instantly recognized the man standing several feet away.

_Fuck…oh, **fuck**._

Bonnie's fiancé took a menacing step toward him as his hand hovered just shy of the handle of his sword, no doubt ready to draw it should the scout decide to do anything besides breathe. Finn could see the fury in his eyes and he couldn't blame him; after all, his soon-to-be wife was facedown on the bed and he was still squeezing a considerable amount of her ass. Not to mention the fact that he was still **_inside_** her. Both women didn't seem to notice the extra person and Bonnibel actually **_purred_** as he slowly pulled out, drawing a snarl from the prince. Finn tried to shake the cobwebs clogging the thought processes in his head, all the while expecting a sword to come swinging for his neck at any moment. He let go of the princess and spent a few seconds prying Phoebe off of him before grabbing a pillow and standing up.

Saying the air was tense between them was an understatement. Bubba didn't move an inch as he locked him with a glare and the scout knew he was waiting for an explanation. Finn gave a small bow, "Your…highness."

Steel sang brightly as the prince unsheathed his weapon, "Your head. I shall have it."

Finn raised his hands but quickly caught the pillow before he exposed himself, "It's…not what you think, I swear."

"What did you do to them? What threats or blackmail did you promise to deliver if they didn't go along with your dastardly scheme?"

"W-What?"

Bubba took a step closer as he raised his voice, "You forced them! There is no way Bonnibel would have slept with you otherwise! We are engaged!"

The scout could see the veins popping out of his neck as his anger grew and he knew he had to get a handle on the situation and fast or else he would be in a very bad bind but he still had no idea why things had happened as they did. "Listen, I know this is a bit much to take in but I'm just as confused as you are. Why don't we take a seat and talk this out. Calmly."

"You bedded my fiancé and even her personal guard as well. Do you really expect me to stay **_calm_**?"

Finn grit his teeth.

_Hell no. I would have started swinging by now if I had been in your position but that's the **last **thing I want so-_

He took in a quick breath as Bubba charged him and he ducked just as his blade came slicing through the air, barely missing his head by inches. Finn rolled away from him and came back up to find the prince now standing between him and the two women who had barely started to notice the fourth person in the tent. The leader of Westeria leaned over to check on his fiancé, "Bonnibel, it's okay now. You're safe."

She stirred as he gave her a light shake but she still seemed affected by whatever had come over them but there was a gasp from the guard when she finally recognized him, "Prince…Prince Bubba!"

He nodded politely and handed her some covers, "Yes, Phoebe. I don't know what this man has done to you but rest assured that he will face the consequences of his actions."

Finn swallowed nervously but she shook her head, "He didn't do anything. It just happened all of a sudden. This…headache. Everything feels hot…"

The scout backed away as the prince seemed to misinterpret her words, "You cast some kind of spell on them? There will be no mercy for you." Finn knew that if he ran then he would definitely sentence himself to whatever Bubba had planned for him but there was no telling when Bonnie would snap out of it so he took a step toward the exit but the prince held his sword out ominously, "Take one more step and I'll remove your head myself."

His gaze darted to the prince, the exit and then to Phoebe as she tried to stir the princess.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Long seconds ticked by as they each held their ground, the scout still contemplating his situation, when suddenly the royal attacked. Finn evaded the swing and sprinted several feet away, "Stop! This is all a misunderstanding!" He rolled under another slash and once again put some distance between them, "You can ask Bonnibel yourself! Let's just wait until-"

"Enough talk!" Bubba closed the distance and gave out a quick thrust, nearly getting him through the ribs.

The scout dodged the constant attacks but each time he did the next seemed to get an inch or two closer. He kicked a stool and sent it crashing into the prince's shin, infuriating him even more.

_Fuck, he's really trying to kill me. He isn't even listening at all! Then again, he probably doesn't want to hear what Bonnie has to say since it could take away his reason to execute me and after catching me with his fiancé it's only natural to be furious. Still, I need to end this without bloodshed. Guess I have to subdue him or at least take his sword away. Great…_

Finn shuffled toward an area with plenty of room to maneuver and waited for him to make his move, which he promptly did. Steel came for his life as he made a calculated roll and he came up just shy of the swordsman. Bubba reacted and swung once again but the scout anticipated his attack and caught his arm before getting him into a wristlock, forcing the sword from his hand. Finn rocked back as the prince connected with a surprisingly fast punch and he pulled his arm free as the scout's grip momentarily slackened. The young man wiped blood from his nose and sighed.

_So much for no bloodshed…_

The royal reached for his sword but Finn kicked it away and strafed left to dodge another punch. Fists continued flying and the scout caught a glance of Bonnibel as she rubbed her temple. Phoebe heard another grunt as the two men fought but she knew that Finn was holding back or else the prince would have already been knocked out, or even killed.

She shook the princess again, "Your majesty, please stop this! Finn and Prince Bubba are fighting over a misunderstanding!" Bonnie shook her head and blinked as Finn went crashing over a table. The guard watched as Bubba gave chase and the scout threw up his hands as he blocked a few more punches before getting a hard hook to the ribs. She turned back to the woman beside her, desperation in her voice, "Princess!"

Finn took ragged breaths as he staved off the angry man's assault and he ducked under a punch before shoving him back, buying himself a few seconds. Pain riddled his midsection from the previous hit and he was rudely reminded that his body still wasn't completely healed yet. He had to fight down the urge to eliminate the threat as he bought precious time and he shot a glance at the naked women and caught Bonnie's gaze, sensing the recognition in her eyes. The scout reeled back as a heavy boot caught him in the knee but he recovered and parried a punch, using the momentum to get behind his opponent. Bubba took in a sharp breath as he felt Finn's arms slide around his neck and his center of gravity shifted as he was dragged to the ground. Both men struggled as one tried to free himself from the other and the royal reached down to grab something out of sight.

Finn immediately released his hold and shoved him off as he produced a dagger and he heard Bonnibel gasp in surprise, "Bubba! Bubba, no!"

Her cry was a second too slow as the prince charged him with blade drawn. Finn once again caught his arm but this time rolled back and placed a foot into his stomach before launching him across the tent. There was a terrible crash as a large vase was knocked from its perch and he sat up to see both women covering their mouths in complete shock. A slight gurgling sound occupied the silence and he felt his blood run cold as he approached the Prince of Westeria. Blood began to soak the floor as Finn ran up to him and he placed his hands around the dagger lodged in his throat as he tried to stop the bleeding but the scout had seen enough wounds to know that it was too late. The blade shook as Bubba fought for his last breath but eventually his struggles halted as the light left his eyes.

Finn sat there in complete silence as the consequences of his actions sank in.

_This…this wasn't supposed to have happened. Any of this…_

"Traitors!" The scout turned and spotted two guards with their swords drawn staring directly at him and he noted with dismay that they were Westerian. He lifted an arm but the response died in his mouth when he noticed the blood dripping from his hands. One of them looked over to where Phoebe and Bonnie sat and motioned toward his comrade, "Alert our general! Tell them that Rogaria has betrayed us and claimed the prince's life!" The man nodded and sped off while the other brandished his sword, "You'll pay for this!"

"Wait!" pleaded the princess.

Her cry was ignored and she watched in horror as he charged toward the scout. Finn was still too stunned to move but the fiery redhead came to his rescue as she slammed into the guard. Phoebe tried to wrestle the sword out of his hands but she caught an elbow to the jaw and soon found herself in a compromising position as the steel tip swung in her direction. She rolled away as it clipped a few strands of hair and was on her feet in seconds. The Westerian shot a glance at Finn and then at Phoebe before once again trying to reach him.

"Finn, snap out of it!" The man didn't budge and she let out a growl as she dove for the guard's legs. They both fell in a tangled mess with her ending up on top and she quickly pinned his arms down, "You have to listen to Princess Bonnibel! She'll...she'll explain everything!"

The guard simply kneed her in the groin and she cried out in pain as he knocked her off and she felt two hands wrap around her neck, robbing her of air, "Accomplice, huh? I'll take care of you first."

Phoebe grabbed his hands and tried prying them apart but found that her movements were still sluggish and her strength waned. Her head began to pound as the pressure built up and she instead reached for the sword sitting a few feet away but the edges of her vision began to dim, despite the orange glow now reflecting outside the tent. On the brink of unconsciousness, she used the last of her breath to sputter out a cry for help, "Finn…" The scout finally noticed the strain in her voice and was pulled out of the chaotic swirl that was currently his mind as he leapt into action. Phoebe watched as Finn's knee impacted with the guard's jaw and she coughed violently as the vice around her throat was suddenly released. She sat up and found Finn with his back turned as he pummeled the Westerian mercilessly but she crawled over to him and looped her arms through his before locking them in place, "Stop, don't kill him! It will only make things worse."

Finn stopped and stared at his hands to once again find them bloodied.

_Worse? How could things get any **worse**? I…I need to fix this somehow. If I can find the Westerian general and explain it to him…maybe…just maybe…_

He shrugged her off and stepped away from the unconscious guard as he looked for his clothes amongst the ruins and he dressed as the sounds of steel clashing and rainfall echoed outside. Finn turned to face his princess, "I'm…I'm sorry for what happened. I was only trying to stop him but...I...I didn't know that would happen. I have to sort this out before it escalates any further."

Bonnibel simply nodded and made a move to stand but he could see the front she was putting up, "Let me get dressed so that I may accompany you. General Stevens might not believe you unless I'm there as well."

Finn shook his head, "No, princess. You and Phoebe should sneak out the back and head to safety until I convince him. I'll come look for you once he's agreed to listen to us."

"Very well." She stole a glance at her fiancé and sniffled, "Bubba…"

The scout felt a sharp pang of guilt and he gave a curt nod to the redhead before making his way outside. His hopes instantly plummeted as cries of agony and shrieks of pain filled his ears and he stared in disbelief as men who had been happily sharing drinks only an hour ago were now spilling each other's blood. Flames licked the night sky and engulfed the camp despite the heavy rain and lightning flashed above as both armies slaughtered one another. Finn sank to his knees as water trickled down his face.

_Oh, god. What have I **done**?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Shocking? I sure hope so! Let me know if you guys liked the flashback and if you would like to perhaps see more of Finn's past. Hope you enjoyed it and as always thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews! Till the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

A cabin. A huge log cabin accompanied by a vegetable garden outside with the biggest radishes anybody has ever seen and carrots that would be the envy of all. Perhaps there would be a dog as well, one resembling a Lumiwolf that would drive off any would-be thief in a second. Trees would surround the comfy abode, with streams nearby that provided great fishing and a place to relax after a hard day's work. The sun would rise and shine through the windows in the morning, its rays filtering past the branches of the fruit trees he would have planted in hopes of preserving food for the winter months. Chickens would cluck as they scraped the ground in search of a meal and the smell of a fireplace at work would fill the air, bringing with it the promise of a delicious dinner. The stars would sparkle in the night sky as he finally settled in for bed and, if things worked out, perhaps he'd be snuggling next to a stubborn little wood nymph as they shared their warmth, in more ways than one. Maybe there would even be the soft coos of a newborn floating through the rooms as his sister rocked her child to sleep.

Yes, this was indeed the life that Finn wanted. A life where he wouldn't have to worry about fanged demons coming to steal and butcher everything he cherished. A life where he could repay the debt to his mother by living and breathing, by treasuring every extra moment she had paid for with her life. He wanted to show that despite what Marshall and the Ancients had done to him and his sister, they could move on and **_live_**. But despite this, however, the young man was once again reminded of life's cruel ways. His hopes and dreams burned in front of him, their ashes filling the night sky as they joined the terrifying inferno that was now the Rogarian-Westerian camp. Frigid fingers curled around his heart as everything he worked for threatened to go up in smoke before him, fear rooting him in place. The scout shivered as he was soaked to the bone despite the heat of the blaze before him, and his eyes surveyed the unfolding scene with disbelief.

Whether the universe itself was working against him or whether he was paying for a crime committed in another life, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that somewhere in that crazed melee was the one man who could possibly put a stop to this. It took a few seconds, but he finally managed to get his body to respond by punching himself in the jaw, snapping himself out of his daze. He shook off the hit and stood as he tried to remember where the Westerian general had set up his tent.

A gasp caught his attention and he turned to find Bonnibel peeking outside. She put a hand to her mouth as terror filled her eyes, "My god…"

Phoebe appeared by her side, now in full armor and face grim, "Princess, we have to get you to General Mathers and the rest of the Guard. I…I can't guarantee your safety in this current situation."

Finn jogged up to them and nodded, "She's right. We can't stay here long. They'll come running for us any minute now." A shout sounded behind them and the scout counted around six men, each wielding swords, and one of them had a finger pointed in their direction. He instinctively reached for his sword but found only air, "Shit." A glance at his left arm showed the lack of a red dagger and he sputtered more curses when he remembered leaving them back at his tent.

_Damn it! That's what I get for thinking things would be a little safer now that Marshall is dead. The bastard is probably laughing in whatever hellhole he calls home now. I swear if I make it out of this alive I'm never going to leave my sword behind again._

A thought popped into his head and his heart made a serious effort of trying to pound its way out of his chest.

_Fionna is still back at the tent! Oh god, if the fighting's spread over there already…no, Shoko's there, too. She wouldn't let anything happen to her and only a maniac would dare threaten them with Maya around. However, if they don't know what's going on and they get caught by surprise…_

Finn clenched his fists.

_Gotta find them before it's too late._

The scout glanced down at his right arm.

_And Steph, too. Wherever she might be._

He shoved them back inside and motioned toward the rear of the tent, "They're coming for us. We need to leave, like, now."

Phoebe nodded as she pulled her curved blades and she cut a hole in the tent before stealing a glance outside, "Clear."

Finn stepped outside and let out a startled breath as he dodged the swing of a blade. He ducked below the next strike and tackled the assailant, delivering a savage elbow as he landed. A few extra punches were required to persuade the Westerian to take a forced nap and the scout grabbed his sword, turning to lock the redhead with a glare, "So much for it being clear."

"It **_was_** clear." She discreetly checked the surroundings again before motioning to the princess, "It's safe, your highness."

The royal stepped out and followed behind the scout as he led the way. The constant sound of fighting all around them put him on edge as they traversed the burning camp and he began to grow more worried with each second that passed. He paused behind a wagon to avoid three soldiers as they chased one of his own and he slinked over to the guard, "Is Mathers still stationed in the same tent as before?"

She didn't take her eyes off the area around them as she answered, "Yes."

Finn readjusted his grip on the unfamiliar sword, "Good. It means he's in the most heavily defended position available right now."

_And if things went sour that's where Shoko and Huntress would head to._

"Princess, we're taking you there."

Bonnibel simply nodded and they once again continued forward as the scout tried his hardest to forget the fact that the Westerian army was significantly larger than their own. They came upon a group of three Rogarians as they held off a force of ten and the guard and scout locked gazes for a second, the redhead shaking her head. Finn bit down the urge to help since he knew that engaging would put their precious ruler at risk but it left a nasty taste in his mouth. He blew out a heavy breath and the last thing he saw before they left were crossbows being raised, followed by several cries of agony as they slipped away. The princess let out a small sob and he clenched his teeth as a stab of guilt struck him right in the heart.

_This is all my fault…_

The minutes dragged on as they advanced cautiously but conflict was unavoidable. The scout heard rustling in a tent in front of him and he suddenly found himself face-to-face with two Westerians as they exited, their swords bloodied. Bonnie's warm figure pressed against him as she continued walking, unaware of the threat, and he immediately shoved her back as they lunged. He managed to deflect one of their blades but the other slipped through unimpeded and he prepared for the searing pain but a metallic clang filled his ears as Phoebe stepped in, halting the blow mere inches from his chest. She gave a grunt as she forced the sword away and wasted no time in following up with a slash of her own, sending the other soldier back. A thrust from Finn bought him some room as he focused on the one who had attacked him first, entrusting the redhead with the other. Rain poured as they traded a series of blows, the young man sorely missing the extra length of his Demon sword. With the princess behind him his movements were limited but he managed to land a brutal swing, lopping off the soldier's hand at the wrist, rendering him weaponless. He screamed but it was cut short as an exotic sword was driven into his throat, silencing him.

Phoebe withdrew her blade and shook off the blood before casting a glance at the scout, "Finn, I don't think there's any hope of stopping this. Too much blood has been spilled, by both sides." She turned to the princess and offered a hand up, "Perhaps we should now consider our kingdoms at war and react appropriately."

"No." Finn swallowed, "I'm going to make things right and stop this."

She looked down at both bodies, "Finn, look around and tell me whether you truly believe you can end this."

The scout glanced away and tightened his grip on the handle of his sword, "I **_have_** to."

There was a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and he noticed Bonnie standing next to him, "You can't blame yourself, Finn."

"But I **_killed_** him. I slept with you and Phoebe and murdered a damn **_prince_** for god's sake."

She shook her head, "It was an accident and we both know that. As for what happened between us, we share just as much of the responsibility as you do." He caught the guard's gaze and she simply looked away before giving a curt nod. The princess gave him another squeeze before letting him go, "I don't know why things happened as they did, and honestly everything is still a blur, but I do remember some snippets here and there." Her cheeks reddened and she wiped a strand of soaked hair out of her face as she coughed politely, "Although we know the circumstances, if we have no way of proving to Westeria that it wasn't intentional then I fear that halting this chaos will be all but impossible."

Finn closed his eyes and hung his head for a silent moment, "Yeah…"

Phoebe reached into her pocket and retrieved a piece of string before tying her hair up into a ponytail, "It's settled then. Getting the princess to safety is our main objective. Unfortunately, that means that we might have to kill more Westerians along the way. Finn, you got that?"

He sighed as lightning cracked above, illuminating his face, "Yes. Bonnibel's life takes priority above all else."

"You take point, then."

The trio moved on through the hellish scene as carefully as possible but it was difficult to remain unseen in what was now essentially an all-out battle between the two human kingdoms. Men struggled and fought for their lives mere feet away from them but they could only press forward and hope that they weren't targeted next. Things might have been slightly easier if nobody recognized them but the princess was well known and the guard and scout found themselves dropping bodies left and right as they progressed. Finn pulled his sword from the stomach of an attacker and watched as Phoebe's twin blades decapitated another in one swift motion, reminding him that she was one of the few people who could give him a run for his money.

She gave them a twirl when she noticed him watching, "No time to gawk. Come on, before we get bogged down again."

The scout approached a tent and peeked around its corner, spotting no one, "Looks clear." The redhead sprinted across to the adjacent tent and checked the area before giving him a wave. He motioned to the princess and just as they stepped out a burning wagon came crashing through the tent next to them. He dove into Bonnibel as the horses leading it thundered past them, neighing in terror, and he let out a breath, "I swear that woman is trying to get me killed."

Bonnie shuffled underneath him, "Thanks for saving me yet again." He quickly scrambled off of her and offered a hand up. She gratefully accepted it and gave him a small smile, "Reminds me of the night I first met you."

He hauled her up with ease and rubbed his neck, "Yeah, well, we shouldn't make a habit of spending our time like this. Running away is not something I enjoy doing." They joined up with Phoebe and he gave her bundle of red hair a pull when the princess wasn't looking, "You should try opening your eyes next time."

The guard whipped her hair out of his grip and growled, "Well this whole damn **_place_** is a threat. I don't have eyes coming out of the back of my head."

"Surprising, considering the fact that you can apparently see me slacking off across the kingdom."

A pink dress filled his view as the leader of Rogaria stepped between them, "You're both doing your best and we're all a little tense right now. Please don't argue."

Phoebe gave him a blank look before bowing her head to the princess, "Forgive me, your highness."

Finn just huffed and pointed ahead of them, "We're almost there. Hopefully things aren't too bad there yet."

The rain lessened as they hurried to their objective and the sounds of battle quieted down as they neared the hub of Rogarian power in the camp. The fires were infrequent in the area and the scout took that as a good sign that perhaps his comrades had repelled their new enemies for the time being. He found himself looking for familiar antlers, a tiger, and hair as blond as his own. Mud stuck to his boots as they trudged along and the sight of a Rogarian flag ahead lifted his spirits tenfold. Phoebe pointed to the piece of cloth and took a few steps ahead of them as they rounded a corner and froze. Finn stretched out a hand and pulled the princess back as he waited for whatever had startled the guard but she smiled and turned to face them, beckoning with a hand. The pair stepped out and Finn let out a relieved breath as Mathers and a group of around fifty men walked up to them.

The general sheathed his sword and bowed as the royal approached, "Your majesty, it is a relief to see you alive. When the fighting started I immediately sent a task force to extract you but they never returned and I had feared the worst. Princess, why have they turned against us?"

She placed a hand on her chest, the pain resurfacing once again, "Prince Bubba is dead."

The general took a moment to digest the news, "How? How did vampires manage to slip past our sentries?"

Bonnibel shook her head, "It wasn't a vampire, general. It was…"

He waited for her to continue but he noticed the scout take a step forward, his head bowed, "I was the one who killed him."

Several of the men began to whisper amongst themselves and Mathers pulled his sword, "What have you done? Why would you commit such treachery after everything the princess has worked for?"

Finn took a reflexive step back as the sword was leveled in his direction but the royal intervened, "It was not his fault. The circumstances are…**_difficult_** to explain."

Mathers eyed him, "Princess, I suggest you get away from him."

The scout felt the air thicken as suspicious stares were directed his way and he felt sweat trickle down his neck despite the rain. He shifted nervously as his threat level spiked and he nearly jumped when Phoebe spoke up, "Sir, I was there when it happened. Finn was merely defending himself from the prince, and trust me, if he had done it in cold blood then I would have executed him myself."

The young man glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing as the general rubbed his chin, "But then why did Prince Bubba attack Finn? There had to have been some reason."

Both women looked at each other and then at Finn but there was a sudden commotion behind the men. Everyone turned as a few bloodied soldiers stumbled toward them and one of them approached the general, "Sir, they've broken through the lines! We can't hold them back any longer!"

Mathers growled, "Damn it!" He turned to face his troops, "Men, listen up! I won't spin you some tale about heroics or valor or whatnot. The situation is dire and there's the very real possibility that we all might die today. We're scattered, we're bloodied, and now we're fighting for our very lives. Westeria may have more troops than us, but I know my men are among the best in the lands!" Spears, swords and shields rattled as he continued, "Our kingdoms were united just an hour ago but this is no more and now we find ourselves turning swords to former comrades but such is the will of the Great Judge. Princess Bonnibel is in danger and we have all sworn to protect her and our realm with our very lives. Now go! Fight for your families! Fight for the princess! Fight for Rogaria!" Shouts of battle filled the air as soldiers moved out toward an uncertain fate and the general made a move toward the trio, "Finn. Phoebe. You're both members of the Princess' Guard. Keep her safe while we try to open a path to the stables. I'll send someone back with a couple horses once we reach them. Use them to head back to the castle."

He made a move to leave but the scout called out, "Sir, have you seen Shoko or Huntress?"

Mathers shook his head, "I've received no word of what's happened in that section of the camp. All I know is that there was a significant amount of Westerians set up there as well. Like I said, we're scattered in groups so there's no telling where we're winning or where we've been annihilated."

Finn felt a fresh surge of worry but he steeled himself, "Great..." The general gave them a curt nod and followed behind his men as the scout turned to face his female companions, "So, what should we do next?"

Phoebe pointed toward a wagon, "For now we have to hide the princess and keep watch until we receive our ride out of here. I don't like the idea of staying here any longer than we have to but I also don't fancy trying to run our way home, especially with the Westerian cavalry bearing down on our necks."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any."

They hurried Bonnibel over to her hiding spot and quickly covered it with whatever they could to make it as inconspicuous as possible. With the royal now out of sight, they each took positions nearby, the guard blending in with the shadows near the wagon and the scout behind a stack of barrels overlooking a path that had been frequently used by both armies. The minutes ticked by as they waited, the rain slowing to a drizzle, and the scout had to shove down the urge to look for his sister, Shoko, and Stephanie. He tapped his foot as his impatience tried to get the best of him and the fact that the sounds of battle were drawing closer instead of going away only made things worse. The scout finally had enough and he scanned the area one last time before slipping into the surrounding darkness. Patches of moonlight began to stream through the clouds as he traversed the maze of tents as rapidly as possible, checking for any sign of the girls or of Maya's footprints.

He found nothing and he repeated the process for a few more minutes before facepalming, "I'm such an idiot." Finn took shelter in a tent and closed his eyes.

_Merina, I need your help._

_Ah, hello, master. I do believe we are in quite the predicament. How may I serve you?_

_I left you back at the tent. What can you sense around you?_

_Hmm, let's see. Well I can tell you that the sword is definitely not inside the tent anymore. There are familiar auras surrounding the blade but I can't exactly tell who they belong to. I get the distinct feeling that it's being carried around and by the way its presence is growing it seems like it's heading in this direction._

_Okay, keep me updated if it changes course or whatever._

_Of course, master._

There was only one person who knew how to properly handle his demonic weapon and he hoped that they would arrive as swiftly, and safely, as possible. He broke into a jog as he delved deeper into the camp in search of Fionna but he halted when he heard his name echo from the princess' location. Listening intently, he heard it clearer this time and he recognized it to be Phoebe's voice, causing a knot to form in his chest.

_Shit, if she's calling my name that could only mean trouble._

He glanced at the area ahead of him and swallowed before sprinting back from where he came.

_Fionna, I'll find you. I swear it._

His boots made loud sucking sounds as he ran through the mud and the orange glow of a spreading fire reflected into the sky as he grew near. Ringing steel filled the air and he arrived to find the personal guard holding off three Westerians. He charged toward them as she ducked under a spear thrust and her twin blades twirled as she parried with one and struck with the other. The curved blade sliced into one of the swordsman's ribs and the other two backed away as their comrade fell.

They eyed the scout as he took Phoebe's side and he noticed that she did not look pleased, "Good of you to join us."

"I'm here. Let's do this."

The guard growled but took the initiative as she rushed the spearman, leaving Finn with the other. Both enemies were quickly cut down by the skilled duo and the redhead sheathed her swords before approaching the scout, "Where the hell were you?"

"There was something I had to check out."

"Our orders were to defend Princess Bonnibel until our horses show up and the first chance you get you leave? Did you forget who you swore to protect?"

Finn wiped a hand down his face, "I was only gone for twenty minutes."

Phoebe jabbed a finger in his chest, "And you saw what I was up against. If I hadn't of called you the princess and I would have been dead by the time you came back."

He brushed her hand aside, "You could've handled them."

Anger began to seep into her voice as she glared at him, "I could have easily been overwhelmed if more of them had shown up! The fact that they are slipping past Mathers only means that there are too many of them and not enough of us. We don't have time to waste on other problems."

"I wasn't wasting time, Phoebe." Finn shouldered his sword and turned away, "Get off my back already."

The guard bristled and grabbed his arm, hard, "What was worth putting the princess at risk? You can't just go off and do as you please every time you feel like it!"

Finn whipped around and got in her face, "Why are you yelling at me? I'm here, aren't I?"

Phoebe didn't even blink, "Yeah, for now. You sure as hell didn't stay to help after the wall came down, did you? Just took off to claim the glory for killing Marshall while the rest of us got stuck doing the dirty and bloody work of routing the rest of his forces. They didn't give up that estate without a fight and hundreds of good men died."

The scout was so astounded by her remark that he actually laughed, "You think I fought Marshall just because I wanted people to sing songs about me while they got drunk?" He lifted his shirt and showed her the scar on his back, "That bastard took everything from me and I wasn't going to let my only chance to kill him slip away. I didn't do it for Bonnibel or Rogaria or fame or honor or any of that other stuff; it was simply revenge."

Her lip twitched, "Do you think you're the only one who has to carry the mark of what's happened to them? I had to watch my family burn as our castle came down on top of us! The home that my parents had once been so proud of became their grave, all because a dragon decided to torch our kingdom on a whim. At least you got to strike down the source of your pain. Now stay put and fulfill your damn duty."

"I've always served the princess dutifully so don't tell me otherwise."

"Sometimes I wonder about that." she retorted.

Finn's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The guard matched his gaze, "Just that you've been acting rather strange these past few weeks. You disappear some days and there's the fact that you made it out of the Vampire Queen's estate alive after being detected."

"I'm just good at my job. Adapt and improvise."

"Well I'm doing my job too and that's protecting the princess from any threat out there. _**Any**_ threat."

Tense seconds crawled by before the scout replied, "You calling me a turncoat?"

Phoebe silently thumbed the handles of both her swords, "All I'm saying is that as soon as you came to and visited the princess, everything went to hell."

Finn scoffed and threw his hands in the air, "Oh, well forgive me for being the bringer of misfortune! It was a fucking accident! Like I was supposed to know we would end up having tea with a side of sex! I should be spending time with my sister right now, not shitting my pants in fear that she's dead or captured or…or…" He clenched his jaw so hard that he thought his teeth would crack as he desperately tried to control the swirl of anger, terror and worry inside him. The sword began to shake in his hand and he gripped it with the other in an attempt to keep it still, "I'm not the only one who was there."

The guard met his gaze for a moment and glanced away, "We were both there when it happened and, one way or another, I was involved as well. I just can't explain why we ended up having sex, the princess included. She was engaged and I meant it when I said that it would not happen again between us. It's like I couldn't control myself, and that's saying something. That could only mean there was another force at work and it only showed after you arrived."

"It sounds an awful lot like you think I had something to do with it."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that we would normally never have done that, though I can see you having no problem with it."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm a horny guy but even I know when to keep it in my pants. You sure as hell weren't complaining, though."

Phoebe growled as she drew her swords and the scout leapt back, "This is **_serious_**! Do you understand what the consequences are?"

The scout kept his sword ready in case she decided to settle their rivalry then and there, "Of course I do! The whole damn camp is burning down and we're slaughtering each other left and right! There's no way to stop this and even if we do, I can already see Westeria demanding my head for what I did. I'll either die here or die on the chopping block later down the road but I have to make sure my sister is safe before any of that happens."

"A lover's quarrel?" Both of them broke their gazes from one another and immediately stood back-to-back when they noticed the large group of enemy soldiers encircling them. One of them stepped forward and pointed at Finn, "That's the one that killed Prince Bubba! That's the Slayer of Princes!" The scout swallowed as every gaze settled on him and another voice rang out from the crowd, "Let's gut the bastard and his girlfriend!"

Shouts of approval rose into the night sky and Phoebe shot a look at the wagon concealing the princess before whispering to the scout, "We can't let them find Princess Bonnibel."

Finn shifted in place, "I don't want to be the one to say it but I don't think Mathers made it to the stables. There's too many of them here to say that they just slipped past him."

"We'll just have to find another way, then."

The scout braced himself as several of them charged, "Yeah, I'll put that in my 'to-do' list, right next to 'not dying'."

The pair broke off and met the incoming forces with purpose as they fought for their lives. Finn kicked a swordsman back and barely avoided a thrust as he focused on his surroundings, his breaths leveling out. His vision blurred slightly as he switched from focusing on what was directly in front of him to detecting any movement around him. The scout never stopped moving as he parried, dodged and struck back and he soon had a ring of people surrounding him as everyone took turns trying to get past his defenses. A spearhead was deflected and he swept the legs out from another but there were just too many for him to go on the offensive. As he stabbed a Westerian foolish enough to rush him he caught sight of a splash of red heading towards him just as Phoebe came in, swords swinging.

She caught one by surprise and her blades were buried up to the hilt into his back and she kicked him into the crowd before taking Finn's side, "We can't get split up again. They'll definitely get us if we're separated."

The scout stepped out of reach of a spear thrust and growled, "I'm tired of being a sitting duck. If I'm going down, I'm going down swinging. You with me?"

"I don't plan on dying here when the princess still needs me."

"Well I don't either but if we can't break out of here soon they'll just wear us out and finish us off."

The guard crossed her swords to catch a strike aimed for his back and nodded, "Just don't get in my way, then."

Finn chuckled, "I usually deal with professionals but you'll do for now."

Both fighters went on the offensive and three Westerians were immediately cut down by their combined attack. Finn deflected a swipe aimed at his legs and pivoted out of the way as Phoebe came across with a slash, slitting the soldier's throat. Another came charging toward her and the scout caught his blade with his own before delivering a swift headbutt that sent him stumbling back. Finn finished him off with a thrust through the stomach and he had just enough time to maneuver out of the way as a longsword came for his neck.

He backed up into Phoebe as he tried to avoid the lethal weapon and she glanced back before spotting his opponent, "Trade!"

They swapped positions and he found himself facing two swordsmen with shields and groaned, "This is **_not_** a fair trade!"

Both soldiers pressed forward and the scout threw quick pokes at his opponents in an effort to open up a weak spot but they kept close together and thwarted his attempts. Finn aimed for their legs but found that the reach of his sword just wasn't enough and he had to dodge a flurry of strikes as they advanced. He managed to kick one away but the other landed a long cut on his chest and he hissed as the pain spread like wildfire. Furious, he let out a roar before charging the Westerian and his sword crashed against the opponent's shield numerous times as he tried to force an opening but he let out a surprised breath as the blade snapped in two.

The scout stared at his broken weapon and leapt back as the two soldiers pressed him once again and he threw it at them in desperation, "Piece of crap!"

"Finn!"

He turned just as Phoebe tossed him a longsword and he caught it mid-air with a grin, "This is just my size!"

His new weapon swung low at his attackers and one of them howled as it connected with their shin, dropping him to the ground. The remaining enemy continued, however, and Finn had just enough time to block his thrust before the shield connected with his ribs. Fresh agony filled the scout as he fell to the ground and he grit his teeth as he rolled to avoid a stab aimed at his head. Bringing his sword around in a silvery arc, the longsword caught the Westerian in the thigh and blood came splashing out as a major artery was clipped. The smell of iron filled the air as he quickly bled out and the scout blocked one last strike before his opponent finally fell. Finn rose and searched for the other one but found that he had already crawled his way back toward the crowd. The sound of fighting behind him drew his attention and he spotted the guard taking on two spearmen simultaneously and he jumped into action. He brought his sword down just as one of them aimed at her exposed side and the spear was driven into the ground. Putting his full weight into a stomp, the spear snapped at the tip and the spearman now found himself with only a staff for protection as Finn lunged. Feigning a slash to his thigh, the young man managed to pierce deeply into the soldier's chest, incapacitating him. Finn turned in time to watch as Phoebe twirled gracefully in response to an attack and her fluid movements transitioned into a double slash that caught the spearman in the neck and stomach.

She delivered the finishing blow with a front kick that sent him tumbling back and her blades spun a few times as she took his side, "That was too close."

He noticed a few new kinks in her armor and he could feel the blood trickling down his chest as he caught his breath, "Things aren't looking too good."

The redhead didn't have any time to respond as another set of attackers rushed and he wondered why they didn't just all attack at once to finish them off.

_They probably want to exhaust us until we can't even fight back and then capture us. Who knows what they'll do to me after they do…or to Phoebe…_

He shook off the thoughts and fought alongside his longtime rival and the seconds stretched into minutes as they beat back wave after wave. Finn drew his leg back as a flail came swinging for his shins and he saw it suddenly drop to the ground as the armored woman chopped off the wielder's arm at the elbow in one swift motion. The soldier simply screamed as he stared at the bloody stump but the scout silenced him with a thrust to the throat and he quickly picked up the flail before flinging it at an approaching enemy. The Westerian dodged and they clashed swords, both locked in a deadly test of strength. Phoebe moved in to help but she was forced back as two more soldiers pushed forward, cutting off the two Guards from each other. She swung her curved blades as one of them tried to get too close and the other reared back before unleashing a vicious swing with a war hammer. Steel rang as it impacted with her swords but it had an incredible amount of force behind it and managed to slam into her ribs with a loud crack. Phoebe recoiled as the air was knocked out of her and she doubled over from the pain but luckily her armor had taken most of the impact after her block had slowed the hammer.

She looked up just as it was raised once again but a longsword flashed into view and her eyes opened wide as a severed head landed next to her. The body fell to its knees as Finn stepped around her to engage his companion and she picked up her swords before rising. There was a loud grunt as the scout parried an attack and she fought through the pain as even more Westerians jumped into battle, taking advantage of their weakened states. She struggled to catch her breath as she evaded a few slashes but she lost her footing and almost tripped right as one of them swung. An arm wrapped around her waist as Finn hastily pulled her back and the sword caught nothing but air. There was a bloody blotch spreading across his shirt but he stood firm as they got back-to-back.

Finn shot a glance at the fresh dent in her chest piece, "How are you holding up?"

"It'll leave a hell of a bruise but I'm still in this fight."

The scout grinned, "Good to hear. Things are getting hairy and I'm not sure how long I can keep going. You might have to actually put in some work for once."

Phoebe turned to deliver a snappy remark but she noticed him clutching his ribs and remembered that he was still recovering from his previously grievous wounds.

_I'm surprised he's still able to fight._

The crowd surrounding them shouted insults and obscenities as they took a few cheap shots but it seemed they had grown wary of the powerful duo. Finn took in deep gulps of air as he took advantage of the lull in the storm but he knew that it wouldn't last long. As the scout shook the blood off his temporary blade, a sudden shout caught everyone's attention and the crowd began to shift as something happened behind them. The ring of Westerians began to part as a ragtag group of Rogarians, led by Mathers, charged through. A fresh battle erupted and both Guards rushed to help their allies, their spirits lifted enormously. They cut down several enemies on their way to the general and they managed to meet up with him and found him covered in blood.

Mathers breathed heavily as he applied pressure to a wound on his stomach and he hobbled over to the two, "We couldn't break through. They were already hunkered down and their archers just lit us up. I caught sight of their cavalry saddling up before we were forced to retreat and it'll only be a matter of time until they come riding through. You have to get the princess out of here by any means necessary. Where is she?"

Phoebe pointed to the right, "She's inside a wagon but there are some Westerians blocking the path right now."

He nodded and motioned for several soldiers to follow him, "Let's save our ruler!"

The guard led the way as they fought through the ranks and they took defensive positions as she entered the wagon, "Princess, we've got to leave."

Bonnibel gave her a hopeful look, "Did we get the horses?"

Phoebe glanced down and shook her head, "No, your highness."

The princess was quiet for a few seconds, "It…seems we've run out of options."

"We can still flee on foot, your highness. If we stick to the dense forest it'll limit the use of their cavalry and we'll only need to worry about their infantry."

Bonnie looked at the gouges and dents in her armor and smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Phoebe."

The redhead blinked, "Your highness?"

"You've always served me faithfully and I want you to know how much I appreciate that. I see you as a dear friend of mine and even a whole army of guards couldn't replace you. Thank you for being there for me through thick and thin."

Words evaded the guard as she searched for a response and she gripped the handles of her swords, "Your family took me in despite the fact that I was no longer a princess of worth. I was offered a place to stay and given a new purpose in life and I swore to protect you with body and mind from whatever dared to bring harm to you, especially after what happened to your parents. If the day comes when my loyalty is truly tested, I'll gladly die for you, but I refuse to let it happen here. Our men fight bravely despite the odds to buy us time to see you to safety. Please don't let it be in vain, your majesty."

Bonnibel nodded and held out a hand, "Of course. Lead the way."

Both women stepped out of the wagon just as Finn approached, "About time."

Mathers bowed his head, "Princess, forgive me. I have failed you."

Bonnie smiled sadly, "You did the best you could, general. I can't ask any more of you."

He faced the guard, "We'll open up a path again and-"

A muffled roar filled the air as the ground began to tremble and the scout spotted lances held up high in the distance, "Here comes the cavalry, and definitely not in a good way!"

Mathers whipped around and shouted to whatever friendly forces were left around them, "Hold them back!" A small line formed in front of them and he grit his teeth as his wound leaked more blood.

Finn jogged up to him and gave him a worried look, "We need to get you patched up."

The aging man held up a hand, "There's no time." He kneeled before Bonnibel, "Princess, I had the privilege of watching you grow into a great and benevolent ruler. My loyalty is to the kingdom and her royal family and I will lay down my life in serving the land that has provided for me all these years. Go, your highness. We will buy you the necessary time."

The princess sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye, "Sir Mathers, there has never been a wiser or more honorable general than thee. You will be remembered."

He bowed his head as she placed a kiss on his forehead and she steeled herself as she left the knight who had looked after her all these years. Phoebe grabbed her hand and began to lead her away as Finn walked up to the general. They clasped forearms in a firm grip and Mathers gave him a squeeze, "I don't want to believe that you would ever bring harm to this kingdom, Finn. You've always served loyally and now I ask that you protect Princess Bonnibel with your life. I wasn't there when the assassin claimed her parent's lives and now I won't be there to watch her anymore. Get her back home, soldier."

The scout gave him a firm nod, "Yes, sir. It's…been an honor, Sir Mathers." The general released him and the scout saluted, "Give'em hell, sir!"

Finn turned and jogged toward the awaiting women without a glance back and they once again found themselves entering the smoldering maze of the large camp. The rain had slowed to a sprinkle and the fires made use of their free reign as they blazed across tents and man alike. It soon became apparent to the trio that Rogaria had lost the brutal struggle as they passed more and more corpses wearing the kingdom's colors and armor. Phoebe kept them at a steady pace as they avoided the Westerian patrols looking for survivors and Finn was filled with guilt as each step forward took him farther and farther from Fionna. His mind was in turmoil over what to do and the redhead let out a sigh of relief when the edge of the camp came into view.

The scout dutifully followed the two women as they made a break for it but his steps grew heavier as they drew closer and closer.

_What am I doing? Why am I leaving Fionna like this? I…I swore to protect Bonnibel but my own flesh and blood is out there somewhere, all alone again. What the hell kind of brother **am** I?_

Finn stopped and clutched the longsword tightly as he bit into his lip.

_Loyalty? Or family?_

_Ah, the question of the century, master._

_Got any news, Merina?_

_The sword has diverted but is still heading in this direction. It'll arrive soon but who carries it is another matter._

A sudden gasp caught his attention and he spotted a group of ten Westerians as they approached Phoebe and the princess. The guard brandished her swords threateningly as Finn sprinted toward them and the enemy soldiers pulled their weapons.

Finn recognized the red-tailed helmet of one of their majors as he stepped forward and he locked the scout with a glare, "There's quite a bounty on you, prince killer. Fifty gold pieces to whoever brings the general your blond head."

The scout stepped away from the duo, "If it's me you want, then I'm right here, but they didn't have anything to do with it."

"The princess will stand trial for what her kingdom has done, and as for the guard, I'm sure we can find a use for her."

Finn didn't like the way he said that and growled, "This is going to get bloody if you don't walk away right now."

"For you, perhaps. Pretty sure all that talk about you taking down Marshall was a load of shit anyways." The major lifted his sword and pointed at the scout, "Alright, boys. Let's get this traitor!"

Splashing feet raced toward him as he assessed his plan of interception and he swung his blade in a wide arc to force several of them back but four of them split from the group and headed in the princess' direction. He didn't have time to check how Phoebe was faring as he tried to survive a six-pronged attack, his ribs and chest sending him pulsating waves of pain with every breath. Swords clashed loudly as Finn deflected a thrust and he pivoted in place, barely managing to evade another. One of the soldiers stepped in range of his blade and Finn quickly struck, catching him across the eyes. The man fell as he covered his face and he crawled away while screaming but he was avenged as one of his comrades stabbed the scout in the back. Finn cringed as cold steel slid several inches into his body but he shifted and delivered a swift side-kick into his attacker's stomach. There was a slight resistance as Finn's longsword cut along his throat and the Westerian fell. The four remaining soldiers circled him and took turns lunging at him, never pausing to give the scout a break. Exhaustion began to set in and his limbs tingled as he struggled to catch his breath. His vine arm's movements slowly stiffened and he felt another fiery streak lash across his chest when he failed to parry a hit.

The scout stumbled back and he yelled as a sword sliced into his thigh and he fell. He was down but not out as he furiously fought back but a boot caught him in the ribs and he doubled over and soon more kicks followed as they ganged up on him. The blows rained down as he curled up into a ball and the immense pain overwhelmed him, threatening to consume him in a darkness he knew he would never wake from. His vision shook violently as one of them kicked him in the face and the world spun nauseatingly fast.

Dazed and wounded, the scout couldn't do much as they lifted him onto his knees and his head jerked up as one of them pulled him by the hair in order to get him to look at the major as he walked up to him, "Was expecting more of a fight from someone like you." He punched the scout in the stomach, making Finn wheeze, and he recoiled as another punch struck him in the chin. There was no mercy as the major continued beating the battered man and even the soldiers holding him joined in, kneeing him in the ribs and back. The Westerian officer stepped back as he wiped his bloodied fists, "You make for a good punching bag but it's time you paid for what you did. The gold will just be an extra treat." He pulled his sword and the scout was dragged to a nearby crate and flopped over it, his head hanging over the edge. Finn spit up blood and desperately resisted but he was too tired to escape from their grip and he froze as the cold steel of the major's weapon kissed the skin on his neck, "Any last words, prince killer?"

He didn't have words but plenty of feelings and memories came to mind as he stared at the ground, his heart racing unbelievably fast. Nights huddled in cold alleyways. Days spent training rigorously under the summer sun. Chugging a fresh mug of mead after several weeks out on recon. The sugary taste of the pastries his sister snuck out when they played in the forest near their old village. Stephanie's cute little snore when she napped while accompanying him out on missions. His first girlfriend and lover, Roselinen. These were all memories he cherished, even the painful ones he buried deep within his mind. His goals had been completed but he knew there was still more that had to be done, but now he might never get the chance to see them realized. He had always been familiar with the haunting shadow that was death and had even accepted it's presence when going against Marshall but as he looked down at the mud below him, a small trickle of blood streaming from his mouth, he found that he was scared of dying. Once that sword came down, he would never see his sister again. They would be torn from one another, but this time there would be no hope of reuniting. He would die never knowing Stephanie's answer and that regret alone would keep him from rising to Riashin when the time came. Without the ability to have kids he knew that having a family was out of the question but he still wanted someone to grow old with, someone to love and be loved by in return.

All of these things flew through his mind in a matter of seconds and he twitched as the sword was lifted high in the air. Finn sat there, in the hour of his execution, and decided that he wasn't ready to die. He snapped his head back and caught one of his holders in the jaw, earning him a bit of slack. However, he was shoved back down and one of them placed a knee on his back, pinning him to the crate.

The scout let out a defying yell as he thrashed about and the major growled, "Keep the bastard still!" Finn was kicked in the face several times until he finally quit his valiant struggle. His vision blurred and his face bloodied, the young man could only watch as the officer prepared to relieve him of his head, "Time to die."

There was the wet sound of an impact and the major's eyes went wide as he lowered his sword. He took a few steps back and his hand reached up to touch the mysterious object sticking out of his throat and he fell to his knees as panic began to set in his eyes. His companions simply stared as he clawed at the item and blood trickled onto the scout as the Westerian spent his last seconds in utter bewilderment. Finn's captors quickly released him as a mountain of white fur plowed into them and the scout rolled off the crate to find himself underneath Maya. The loyal tiger let out a menacing growl as she stood over him that vibrated the hairs on his head and Shoko came sprinting in, seconds later. The three remaining soldiers stared at the feline beast and then at each other before charging. Shoko picked up her dagger and whistled, unleashing the tiger on her enemies. Maya roared as her master followed behind and all three fell under a wave of teeth and stabs.

Finn coughed as he slowly lifted himself up and Shoko jogged over to offer a shoulder, "Oh, man. They really did a number on you."

He wrapped an arm around her and groaned, "You should have seen the other guy's boot. Think this'll make me look even manlier?"

"Well people might be tempted to stick you out in some field to scare the crows away."

Finn smiled but immediately regretted it as his split lip protested the gesture, "Thanks for saving me. Have you seen Fionna?"

Shoko gave him a gentle pat, "Don't worry, she's safe." The scout stumbled and she nearly fell over with him but she held on with a grunt, "Damn, you're heavy."

"Where's my longsword? Phoebe was defending the princess and-"

"Maya is helping her out."

Finn looked up and spotted the guard and tiger cleaning up the last Westerian and they all gathered together. Phoebe had several gashes across her armor and there was a small stream of blood flowing down her arm, "You okay, Phoebe?"

The armored maiden simply nodded and went to check on Bonnibel, "Are you harmed, your majesty?"

She came out from behind a stack of crates, a dagger pressed against her chest, "N-No, I'm fine."

Shoko felt a warmth spread to her chest and she noticed the large patch of blood on Finn's shirt, "Shit, we need to get you patched up before you bleed to death."

The scout shook his head, "Take me to my sister first."

"Not before we stop the bleeding." Finn growled as he let go of her and he made it a few steps before his wounded leg gave out. He fell to a knee and Shoko let out an impatient sigh, "Stubborn bastard." She helped him up again, "Fine."

They all followed her as she led them away from the camp and into the woods. The orange glow of the fires slowly faded away as they ventured deeper and they soon arrived near a large, hollowed-out tree and Shoko gave a small whistle. A blond woman emerged from within the tree and Finn felt his shoulders sag out of relief before breaking away from the lean scout and shuffling over to his sister.

Fionna gave him a bright smile as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and they hugged for a moment, "Thank goodness you're alive."

Finn ruffled her hair, "I thought I was gonna lose you again." He faced the female scout, "I can't thank you enough for watching over her."

Shoko smiled and gave Fionna a wink, "A few more times and I get to keep her."

His sister blushed and grabbed his arm, "Why did this happen, Finn?"

He teetered slightly and sat down, "I, uh, accidentally killed Prince Bubba."

She just stared and Shoko shook her head, "How the hell did that happen?"

Finn winced as he shifted his leg, "I'm tired of explaining it, all right? Stuff happened and now we're here."

"Does that mean we're at war with Westeria now?"

Bonnibel meshed her fingers and closed her eyes, "Whatever peace we had with them will most likely be completely shattered in the coming days. I don't see any reconciliation in the near future. Too many lives have been lost."

Shoko glanced at the scout and headed toward the hollow tree and disappeared inside. A long bundle of furs emerged, followed by the female scout, and she set it next to him along with his packs. Digging through each one, she pulled gauze and a few bandages before tending to his wounds. His thigh was thoroughly wrapped and she helped him out of his tattered shirt, exposing the raw gashes across his chest. She grabbed the cleanest rags from his packs and wiped the blood off as best as she could and his sister settled down next to her, a pained expression in her eyes. The blond worked on his face and Finn gave them both a weak smile as they silently treated him.

Phoebe stepped forward and held out a hand, "You forgot the wound on his back."

Fionna passed her a rag and the guard set about to tenderly wiping down his wound, his sister bandaging him a minute later. Shoko stood up and motioned toward the redhead, "You wounded too?"

She shook her head but Finn spoke up, "Her arm is cut."

Phoebe gave him an annoyed look but let Shoko take care of her arm nonetheless. With everyone taken care of, the lean scout placed the remaining supplies back into Finn's waist packs and she nudged the bundle of furs over to him, "That belongs to you."

Parting the skins, he found his Demon sword and dagger snuggled within, "Thanks." He hefted himself up with a grunt and gingerly strapped on his weapons, relieved to carry the familiar weight once again, "Have you seen Huntress?"

"I haven't seen her at all."

His chest tightened but he swallowed and nodded, "Well if there's anyone who also made it out, it would definitely be her. We need to get going before they start sending out search parties; they're gonna be looking for me."

Phoebe glanced at him, "Will you be able to move on your own?"

He put some weight onto his leg and felt the burn, "I can get around just fine."

Shoko whistled and Maya strode up to them, "You're gonna slow us down, Finn. You and the princess can ride along."

The scout made no effort to argue and he mounted the tiger before offering Bonnie a hand up. She held on to him carefully as they picked their way through the forest and they made it a few miles out until Shoko stopped them in their tracks. She placed a finger up to her lips and Finn dismounted, joining Phoebe up ahead. Maya stayed back with the princess and his sister and he thought he could hear whispers but he reckoned it was the wind playing tricks on him.

The guard silently drew her blades, "What is it? Enemies?"

"I'm not sure but we have to assume anything out here is." Shoko replied.

They listened quietly for a few seconds until Finn decided to move up and the women followed behind, alert and ready for action. Each step closer made the sounds more recognizable and they soon became words as he neared a clearing. He still couldn't make out what was being said so he snuck over to a tree and caught sight of two figures standing close together, locked in conversation. Their body language didn't show any signs of anger or agitation, but he could tell that the mood between them was tense.

Curious as to what was going on, he pressed closer and finally caught the verbal exchange. A familiar feminine voice followed, "Did you modify the potion beyond what I ordered done?"

"Of course not, your majesty. I merely did as you requested, nothing more."

"Then _**why **_is their camp in flames? They were supposed to get caught in the act, forcing the prince to break off the engagement but somehow he ended up getting killed."

There was a slight pause, "It seems the prince reacted violently and assaulted the scout. I did not anticipate his reaction would be so hostile."

"The humans should not be slaughtering each other. This was not how it was supposed to happen."

One of the figures bowed, "My deepest apologies."

"This throws my plans in disarray. And what of Finn? Where is he?"

The scout felt his scalp tighten and his heart began to race as the other replied, "He was spotted leaving the princess' tent after having done the deed but he has not been seen since, mistress. The camp is too chaotic at the moment to be sure of his whereabouts."

Finn rocked on his feet as a fiery rage began to fill his chest and he struggled to rationalize what he had just heard.

_I was fucking set up! They drugged us and that's why we couldn't help ourselves when it all kicked off. I don't know who they are but I'm getting to the bottom of this._

He pulled his sword and stepped out into the clearing, "Hey! Mind explaining what the hell you're talking about?" One of the figures whipped around and the scout caught the reflection of two red eyes as they fixed on him. His eyes widened when he recognized their owner, "M-Marceline?"

"Finn…" she breathed, crestfallen.

Furious, his lip curled up into a snarl as he raised his sword, "What the fuck have you done?!"

She turned to the man beside her, "Go, Stephan."

He disappeared into the shadows and before Finn could blink, she was gone in a flash. The only warning he got was that of a snapping twig and then there she was, right in front of him. Everything slowed to a crawl as the adrenaline shot into his system and he watched as the vampire's hand curled into a fist and was directed straight at him. As fast as he was, however, he was no match for the Vampire Queen's supernatural agility and there was an excruciating moment of pain as she impacted with his abdomen and then everything went dark as he collapsed, unconscious. She caught him before he could hit the ground and lowered him gently, laying him on the soft grass below.

She parted his blond hair as she caressed his cheek and she felt a twinge in her chest, "Why did things have to turn out this way?"

His breathing was extremely shallow and she dove back as a massive feline leapt from the bushes, fangs bared. She rolled and avoided the tiger's deadly claws as it chased her away from Finn and it ran over to his side, wet tongue licking his face. The young man never stirred and two more women emerged from within the forest, taking position around the fallen scout.

Phoebe eyed the pale woman who had attacked him as Shoko gave him a shake, "Finn! Come on, come on! Talk to me!"

Her attempts to raise any sort of reaction ended in failure and the guard growled, "He's out cold."

Marceline watched the exchange with mild curiosity and she took a few steps toward them, "He's still alive, of course. I didn't want to hurt him but he heard something he should not have so I had no choice. When he comes to he will believe that it was all a dream or hallucination and be none the wiser. Now, if you'll be so nice as to hand him over so he can receive proper treatment-"

Shoko pulled her dagger, "Piss off!"

The Vampire Queen quirked an eyebrow, "I don't think you understand the position you're in."

"What the hell do you want with him, anyways? I remember seeing you when we went to save his sister. Based on Maya's reaction you're a vampire, aren't you?"

She smiled, confirming her suspicion, "Finn and I have a little arrangement and I only wish to see it through to completion."

Phoebe shot Shoko a look, "Do you know what she's talking about?"

The lean scout glanced at Finn, his face peaceful despite the dangerous situation, "I…know a bit from what he told me but it wasn't much. He apparently made a deal with the Vampire Queen to help save his sister and in return he owed her a favor of sorts. I accompanied him when his sister was rescued and even though I didn't do much I do remember her from that night, along with another woman." Shoko drew in a sharp breath, "Phoebe, she…she could be the _**Vampire Queen**_!"

The guard felt her heart skip a few beats as Marceline gave a polite bow, "Nice to meet you, though I am a bit disappointed that Finn shared our private matters with others." The trees rustled as a gentle breeze blew through, occupying the empty silence. Marceline put a hand on her hip and sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to waste here and now it seems a couple loose ends have shown up but in respect to Finn I'll give you a chance to leave right now with your lives intact."

Shoko stood and joined Phoebe's side, "I'm not letting you take him. Besides, I'm pretty sure you won't let us live that long anyways." She whispered to the guard, "Do you think the three of us have any chance against her?"

"I can't say for sure. If she truly is the Vampire Queen then there's no guarantee of anything but my concern is for you-know-who." she replied.

"Maybe if we wound her it'll give us the opportunity to make our escape-"

"Finn!" Everyone turned as Fionna and Bonnibel stepped out of the foliage, both unaware of what was going on. The blond rushed over to her brother's side and gave his cheek a few pats before turning her eyes to the two women, "What happened to him?"

Phoebe felt her stomach plummet as Marceline's gaze fixed on the princess, "Well, isn't this quite the surprise."

The loyal guard kept her eyes on the immortal monarch as she spoke to her ruler, "Princess, it's not safe here! You have to leave! Now!"

Marceline tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, this is a tantalizing opportunity. Rogaria has no other royal blood besides you, Bonnibel. If for some reason you were to disappear then there would be nobody to claim the throne, at least until I plant my own agent, of course. It seems you've done me a great favor by showing up here."

Bonnie frowned, "Rogaria will never be under vampire rule. We've held you back for a hundred years and we'll keep doing it until we're finally free of your terrible grasp."

The queen chuckled, "Humans are such interesting creatures. I've seen kingdoms and castles fall before you were even born, Princess Bonnibel. Yours will be but another added to the list in time."

Marceline made a move toward the brunette and Phoebe brandished her swords as she charged and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get the princess out of here!"

Shoko whistled and Maya joined her side as they moved to reinforce the guard, "She won't get far unless we can stop her!"

The vampire waited patiently as the trio closed in on her and she jumped up as the tiger dove in first, easily clearing the beast. She landed and cartwheeled out of the way as Phoebe's twin swords came slashing down. The guard pivoted and cut upwards diagonally but Marceline swept low and knocked her on her back. A pale leg was raised in preparation for a stomp but the queen tilted back and dodged a black dagger intended for her heart. Shoko threw out a swift kick but it was caught by the vampire and she let out a gasp as the world spun wildly. The scout was thrown across the clearing and she slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of her for a few seconds.

Phoebe used the distraction to rise and she swung with her left sword and waited until she ducked before thrusting with her right. Much to her astonishment, the queen merely deflected the stab with the tips of her fingers and she delivered a swift knee into the redhead's stomach, adding another dent to the armor and sending her stumbling back. As Marceline moved in to resume her attack, a furry shape popped into her peripheral vision and she grabbed it by the throat as it lunged. Maya snapped viciously but the vampire rolled back and tucked her legs into the tiger's stomach before vaulting her across the clearing as well.

A yowl captured Shoko's attention as she got to her feet and she spotted Maya as she flailed through the air but the nimble animal righted herself, making a smooth landing. She glared at the vampire, "Bitch!"

Marceline ignored her and focused on finishing off the guard as she took a defensive stance, awaiting her next move. Phoebe kept her weight centered as the vampire slowly paced around her and she struck in a flash, fist colliding with the human's chin. Surprisingly, she took the hit and rebounded quickly, swords lashing out at close proximity. Marceline bent completely backwards as the lethal weapons sought to split her in two across the waist and she put her flexibility to great use as she maneuvered into a handstand just before doing a flip right over the scout as she came from behind.

Shoko ducked as a kick whooshed over her head and she joined Phoebe as they relentlessly attacked her. Despite their combined assault, the vampire didn't seem bothered as she appeared to melt through their blades as she expertly weaved to and fro. The tag team kept up the pressure as she backed up and even though they were tiring, their unspoken plan soon came to fruition as Maya pounced from behind. The Vampire Queen was forced to the ground as the feline dug her claws in and an angry hiss escaped the monarch's lips as Maya tore into her shoulder.

She used her strength to push herself up and she grabbed the creature by her fur and heaved her into the duo. Phoebe took a jumbo-sized tiger to the face but Shoko managed to evade her precious companion and she buried her dagger into Marceline's other shoulder. A slight wave of panic washed over her as red eyes locked her with a glare and she pulled her blade free just as the vampire slapped her, knocking her off her feet. Shaking her head to clear the haze clouding her sight, the scout felt a vice close around her throat and she was lifted off the ground before getting slammed back down again. The air exploded out of her and she raised her dagger in an attempt to stab her in the neck but it was ripped from her grasp and she shrieked as it was driven into her thigh. Marceline slapped her a few more times, though to the scout they felt like armored punches, and she was promptly tossed aside like an old doll as Phoebe came in like a steel tornado, swords whirling feverously. Her momentum never slowed as she poured her remaining energy into a final burst and the vampire leapt back, right into Maya's awaiting jaws.

Her maw clamped around the vampire's calf as she rooted her in place and she stubbornly held on like a tick as Marceline tried to shake her off but to no avail. Phoebe saw her chance and she flexed her powerful arms as she delivered a downward slash from each side but she was astounded when the queen caught her blades barehanded. Years of rigorous training had made her physically fit but her swords didn't budge as she put her full weight into them. Blood trickled down the vampire's arms but she held firm, even as the tiger tried to devour her leg whole. A warm sensation filled her hands and soon they began to burn as if exposed to a hot stove and Marceline noticed that the curved blades were glowing orange like coals in a fire. The red jewels in the sword's handles flashed brilliantly as Phoebe tapped into a power she loathed but deemed necessary for the moment and the dragon mark down her back reacted, glowing just as the swords did.

Fangs ripped into the vampire's thigh as Maya tried to bring her down but it didn't so much as faze her. Marceline elongated her own fangs and lunged at the guard's throat but she dodged and instead got a mouthful of shoulder armor. To Phoebe's horror, the queen tore off the armor piece with relative ease and bit into the unprotected flesh, drawing out a pained grunt. Her wounded arm faltered and the sword was pried free and thrown across the clearing. Phoebe drew back her remaining weapon and gave a desperate swing but her body was running on empty and she couldn't react in time as the monarch ducked and delivered a brutal uppercut.

The guard's head snapped back as she was lifted off the ground and she landed several feet away, seeing stars. Marceline turned and slipped her hands between Maya's jaws and slowly pried them open, freeing her leg. She didn't stop there, however, and the tiger thrashed furiously as her mouth was painfully stretched to its ripping point. A silvery flash forced the monarch to release her and a curved sword went flying by, barely clipping her hair. Marceline gave an angry scowl as she sprinted toward Phoebe but the tiger immediately gave chase and leapt into the air. Anticipating this, the vampire stopped abruptly and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick right into the animal's ribs and Maya let out a high-pitched whine as she crashed down, hard. Shoko gasped as she began to crawl toward her beloved friend and Phoebe drew a small dagger as she swiped at the immortal. Marceline caught her arm and threw her over her shoulder, slamming her into the dirt. She grabbed the armored woman's leg and slammed her a few more times before throwing her across the clearing and she landed next to Finn and the others.

Phoebe coughed up blood as Bonnibel ran over to her, "Oh my goodness!"

Shoko and Maya limped over to the group, battered and breathless, "Phoebe!"

The guard grimaced as she made an effort to stand but her arms shook terribly, "I…have to…protect you, princess."

Bonnie clasped her hands as she cried, "Just breathe."

The female scout wrapped her wounded thigh with some gauze as she studied her male counterpart, "How the hell did you kill Marshall, Finn?"

Fionna gave her a nervous glance, "W-What do we do now?"

"Ah, that was quite fun." Everyone turned to face the vampire as she strode toward them, "It's nice to get a little exercise in every now and then." She licked a droplet of blood off her lips and shivered, "Mmm, yes. Nice, indeed."

Shoko could only stare in disbelief as Marceline's wounds closed up and her heart sank as the realization hit her, "We…we can't stop her…" As the vampire drew closer, her faithful tiger stood and let out a fierce growl but her leg gave way and she toppled over. The scout reached over and rubbed her snout, "It's okay, baby. Mama won't let her touch you." Maya purred weakly as Shoko stroked her fur to comfort the animal and she looked down with surprise as warm droplets pelted her arms. She rubbed her face and chuckled sadly, tears falling freely, "Ah, shit."

Shoko looked up and found Marceline staring down at her, expression unreadable, "Like mother and daughter. Hmm…" She turned away and headed towards Phoebe, "I'll give you a few more minutes to make your peace."

"Fuck you!"

The monarch glanced over her shoulder, "Would you rather have me kill you now?"

"I'd rather have you leave us the hell alone!"

Marceline waved a hand, "Loose ends must be taken care of. Please don't take this personally."

Phoebe could hear the soft footsteps approaching and she flipped onto her stomach before searching for any weapon within reach. Spotting one, she crawled forward and grabbed it and used what little strength she had left to prop herself up. Shoko watched as she stood up on shaky legs and her heart leapt up into her throat when she noticed her holding Finn's sword, "Phoebe! Don't!"

The guard either didn't hear the warning or she simply ignored her and she raised the Demon Blood sword above her head to deliver a downward slash but she let out a terrified scream as she collapsed to her knees. A blinding headache afflicted her as images of death and destruction flashed into her mind without respite and she vomited as they became more grisly and chaotic. She curled up into a ball as the mental torture overwhelmed her and a feminine voice echoed within her thoughts, stern and commanding.

_You do not have the right to wield me, islander. Never try such a thing again._

It was as if a switch had been flicked off inside her head. All the pain disappeared and her mind cleared but she was seriously rattled and her body shook uncontrollably as she tried to regain her senses. Something stepped over her and she was shocked to see the Vampire Queen bypass her like nothing on her way to the princess and she grabbed her ankle in an effort to stop her.

Marceline shook her off like an annoying fly and smiled as Bonnibel nervously lifted her dagger, "Rogarians aren't the type to give up, are they?"

The princess shook her head, "My forefathers never gave in to you and neither will I."

"Well that'll save me some time." Bonnie made a stab at the monarch but she easily knocked the weapon out of her hand and grabbed her by the neck. The sounds of choking filled the air as Rogaria's leader struggled against an indomitable foe and Marceline let out a curious hum as Fionna picked up the dagger. She lifted a hand and wagged a finger, "Ah, ah, ah. Please don't do anything rash, Fionna." The blond swung and she fell back as the monarch gave her a shove, "Now what did I just tell you? I'm not going to kill you, though the child growing inside of you is a threat that must be averted. I can help you with that, if you'd like." Bonnibel drove a kick into the vampire's ribs and she let out an annoyed sigh before rearing her hand back and aligning it with her chest.

Fionna took another swipe and again she was shoved back, "Why are you doing this? You don't have to kill us!"

"As Queen of the Vampires it is my duty to provide for my people. Land. Power. Blood. These are all things we require as an ever-expanding empire and something I must acquire through whatever means necessary. I did not wish for war between our people but her grandfather refused to swear fealty to me and thus my hand was forced."

"What did you expect? All vampires are killers!"

Marceline frowned, "Fionna, there was a time long ago when humans held dominion over these lands and hunted down my people out of fear of the unknown. It took us hundreds of years but we finally grew enough in power to challenge the opposing humans and we staked our claim in this country, crushing kingdoms beneath our combined might. Much blood has been spilled, both by vampires and humans alike, and that makes peace between our people a very hard thing to come by." Bonnibel's struggles lessened as her arms fell to her sides and the queen shook her head, "If only your grandfather had listened to me…"

Something coiled around her leg and she was suddenly dragged along the ground and her first thought was of Maxine but she clearly remembered tearing her in half and she knew that even a succubus couldn't survive that. She was whipped around like a leaf in a whirlwind before smashing through several trees and finally getting launched across the clearing. Marceline shifted and rolled in an effort to protect the life growing inside her and she caught sight of a small, hooded figure rushing toward the group.

Fionna watched as the stranger headed straight for Finn and she let out a happy cry when she realized who it was, "Huntress!"

The wizard gave her a quick nod as she assessed the situation and things looked grim. Shoko, Maya and Phoebe were badly injured and Princess Bonnibel lay coughing on her side as she regained her breath. More importantly, Finn was on his back and motionless and it made her heart skip a few beats. She settled at his side and put an ear to his mouth, confirming that he was still breathing. Digging through her pouch, she pulled out a black root and broke it in half, releasing a powerful stench. Laying his head in her lap, she placed the root near his nose but he didn't even react, despite giving him a full dose of the scent.

Fionna kneeled down next to her and took her brother's hand, "The Vampire Queen did this to him. Everything that happened was because of her."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around him in a desperate embrace and felt the sting of tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them and studied the recent wounds across his body, an anger rising inside of her.

_Why do you always have to get so hurt, Finn? I haven't given you my answer yet…_

Marceline watched in shock as another woman embraced the man she had set her eyes on and she dusted herself off as jealousy built up inside her. The nymph felt the ancient presence moving toward her and she set Finn down before rising to meet the woman who had injured one of the very few people she cared about. They locked eyes, measuring each other's strength, and the vampire pointed a finger, "Who are you?" There was no reply and she growled, "You should leave if you know what's best for you." Stephanie glanced back at Finn and clenched her fists as Marceline had a revelation, "Ah, so that's how it is." She cracked her knuckles and bared her fangs, "You'd be wise to drop any hope of that happening right now. I do not tolerate rivals." The wizard narrowed her eyes as vines sprouted all around her and her hands glowed vibrantly as she pulled two large rocks from underneath the ground.

Fionna watched the exchange as she cradled her brother as best she could, "Finn, please wake up. Huntress is about to face the Vampire Queen and I don't know if she can stop her."

Moonlight illuminated the area as both women squared up, each waiting for the first strike. A minute passed but neither had moved, drawing a smirk from the queen, "Let's not waste any more time, then. Shall we?"

And she charged.

* * *

**A/N**

**The deadly monarch versus the quiet earth wizard. Who will triumph? The fur is definitely gonna fly in the next chapter so stay tuned! As always, thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews! Till the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Well it's definitely been a while since my last update, that's for sure. My computer died on me back in December and I haven't been able to fix it since so it looks like a new one is in order once I get the money. This chapter was written almost entirely off my phone and let me say it is not a fun thing to do on such a tiny screen and on the FanFiction website, especially when you're clumsy with the keyboard pad like I am. Still, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting _too _long so I did the best I could and I'm sorry in advance for any typos you might find. To be honest I'm pretty nervous to present this chapter for it is indeed the finale of this story and it's the first time I've ever finished one before. I know that endings can sometimes make or break a story and they are one of the hardest parts to write. Anyways, it's the longest installment yet so without further delay I present to you Chapter 11. Enjoy! (starts with a flasback/dream sequence)**

* * *

He was nervous. Oh man he was **_nervous_**. His heart thumped loudly against his eardrums as he swallowed dryly, his hands grasping uncertainly at the bottom of his shirt. There had been moments in his life when he had been in a more daunting situation but he could safely say that not many of them incited worry as much as now. It wasn't his life stake, but it was something just as valuable: his honor and pride as a young, maturing man. No amount of intense training could have prepared him for the circumstances at hand but as with everything else he would tackle it head on to the best of his abilities. He drew a deep breath as he took off his shirt, exposing slightly tanned skin that was speckled with the occasional scar here and there. Lean, developing muscles flexed as he tossed his shirt aside and he tenderly rubbed a fresh bruise on his right shoulder, a reminder of the exhausting battle he had somehow survived.

It had been a few hours since then but his ears still rang from the roaring of the crowds as they cheered on their favorite competitor at the Test of Swords. The kingdom-wide tournament had featured the best of the rising youth as they competed against each other and after several grueling days of tough duels he had reached the finals and faced his toughest opponent yet. Hair as red as a crimson sunset and eyes that blazed with an inexplicable determination, the girl he had fought earlier that day had pushed him to the very limits of his strength, stamina and skill as both sought to prove their worth, not to the crowds, but to themselves and each other. Jake had mentored him in the way of the longsword, drilling into him techniques and discipline in the time since he had taken him under his wing. His opponent, however, had learned the deadly art of dual-wielding swords and he had found himself constantly on the move as she pressured him relentlessly while skillfully avoiding his attacks. With his weapon's reach he was able to land more strikes on the female warrior but not before receiving an especially brutal hit to his right shoulder, nearly putting him out of the fight. Thankfully, the weapons used at the tournament had been wooden replicas but that didn't mean it was any less painful, of course.

In the end, his superior range and better stamina won out and the tenacious redhead fell to her knees in defeat after a series of precisely placed strikes to her legs and thighs. He knew his mother would have scolded him for making a young woman tear up as they declared him the winner but he couldn't help feeling an immense sense of pride for having completed such an arduous task. After the match, his opponent approached him and gave him a polite, if not rather begrudged, congratulations and left, but not before offering her name and vowing to utterly defeat him in the future. He had no doubt she would train non-stop to fulfill her promise and he was glad to have a worthy rival to spur him on. The Test of Swords was merely a stepping stone on his way to becoming the best swordsman in the kingdom and he knew that his path had just started. With his win he was entitled to an appropriate prize of his choosing but the real reward was that of Jake allowing him to finally join the Pathfinders, a select group of elite individuals trained in reconnaissance and intelligence gathering that spent days on end in the field. Considered the best scouts in the kingdom, he knew he belonged nowhere else but out beyond the walls, locating and hunting down the vampires who had slaughtered his family and village under orders of their despicable leader.

However, as he made his way back to his room after the valiant battle, exhausted and ready to turn in, he found another prize waiting for him. Roselinen, his girlfriend of eight months, was sitting on his bed, wearing a simple yellow dress with a hairpin holding back the pale blond locks along the left side of her face. He was not expecting to find her there at all. He knew she watched all his duels from the stands and her bright smile had always given him the motivational boost needed to give it his all on more than one occasion, but never before had she visited him as such. Their meetings had always been in secret, usually in the small flowerbed past the fringes of the nearby forest, and with good reason; after all, she was of noble blood. Her father was an accomplished colonel in the military and her mother held formidable political power, both of which could make a pesky commoner like himself disappear without a trace. They still dated despite the threat of discovery and he cherished the time they got to spend together.

In the now, he found himself staring at her as she sat on his bed, her dress showing the barest hint of her inner thighs and her cheeks set pink with a nervous blush. Her hazel eyes studied his exposed upper body for a few moments before locking sight with him.

He gave her a short smile as he scratched his cheek, "R-Rose, are you sure you want to do this?"

She glanced away for a second, her heart beating rapidly within her chest, "Y-Yes, Finn."

"But are you **_sure_**? We both know what could happen if someone were to find out about this."

Rose stood up and placed a hand against his chest, "You don't have to remind me. I know how ashamed my family would be if they found out I was in a relationship they didn't approve of, but I feel nothing but adoration for you." He waited patiently as she took a moment, "It's selfish of me to ask this of you, especially since you are no doubt at the greatest risk, but I'm just scared, Finn. I watched you fight your way to the top during the Test of Swords and I cheered you on at the final battle but it feels like the end is drawing near. You were so handsome with that smile on your face when you realized you had won and I have never been more proud of you, darling." She pressed into him and he felt her tears as they traveled down his chest, "But I knew. I knew from the beginning that this fragile dream of ours would eventually come to a close but it doesn't hurt any less. With you going off to train with the Pathfinders and my parents already looking into potential suitors, the little time we have with each other will soon evaporate and disappear. My heart breaks at the thought and I dread the day we will have to part ways. I just…I want this, Finn. I hope you won't think any less of me but I want to share this precious moment with you, with someone I care deeply about."

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly, "Oh, Rose…" Swallowing the lump in his throat, he lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her tearful eyes, "Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm not leaving right now and we still have a few months together before I begin my training, though Jake will probably run me ragged preparing me for it." His fingers slid through her silky hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "You don't know how much it meant to me having you up in the stands cheering me on. Nobody knew me before the tournament and my presence was ignored, but you were always there with that beautiful smile, rooting for me when most people expected me to get eliminated early on. Thank you, Rose. I'm sorry I can't offer you the perfect life, but I'll do my best to make these few months we have left the best you've ever had."

She reached up and cupped his cheek, "And I'll treasure every single moment of it." They locked lips, their breaths heated and sporadic, and she broke the kiss after a few moments, "Just promise me one thing, Finn. Promise to never stop until you've avenged your sister. Work hard, stay strong, and never forget that I'll always have you here," she said as she placed his hand across her chest. "You told me that Fionna was the single most important thing in your life, and, even though I'm a little jealous, I'm not selfish enough to keep you from her and I'm not foolish enough to try and change a decision set in stone. Tonight, however, you'll be mine."

Finn leaned down as her arms slid around his neck and he was led toward the bed. His pulse quickened when he realized what was happening but he followed her the entire way down until he was on top of her, their bodies separated by mere inches. Her sweet perfume mixed with the scent of her hair as he placed a kiss on her pink lips, the young woman eagerly accepting him. The noble felt his fingers travel down her dress and Finn waited for permission before continuing, which she shyly gave with a nod. Battling through the nervousness, he slid his hand under her dress and felt the warmth radiating off of her as he lightly stroked her hip with his fingertips. Rose let out the faintest release of breath as he brushed against her undergarment and she waited anxiously as he slowly traced it down to its ultimate destination. His heartbeat now rampaging within him, he began to rub against her honey pot and she bit his lip as his fingers gained more momentum. Finn shivered as she sighed in his ear and their kiss deepened as she shuffled underneath him. He noticed more and more how her thigh rubbed against his growing bulge and he grew red with embarrassment when she finally noticed but to his surprise, and delight, he felt her hand begin to rub him.

She pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "This f-feels really good, Finn." Her eyes opened wide as he slipped his fingers past her panties and directly into her, "Oh…Finn…" A tender spark shot up her spine as he massaged her carefully and she squeezed his shoulders, causing him to wince, "S-Sorry, darling. It just…feels…_**amazing**_."

His member began to ache as it pleaded for escape but he ignored it for the moment and concentrated on pleasing his girl, "You want me to go faster?"

Her nod of approval was all he needed before increasing his strokes and he soon had her moaning softly in pleasure. Testament to his performance, he could feel her getting wetter and he then began rubbing her button and kissing her passionately. She squeezed her thighs together as he worked her up into a fiery fervor, her chest rising and falling with each heated breath. A warm sensation filled her lower body and she felt herself near the edge at a shocking rate, "Oh…Finn, p-please slow down. If you…keep going…I'll…" He paused as she grabbed his hand, "I want to reach that point together. Is that okay?"

Finn smiled, "Of course." He rubbed his neck, "I guess that, uh, only leaves one thing left to do…"

The room was silent for a few seconds as they stared at each other and Rose felt her face warm as she reached back to unlace her dress. Yellow clothing gave way to pale, smooth skin and he was astounded when she removed her bra and panties without a second thought, giving him full view of her supple breasts and curvy hips. She fidgeted nervously and gave him a look, "Well, don't just stand there staring, Finn."

He snapped out of his daze and reached for his shorts, "Y-Yeah, sorry." It took him a couple seconds longer than necessary to unbutton his shorts as he wondered what she would think of him and his Finn Jr. This was his first time exposing himself to anybody, especially to a girl, and for some reason it felt as though his life was on the line. Shaking the doubt from his mind, he decided to get it over with and he pulled down his shorts and boxers in one single motion.

Rose's gaze flickered to his member and then back to him, with silent seconds ticking by, "My lessons in courtship and relationship etiquette never prepared me for **_that_**. It's…rather long. Will it hurt?"

"I suppose there's really only one way to find out, though I've heard that a woman's first time might hurt."

"Please go easy on me, then. I'm in your hands." Finn nodded and crawled on top of her as she lay back on the bed. He settled between her as she spread her legs and he froze in place as Rose was suddenly replaced by someone else. A woman with a pale-green complexion and what appeared to be antlers stared back at him but the moment he blinked she was gone, replaced by the blond noble. His girlfriend looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Finn?"

"Uh…it's n-nothing."

He pushed the image of the strange, yet eerily familiar woman away as he kissed Rose with enough effort to make her drop her worried expression. His member brushed against her folds and she let out a gasp, causing him to do it again. They both let out heavy breaths as he pushed the tip inside her and he held his place for a moment, enjoying the new and incredible sensations. Running a hand through her lengthy hair, he was shocked by what he saw. His right hand had been turned into a cohesive mass of vines that resembled his original arm and he whipped it up in a panic, only to have it revert back to normal a split-second later.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Darling, are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, despite being slightly shaken, "It must be the nerves."

She giggled and ran a finger down his chest, "I'm nervous, too."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Finn ventured deeper but stopped after he felt himself break through, "Rose?"

"I'm fine, it…barely hurt at all."

Relieved, he began to pump with more confidence and she wrapped her legs around him as he rubbed against her sensitive walls. Each thrust went deeper than the last and soon he realized just how amazing it felt to have her wet opening hold him so tightly. The sound of their lovemaking echoed around the room as both partners stared deeply into each other's eyes. Finn's chest filled with affection as he made love to his girlfriend and for a moment there was a pang of sadness and pain knowing that what they had would eventually end. He spent most nights pondering how he would get through the loneliness and heartbreak but he had decided to travel down a road of vengeance and he knew that most who traversed it were destined to perish at the end or be consumed by it. His entire family was gone and he wouldn't stop until he vanquished the leader of the Ancients, no matter what it cost him. Nonetheless, Rose had fallen for him knowing this and the eight months had passed by like a flash and now here they were, sharing one of the most intimate moments two people can experience.

He gave her a rather passionate thrust and she moaned his name, sending a shiver up his spine for the second time that night. Lips traveling down her neck and collarbone, he eventually made his way down to her breasts and he gave one of her nipples a slow lick. She relished the feeling and he continued on, his tongue twirling the hardened flesh.

His member brushed against a sweet spot and her legs clamped around him, "Oh my goodness…" Her honey pot burned with a sexual fervor as he plowed through her folds with growing need. She let out a small gasp as Finn parted her legs and spread her wide, plunging into her repeatedly, "Uh…sweetheart. What's…gotten into you?"

The bed creaked as he kept going but he slowed when he felt himself nearing his limit.

_Shit, **already**? Well, it is my first time, and I never expected it to feel this good._

Rose pulled him into a kiss and held him close as he pumped more carefully, trying his best not to finish so quickly. She, however, was already at the brink, "F-Finn…it feels like…I'm gonna…" Euphoria claimed her as she climaxed with a sexy whimper and her body quivered for a few moments as her boyfriend carried on, extending her high. His woman satisfied, he no longer held himself back as he gave it his all. Her breasts jiggled enticingly in front of him and he gave them a squeeze, drawing a sigh from the noble. She pulled him down and he listened as she whispered in his ear, "It's all your fault, Finn. You're the reason everyone is dead. You betrayed them all."

A cold chill enveloped his body and he stopped mid-thrust to gape at her, "W-What did you say?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "I didn't say anything, sweetheart. You've left me rather breathless." The previous words resonated in his ears and he knew he didn't imagine them but his thought processes were interrupted as she cupped his cheek, "Did you already…um…"

He shook his head, "Ah, no, not yet."

She gave him a coy smile, "Better hurry, darling." A buck of the hips was all he needed to get back on track and within a minute he felt himself about ready to burst but he pulled out and finished on her stomach with a grunt. Rose watched as he unloaded rope after rope until he was finally through, "Thanks for being careful, Finn."

The young man collapsed next to her, tired and definitely ready for some sleep, "Of course, babe." They locked lips for a few moments before parting for air, "That was amazing, Rose, but I think you should head back. I don't want you getting in trouble and if they were to find us together, well, I don't even want to think about what could happen."

She wiped herself down with a cloth and looped an arm through his as she snuggled up to him, "Can't we just cuddle for a couple minutes? I feel so good right now and I don't want to spoil this bliss by leaving so soon."

"Ah, okay."

Rose played with his long hair as they enjoyed each other's company, "You know, it would be very nice if we could do this a couple more times before you leave for training. What do you think?"

He smiled, "The thought may have crossed my mind. Maybe we could try it in the flowerbed next-"

"_Finn!"_

He bolted upright at the sound of someone's voice, "Who was that?"

"Who was what," she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I heard-"

"_Finn!"_

"There it is again! Didn't you hear that?"

Her cautious glance was enough of an answer, "Finn, you're starting to worry me. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary. The battle with the islander was rather taxing, I'm sure."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going crazy, Rose. How could you possibly have missed that?"

"_Wake up!"_

Exhausted or not, he swiftly threw on his clothes and headed toward the source of the voice, which happened to be right outside his door. His girl called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"I need to find out who it is. I can't explain why but it feels like I have to." He neared the door and reached for the handle but it was suddenly flung open, a blinding white light pouring through. Trying his best to shield his eyes, he stepped forward and felt a powerful tugging sensation, "Huh?" A second later, he was lifted off his feet and he fell as he tried to grab onto anything in sight but he was dragged away toward the unknown voice in the distance, at the mercy of whatever lay in store.

* * *

There was a loud rumble as a large boulder impacted with the ground and Fionna noticed with dismay that the Vampire Queen had managed to evade it as she charged toward Huntress. The blond watched as the wood nymph used the other rock as a barrier to keep the vampire from reaching her and the queen was forced to move as a group of vines tried to ensnare her from behind. She glanced away from the battle as she once again tried calling out to her brother, "Finn, you have to wake up!" This got a twitch out of him and it lifted her spirits despite the dismal reaction, "Just a little more…"

Shoko limped over to her, "How is he?"

"I'm not sure but he just moved a bit when I called to him. Maybe he'll come to if I keep it up."

The female scout tried to seem hopeful but Finn was one of the toughest people she knew and she had watched him drop like a stone, "Y-Yeah. Let's just hope Huntress can beat her or at least drive her away." She could see the fear in his sister's eyes so she whistled to her tiger and the feline limped over as well, "Keep an eye on'em, Maya. I'm gonna check on Phoebe and the princess." Her ever-loyal companion settled next to the blond as Shoko shuffled over to the guard. She was sitting up with her head held tightly between her hands and she looked up as she approached, "I know that look."

The redhead let out a long sigh, "What the hell **_was_** that?"

"Well, in all honesty, I have no idea. Finn's sword, or **_whatever_** that thing really is, is not something anyone else can apparently use. Trust me, I tried once, a long time ago, and seeing you scream like that brought back some bad memories."

Bonnibel retrieved her borrowed dagger and began cutting off a strip of cloth from her dress to use as a makeshift bandage, "Here, hold still, Phoebe."

The guard lifted a hand to stop her, "There's no need for that, your majesty. Our top priority is seeing you to safety."

A series of loud cracks drew their attention and they spotted the wizard as she launched spikes formed out of vines in the immortal monarch's direction. The agile vampire flipped, rolled and weaved as she dodged the lethal projectiles and trees fell behind her as they were shredded by the impacts. Taking advantage of a lull in the barrage, the queen sprinted over to a large fallen tree and hefted it with a grunt before throwing it at Huntress. Vines sprouted from the ground to intercept but they couldn't halt its momentum and the nymph leapt back as it crashed just feet away.

Shoko clenched her fists, "She…she really was just toying with us. She lifted that tree like it was just a twig."

The princess focused on bandaging her guard's wounds, "It was bad enough dealing with the Ancients but for all this to have unraveled so badly, I fear Rogaria might not survive a vampire onslaught, especially with Westeria no doubt preparing to wage war against us as well. And, if I were to be killed…"

Phoebe shook her head, "That's not going to happen!" She extended a hand out toward the scout, "Lift me up, we're gonna support Huntress and stop the Vampire Queen."

Shoko placed her hands on her hips, "Not in **_that_** condition. We'll be more of a liability than anything."

The guard growled, "I'm not going to stand by as she picks us off one by one!"

She let out a weary breath, "No wonder you and Finn are always butting heads. Fine, but we're gonna fix you up first and retrieve our weapons right now that Huntress has her busy. I don't know what we can do to help; maybe we can at least distract her or something."

"Anything is better than nothing right now ." She turned to her ruler, "Princess, you should stay with Finn and his sister."

Bonnibel squeezed her shoulder, "You've done so much for me already and once again you put your life on the line." She glanced up at Shoko, "You as well. I don't know if I can ever repay your loyalty."

Phoebe bowed her head, "I'm simply doing what I've sworn to do, your highness."

The scout nodded, "I got a second chance in Rogaria after Finn brought me back from what was left of my clan. I owe you both more than I can ever pay back." She headed toward the blond siblings, "I'm gonna grab his supplies and then we'll put a stop to that crazy woman."

Marceline felt a spike rip through her arm but she ignored the flash of pain as she chased down the wizard, fangs bared and ready for blood. The nymph had proven the elusive, yet aggressive foe as she kept just one step ahead of the monarch, unleashing wave after wave of projectiles. While the queen had taken several hits, her royal blood allowed her to quickly heal the wounds, helping to mitigate the overall damage. She knew, however, that the wizard would eventually run out of stamina and she just had to ensure that she kept her on the run, never allowing for the chance to rest. In a battle of endurance, she knew she held the edge.

Huntress summoned a set of spikes that burst forth from the ground and Marceline leaped into the air to avoid the sudden attack but she felt a vine coil around her leg and she was slammed into the ground. The vampire quickly cut herself free with a swipe of the hand and she rolled out of the way just as a massive spike erupted from her previous position, threatening to split her in half. Her swift reaction saved her from disembowelment and she wasted no time in giving chase once again. Stephanie scowled when she realized her attack had failed and extended a hand toward the ground before ripping up another boulder to launch at the queen. She dodged left and the wizard made a closing-fist motion with her other hand and a group of vines emerged in a circle surrounding the vampire. They descended on her and she disappeared beneath the mass of vegetation for a few seconds before bursting free and lunging at the wizard. Huntress let out a gasp and only had enough time to summon a wall of solid earth to protect herself but the powerful woman punched through and the nymph was sent back flying. A net of vines sprang forth to catch her and they cushioned the impact but she tasted blood in her mouth and the world spun wildly for a few seconds.

The pale form of the dangerous queen materialized in the air in front of her and Huntress was pulled back by a vine just as her fist collided with the ground, leaving a small crater in its wake. Stephanie wiped the blood from her mouth as she studied the aftermath of the strike.

_That was way too close. If she catches me directly with one of those I'm as good as dead. I have to slow her down somehow or trap her so I can deliver a killing blow._

She stood and dusted herself off as Marceline blew the dirt off her fist, "Not bad, nymph. Most of my opponents go down after a few minutes. Hmm, perhaps I should get serious now?"

Stephanie flexed her fingers and they glowed green as she stretched her arms out and then lifted them up, summoning a mound of dirt on either side of the queen. Seeing this, the vampire rolled forward and barely managed to avoid getting crushed between the two as Huntress slammed her palms together. The impact fused the two mounds into one and the wizard brought her hands toward her chest, forcing the huge mound to topple onto the immortal. Marceline let out a growl as she sprinted out of the way and she grabbed a small rock before throwing it at her opponent. Her incredible strength turned the ordinary object into a lethal projectile and Stephanie had no choice but to evade it. It whizzed by like an angry hornet and pierced right through a thick tree before crashing into a larger rock and shattering into tiny pieces. The wizard felt her heartbeat increase tenfold but she steeled herself and remembered that everyone was counting on her to succeed.

The Vampire Queen noticed movement near the edges of the clearing but had no time to investigate as more vines flew towards her. They tracked her movements as she darted side to side but she was too fast and they stabbed the ground as they missed their target. Walls of earth and sets of spikes slowed her movement as Stephanie let loose in an effort to contain her but the monarch leapt onto one of the walls and then through the air as she pounced on the nymph. Vines stretched up high to meet her but she did a corkscrew and deflected them, landing near the petite woman. Huntress immediately retreated as red eyes locked her with a glare and she ducked as a kick came for her head, nearly snapping her antlers. She turned and dove backwards as she unleashed a blast of pure kinetic energy, sending her opponent stumbling back into a mass of awaiting vines.

Marceline let out a fierce grunt as she struggled to free herself and the wizard saw her chance. The vampire was driven to the ground and her arms and legs were pulled to either side of her, leaving her completely helpless. At the cost of a considerable amount of magic, Huntress was able to rip out a massive slab of dirt that she slowly directed toward the pinned woman. Her arms shook from the sheer effort and the queen pulled against the thick vines holding her down and managed to move her right hand toward her by a foot. The moonlight shining down on her soon disappeared as it was blocked out and she knew she had little time left. She stretched her neck toward the vegetation wrapped around her right wrist but just couldn't reach it. Gritting her teeth in preparation for what she was about to do, she pulled against the vines around her left arm as hard as she could and there was moment of intense pain as her shoulder dislocated from its socket. Tears filled her eyes but she didn't hesitate as she used the extra few inches to tear into the vines with her teeth, freeing her right arm.

Huntress brought the slab down in a ground-shaking impact and she felt her legs go weak for a few seconds as the dust slowly settled. Gathering her strength once again, she inched toward the site to determine whether she was still alive but the sound of movement behind her caught her attention. A furious Vampire Queen tackled her to the ground and reached for her neck one-handed but the slippery nymph escaped from underneath with the assistance of her vines.

Another round of spikes sent Marceline back and she grabbed hold of her left arm before popping her shoulder back into place with a slight cringe, "You know, I think I remember you now." She rolled her shoulder as she let her healing properties go to work, "Widow's Forest, am I correct? I saw you holding Finn in the healing pond that night. If I knew you were going to be this much of an annoyance I would have killed you right then and there."

Huntress stayed silent as she awaited her next move. The queen gave her a pointed stare before shrugging and preparing to attack. However, she heard footsteps behind her and she sidestepped as two silver swords came swinging down. Phoebe leaped back as Marceline retaliated with a kick but the immortal hissed as Shoko's black dagger stabbed her in the back. She turned to face the new assailant, only to see her get whisked away by a vine, along with the redhead.

They were brought over to Huntress, who looked bewildered. The lean scout clenched her fist, "Shit, I missed her heart." She glanced back, "Sorry, but we just couldn't let you have all the fun." The wizard looked at her and then at the guard, noticing their tightly bandaged wounds.

Phoebe gave her swords a spin, "I can't move as ably as I usually can but I can't very well move at all if I'm dead, right? We've got your back."

Stephanie shot a glance at Finn and Shoko caught her eye, "I think it's just us now. Fionna says she got a twitch out of him but who knows when he'll wake up. It's all or nothing."

Leaves rustled as a cool breeze blew in across the clearing and Marceline sighed, "Let's end this. I'm getting rather impatient."

Shoko smirked, "Of course, your royal cuntness."

"You're gonna regret that when I pull your tongue out your mouth."

"Bite me, bitch."

A sly smile spread across the vampire's lips, fangs elongating, "I just might."

Phoebe rubbed her wounded shoulder, "Don't give her any ideas." Huntress used the break to try to regain some of her energy but the smack talk abruptly ended as Marceline charged straight in. The guard turned to face her, "We'll try to distract her so you can trap her again. That's the only hope we have of stopping her."

Shoko ignored the burning sensation coming for her thigh as she readied for the assault once again but her eyes widened when the monarch suddenly vanished. Remembering what had happened to Finn, she jumped back and Marceline appeared a split-second later, her fist tearing through the space formerly occupied by her head. Phoebe pushed her battered body as she delivered a series of calculated thrusts, forcing the vampire to dodge. The deadly weapons were deflected by a well-timed kick and the monarch threw a powerful punch, only to have a vine wrap around her wrist and pull it down. Off balance, she ducked into a roll as an exotic blade tried to behead her but she used the next incoming swing to cut the vine holding her, freeing herself. Sweeping her leg to the left, she caught Shoko just as she brought her dagger down and she crashed into the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. Marceline used the moment to get out from between the two but she had no time to rest as a series of spikes flew through the air to claim her life. She evaded the majority but her body shook as several pierced her deeply.

The Vampire Queen caught one before it plunged into her pelvis and she crushed it with ease, her fury rising exponentially, "How **_dare_** you!"

Spikes coated in blood fell as she pulled them out and she became a blur as she set her sights on the wizard. Huntress stood her ground as the angry woman charged but her companions intercepted the threat and used coordinated strikes to keep her at bay. This, however, only served to further infuriate her. As Phoebe delivered a horizontal slash, the vampire grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind her, just as Shoko came in with a thrust. Not wanting to stab her ally, the scout averted her strike and was knocked over as Marceline dropkicked the redhead into her. They landed together in a tangled mess but the Pathfinder managed to get to her feet, only to find no queen in sight. A shuffling sound alerted her to the enemy behind but she was too late. Shoko felt herself get lifted as a vice closed around her stomach and she let out a grunt as she was suplexed into the ground. Stunned by the brutal move, she could only watch out of the corner of her eye as Marceline lifted her leg to deliver a heel drop but the scout noticed Phoebe coming from behind. Her hopes were crushed when she saw the vampire's fiendish smile and she turned before redirecting her attack. The guard had no time to react as the blow came down and she slammed into the dirt as her heel caught her in the shoulder.

She let out a groan as she willed her muscles to respond in an effort to stand but Marceline picked up one of her swords and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up to eye level. Phoebe stared into the red irises of the Vampire Queen as she struggled to free herself but she was filled with dread as she saw her own blade prepared to be used against her. The weapon was thrust toward her stomach and the redhead waited for the fiery sensation that would accompany it but it never came. Instead, she heard the queen growl in frustration as she pulled against the vine keeping her arm in place. Seeing her opportunity, she lifted both feet and drove them into the vampire's chest, earning her release as she landed with a thud. She tried crawling toward her other sword but felt fingers wrap around her ankle and she rolled over before aiming an armored boot at the offending hand. Marceline hissed as she was repelled and she turned, slicing the vines holding her before swiping something that belonged to the downed scout. Fatigue consumed the guard as she tried to stand and she managed to walk a few steps before her legs gave out on her. She face-planted and her arms no longer supported her as she tried to get back up, her chest heaving with each heavy breath. Rolling over, she caught the silhouette of the pale woman as she headed in the opposite direction. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief but realized that Huntress was now exposed and she wasn't sure if they had bought her enough time to set a trap or think of a plan.

Luckily, the nymph was already in the process of drawing her quarry in as she used most of her remaining energy to create a funnel out of vines and spikes, guiding the immortal toward her awaiting trap. Marceline kept the stolen sword ready as she continued to give chase but as she took note of her surroundings she finally noticed all the vines strewn about. Realizing her mistake, she brought her arms together and kept the sword's blade pointed outward just as Stephanie sprung the trap. The vines burst into life and spun around the vampire, creating a lethal tornado that wrapped her up in an instant. Thorns tore into her skin as she was tightly squeezed and each breath grew harder and harder to take as she fought against the suffocating vegetation. She knew she didn't have much time.

_Damn that woman! I'll either be crushed or I'll pass out from the lack of oxygen if I can't escape soon, and I refuse to die, especially now. I just need to make an opening…_

Shoko groaned as she sat up, her head pounding and body sending her all kinds of signals but her vision cleared up enough to catch sight of the Vampire Queen as she began to succumb to the deadly swirl, "Get that bitch, Huntress!" She got on all fours and reached for her dagger but found nothing. Fingers sifting through the grass around her, she realized that it was nowhere in sight, "Where the hell is it?"

Stephanie focused her magic as she applied more force with each passing second and she knew that even the strongest of creatures couldn't survive long if they were completely crushed. A waver in the magical vortex immediately caught her attention and her heart skipped a beat as a curved blade cut through a section of the vines and she got a clear view of the Vampire Queen as she tried to glare a hole through her. Face covered in blood and eyes mad with rage, the wizard couldn't stop her body from trembling as the malicious aura was directed towards her. Huntress snapped out of it and summoned more vines to repair the tear but she saw something slip past just as it closed and she gasped from the sudden pain of an unknown impact. She shakily glanced down and found a black dagger embedded up to the hilt near her right shoulder and her breaths quickened as the pain spread like fire. Blood began to leak through her fingers as she desperately applied pressure to the wound but this distraction caused her spell to falter and the vampire burst free with a flurry of swings, collapsing as her body slowly began to regenerate.

Despite her body's condition, the Vampire Queen crawled toward the nymph with murder in her eyes, "He'll never be yours! I've worked hard for what I have and I will not be denied!"

Stephanie cried out as she pulled the blade free and she got as much distance between her and the pursuing woman as she could. Her hand glowed as she ripped a boulder off the ground and she heaved it at the recovering monarch, hoping to catch her off guard. Marceline let out a snarl as she pushed herself out of the way and she smiled deviously when she got the feeling back into her legs. She grabbed the silver sword and ran full-tilt toward the wizard, smashing and punching through the weak walls erected in an attempt to stop her. Huntress tried her best not to panic but it was nearly impossible after watching the Vampire Queen shake off their best efforts and come back just as strong as ever. Magically drained and wounded, the wizard realized there was nothing else she could do. She sidestepped a slash and deflected a punch with a vine but the air was driven out of her lungs as Marceline connected with a roundhouse right into her stomach. The small woman was sent flying before skidding across the ground and landing in a heap, coughing violently and fighting for breath. Her eyes misted over when she realized she had failed and her heart shook at the thought of never seeing a particularly loudmouthed scout again. A figure loomed over her as her opponent raised her sword to deliver the final blow, red eyes blazing as it came down.

There was a deafening ring of steel as two swords collided and Marceline stumbled back in complete shock. Huntress, now noticing she had closed her eyes, opened them to find a red sword filling her vision. Blond hair and blue eyes soon caught her attention as Finn kneeled and caressed her cheek, "I'm here now, Steph." She let out a sob and he pressed his forehead against hers, "I know, Steph, I know."

The nymph claimed his lips in a frightened kiss, "I was so scared, Finn. I-I didn't know what to do. And, now…"

Her voice trailed off as she showed him the deep wound and he shook his head, "That's not going to happen, and I won't let it happen." He whistled and Maya came over, favoring one of her legs, "Have Fionna or Bonnibel bandage you up. You're a tough nut to crack, Steph. This is nothing, okay?" She nodded despite the pain that riddled her body and his eyes warmed, "I'm so glad to see you. I…thought that maybe I had lost you during all the chaos at the camp."

Huntress gave him a weak smile as he picked her up and set her on the tiger, "Who else is going to kick you in the shin and call you a 'donk'?"

The scout grinned, "No one but you, Steph."

She grabbed his shoulder as her smile faded, "Be careful, Finn. She can heal her wounds almost instantly. Don't…don't you dare die on me."

"I'm gonna settle this once and for all. No one puts the people I love at risk." Despite the situation they were in, he couldn't help gazing into those beautiful, green eyes as they sparkled magnificently. He gave Maya a pat, "Go on, girl. I'll save your mama soon enough."

The pair left and he waited until they were far enough away before clutching his abdomen. It felt like a pure ball of agony was sitting deep within his intestines and he tried to block out the pain but it kept coming and going in long, brutal waves. The urge to vomit was ever-present and each breath only made things worse. Still, he was glad to have come back when he did. Fionna had been downright shaking him when he woke up and he nearly went out again when she wrapped him up in a tearful embrace. His legs still shaking, he had heard the impact as Stephanie landed after the kick and he didn't hesitate to grab his sword and save her. Now he had his back to the one vampire he had decided not to kill in his life, the one that had now cost him nearly everything after he had tried so hard to get it back.

A familiar voice called out to him, soft and uncertain, "F-Finn…I can explain."

He turned as he bounced the demonic blade on his shoulder, "What's there to explain, Marceline? My friends are seriously injured, my princess has bruises around her neck and there's a burning camp several miles behind us that is littered with the bodies of Rogarians and Westerians who only a couple hours ago were happily drinking together after a hard fought victory! The way I see it, there's no explaining to do since I'm staring right at the cause of all of it!"

The Vampire Queen took a step toward him and placed a hand against her chest, "Believe me when I say that those were not my intentions!"

"And what **_were_** your intentions, Marceline? What the hell were you expecting to happen? Why the fuck did you drug me, damn it?!"

"With the break up of Rogarian-Westerian relations your kingdoms would have been more vulnerable and, in turn, more likely to surrender when presented with the overwhelming might of my armies. I never wanted this senseless slaughter. There is no value in a kingdom without citizens and despite what many of you might think, I am not out to annihilate the human race. We have human kingdoms under our rule and they are treated fairly and with respect."

"Yeah, just like shepherds take care of their flock. I know of these kingdoms, just like I know that the citizens must pay what you guys call a 'Blood Tax', right? Sorry, but I'm personally not thinking of becoming someone's blood bag anytime soon, and I'm sure Bonnibel and the people of Rogaria agree with me."

Marceline shook her head, "Is that not preferable to getting cut down? Is it not preferable to watching your lands burn because you were unwilling to compromise?"

Finn stabbed his sword into the ground, "And why do we have to compromise? Since I can remember we've been under the constant threat of vampire attacks. Every day was spent in fear of a raid and every night we wondered if we would be snatched out of our beds, never to be seen again."

"And that is the problem, Finn. Your race doesn't live long enough to remember the past, only tales of glory and victory get immortalized. We vampires live long and we remember the bloody history between our races, which is why we must become a power that not even your greatest kingdoms can match. Only then will we be truly safe."

The scout slid his fingers through his hair as he let out a breath, "You know, something's really been bothering me. The Ancients were taken completely by surprise by our assault and afterwards claimed to never have attacked us the week prior. Since I trust vampires about as far as I can throw them I'm not privy to believing them but, tell me something, what were you doing that night in Widow's Forest?"

She stared at him, unblinking, "I merely wanted to meet with you to confirm that you were still on board with our deal. That was the only-"

"Liar!" Her eyes widened as he spat out the word, "You're lying, Marceline!" He pulled his sword and leveled it in her direction, "You knew Marshall would send out a patrol to check that my map was accurate and you used that to your advantage, didn't you? The morning after we eliminated the patrol their weapons and armor were all gone and I know for a fact that the vampires who attacked Bonnibel's engagement party were wearing those very same pieces of armor. That can only mean one thing: those were **_your_** men dressed as Ancients, weren't they?" He clutched his abdomen as he awaited her reply, though it never came, "Looks like I was right, then. You used us to take care of your little problem while at the same time conveniently thinning out our forces."

She walked up to him and held out a hand, "Come with me, Finn."

"What?"

"Join me and I will guarantee you and your sister's safety, and even her child's as well."

"Do you really expect me to just go with you, after everything that's happened?"

The queen straightened up, "I am the reason you were reunited with Fionna. You swore your loyalty to me as payment for your sister's liberation, did you not?"

The edge in his voice became more pronounced, "That was **_before_** you drugged me! I told you that I would never follow an order that put my kingdom at risk!"

"I never ordered you, Finn."

"Don't give me any of that bullshit! You were well aware of what you were doing!"

Her red eyes flashed briefly as she responded, "I merely set the stage for a certain situation to happen and that was all. If and how it ensued was all up to the individuals at hand."

The Demon sword sliced through the air as it went for her neck and the vampire leapt back, looking very displeased. Finn slipped a hand underneath one of the bandages across his chest and then proceeded to smear blood on his blade, "I'm breaking my pledge as of now, not that it was much of a pledge to have lasted not even a day."

Marceline stared at him in disbelief but knew it was to be expected after such an outcome. She couldn't deny the fact that she still wanted him by her side, but it was pointless to hold on to such an expectation if he truly hated her now; she had experienced his loathing of Marshall firsthand. Even if she used one of Stephan's many potions, she knew it would never be the man she had become so enamored with, "I'll give you one more chance to comply, Finn. Though it pains me, I will not hesitate to kill you if you threaten my life again." He charged and she closed her eyes as she let out a reluctant sigh, "So be it."

The queen stepped back as Finn came in with a thrust and she retaliated with a slash of her own, nearly catching him across the eyes. He pivoted and brought his weapon down in an attempt to take out her shins but she read his movements and jumped, avoiding the strike. The silver blade sought to split him down the middle as she landed but he managed to raise his sword in time to deflect it. Marceline reached for an object on the ground and the scout immediately took advantage of her distracted state, only to feel something wrap around his ankle. His back hit the dirt as he found himself suddenly staring up at the stars and he was pulled toward the queen by the vine she had ensnared him with. She gave a mighty tug and he used the momentum to roll along the ground, barely avoiding a stomp by the queen. A quick swipe cut him free of the vegetation and he rose, his gut sounding off its usual alarm. He flipped his grip on the sword and made a stab behind himself, nearly piercing the vampire as she attempted a thrust from his blind spot. Spinning around to face his opponent, the scout hissed as he was cut along his back. He staggered forward and quickly turned, only to be cut in the back again. She circled him as he tried to keep her in his sights and he eventually let out a roar before putting his full weight into a swing that made him spin in place.

Finn cringed as the new wounds screamed for attention but his attack had successfully forced the dangerous monarch back. He knew, however, that she had had plenty of opportunities to deliver the final blow, "What are you doing, Marceline?"

The Vampire Queen gazed at him with curiosity, "What ever do you mean?"

A growl escaped his lips, "You're just toying with me, aren't you?"

She smiled, "Perhaps I am, or perhaps I'd like to see a demonstration of the power used to defeat Marshall before our time together comes to an end."

"Trust me, that's not something you want to see."

Her tongue grazed the edge of her sword as she tasted his blood, "Mmm, there's so much I want to know about you. Are you **_sure_** you won't reconsider?"

"Never."

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw her expression falter for a moment, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Is it because of that nymph? I saw the way she was looking at you and…the kiss you shared when you saved her."

"She's one of the reasons, and the others lay beaten and battered, by your hand."

Marceline felt a pang in her chest and she cursed herself for being so indecisive after deciding only moments ago to cut him out of her life.

_Why can't I simply drop him like any other suitor? I claim to be able to kill him out of necessity but the frantic beating of my heart says otherwise. This was not how things were supposed to go at all. Very well. Force can do what words alone cannot._

"Finn, you will be mine, whether you like it or not."

"I am not your plaything!"

Finn swung his mighty blade as he tried to catch her with a diagonal slash but she parried with Phoebe's sword and spun as she delivered a side-kick right into his gut. He backpedaled before tripping and he grit his teeth as the immense pain made his abdomen shake uncontrollably. Picking himself back up, he brandished his sword and performed several thrusts, which the monarch deftly evaded. The scout overextended himself and Marceline redirected his thrust up into the air, leaving him open. A fist collided with his chin and his vision flashed with color for a few seconds as he fell over. Blood soaked his bandages as he willed himself up but his body seemed to have already run through the slight boost of energy he had previously mustered in his attempt to save Stephanie. His grip on the Demon Blood sword tightened.

_Merina._

_Yes, master?_

_It…seems I have to borrow your power again._

_Ah, I'm flattered that you would depend on me, master. However, you are hardly in any condition to handle it, not to mention the fact that I haven't fed sufficiently since you were in the coma. That feeding earlier was merely a morsel._

_Full or not, I need your strength, Merina. It was enough to defeat Marshall and it should be enough to stop Marceline._

_I can't help noticing that you said 'stop', not 'kill'._

_No, I…I meant 'kill'._

_Hmm, as you wish, master. I can't guarantee the amount of time I can offer so please don't spend it meaninglessly. Also, don't forget to keep me with you or else the power will wane as it did with Marshall when he knocked the sword out of your hands. Now then, prepare yourself._

The Vampire Queen felt a faint wave of dark energy radiate from the young man as he began to clutch his chest in pain. A groan escaped his lips as his body was imbued with demonic influence but he toughed it out as Merina supplemented his depleted strength. He took deep breaths as his vision grayed and his wounds no longer hindered his movement as he slowly stood. Marceline took a step toward him and stared in shock when she met his fierce gaze, his eyes fully blacked out.

She searched for an appropriate response but couldn't find one, "W-What?"

The scout rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles as he readied himself, "You said you wanted to see how I defeated Marshall, right? Well, prepare for a demonstration."

Marceline gasped as he closed the distance between them at an unbelievable rate and she found herself on the defensive of his onslaught. Their swords crashed repeatedly for several minutes as he sought an opening but it proved harder to find when she started to match, and even **_surpass_**, his deadly swings. He pushed his body to its limits as he tried desperately to get the upper hand but the immortal parried and countered him, even with his heightened senses. His body began to pay the price as new cuts were landed by her and he couldn't believe that he was still outclassed despite his greatest efforts. Desperation set in as he took bigger risks and he received a brutal knee to the ribs as punishment. He felt it even though he was mostly numb but he used the close proximity to deliver a powerful downward slash, hoping that Phoebe would forgive him for shattering one of her precious twin swords. His hands shook from the impact and he nearly cut his ear off as the red blade merely bounced off the silver sword. Disbelief and confusion filled his thoughts as he came in for another swing but the queen rolled to his side and he felt a dull sensation as his thigh was sliced into. Enhanced body or not, it seemed that the Queen of the Vampires was an adversary who could not be matched alone, even **_with_** the power of a demon flowing through him at the moment

They separated after a series of clashes and the queen looked at him with newfound respect as she wiped the sweat off her brow, "My goodness, you are one resilient man, Finn. Now I see what Marshall was up against. Will you tell me the source of your power?"

"I bargained myself to a demon, but even that doesn't seem enough to stop something like you, Marceline. Marshall was tough, but you're one hell of a monster."

She smiled, "You should have seen his face when I ripped the throne from his grasp."

"What?"

"Yes, he was the rightful Vampire King after having defeated my husband, not that I saw it as much of an accomplishment since my former partner was hardly what I considered a man. He tried to take me the very day after, do you believe that? Not even a few days of grieving for the poor widow. How crass."

"Why did you depose him?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "He was a megalomaniac, for one part. Plus, he wanted to slaughter every human in the region, which is something I did not approve of. I always found it ironic how he called your race 'inferior', despite the fact that he shared blood with those very creatures he despised."

Finn's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"His father's wife died while in labor, along with the child, and he later took in a human mistress, from which he was born."

The scout's brows furrowed, "For all the shit he talked it turns out he was half-human. Fucking bastard."

"Being a half-breed in our vampiric society is not a kind existence and even though he was later converted into a full-blood he was always looked down on by those of pure lineage. I challenged him and although he was strong, he was no match for someone of my caliber or blood. I'm sure he cursed his mother for his supposed 'weakness' but I've seen what humans can do, what **_you_** can do. The strength of one's will is a powerful thing. Unfortunately, it will not save you here, Finn."

She dashed towards him and he did the same, delivering a thrust. The nimble vampire deflected it to the side with her sword and spun, delivering a spinning back-fist. Finn fell on his back and sent out a kick as Marceline came for the knockout but his foot missed as she was abruptly lifted into the air and thrown across the clearing by a vine.

Huntress hurried over to him, her voice full of concern, "Finn, are you okay?" She paused when she spotted the color of his eyes, "Y-Your eyes…"

The scout avoided her gaze, instead focusing on the makeshift sling holding her right arm, "What are you doing here, Steph?"

"I came to help, donk. You're bleeding from everywhere and you look like you're about to drop dead any second."

He simply stared at her for a moment before laughing, "Jeez, you really don't soften the blow, do you?"

_Master, I told you not to waste time meaninglessly. I am nearing my limit and at this point my power is the only thing keeping you from completely collapsing._

Finn used his blade for support as he got up, "I hear you, Merina."

Huntress helped him, "Merina?"

"Just an imaginary friend I have. Sort of like a bad roommate." A wave of pain overwhelmed him as the demon shut off her powers and he fell to his knees as he struggled for breath. His body numbed out once again and he groaned, "I was just kidding."

There was a satisfied huff in the back of his mind and once again he got to his feet as the nymph looked him over, "Finn, do you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

She let go of him and that was when he noticed that she was covered in his blood, "I mean that your body is somehow still functioning despite the fact that you should be practically dead. Wait, does this have something to do with the Pact?"

Finn nodded grimly, "It's the only way I stand a chance of beating her, Steph."

The wizard's expression turned into one of alarm, "But what'll happen when you go back to normal, Finn? You can't take that kind of strain. You'll…you'll-"

Her words were interrupted as a tree was hurled in their direction and he dove into her as he pulled her out of the way. Huntress clenched her teeth as her wound was agitated but was thankful she was still alive; she had let her guard down and it had nearly cost them their lives. Finn got off of her and gave her a hand just as Merina called to him.

_Finn. **Hurry**._

"I don't have much time left, Steph. We finish this now."

She nodded, "My magic reserves are running on empty. I can probably only summon a few more vines at this point."

"That's all I need. Use them just as she tries to avoid my attacks, if you can."

The wood nymph readied herself as Finn charged toward the vampire, fully aware that this could be their final chance. Her heart thumped rapidly as she watched the human parry deadly strikes, determination set on his face. She held her breath every time he took a hit but he would shake it off and continue, despite his grievous wounds. Finn deflected a thrust and used his weight to shoulder charge her, knocking her back. Stephanie finally saw her chance as Marceline tried to sidestep a slash and the vampire let out a gasp as a vine anchored her in place. The Vampire Queen hissed as the red blade grazed her abdomen and she quickly cut the vine holding her before leaping out of reach of his following strike. However, the human pursued and delivered a thrust that she tried to avoid, only to be held down once again. She managed to force the blow away from her chest but her shoulder flashed with pain as it was pierced deeply. An angry growl went ignored by the scout as he pressed his advantage but she ducked under a swing and rewarded his efforts with a strong uppercut underneath the jaw that left him sprawled on the ground. The silver sword sliced into the vegetative growth around her ankle and she shot a glare in the wizard's direction. Stephanie took flight as the monarch gave chase, the small wizard doing her best to outrun the woman. The distance rapidly closed between them as she circled back and Huntress stole a glance behind her, breath catching in her throat when she realized she was right on her tail.

"Duck!"

She turned back in time to see Finn as he brought his blade around and she slid underneath it in one smooth movement. Marceline caught the red haze of the demonic sword as it raced towards her and she managed to slow it down with her own sword but she felt the steel tip slide several inches into her ribs, drawing a painful cry from the vampire. The scout couldn't deny feeling a moment of regret as he watched the woman's face twist in agony but he steeled his resolve and drove it in a few inches more, earning him another cry. Marceline gazed into the black pools that were now Finn's eyes and finally decided to hold nothing back. She grabbed the red sword and slowly pulled it out, even as he used all his strength to keep it in place. Stephanie could only watch as they wrestled for control but the vampire proved too strong so the scout gave his blade a twist and pried it from her grasp.

He didn't hesitate to continue his attack as he delivered a horizontal slash that clipped a few stands of hair as she dodged, stepping behind him as she did. Rolling forward, he just managed to avoid getting bashed in the head by the handle of her sword but as he stood he grew lightheaded, his vision blurring ominously. Blood flowed down his limbs as he breathed heavily and his sense of balance began to waver as his body threatened to shut down but he ignored the warning signs and instead smothered his blade once again as he stared at the pale woman before him. Marceline pressed a hand against her wound as she waited for it to heal but the seconds ticked by without effect.

Bewildered, she glanced at her other wounds and realized that they were not healing as well, "What?" She looked up as the scout raised his sword and something clicked.

_Wait…is he wielding a Sword of Menace? But I thought most of them had been sealed away! There's no other reason as to why I can't heal these injuries and it would explain where his power comes from. You really did sell yourself to a demon just for Fionna, didn't you? Well, just what else are you willing to do for your sister, I wonder?_

Finn could feel Merina's power finally begin to wane as each second brought forth a bit more pain and he made his move, knowing that it was now or never. He spotted Huntress out of the corner of his eye and used the motivational boost to power him through the gauntlet of aches and stings as she gave him a confident smile. The vampire didn't move as he delivered a thrust but she still parried him before reaching out and grabbing him by the neck. Her fingers clamped down as he fought for breath but he was dropped as she avoided a slash from his sword. Stephanie gasped as the scout received a devastating punch to the ribs and a series of blows to the face that left him reeling. A headbutt broke his nose but still, he would not go down. Supporting himself on shaking legs, the scout yelled defiantly as he aimed at her legs, hoping to slow her movement. The Vampire Queen lifted a foot and drove the tip of his blade into the ground before sending a palm strike right into his stomach. He doubled over but doggedly held on to the demonic sword as he vomited, his throat burning as nothing but acid and bile came up.

The blond let out a determined growl as he forced himself up and the queen shook her head in disbelief, "Stay down, Finn. You gain nothing by dying. How many times do I have to tell you that joining me is the only way that you'll be leaving here alive?"

"I'll…never forgive you…for what you did."

She crouched next to him to look him in the eyes, "Trust me, with time you'll understand. Besides, you'll have plenty of it to think things over and…well…there are other things you have to gain as well."

"I've been betrayed by your kind too many times, Marceline."

She glanced over to where everyone else had gathered together, "Maybe a more drastic approach will sway your mind."

Finn followed her gaze and he panicked as she sprinted toward them, "No!"

Fionna and Bonnibel were pushed back as Phoebe, Shoko and Maya set up a defensive wall. The Vampire Queen cringed as her wounds wept blood and she knew she had to end things now before she lost too much. Shoko's dagger cut through the air as she made a lunge but the monarch deflected the hit and kicked her away just as Phoebe came in from the side. Silver swords clashed as they tested their strength against one another but the redhead quickly found herself staring at the edge of one of her own blades as it drew near her neck. The guard had her legs swept out from under her and Maya pounced from behind but her roar was cut short as Marceline whipped around with an elbow, smashing into her lower jaw.

Her enemies down, she approached her target as Finn raced toward them, his legs barely responding to his commands. He caught sight of her standing over the princess, sword in hand, "Bonnie, no!" The vampire suddenly leapt back with someone in her arms and the scout felt his heart stop when he realized what was going on, "No. No, no, no! Don't you **_dare_**, Marceline! Don't you fucking dare!"

His sister shot him a terrified look as the immortal pressed a sword to her throat, "This is what you've made me resort to."

Fury filled his eyes as he raced towards her but he tripped and crashed into the dirt as signals of agonizing pain overwhelmed his system. He tried to get up but his muscles simply didn't respond and a voice he had been praying not to hear provided the answer to his current dilemma.

_Master, I'm sorry. I tried to hold out as long as I could._

Fingers dug into the ground as he attempted to crawl his way there but he made little headway and he froze when he heard his sister whimper. He raised his head and noticed a thin line of blood trailing down her neck as the vampire increased her grip, her red eyes awaiting his answer. The taste of dirt in his mouth did nothing to lessen the despair he was feeling as he sat there, helpless, once again finding himself at the mercy of a vampire. Seconds ticked by as he lay there and he slammed a fist against the ground in utter hopelessness.

_Fuck! Why can't I protect them? All that work…was it really for nothing? All so I could lay here and watch as my sister is ripped from me again? I…I can't…I can't keep doing this. It doesn't matter what the hell I do anymore. They're just…too much. There's only one way to save my sister now._

Marceline carefully held on to the blond woman as Finn reluctantly looked up at her, "I'll…I'll go with you. Just…please don't kill anybody and please don't hurt my sister…**_please_**."

The vampire's grip softened when she saw the resignation on his face, "I promise that no further harm will come to Fionna. All I require is that you pledge your undying loyalty to me, here and now. Swear that you will serve me faithfully and dutifully, and that you will never betray my trust, in exchange for the safe release of those present here."

His sister began to squirm as she tried to free herself, "Finn, you can't! Don't do this! You'll just be her lap dog!"

The scout hung his head in shame, "Forgive me, Fionna. In the end, I couldn't keep you safe. This…this is all I can do now." His breathing became more labored as blood loss and exhaustion tried to claim him but he refused to die, knowing that the monarch would most likely kill them all if he were to suddenly drop dead right then and there. Gritting his teeth, he managed to brace himself up on an elbow, "Marceline, I agree to those terms."

"Earlier you retracted our prior deal. What's to say you won't do so again later down the line?"

"What do I need to do to prove it?"

The queen's fangs elongated, "Let me convert you into a vampire. I'll have more control over you that way, but it would only be as a precaution, of course; I would never make you my slave."

Finn swallowed as he prepared to give himself away, "Fine."

Fionna's eyes widened and she struggled even harder, "No way! I won't let you become one of the things that killed our parents!"

An elbow caught the immortal in the ribs and she tightened her arm in response, "Please do not make things any more difficult."

The scout watched as his sister ignored her warnings, "Fionna, stop!"

Phoebe's stolen sword pressed dangerously close to her throat as they tussled but the ground suddenly came to life beneath them as two vines pried them apart. The blond was thrown forward and Marceline was forced back, finally spotting the wood nymph who had managed to sneak over to her side, "How dare you meddle in our-" Her body jerked unexpectedly and she looked down to find that a spike had pierced her heart from behind, drawing a puzzled groan from the queen, "That's…not possible."

Pulling the spike from her heart, she threw it to the ground and took a step toward the wizard but her legs buckled as blood poured out of the wound. Huntress felt an immense sense of relief as the dangerous woman fell to her knees and choked out a few breaths before finally collapsing on her side, her red eyes devoid of life. All Finn could manage was a tired sigh as he rested his forehead in the grass below. Shoko and Phoebe traded glances, completely surprised by the sudden outcome. Princess Bonnibel came up behind them and smiled, "Looks like we're all okay now thanks to Huntress."

The lean scout motioned to her loyal feline companion, "Go see if you can help Finn get back on his feet. I'll be right behind you."

Maya made her way to him as Stephanie jogged over to his sister to make sure she was all right. Fionna gave her a thumbs up as she rubbed below her belly, "I'm okay, Huntress. Thank you so much." She peered at the fallen form of the Vampire Queen, "Is…is she really dead?"

Detecting none of the ancient aura or presence that normally surrounded her, the wizard nodded in affirmation. The dreaded Queen of the Vampires had finally been slain but it had taken everyone's combined efforts and a sneak attack to claim her life. Huntress didn't want to imagine how things would have turned out if Finn hadn't rescued her when he did. Their lifeless bodies would have been found and there's no doubt the scout would have been taken back to her estate as well. Shoving down the fear of what could have been, she pointed over to where Finn was, indicating that they should assist him. She couldn't hide the intense need to see him and, as much as she was embarrassed about it, embrace him.

The blond agreed and they met up with her brother, "Finn!"

He smiled weakly as he glanced up, "Thank god you're okay." Stephanie reached into her pouch for some bandages but found none so she removed her scarf and tore it into two pieces, wrapping them around the gash on his thigh. The scout winced, "But that's your favorite scarf..."

She shrugged, "It's okay, Finn. I won't be needing it anymore."

His sister simply stared at her, this being the first time anyone besides Finn has heard her talk. He admired her exposed beauty, "Well you won't hear me complaining anytime soon. I'm just glad you're okay, too."

Shoko's voice called out from across the clearing, "Behind you!"

Fionna turned as Stephanie was suddenly lifted into the air, the small woman choking as she tried to pry apart the fingers wrapped around her throat. Finn could only look on, his face locked in a state of shock. The nymph was slowly rotated and chills ran down her spine at the sight of the queen who she had previously thought killed. Her heart rampaged within her chest as she stared into the dilated eyes of the monarch and she desperately tried to summon vines to assist her but realized with dread that she had finally run herself dry of magic. She looked down and noticed that the 'fatal' wound was slowly closing up and she couldn't figure out how she had survived. It was basic knowledge that a shot to the heart was what instantly killed a vampire but here she was, squeezing the life out of her. Stephanie kicked her in the jaw but she seemed completely unfazed by the attack, a feral look occupying her once dominant glare.

The Vampire Queen's voice came out tense and menacing, "Die."

Finn's blood ran cold as he saw the events unfolding, unable to do anything to halt them, "Wait, stop! I already agreed to-" A short gasp was all that he heard as the monarch drove her hand through the nymph's abdomen and he felt his body go numb as she slowly fell to the floor before his very eyes, "**_STEPHANIE!_**" Marceline looked on without remorse as the wizard cried tears of anguish but she was tackled to the ground as Maya blindsided her. An air of disbelief blanketed the group as Finn struggled to crawl toward the woman he loved, "Steph! No, t-this can't be happening!" Fionna rushed over to her side but realized there was no way she could handle such a grievous wound with her small amount of medical knowledge. Breaths raspy and erratic, the wizard reached out to the scout as he desperately tried to make it to her, her hand frantically trying to grasp his. Sitting up next to her, he hurriedly withdrew whatever supplies remained in his packs, managing to scatter them everywhere in the process, "T-Tell me what to do! How do I treat this kind of injury?"

Stephanie craned her neck to assess the damage and avoided his intense gaze when she saw just how bad it was, "No."

He couldn't control himself as he yelled at her in a fit of anger, "Don't you say that! Just tell me what to do, damn it!"

The scout blinked the mist out of his eyes as he tried to clean up the blood but there was always more pouring out than he could handle. She grabbed his hand as he valiantly did his best despite the odds, "Finn…it's…" His heart tore itself apart as she coughed violently, blood coating her lips and chin, "There's nothing…you can do."

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as his grip tightened around the bloody bandages in his hands, "There has to be **_something_**! Y-You saved me after my fight with Marshall so there's no way I'm letting you go! I owe you my life, Steph."

Layers of gauze and cloth were set over the wound to try to stop the bleeding and her face contorted as he applied pressure, "Finn…please stop…it **_hurts_**."

"You can kick me and beat me and yell at me all you want after this but I have to do it regardless."

He paused as she pinched his thigh, "Stubborn…idiot." The scout felt her place a hand against his cheek, "Come here. I…have something to…tell you." A heavy ball of lead settled in his stomach as he leaned down and she smiled weakly, "I…I love you…donk."

The distraught man cried as he squeezed her hand against his cheek, "Please…stop. I…I can't…" She coughed again and his chest trembled as he took a deep breath, "I love you too, Stephanie."

Her eyes sparkled as she gave him a loving smile, "I'm glad…you were the one I bonded with. And...thank you so much...for the hair pin."

They locked lips as he closed his eyes, each second passing by as an eternity for the couple. He savored every moment as they embraced each other, her fingers sliding tenderly through his blond locks. She felt his powerful arms wrap around her as he brought her in closer, their breaths mixing between them as he inhaled her heartbreakingly familiar scent. A warm shiver ran down her body as he caressed one of her antlers, the electrifying sensation helping to ease some of her pain. Finn was too scared to open his eyes, knowing that if he did he might shatter this delicate little world they were living in at the moment. As long as it lasted, however, it was cut brutally short as she suddenly stopped kissing him back. Her grip on his cheek slackened and he opened his eyes just as her arm fell, feeling like an unimaginable weight as it landed against his chest. His hands began to shake when he realized what had finally transpired and he moaned through clenched teeth as he shed fresh tears. Stephanie lay motionless in his arms; her final expression one of comfort and tranquility, having spent her last moments with the one she loved. Finn cradled her small form as he rocked in place, unable to accept the fact that she was actually gone, torn away from him so drastically.

His sister held him as he was wracked with painful sobs, on the brink of tears herself, "Finn, I'm so sorry. It'll…it'll be okay."

The scout shook his head, "Why, Fionna? Why must they always take from us?"

"I don't know, Finn. I don't know…"

A growl caught his attention as the pain and loss in his chest began to meld into a blazing fury and he turned to find Maya taking on the queen. The big cat kept just out of reach of her sword as she tried to snap at her ankles but the monarch was quick on her feet, avoiding every lunge. Slowed by her injured leg, the tiger was always a second behind, and she caught a slash to one of her back legs as Marceline outmaneuvered her, causing her to fall over.

Shoko ignored the pain in her leg and body as she limped over to help her closest friend, "Maya!" She whipped around as Phoebe grabbed her wrist and she pulled in vain against the stronger woman, "What the hell are you doing! Let me go!"

The guard simply pointed behind her, "I'm sorry but...it's too late."

Maya growled threateningly as the monarch approached her but the poor animal was too exhausted to do much else. Her flanks heaving, she lifted her head to bite at Marceline but she planted a foot on her neck and forced her back down. Finn heard her high pitched yowl as she struggled and it felt as though he had swallowed a red-hot dagger.

_No…not again!_

Shoko fell to her knees as the blade pierced the tiger's heart, silencing her growls forever. Her face crumpled as she let out a mournful wail, "Maya! Not my beautiful baby…" Phoebe squeezed her shoulder as she buried her face in her hands, her loud cries echoing across the clearing.

Marceline withdrew her bloodied sword as she set her sights on the female scout, guard and princess, her sense of restraint nonexistent. Finn peered down at Huntress and then at the loyal feline he had spent precious time with, "No more." He gently laid her down and retrieved his demonic weapon as he gave in to the blinding rage building inside of him.

_Merina, give me power._

_I am famished, master. My reserves are depleted and as such I cannot._

_As your master, I **order** you to give me more power!_

_Master-_

_Do as you're told!_

There was a slight pause.

_There **is** something I can do, but it will require a hefty price._

Finn clenched his fists.

_This is an expensive world I was born into. What do you require?_

_Your trust, along with permission to feast on your soul. In return, I offer you my absolute power, though I should warn you that you will most likely experience some permanent changes, both physically and mentally._

_I couldn't care less. Do it. **Now**!_

A terrifying cackle reverberated through his mind.

_As you wish, master. Now, all I need you to do is to drive the Demon sword through your body._

_**What**?_

_Did I not say that you had to trust me? This is the only way to recover the strength needed to grant your wish. I will feed off of your body and soul simultaneously. Or if you prefer watching your friends die…_

Finn stared at the sword in his lap and swallowed.

_Fine._

He turned to his sister, "Fionna, I need you to step away from me."

"What?"

"Just listen to your brother and do it."

She could feel the intensity of his gaze and she retreated, watching him from nearby. The scout gripped the handle of his blade as he took deep breaths and he looked up at the bright stars above as he slid it through his abdomen, a sharp grunt passing through his lips. Fire consumed his midsection as the pain made his vision dim significantly and he cringed as each subsequent breath brought him nothing but agony. There was a moment of doubt when Merina failed to do anything but the Demon sword began to vibrate and he doubled over as a strange sensation began to flow through his veins. He spit up blood as the feeling intensified and he was shocked to see a black liquid spilling out instead. His wounds started to leak the same substance and the bleeding stopped after a few moments so he pulled out his sword and watched as the injury was clotted, leaving him stunned. Looking at the veins in his wrist, he noticed that they were now black and his strength seeped back into him as the seconds ticked by. He screamed in agony as Merina claimed her reward and it felt as though a piece of his very being had been sliced clean off.

_What did you do?_

_I merely had a nibble, master._

_Well…it doesn't fucking feel like it. How did you manage to heal me so thoroughly?_

_Ah, you mortals really don't take names into consideration, do you? There's a reason I'm referred to as the 'Demon Blood' sword. While I might not be as powerful as the other Swords of Menace, my properties allow my Wielder to take considerable amounts of damage before succumbing. And if they offer me their soul along with their body, I can close and heal almost any wound, though you should take great care not to lose your head. I do have to say that you are a rather robust specimen, for I have seen you take enough damage that would kill an ordinary man ten times over. Quite intriguing._

_Enough idle talk._

He stood and flexed his muscles as he tested his body's response and his world turned grey once again. Marceline sensed the dark change in his soul and she caught his deathly glare as he held his sword out to his side before sprinting toward her. She raised her sword to block his attack and her arms shook as she caught the blow, nearly driving the weapon out of her hands. The monarch parried his next strike and stabbed him in the arm, hoping to hinder his movements, but she was astonished to see him completely ignore it as he swung once again. She ducked forward as the red blade came for her head but her chin met his knee and her teeth rattled as she was sent stumbling back. There was no mercy as the scout kept throwing himself at her, the craving for revenge driving out his fear of death. An intense sense of bloodlust surged though him as he fought the pale woman but he kept it reigned-in tight so as not to completely lose himself to the demon inside. He struggled for control on two fronts, his sanity being stretched to its limit.

Marceline strafed left to dodge a slash and she kicked him in the side of the head, flooring him instantly. Finn shook the daze out of his eyes as the vampire leapt at him with fist drawn back and he lifted his sword, trying to impale her. The monarch smacked the tip aside with her sword but let out a grunt when a boot caught her in the ribs as she landed on him, her attack having been broken. He rolled away from her as she tried to catch her breath but he got right back up and retaliated as she got to her feet, knocking her sword away in the process. She hissed as her calf was sliced into and she nearly fell again as he rammed into her. He brought his sword down one-handed but she caught it and punched him in the face, his broken nose sending him fresh signals of pain. Finn cringed but drove an elbow into her throat and she gagged as her grip on him slackened, giving him the chance to pull his arm free. His Demon sword descended as she rolled back and she came up with her sword once again, rubbing her neck. The monarch studied him intently as he spun the red longsword in careful arcs, drawing closer with each rotation. Sensing an opening, she charged in and evaded a fierce slash as she tackled him full force.

Marceline's eyes widened as the world unexpectedly shifted and her back hit the dirt, having been expertly reversed by the scout. She let out a sharp breath as Finn drove his mother's dagger into her ribs and a moment later the Demon sword descended toward her neck as he stood, spurring her into action. The blade stopped mere inches from her throat as she caught it between her hands and there was a tense moment of silence as they attempted to overpower each other. To her horror, the sword began to slide through her hands as they became more bloodied and she shot a look up into his eyes, seeing them devoid of the blue hue she was so fond of.

Finn growled as he pushed down harder, "You're just like the rest of them, Marceline. You take what you want because you can, not because you should. Stephanie died by your hand and, even though I loved her, there was nothing I could do. Now I will accomplish what she couldn't and avenge her…by removing your head."

The queen swallowed as the steel tip began to press against her throat, "She gave me no choice! Everything would have been settled had she not interfered!"

"Shut up! Your words are nothing but poison!"

She knew she had to act fast or else she really would die this time around. Since vampires of pure lineage had long ago shed their fatal weakness of a vulnerable heart, decapitation was the only sure way to put them down permanently. Meeting his glare, she decided she could no longer hide what she had kept secret up until this point, "Stop, Finn! Would you really kill the mother of your child?"

His mouth hung open and she felt the pressure ease off her throat by a tiny fraction, "What…did you just say?"

She bit her lip and felt her heartbeat increase dramatically and she was genuinely surprised by her own reaction, "It's as I said. I'm pregnant…and you're the father."

Mouth gone dry, his mind went blank for a few moments before his anger got a hold of him again, "You're fucking lying again, aren't you?! I can't believe you'd resort to saying something like that!"

"It's true, Finn!"

"Lies, lies, _**lies**_! It's barely been a month since we met so how would you know already?"

She searched his black eyes for any sign of belief, "Because I have highly attuned senses. Finn, it **_is_** yours. Vampires take **_centuries_** just to have children but if we lay with a human it increases our chances."

He remembered the fateful night of their first encounter, "So that's why you wanted me to sleep with you?" He shook his head, "Or maybe you just want me to let my guard down so you can break free!"

Marceline's brows furrowed, "If I die, our child goes with me! Are you really capable of that?"

_She's right, you know._

Finn was rooted in place as the queen's eyes darted around, looking for the source of this new feminine voice, "Who's there?"

_Someone far older than you, I'm afraid._

The scout glanced at his sword and then at the vampire, "Can you hear her?"

Marceline nodded, "Who is that?"

_I'm Merina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I inhabit this Sword of Menace and provide my services to this young man in exchange for a few requirements._

Finn's grip on his weapon tightened until his knuckles turned white, "And what does this have to do with anything?"

_A future for a future, master. Do you remember?_

He stood motionless as he pondered the phrase and the revelation hit him like a cannon ball, "It can't be…"

_Yes, the child she carries is indeed yours. However, it is my soul that dwells within it. Your offspring will uphold my future legacy as a powerful being but worry not; they will have their own will. Although it is my essence they will carry with them, I consider them a separate entity from myself. They are me, but not me at the same time._

The Vampire Queen wore a look of utter shock, "What…what are you saying? What does this mean?"

_I'm saying that the child is more mine than yours, vampire. Master, I sense you are displeased?_

Finn ground his teeth as he tried to digest this sudden disclosure, "I thought you said I couldn't have children!"

_I merely meant that you couldn't without my "permission", so to speak. You forfeited your ability to make such a decision when you pulled me from my prison. It is a price all of my previous Wielders have had to pay as well, not just you. More often than not, I go through whole lifetimes searching for worthy vessels to bear my offspring and I must admit that you have been my most prized Wielder as of yet. You gave me access to women I had thought out of reach but your virility has proven very valuable. This child will possess an extraordinary amount of power having the blood of a pure vampire royal and the essence of a demon combined, along with your human tenacity as well. I shudder at the thought of what this person could accomplish._

He had no words of response as he stood staring at the queen beneath him, his mind struggling to accept Merina's words. A family was something he had always wanted but never did he imagine it would happen this way. The scout felt his heart skip a beat, "Wait…is…is someone else?" There was no response as he glanced at Bonnibel, Phoebe and then at Stephanie, "Answer me, Merina!"

Marceline tried to gather her thoughts through a swirl of confusion and disbelief, "I'm carrying the child of a demon? What kind of curse is this?"

_All is not as bad as it seems. You can rest assured knowing that your lineage will continue far into the foreseeable future. Is that not every monarch's objective?_

"So then why are you letting him try to kill me? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

_While the child is mine, self-preservation and that of my host, er, **master**, comes before all else._

Finn snapped, "Who the fuck else, Merina?! Tell me!"

_Hmm, well-_

"Kill her!" The scout shot a look over his shoulder and saw Shoko as she stalked toward them, her eyes bloodshot and hair a mess, "That bitch murdered Maya! I'm gonna stomp her face in until you can't tell the difference between her and a pile of shit!"

The distraction gave Marceline the chance she needed and she wrapped her legs around his waist before twisting in place, shifting his center of balance and throwing him over. His head bounced off the ground and he let out a groan as the vampire slipped from underneath him. He reached for her ankle but she kicked him in the chest and got to her feet, her ribs leaking heavily from the effort.

She backed away as he made an effort to stand and she cast a glance at the group and then at the scout, "This was not what I had envisioned after our first meeting, Finn. Perhaps now is not yet the time." Pulling the crimson dagger from her ribs, she turned away and made for the forest, "You will be mine one day. Mark my words."

The young man watched as she was swallowed by the shadows and he caught the red flash of her eyes gazing at him one last time before finally disappearing for good. He sat down with an exhausted sigh as he placed the sword across his lap, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Overwhelmed by tonight's events, he didn't feel much besides pain and grief. Stephanie's dried blood still clung to his arms and he wiped the mist from his eyes as Shoko settled at his side. She didn't say a word, instead clutching tightly to his shirt as she began to weep quietly. He held his best friend as he stared at his hands, one made of flesh and the other a product of a grouchy wizard who had given him her love, for how ever brief it might have been. The softness of her lips still felt fresh on his own and for a fleeting moment he wanted nothing more than to join her in the afterlife with the worries of this mortal existence nothing but a fading memory. His vision began to clear as Merina retracted her influence and the world regained its vivid colors but he couldn't help noticing that it was sort of distorted. Everything was a darker tone and for some reason he couldn't see anything to his left at all.

He rubbed his eyes but got no change and he glanced down as Shoko gripped his arm, "Maya is dead, Finn. She's…she's really gone." She was pulled toward his chest as he embraced her more tightly, "The little cub I raised with so much love…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced at his artificial arm, "And Huntress is…as well…"

Finn nodded solemnly, "Yeah…"

"There was something between you two, wasn't there? I could see it in her eyes when she looked at you. It was only a few times but I had a hunch."

"You're right, and I just wish I could have realized it sooner. Revenge makes you blind to everything else that's going on in your life." He took a deep breath, "At least Fionna is okay. If Marceline would have killed her as well…let's just say the business end of my sword would have been looking rather favorable right about now."

"And that harpy got away after having the balls to do this to us. I'll snap her neck if she ever shows her face again, that's a promise."

The male scout reached up to grab at the empty sheath on his left arm, "She took my mom's dagger, the only thing I have left of her. I ended up just trading one vampire for another."

He gave her a soft pat and got up before grabbing Phoebe's sword and meeting up with everyone. The redhead was sitting down, having shed her ruined armor, and she accepted her blade, "Thanks, Finn."

"No problem." The Demon sword was secured in its sheath as he made a quick scan of the four ladies, "How's everybody holding up?"

All eyes settled on him and Fionna was the one to approach him, "Finn, something's wrong with your left eye. It's still black."

"Well that would explain why I can't see out of it. Is my right eye okay?"

His sister nodded, "Yes, thankfully."

Phoebe readjusted the swords at her hip, "Want to explain how you were able to survive all that? Your wounds are mostly healed, though they left black scars."

He winced as he tenderly touched his nose, "I'm a Wielder. This was how I was able to defeat Marshall by myself."

The redhead cast a wary glance at the sword strapped to his back, "I tried to use it but it gave me a hell of a headache, amongst other things. Is it cursed?"

Finn grit his teeth as Shoko set his broken nose back into place, "Oh, fuck me. Yeah, although 'possessed' would be more accurate." She absentmindedly scratched her stomach through her cloth shirt and he found himself staring for a moment before switching his gaze to Bonnie as well.

_If Marceline is really pregnant, then it's possible that…_

He swallowed the unease and focused on what was in front of him at the moment, "Princess, we need to get you back to Rogaria. The kingdom will need you there and Westeria will be patrolling the nearby area in search of you. Finding a couple of horses will-"

Phoebe cleared her throat and stood up, her hands resting casually on the handles of her swords, "Finn, I think there's something we need to address before we get ahead of ourselves."

He noticed the princess shift uncomfortably as he glanced between the two, "What is it?"

The loyal guard crossed her arms, "We overheard your conversations with the Vampire Queen. Is it true what she said? Did you really swear allegiance to her, despite knowing exactly who she is?"

Finn hesitated, knowing what kind of reaction his answer could incite, "Yes. She promised to help me free Fionna in exchange for a favor. Turned out she wanted me to serve her."

She gave him a look full of contempt, "And her first order was the assassination of Prince Bubba. You had us fooled, making us think it was actually an accident."

"I had no hand in that, Phoebe! She had the tea we drank drugged and even then I never would have gone through with it had I known."

"You betrayed your kingdom nonetheless. Your selfish actions brought ruin to what Princess Bonnibel worked so hard for." She reached for a sword, "I should execute you for treason!"

Bonnie raised a hand, halting her before things could escalate any further, "Phoebe, please." The scout stood straight as the princess walked up to him, "Finn, I don't blame you for your decision, but the consequences cost many people their lives. Kingdoms may fall as a result." The guilty dagger lodged in his stomach was twisted even deeper as the truth of her words rang clear, "I never questioned your loyalty, and even now I still believe that you by no means had the intent to bring harm to our people. However, whether you are in league with the Vampire Queen or not, this is a risk I cannot take for as ruling monarch it is my obligation and responsibility to ensure the safety of my realm. So, it is with a heavy heart that I do what must be done." She gathered herself before continuing, "Sir Finn, you are hereby banished from the kingdom of Rogaria and all its associated territories for collaborating with the enemy's ruler."

Finn's shoulders sagged as Shoko stepped forward, "Princess! The Vampire Queen is at fault here! Excuse my language but…this isn't fucking fair!"

The young man grabbed her arm, "Shoko…its okay. I knew the risks involved and honestly it's nothing compared to what I probably deserve." He kneeled before the royal, "I'm sorry, princess."

Bonnie gave him a nudge up, "I am no longer your princess, Finn. There's no need to bend the knee."

He glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye, "I'm in no position to ask anything of you, but can you allow Fionna to reside within the kingdom, preferably the castle? With the bounty on my head and the vampires that will no doubt be on my tail, taking her along with me would only mean putting her in harm's way. I don't want her having to spend her nights with one eye open."

His sister scoffed, "Um, no? I'm not leaving your side, Finn."

The scout shook his head, "This isn't the time to be stubborn. Living at the castle will-"

"**_No_**."

He let out an irritable sigh, "Damn it, Fionna. Will you just-"

"No, Finn! You're my brother and I love you but you're such a thick-headed idiot sometimes. I don't…I don't want to be separated from the only family I have left. Or are you going to leave me alone again?"

He frowned, diverting his gaze, "Of course not but…you're…"

She discreetly rubbed her belly, "We can make it work out."

"Alright," he said, relenting.

Shoko listened to their conversation and took a moment to make a tough choice, "Princess, if Finn is being forced to leave, then I'm going with him as well." He opened his mouth to protest but she clamped his lips shut, "Not a word from you. It's my choice, and yes, I understand the situation we'll be in." She turned back to the royal, "Nothing personal, of course. I simply have my reasons."

"It'll be a shame to lose such talent from the Pathfinders but I'll respect your decision," replied Bonnie. "You may still visit Rogaria should you feel the need." She stood quiet as she took in the sight of the fallen wizard and she bowed her head as she said a few words of prayer. Finished, she turned back to the male scout, "Finn, perhaps I can help you."

He followed her over as she got some distance from the group and they watched as the princess whispered in his ear with Finn nodding his head every now and then. There was a look of sadness on his face as he briefly gazed at Huntress and he did his best to hide the pain as they came back. He ruffled Fionna's hair, "Looks like we'll be okay, sis."

Phoebe quirked an eyebrow as Bonnibel walked up, "Your majesty?"

The brunette glanced back at the two blondes as her heart grew heavy, "I'm simply doing what I can for them, considering the cirumstances."

"Are you sure about letting him go?"

"Yes, I am. Besides, do you really want to drag a prisoner through miles and miles of hostile territory?"

"The punishment for treason is death, your highness. There won't be a prisoner to worry about afterwards."

Bonnie was genuinely surprised by her remarks, "Has Finn always been on your bad side? I thought it was nothing more than an intense rivalry."

Phoebe sighed, "No, he's one of the few people I've recognized as being my equal, at least in terms of combat. Being the only person to ever beat me, he was one of the reasons I trained so thoroughly in hopes of one day reclaiming my honor. However, what he did was absolutely inexcusable and nobody should be exempt of justifiable punishment, no matter the reason for which they did it." The princess chose to stay quiet and the guard looked up at the sky as it was cast red thanks to the slowly rising sun, "It matters not anymore. Your highness, I recommend we begin making our trek back to Rogaria as soon as possible. Daylight will be our greatest asset in securing a horse for transportation."

"Very well." She caught Finn's eye and he walked over, "It seems this is where we part ways now."

He was still contemplating the fact that he had been stripped of his home once again but he managed to put on a brave face, knowing that it was ultimately his own fault."Well, uh, I guess this is goodbye."

She took off one of her earrings as he stretched out his hand for shaking and she placed it in his palm before curling his fingers around it, "In case you ever need to reach me." Her lips brushed against his cheek as she gave him a light peck, "Farewell, Finn."

Placing the piece of jewelry in one of his packs, he stepped up to the woman who had kept him on his toes since the moment they met on that grand arena so many years ago, "Take care of the princess, alright?"

The redhead gave him scowl before clasping hands, "You better make sure you watch over that sister of yours or else I'll find you and make you regret wasting what so many paid for. Got it?"

"Trust me, I know."

Her face softened as she turned to leave, "Stay safe out there, Finn. You still owe me a duel. Don't ever forget that."

Shoko and Fionna gave their farewells and he watched as his former ruler and Guardsmate took their leave, their fading figures leaving him with a sharp sense of uncertainty for the future to come. They were on their own now, no kingdom or army to rely on for security and sanctuary and it painfully reminded him of that week spent wandering in the forest after the burning down of his village. He no longer had anything to do with them and he wouldn't fight in the war he had helped provoke, despite how much he wanted to fix things. A hand curled around his own and he spotted blond hair next to him as his sister gave him a reassuring squeeze, which he returned with a hopeful smile.

_And just like then I have Fionna by my side again, except this time I won't let her slip from my grasp, no matter what._

Shoko tapped his shoulder, "So, what now?"

"Now we do a bit of traveling. Make sure you have whatever you need for the trip. It'll take several days."

She nodded and he made sure his sword was tightly strapped to his back before collecting what he could. He managed to salvage some bandages and he stuffed them in his packs along with some edible plants his sister found. After a few more minutes of gathering, both women met up near Finn as he stood over Huntress, his expression unreadable. He kneeled down next to her and used a rag to clean her up as best he could, gently wiping the blood from her lips and chin. Seeing this, his sister came to help but he held up a hand, indicating he wanted to do it himself. Wrapping bandages around her abdomen, he covered her wound and slid his arms under her before standing up.

Fionna gave him a worried look, "Finn?"

"This isn't where she belongs. I can't leave her here."

His sister made no further comment and they waited patiently for Shoko as she whispered some final words to her feline companion, stroking her fluffy coat. She pulled her dagger and lifted one of her paws, coming away with one of her claws in hand. The lean scout placed a tender kiss on the tiger's head and wiped her eyes as she made her way to them, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Do you…want to bury her," asked Finn.

"No it's…it's fine. My clan used to believe that when we passed our bodies stayed behind as payment for the energy we harvested from the land around us, a 'flow of energy' kind of thing. We all eventually return what we borrowed."

He cast one last glance at the tiger and silently thanked her for all the times she had saved him and come to his aid. He readjusted the small woman in his arms to better support her head and motioned ahead, "Time to move out, then."

Shoko sheathed her dagger and wiped down the claw she had collected in remembrance, "Do we know where we're going?"

Finn peered into the forest as they began their journey, his heart beating nervously within his chest, "Hopefully…to somewhere we can start anew."

* * *

The scout added a few twigs to the fire as he sat near the mouth of a cave with his sister, awaiting Shoko's return. He observed the beauty of the rising sun for a third time since that terrible night as he chewed on a piece of rabbit meat, his thoughts heavy. Fionna tossed a bone into the ravenous flames and he offered her a leg from his share, which she politely declined.

He gave her an insistent look, "Come on, eat it. You've got another mouth to feed. What kind of brother would I be if I let you go hungry?"

She took the small leg and began nibbling on the warm meal, "Do you think Shoko's okay? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"I'm sure she's fine so there's nothing to be worried about."

His sister raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, kinda hard to believe that when you have your sword drawn."

The Demon sword lay next to him and it glowed briefly in response, "I like to be ready in case something comes for a taste of my blood. Shoko likes to do a thorough job so she tends to take a little longer."

An hour rolled by as they passed the time and he quickly stood up with blade in hand as a rustling in the bushes ahead drew their attention. He walked out as he motioned for his sister to take shelter within the cave but he rolled his eyes as his friend came jumping out, "Boo!"

Finn sheathed his sword, "Real smooth."

Shoko plucked a few twigs off her clothes as she followed him back, "Just keeping you on your toes."

"Did you find what we're looking for?"

She dug some berries from her pack and popped them into her mouth, "Yep, I really think you're gonna like it."

He nodded, "That's what I like to hear. Let's head over, then."

Fionna kicked some dirt onto the fire as he picked up Huntress, her cloak now serving to shield her from the elements. The feel of her clammy skin pressing against him brought on a fresh wave of sadness but he was determined to give her a proper burial.

_We're almost there, Steph._

Shoko took the lead and they traversed the wooded terrain for about two hours before reaching their final destination. Stepping into a large clearing, he scanned the area and was impressed by what he saw. A massive tree took residence near the back of the clearing and it provided a long patch of shade, which would offer solace during the hot summer months. Wildflowers were blooming in a patch near the middle and he recognized several game trails crossing here and there, signifying the abundance of local wildlife. The more he looked, the more he liked his surroundings. He knew this was a place where they could start a new life once again and he peered down at the nymph in his arms.

_Welcome to your new home, Steph. This…is where you belong._

Princess Bonnibel had given him the location to this plot of land, stating that it had belonged to the wizard but that it would now suit them best in their situation. He remembered Huntress mentioning it on the morning of the assault on Marshall's estate and now it was going to serve as their future abode. Its remote location would help keep them hidden from bounty hunters and any surviving Ancients with a vendetta against him and he was thankful for the privacy. Plus, it wasn't technically part of Rogaria so he was safe in that matter.

Shoko hooked a thumb in another direction, "There's also a stream down that way that we can use to bathe and draw water from. All in all, I say this is a pretty great place to settle down."

He turned to his sister, "You up for a bath?"

She smiled, "Definitely."

"You gals go ahead and clean up first, then. I'm gonna check out some things." They both nodded and he waited until his sister walked a bit ahead before catching his friend's attention, "No funny business."

The former scout placed a hand against her hip as she cocked an eyebrow, "What do you think I am, some kind of animal?"

"Obviously."

Shoko chuckled, "Asshole." She dismissively waved a hand as she headed toward the promise of a refreshing dip, "You should do something about that eye, Finn. It's creeping me out."

"Nah, I'll use it to keep an 'eye' on you."

"Ew, gross. And **_lame_**."

He waited until she was gone before seeking shelter beneath the giant tree, letting the cool breeze wash over him for a relaxing minute. Laying the nymph down, he sat at the base of the tree and gazed thoughtfully at the land given to them, his mind already forming a rough picture of how he wanted things to look. Leaves rustled as the sun climbed higher into the sky and the chattering of squirrels up above drew his curiosity. Two of the furry creatures were running along the branches in an impromptu game of tag and after a few moments one of them caught up to the other and they proceeded to mate, oblivious to the human observer below.

Finn snorted at the sight, "Get a room…" He shook his head as he looked away and his vision suddenly became blurry and he felt the telltale warmth of tears landing on his arms, "Fuck, man."

A stinging pressure built up in his throat as he tried to hold back the pain but one glance at his former partner broke the dam, releasing the waterworks. He grit his teeth as he leaned his head against the trunk of the mighty tree.

_We should have been sharing this together, Steph…_

_Master, I never said anything at the time, but I am sorry for your loss._

_Of course you are._

_I may be a being of darkness, but even I can understand the feeling of grief. Alas, this is unfortunately the fate that befalls most Wielders; a rather lonely, angst-filled life. Perhaps it is the curse that comes with the promise of power._

_Well seeing as how this has been happening to me before I even met you, it's safe to say that nothing has really changed._

He ran a hand through his hair as something nagged at him in the corner of his mind.

_Merina, was Marceline telling the truth about being pregnant? I've been meaning to ask you but with the whole 'getting banished' thing it kind of slipped through._

_Indeed she was._

_So…I'm going to be a father…_

What would normally have brought him joy only served to bring him further turmoil. He didn't know what kind of father he would be, but the thought of never getting the chance to be one for his kid had his heart aching in a way he couldn't understand. Their upbringing was now down to the Vampire Queen and a part of him was already demanding that he go rescue his child after the nine months have passed while another told him to look after what he already had.

_Man, life really sucks._

The demon chuckled.

_Ah, and you're still so young. I take it you're no longer angry with me?_

_Well it's my fault for not asking the specifics. I have a terrible habit of doing that. Also…there's something else, about Phoebe and Bonnibel…and Stephanie._

_I think I know where this is going. Are you sure you want the answers to those questions because you might not get the response you seek. What you thought would bring you relief might hurt you instead._

_I…I want to know but…maybe…maybe I'll wait a bit until I'm ready. Everything is still too raw right now._

_That would be for the best, master._

He reached up and covered the left side of his face, noticing the lack of any change in his vision.

_And my eye? Am I ever going to get it back?_

_Unfortunately, your eye and the blood that runs through your veins will remain corrupted for the rest of your life. On a positive note, my feedings will lessen and I can now close your wounds, should the need arise._

_It'll have to be an **extreme** situation because I sure as hell don't want to lose anything else. I only have one eye left._

_Well I can also limit it to non-essential organs-_

_Nope._

_How rude._

He inhaled the flowery scents lingering in the air as he wiped the remnants of the tears from his cheeks and he stood up, "Should probably get started on building a shelter while the daylight is strong." The red sword was pulled from its sheath, "Time to get busy, Merina." The next hour was spent chopping down small trees as he piled them high, with Merina giving him the occasional grumble about being used as a simple tool when she was a powerful Sword of Menace. Finn would just laugh and wipe the sweat from his brow and although his body ached plenty, he found that the exercise helped settle his mind. Dumping another set of prepared logs on the ever-growing pile, he spotted the two women as they came back from their soak. They looked relatively pleased as he wiped down his sword, "Well look who's all neat and clean. Sure took you guys long enough."

Fionna ran her fingers through her hair as she air-dried it, "It's the little comforts that keep you sane, Finn."

There was something in the way she said it, something in the tone of her voice that made it seem like an absolute truth for her. His hatred for Marshall was renewed and he knew that one day they would have a very difficult discussion about all the years she had spent locked away in his mansion. Fortunately, today was not that day.

Grabbing the firmest piece of wood he could find, he sat down and began to whittle it into a rough, rounded shape. Shoko sat across from him as she pulled some thin wires from one of her pouches, "What are you making?"

He turned the piece as he inspected it, "We don't have a shovel and since swords aren't very good at digging I have to make due with what's at hand. It only needs to do one job."

"Why's that?" She paused, "Oh…I see."

"Hopefully I can get it finished by tomorrow." He glanced up as she worked the wires in her hands, "You gonna set up some snares?"

"Yup, I saw some signs of animal trails and decided to try to bag us some dinner. **_Someone_** has to bring home the bacon."

Fionna giggled and crouched next to them, "Is there anything I can help with? I don't want to just sit here twiddling my thumbs."

She peered at her brother and he in turn glanced at Shoko, who smiled, "Want to learn how to trap and track animals? I usually chase them toward Maya and she-" The woman stopped abruptly and swallowed, "And she used to, uh, ambush them. We always stayed fed, though you can't tell with my lean figure."

The blond looked at her caringly, "I'd love to learn."

Shoko returned her warmth with an appreciative nod and she proceeded to teach her how a snare was constructed and how they functioned. Finn watched them out of the corner of his good eye as he worked and was glad that they had gotten along so well. They eventually left to set them up and he found himself alone once again as he put down his work-in-progress in favor of starting the shelter. Cutting the logs into their appropriate sizes, he soon had a reliable lean-to near the edge of the forest that would hold all three of them and he set about to layering branches full of leaves over the roof and down the sides to help protect them from the elements. The temporary refuge would suffice while they got started on an actual log house, though he had no real idea how to build one besides what little he had seen back at his village. Not one to easily quit, he mentally mapped out all the rooms and the furnishings they would contain while he finished and he built up a fire as the sun began to set, his hard work having paid off. Blowing out a sigh, he stared at the captivating dance of the orange flames in front of him and he was instantly on his feet at the sound of a snapping twig.

His sister emerged from the tree line, holding a decent-sized rabbit in her hands and sporting a proud grin, "Look what I caught!"

Shoko followed behind, carrying some of the local fauna, "First day and she's already an expert! Your sister sure is scary!"

Finn matched his sister's grin, "Must run in the family. Now you get to learn the fun part: removing the fur and properly preparing the meat for cooking. Then, tomorrow I can show you how to make a fish funnel trap using the leftover intestines."

"Oh, joy."

She shadowed him intently as he demonstrated the proper technique and soon enough the first piece of roasted meat was plucked off and handed to her, accompanied by some of the edible plants Shoko had collected. Her blue eyes shined brightly as she savored the fruits of their labor and they tucked into the meal, nothing but bones remaining by the end. Finn let out a sigh as he settled on his back, the stars beginning to peek through the fading glow of the receding sun. His eyelids began to droop as sleep and the warm fire tantalizingly seduced him but he snapped upright as another sound caught their attention and they all turned to face a massive Lumiwolf as it stepped out of the bushes across the clearing. The blue stripes running down its torso lit up at the sight of them and it dropped what it was holding in its mouth before letting out a menacing growl. Finn caught the faint sound of a tiny yelp but had no time to ponder it as the animal charged them. He drew his weapon and pulled Fionna behind him, the Demon sword raised in defense.

Shoko rolled to the side as it lunged at her and she stabbed one of its hind legs as Finn came down with a slash, landing a grazing blow. The animal howled in pain as it limped back and the young man once again heard a soft whimper in the distance. The wounded beast snarled as it snapped at his stomach but it made the mistake of showing Shoko its back and she leapt onto it from behind, clamping its muzzle shut with one hand while driving her ebony dagger into its heart before it could shake her off.

It collapsed on its side and she climbed off of it, "Well that's one way to help dinner go down." She studied the Lumiwolf, "Judging by the fading of its stripes, its size, and the condition of its fur, I'd say it was over forty years old."

The blond sheathed his sword as several cries echoed in the night, "What is that?" He traced their origin and he rubbed his head as he gave out a sigh, "Damn...poor little guy."

Shoko came to see what the fuss was about and she placed a hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh, no." She kneeled and picked up the tiny pup as it called out to its mother and the woman's eyes misted over, "What have I done to you, baby? I-I took your mama away from you." Its light fur tickled her neck as she pulled it toward her chest, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Finn ruffled her hair, "We didn't know and she tried to kill us, we had no choice." He pet its head, "You know, its gonna need a new mother now."

"**_He_**."

"Huh?"

She stood up, cradling the pup, "It's a boy."

"Awesome. I could use some manly company around here."

He winced as she punched him in the arm, "Not funny." She stroked one of his paws, "Guess you're my responsibility now…Jack."

Finn nodded, "I like it. Can you feed him, though? He's still pretty young."

"I come from a clan of beast tamers, remember? There's a few ways to feed younglings if their mama's teat isn't available."

"Alright, I'll leave it to your expertise, then. Actually, don't they usually have litters?"

She shook her head as they headed back to camp, "Not Lumiwolves. Only one pup at a time, probably because they need so much food just to grow."

"Looks like you'll be busy for quite a while," he replied, chuckling.

Fionna looked on curiously as Shoko introduced their newest member, "This tiny fella is named Jack and he'll be joining our happy little family, right boy?" The wolf pup yelped almost as if in response and it drew a laugh from the group.

Yawning, the blond woman stretched in place as she eyed the lean-to, "I think I'm heading in. My legs are killing me from all that walking." Shoko agreed as well and Fionna glanced at Finn as he sat back in front of the fire, "You coming?"

He gazed at where he had secured Huntress beneath the cover of her cloak and some well placed pegs, "No, I think I'll sleep under the stars tonight. Got some stuff to think about."

"Alright, then. If you do decide to join us just make sure you take the far side. You still haven't washed up yet."

Finn snorted as he placed his arms behind his head and crossed his legs, "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, sis."

"Goodnight, Finn."

Shoko took off her boots and placed Jack between her and the blond as they tried to get comfortable on the grass mats Finn had fastened together, "I can already tell my back's gonna be paying for this in the morning."

Fionna readjusted herself a third time as she rubbed the pup's ears, "We'll get a real place soon enough. It'll just take some time."

The ex-Pathfinder pet Jack as well and their hands touched for a moment, a warm sensation crawling up her arm as her heart began to beat just a little bit faster. She looked up and noticed that the blond had the tiniest hint of a blush on her cheeks, doing her best to act as though nothing had happened. Shoko smiled inside and drew a little closer to both of them, "Well Jack, it's not much but…welcome to your new home."

* * *

**A/N**

**Man, I'm pretty sure some of you guys hate me right now. Well, what did you guys think? I'll be the first to admit that I love happy endings as a reader but as an author I feel that sometimes not everything gets resolved so neatly. Sometimes we get what we want, but not in the form that we'd like. Love it? Hate it? Think I should stop writing altogether? Whatever you're feeling, drop it down in a review! The feedback will help immensely when it comes time to pick up Darkest Knight once again. There will be an epilogue chapter before this story is finally complete so you can expect that as well. As always, thank you very much for your reviews/follows/favorites and for your continued support! Till the next one!**


End file.
